


A Long Hunt

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Torture, Castiel and Dean in Love, Crowley Being an Asshole, Deception, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Handprint Kink, Lies, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Smut, Torture, Tricks, Violence, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 175,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel are trying to finish a difficult hunt. Meanwhile, Dean and Cas are trying to keep their new found and ever strengthening relationship a secret from Sam. However, keeping this quiet proves to be more complicated than either of them expected. When the job they are working suddenly takes an unusual twist, the Winchesters realized that they've stumbled onto something far bigger than they ever asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Research Time

Dean was stressed. The case they were working was proving to be far more difficult than he anticipated. As Dean took a swig from his bottle of beer, he heard the soft fluttering of wings behind him. Moments later he felt Castiel's warm, soft, yet surprisingly strong arms wrap around his chest. He pressed his lips against a dark mop of hair as it tickled his skin.

"Hey, Cas," Dean mumbled into the angel’s tousled windblown hair.

Cas replied by kissing Dean softly on the corner of his mouth. "Need some help with the case," Castiel asked.

"I would love it, baby," Dean answered in a whisper. "This is kicking my ass right now."

"Anything for you Dean," Cas said moving to sit beside Dean, a loving look in his eyes. Once he settled, Cas grasped Dean’s left hand loosely, and the two of them worked silence as they researched the case.

Now and then, they would pepper the each other in sly little kisses when one of them seemed to grow tired.  This process continued until Sam returned from his supply run a few hours later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters will be coming ASAP :)


	2. Hidden Love

Cas and Dean heard the motel lock click, and they quickly let go of each other’s hands and scooted apart.

Sam was currently unaware of their relationship, and Dean was pretty sure Sam wouldn't approve of them being together. From what Dean knew about his brother (and he knew an awful lot about Sam) he was weird about gay couples. He always had been.

Dean had always known he was bi, but growing up he managed to keep it a secret from his brother for all these years. When it came to his father though, Dean hadn’t been quite so lucky.

Dean remembered the day John had found out like it was just yesterday. His father had returned from a hunt early; Dean hadn’t been expecting him for another three days. When John stepped through that motel door that night, he found Dean on the crappy motel sofa in a very compromising position with another boy. Meanwhile, Sam had been sleeping quietly in the other room.

John’s disapproval was evident on his face, the moment the two of them had made eye contact.  His father’s anger had barely concealed as he pulled the two of them apart and practically tossed the other boy out the door. Afterward, Dean paid hell for what he had done. I was days before the burn of his father’s belt had faded. Although Dean swore not to let something like this happen again, John never looked at Dean quite the same way.

The whole event had left Dean pretty traumatized. For a while, he pretty tried to forget about his bisexuality. However, despite himself, Dean couldn't help noticing the occasional hot guy as he passed. For years he managed to hide who he really was, and things had actually been going pretty well. Dean had almost convinced himself that his bisexuality had just been a phase,  that is until Castiel came along. After that fateful day Cas appeared in the barn, Dean was lost on him. Though at the time, he didn’t have the faintest idea of what Cas was, Dean somehow knew he was perfect. All thoughts of suppressing his bisexuality were tossed out the window. Dean knew one way or another the two of them would be together.

As the years passed, the two of them flirted back and forth and checked the other out when their attention was elsewhere.  It was like a never-ending game of cat and mouse where no one ever won.  This game seemed to have no end in sight; at least, it had until a month ago, when Dean, blushing and jittery, finally got up the nerve to ask the angel out.

Castiel, to Dean’s utter relief, had been more than happy to say yes. A rush of joy had overcome Dean in that moment. He was finally taking control of his destiny, and now he was able to share this destiny with his amazing and undeniably breathtaking boyfriend.

Since then, the two of them both decided to keep the relationship a secret. They both figured that this route would be the best option for the time being. However, in recent days the two have been getting restless and more than a little careless. Because of the new case they were working, Dean and Castiel’s alone time became limited. Whenever they started to get a little handsy with one another, Sam always seemed to appear nearby.  In the end, they resorted to late night visits. After Sam dozed off Cas would slip into the room to see Dean without the watchful eyes of Sam.

Silently, Cas would move under the covers beside Dean and they would snuggle up together, quietly swapping kisses. Dean would roll them to where he was hovering over Castiel’s built frame. Then, he’d pepper Castiel’s exposed skin with kisses. Dean wouldn’t stop until he had layered Castiel’s stomach, legs, and neck with hot, slick kisses. Sometimes the two of them got a little too noisy which made Sam stir restlessly in his sleep.  As the first sign of motion from the other bed, Cas would immediately fly off, leaving Dean in whatever awkward position he was his departure.

This left him facing more than one uncomfortable moment with his brother. Dean’s heart always seemed to skip a beat when Sam’s sleep lidded eyes glinted at him in the dark. Fortunately, Sam knew better than to ask questions, so he’d just say, _"I don't wanna know man,"_ and roll over to fall back asleep seconds later. In the morning the Sam never asked for details. He either forgot what he saw or at least pretended to out of respect.

Dean withdrew from his thoughts as the Sam opened the motel door and walked into the room.  He glanced up from the laptop and called, "Heya Sammy."

"Hey Dean, hey Cas," Sam greeted the two of them, setting a few plastic bags filled with groceries, onto a table.

Immediately, Dean pushed the laptop aside and jumped up. Eagerly, he rushed to where Sam had set the bags and started digging through the supplies.

"How's the research going Dean," Sam asked.

"Shitty," Dean grunted absentmindedly, still searching through the contents of the bags. With a huff of frustration, Dean looked up at his brother and said, "Dude. Where's the pie?"

"Aw damn it. Sorry, Dean, I forgot to grab it..." Sam muttered his face falling.

“You always forget the damn pie,” Dean grumbled.

“I don’t forget it every time,” Sam protested.

Dean glared at his brother, scrunching his face in bitter resentment at Sam’s negligence. "Well it doesn’t matter ‘cause I still need pie. Cas and I are gonna go out and get some, aren't we Cas?” Dean gave Cas a subtle but mischievous look as he spoke.

"Wait, we are?" Cas looked confused, apparently missing the intent behind Dean’s words.

"Yep, let’s go. Sammy here is gonna try and make a dent in the research ‘cause we got nowhere, and I need pie," Dean insisted.

Then, before Sam could protest Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala and walked out the motel door with a bemused Castiel following closely behind.

 


	3. Joy Riding

Dean rushed into the driver seat of the Impala. The hunter quickly started the engine and waited for Cas to get in. He jumped when he looked over to see that Cas was already in the car. The angel had used his mojo to teleport himself.

"Son of a Bitch Cas." Dean said gasping slightly.  "Ever heard of a door?"

"Or course I have Dean." Cas said simply. With a small smile he added "I just chose not to use them because I have a more effective means of transportation."

Dean laughed.  He wasn't entirely sure why but, he laughed. He felt free tonight. They were working a shitty ass case, in a shitty ass town, staying in a shitty ass motel. But Dean Winchester was happy.

He was driving in his baby, with his angel boyfriend. They were going to buy Dean's favorite food. And they were all alone no Sam, no one looking down on them. No judgment whatsoever. Just Cas and Dean. Free, alone, and totally, undeniably in love.

Dean peeled out of the motel parking lot, tires squealing in protest. "Wooooo!" Dean shouted smacking the steering wheel as a rush of energy surged through his body. He reached over turned on the radio cranking the volume up as AC-DC's  _Highway to Hell_ blasted from the speakers.

"Hell yeah!!" Dean shouted. Cas was beaming he loved seeing Dean so happy.

Dean rolled down the windows and started singing along loudly with the music.

The wind was rushing though their hair. Castiel’s become even more messy the usual.

 _"Don't need reason! Don't need rhyme! Ain't nothing that I'd rather do!!"_  Dean shouted following along with the music. The dark empty highway was flying by underneath the Impala's durable tires.

"Come on Cas you know this next part! Sing it man!" Dean cried out laughing.

Cas look unsure but joined in on the chorus.   
 _"I'm on the highway to hell!! On the hiiighwayyy to hell!!"_

Cas sung quietly at first but, picked up in volume the longer they sang. A huge goofy smile was spreading across his face.

Dean was surprised that Cas actually knew the rest of the song.

Near the end of the song Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel’s coat. He pulled the angel to his side and threw his arm around his shoulders. Then he turned his head away from the road for just a moment so he could place a lingering kiss on Castiel’s sweet waiting lips.

"I love you so fucking much Cas!" Dean said loud enough to be heard over the music. 

"I love you too Dean!" Cas replied. Then he whispered into the hunter’s ear. "Always."

Castiel’s breath was warm as it brushed against Dean's skin. He shivered and smiled wide.

The hunter jumped when Cas put his hands on his leg. He began rubbing Dean's leg causing him to moan softly.

On the radio  _animals_ by nickelback came on next.

 _Oh fuck yeah!_ Dean thought to himself with a wicked smile.

 _"I. I'm driving black on black! Just got my license back!"_  Dean started singing along.

Castiel's hands were all over Dean. Running across his chest, his face his neck, his legs, everywhere.

' _I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track'_

Dean started swerving slightly as he drove. Cas was quickly driving the hunter insane.   
Leaning close to Dean's ear again Castiel gently bit it before whispering the next verse of the song in his ear.

" _I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_  
 _because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight."_

"Fuckkkk Cas!" Dean moaned. The sensation that rippled through his body was sent straight between his legs.

They had been trying taking it slow. Dean had requested this because he wanted Castiel's first relationship to go right. Nothing too fast everything staying sweet and perfect. Despite Castiel insisting that Dean was the only person he ever wanted to be with, the hunter stayed firm on his promise. Dean wasn't so sure he would be able to keep it much longer if Castiel keep this up.

Dean was no longer paying any attention to the road. Just Cas. His hands, his scent, the loving yet mischievous look in his eyes. He was perfect and touching Dean in all the right places. It was driving him insane.

He couldn't take it anymore.  Dean jerked the wheel to right and pulled off into a ditch. He managed to throw baby in park before jumping at Cas.

He grabbed the angel’s face and kissed him hard. Dean turned his body to face Cas as he started kissing him along his neck. Then, he sunk his teeth into a soft area of skin on his lovers shoulder.  The noise that came out of the angel’s throat was absolutely unhuman. It was a sexy growl filled with lust and longing. If anything it successfully turned Dean on even more.

"You. Me. Back seat.  Now." Dean barked out shortly.

' _You’re beside me on the seat got your hand between my knees and you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze.'_ Music was still blasting out of the Impala's speakers.

Dean was far too impatient to even attempt to up the door and climb out, so he just wiggled his way over the seat. Cas followed him quickly and grasped at Dean.

The angel suddenly found himself pushed up against one corner of the Impala.  Dean was sitting between his parted legs. Fingers were tangled in Castiel's hair gently pulling their faces closer together. Cas reached around Dean and suddenly gripped the hunters firm ass. This caused him to jump and moan into Castiel's mouth.

Dean removed his fingers from Castiel's hair and started trailing his hands down the angels back. His fingers brushed over a raised bump near his shoulders.

The angel’s reaction was instantaneous. Dean barely had time to register what was happening. He found himself on his back Castiel hovering over him. A wild half crazed look in his eyes.

"Do that again Dean." He said breathlessly.

"Holy shit. I guess you liked that." Dean said as he pulled at the sleeve of Castiel's trench coat. He struggled for a moment before the angel realized that Dean was trying to take it off. The coat then came off with ease.

Seconds later Dean pulled the blue tie loose and started fumbling with the buttons on Castiel’s white button up shirt. His fingers were shaking so badly he could barely get the shirt off. Finally Castiel was freed of the constricting fabric and sat on Dean bare chested.

Dean couldn't help but stare at him in wonder. This was the most of Castiel he had ever seen naked. Ever. His body was scrawnier then he had expected it to be, but it still radiated strength and power.  On Castiel's chest, the faint scars of the angel banishing sigil he had etched there so long ago shone faintly in the dim light of the moon. Dean lifted his hands and brushed his fingers around the pattern. Castiel had given so much to protect Dean. So much to keep him alive. He slowly traced each part of the scar watching Cas as he closed his eyes and shuttered under Dean's fingers.

When Cas opened his eyes again he looked down at the hunter. The angel saw all the pain, sadness, and love reflected in those amazing green eyes. Castiel knew that he would never love another living creature in heaven, hell or earth more this man right here. Despite his best efforts he knew he would never convince Dean of this because he felt that no one could love him that much. He was just going to have to prove it the long way. With love, compassion, and time. And Castiel had all the time in the world.

Dean finally began guiding his hands towards the angels back again. As his fingers glided across his skin Cas arched his back and moaned a deep low sexy moan. He got closer and closer to the sensitive lumps between his shoulder blades. The moment he even brushed past the area Castiel’s whole body quivered in pleasure, holding back a full-fledged lustful attack on Dean.

As Dean massaged the area Castiel began to lose control. Suddenly, without warning the Impala was filled with something big, soft, and fluffy.

Wings. They were Castiel's wings.

Dean took a sharp intake of breath as he took in their beauty.

"Oh my God Cas. These are gorgeous." Dean breathed softly his eyes wide.

The wings were black as the night sky. They appeared as thin as a puddle and smooth as water.

Castiel's brow furrowed in confusion. "You can see them?"

"Of course I can! They're breath taking." Dean reached his arm upwards. "Can I?"

Cas nodded warily.  Dean wasn't supposed to be able to see his wings. Not unless...... unless..... No, it wasn't possible.... Castiel brushed the thought away instantly.

He was nervous because Dean wanted to touch them.... only his brothers and sisters had ever done that and even that was very rare. Just to help fix the occasional out of place feather.

Dean's fingers gingerly brushed the wings. Castiel felt an immediate surge of pleasure. The sensation was even stronger now than when Dean was massaging the base of his wings moments before. It never felt this way when the other angels had touched his wings….

Every time Dean ‘s finger slide across the angels skin he felt pure. Pure, clean, and... and happy.

Castiel loved Dean no matter what, but he was tired of looking at a clothed chest. He wanted to see Dean's bare torso.  To see the mark  ** _HE_** left on the hunters arm when he pulled him from hell. So he could feel every inch of the body he had rebuilt so many years ago.

Castiel didn't want to be bothered with buttons so he promptly tore the shirt open. Sending said buttons flying everywhere.

"Good thing I didn't like that shirt or anything…." Dean mumbled. Cas ignored him. He would fix the shirt later.

Instead Cas took this opportunity to lay down on Dean's chest and kiss the hunter’s sweet smooth lips. His wings draped over the two of them in the confined space of the car.

The skin on skin contact felt amazing. Dean was soft and warm, but extremely solid. He could feel every inch of Dean's body in this position. He even felt the lump of Dean's raging hard on in his pants next to the angel matching one.

Cas bit Dean's neck and sucked hard leaving a good sized hicky there. He proceeded to add more all over Dean's chest and shoulders. Enjoying the little moans and gasps he was getting out of the hunters throat. He grazed his teeth across Dean's skin and moved his arm and placed it over the handprint burn on Dean's arm.

The hunter gasped. "Fuck Cas!" He felt an electric charge coursing through his body as the angel gripped his arm. The feeling was like nothing else he had ever felt before. It was strong and powerful. It seemed as if he could go radioactive at any moment. Dean felt the hair on his arms and neck raise. The feathers of Castiel's wings ruffled making the air even more statically charged if that was even humanly possible.

Cas reached his other hand down between their legs. He fumbled at Dean's zipper and struggled to get it undone. He finally had to remove his right hand from Dean's arm if the pants were ever coming off.

Dean helped Cas by wiggling out of the jeans and throwing them into the front of the Impala.  It was Castiel's turn next. Dean frantically pulled off the angels pants. He accidentally brushed a sensitive spot on Cas and an animal like roar came from his throat. Instantly both of them were naked. Their pants and boxers were just gone.

Dean looked up at Cas in confusion. "Did you just…. mojo off our clothes Cas?"

"Yes. It was more effective this way."

"Oh. Okay…." Dean said simply. Then with a rush of energy he pushed Cas off of him and back into the corner of the Impala again.

"You’re gonna like this angel." Dean growled seductively. He lowered his head keeping eye contact with Cas the whole time. Dean had never given a blow job before, but he had received enough in his day to understand the basics.

Castiel saw Dean move towards his cock, watching him the whole time. He could feel the hot warmth of his breath on his sensitive skin. Then a feeling like none before washed over Cas as Dean's mouth wrapped around the head of his dick.

"Dean!" Cas gasped out. He wove his fingers into his partner’s hair as he bucked upwards. Dean's mouth felt hot, wet, and perfectly shaped for him.

He pulled hard on Dean's hair as he bobbed up and down on Castiel's length, taking more and more with each pass. Cas couldn't control the noises escaping from his lips anymore. He had never experienced pleasure like this before. It was amazing!

"Oh my God. Dean oh my God. Don't stop. Please don't stop" Cas gasped.

Dean smiled around Cas and slide his tongue underneath his cock. The feeling of Castiel in his mouth was definitely unusual, but he kinda liked it. Actually… Dean really liked it.

He swirled his tongue across the head of the angels cock licking away the precum from his slit. The moans coming from Cas were so damn intoxicating and were taking Dean close to the edge. He hadn't even been touched yet and he was already threatening to spill over.

"Dean! Dean!! DeAN FUCKKK!!! OhmyGodOhmyGOD!!!" Cas shouted as he arched his back. His hips were jutting wildly as he came in Dean's mouth. The hunter was sure to swallow all the salty bitter cum. Cas moaned again and pulled Dean's hair. Hard. It was his turn fly over the edge. He came all over the impala and Cas, totally untouched as he still rode out Castiel's first orgasm ever.

Dean laid back and pulled Cas to rest on top of him. The angel curled into the hunter, his strong, warm arms wrapping around him and his wings.

On the radio an Elvis song started to play.

_Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you._

"I hate Elvis." Dean mumbled tiredly as he stroked Castiel's hair gently.

"He made nice music Dean. I rather enjoy it.”

"Eh...." Dean shrugged. "This one is okay... I can dig it…Fits the moment I guess."

Castiel smiled down at the hunter. Dean who was covered in sweat and still kinda breathless was perfect. The hunter was right. This song was absolutely perfect for this moment in time.

When the song ended they both had come down from their high and Dean moved in to kiss the angel on the lips again.

They were both still drenched in sweat. The angel smiled wide eyed and breathless. His blue eyes were shining. However, he made a strange face when he tasted the bitter taste of himself in Dean's mouth.

"Yeah I know.  Bit salty isn't it..." Dean said laughing slightly.

"Yes it is...."

"Ah well. S'not too bad. It tastes great since it you." Dean said with a wink as he kissed Castiel’s forehead this time.

"Dean." Cas started.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled back lazily.

"That was amazing."

Dean laughed and scratched his head." I'm glad you enjoyed that Cas. I wish it could have been better for your first time. That was the first blow job I've given. So it probably wasn't that great."

"Well I thought it was perfect Dean.  And besides you have plenty of time practice if you want." Cas said back with a sly smile

Dean nearly choked on air. Holy shit! It was pretty hot when the angel talked dirty.

Coughing and smiling Dean said "Yeah I guess your right Cas."

"I'll need practice too of course. Would you like me to get started?" Cas asked.

Dean started roaring with laughter. The angel’s face looks so innocent and pure as he asked such a dirty question. Wiping tears from the corner of his eyes Dean said “Oh my God I love you Cas." Dean was smiling wide and gave his angel a kiss. "Not tonight Cas. I'm burnt out. You will get a chance though. I promise." Dean winked.

"Are you sureee?" Cas asked as he moved and started peppering Dean with kisses.

"Cassssssss." Dean whined softly.

Suddenly Dean's phone started ringing.   
"Ughhhhh....." Dean groaned.

Cas got off of Dean as he reached over the front seat to find his discard pants. He was surprised to find both of their outfits sitting folded on the seat.

"Damn Cas. Impressive!" Dean said with a smile. "Hell you even fixed my shirt!"

Cas winked at Dean as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Dean asked as Castiel pulled Dean into a naked embrace hugging him tight.

"Where the hell are you man?" He heard Sam's voice on the end. He sounded pissed. "You guys been gone for over an hour."

Dean glanced at the clock. It was true it was nearly midnight now. They had left at 10:45.

"Uh sorry man… They were out of pie so we went somewhere else. We’re almost there now." Dean was having hard time thinking because Cas was busy kissing every inch of Dean that he could reach.

"We'll be back soon okay Sammy?"

"Fine..."

"Hey don't be grumpy! I'll grab you an issue of Busty Asian Beauties to help you relieve some stress." Dean said with a smirk.

Dean let out a small gasp as Castiel suddenly bit him. "Fuckk." He hissed. Sam didn't seem to notice.

"What! Dean don't buy me-"

Dean hung up and threw the phone into the front seat. "Sam's getting impatient… lets go get that pie now." Dean said looking at Cas.

Instantly the two of them were sitting fully clothed and totally clean in the front seat of the Impala.

"Hmm..." Dean mumbled "I could get used to this."

Then he pulled his angel close and drove off to get pie, listening to a Metallica song as it played softly on the radio.


	4. You Gotta Try The Pie

It took at least another hour and a half for Castiel and Dean to return back to the motel once they arrived at the store. The motel was only about 15 minutes away max.....

When they got into the grocery store Dean grabbed a shopping basket and immediately found the bakery. There were over twenty different pies to choose from. Dean moaned in longing as he picked up some of the pies.

"Is pie really that good Dean?" Castiel asked closely examining a key lime pie. Dean looked shocked. Had the angel really never had pie?

"Fuck yeah they are! You have been missing out man!"

"The only food I have ever tried has been burgers and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Castiel said simply.

Dean jaw dropped. "What?! You never got curious? You never wondered what stuff tastes like?"

"No. I have no need for food. My vessel doesn't need it to survive like you do Dean."

Dean pondered what Castiel had said for a second before pulling out his wallet and glanced at its contents. He was pleased to see that there was still a fairly thick wad of cash that he had won last week hustling a game of pool. What the hell Dean thought to himself giving in.

"Cas." Dean said looking up.

"Yes Dean? Are you okay?" The angel asked seeing an unusual look in the hunter’s eyes.

"Were gonna need a shopping cart."

Castiel looked confused so Dean added "You’re gonna stuff your face with food tonight."

Castiel's face lit up in pure delight. "I would like that very much Dean."

Dean put down the basket and the two of them raced to the front of the store and grabbed a shopping cart.

Moments later they were back in the bakery.

Dean picked up his favorite flavor of pie. Cherry. It was fresh and even still a little warm in the container.

"This." Dean held it up to show Cas. "Tastes like pure heaven."

"Like heaven? How do humans know what heaven tastes like?" Castiel asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Most of them don't." Dean said moving close to Castiel. He kissed the angels lips in a long, slow, lingering kiss. "But thanks to this bas ass angel I know.... I'm pretty sure I know what heaven tastes like."

Castiel beamed wider that Dean had ever seen. "So... heaven tastes like everything a person desires?" He asked.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Yeah I guess. You'll just have to find out later on won't you?"

"You’re already everything I want Dean or will ever want."

Dean pulled Castiel in for another long, deep kiss. Running his tongue across his lips making them part slightly. Castiel moaned into the hunter’s mouth. Dean stuck his tongue into the angel’s mouth and explored it. Their tongues were battling for dominance.

Behind them someone cleared their throat sharply.

The two jumped apart to see an older woman with dark brown hair scowling at them.

"Fags." She muttered under her breath looking disgusted.

Dean casually flipped her off and said "It’s our fucking life lady. Get over it."

Then he turned to Cas with a small smile and kissed the corner of his mouth gently to prove his point.

Dean tried to ignore the bad memories of the past that were threatening to bubble to the surface. He had been called that more times than he could count. He had been called worse too, even taken a few beatings because of it.

The angel could see something deep and pained in Dean's eyes. Something in the hunters past was trying to force its way to the surface and Dean was hard trying to force it down. Castiel didn't push the subject; there would be time for that later. Instead he picked up a chocolate pie covered in cool whip and asked "Is the good?"

Dean's face sparked to life again. "Hell yeah it does! Throw it in Cas!"

Castiel set the pie gently into the cart next to Dean's apple pie. As he turned around he said that Dean had five more pies stacked up. "Put these in the cart." He said handing them to Cas. The angel took the pies and stuck them in the cart too.

"Just throw in anything you think looks good Cas." Dean said smirking.

Castiel was wide eyed as he asked "Do you have enough money Dean?"

"Yeah I have plenty. Look, don't worry about that. Just grab food."

Castiel smiled and helped Dean grab one of every pie flavor. The back of the cart was filled to the top with 20 different flavors of pie.

"What else Cas?" Dean asked turning to face the angel.

Castiel wasn't listening. In his hands he held a cake staring at it transfixed. It was a spongey cake with white whipped cream and strawberries on it. Dean looks over the angels shoulder to see what kind of cake it was.

"Dean. We need to get the angel food cake."

Dean smiled. "Okay Cas put it in."

"Its food made for the angels Dean! It looks amazing!"

Dean started laughing at Castiel's shining eyes and bright smile. He didn't bother trying to explain angel food cake to him so he just agreed with him.

They moved on throwing in things like muffins, cupcakes, cookies and cakes. Castiel also insisted on putting in some fruits and vegetables despite Dean's comments about it being rabbit food. The whole time Cas was making random comments as he picked up certain items.

"Look! Blueberries!! These must be good! The bees love them Dean! They have such a pretty color!" Castiel said as he put the blueberries into the shopping cart. Dean just shook his head in disbelief as they moved on.

On the chip isle Castiel suddenly grabbed Dean's face and kissed him catching him off guard. They stumbled backwards and knocked over a display of popcorn boxes. The two of them fell to the ground laughing their asses off.

Once they could catch their breath again Dean said "Think you can clean this mess up?"

"Sure Dean." Castiel replied with a grin. Then suddenly everything was clean and perfectly in order once again.

Dean stood up and reached down to help his partner up too.

"Dean."

"Yes Cas?" Dean looked at his angel. Cas was transfixed, watching a woman pushing a cart hurriedly past the isle. A small child was curled up, lying down, sound asleep in the cart. His eyes totally focused on them as they vanished, moving onto a different row.

"Can I ride in the cart?"

Dean gave Cas a funny look but said "Uhh sure." Then he helped him climb in and sit down without crushing any of the food.

Then Dean started pushing the cart again. It was now significantly heavier now but still pushable.

Dean started to pick up speed getting a brilliant idea.

"What are you doing Dean?" Castiel asked sounding nervous. The products on the shelves next to them were becoming blurred splotches of color.

"Having fun." Dean said back simply. He hadn't felt this free in a long time. Years actually. Him and Sam never did shit like this. Not anymore...

Dean suddenly leaped on the back of the cart and they sailed straight down the aisle. It thrilling and extremely fun. A rush that was making both of their hearts race. They knew at any moment someone could walk around the corner and get crushed instantly.

There was food soaring by them making pules quicken the closer to the end of the isle they got. Dean was watching Castiel's face. He looked as if someone had given him an unlimited budget in the world’s largest candy store. In reality Dean had kinda done that. Dean knew he would do anything for the angel. Give him anything he wanted. There was no denying how absolutely, head over heels, in love Dean truly was.

Dean was suddenly forced to snap back into reality to jump down to slow the cart down before the end of the row. He was not looking for a head on collision with anyone else tonight. There was too much precious cargo in the cart. Castiel and the 20 something flavors of pie.

Sam was gonna totally shit bricks when he saw all this food. The boys had always struggled to have enough money for food when they were kids. Many nights Dean went to bed with his stomach growling just to make sure Sam had gotten enough to eat. Sometimes Dean would have to go out of his way to get some extra money while their dad was gone. The hunter wasn't exactly proud of some of the method he had resorted to, but he had to feed Sammy somehow right. Tonight was special though. They were going to have a feast. All three of them. They were gonna make the best of this shitty town.

Finally, the lovers made it to the last isle. The ice cream isle.

Castiel was no longer in the cart because they had filled it up so full with food. "Okay... So you need to try chocolate and vanilla for sure." Dean started as he pulled the containers from the freezer. "But other than that. Take your pick. Grab what you want."

Once Dean added the new items to the cart he stepped back and watched as Castiel closely examined the label on each ice cream container.

"Is rocky road good?" Cas asked holding up a carton to show Dean.

"S'not to shabby." Dean responded with a grin. "It has like chocolate, marshmallows, and nuts in it."

"Hmmm...." Cas mumbled as he looked at the ice cream.

"Cas if you want it.... get it. Okay? Don't be shy man. I have plenty of money with me."

Castiel tilted his head and squinted slightly. He was trying to decide whether or not Dean was lying. The angel quickly came to the conclusion that Dean was telling the truth. So he proceeded to pick out five more containers of ice cream along with two boxes of ice cream sandwiches and a carton of éclairs.

Once Castiel was 100% sure he had gotten everything he wanted the two of them made their way to the checkout line. They easily had over 150 items not including a few cases of sodas and some beer.

The cashier look so freaking done. It was almost two in the morning and he looked exhausted.

"Having a party?" He asked dryly eyeing the huge cartload of food.

"Yeah. You could say that." Dean replied with a wink at his angel.

The cashier didn't notice. He was far too tired and made for a very slow check out process. Soon a rather attractive blonde girl came over to help bag their items.

Normally Dean would have been flitting with her and trying to get into the young blondes pants, but not tonight. Despite her best efforts to capture and hold Dean's attention the hunter only had eyes for his angel.

Dean had been flirting with other people less and less since he started dating Castiel. He no longer felt like there was an empty gap in his life that he would fill by having meaningless sex. He could tell that just being in the angel’s presence eased every inch of the hunter’s stressed overworked body.

Once every item had been scanned Dean pulled out his wad of cash. The total had come up to be over three hundred dollars.

Castiel glanced at Dean who handed over the bills to cover the cost. The angel knew that money was precious to the Winchesters because they didn't have a steady paying job. He felt bad for costing Dean so much money. He was determined to find a way to pay him back somehow. He was surprised to see how totally relaxed and chill Dean looked. It even looked like he still had some extra cash left over. The angel was relieved that he hadn't taken all of his money.

Once everything was bagged up and placed into the cart the hunter and angel walked back out to the Impala hand in hand. They quickly loaded up all the food and drove slowly back to the motel sneaking in some final kisses as the impala sailed smoothly over the asphalt below.

"Dean that was so much fun!" Castiel breathed into the hunter’s ear.

"Well it’s gonna be even funner later when we’re eating all this food. “Dean said with a smile.

Castiel reached out for Dean's hand. He removed his hand from the steering wheel as their fingers wound smoothly together.

"I love you Cas." Dean whispered to the angel as he pulled into the motel parking lot.

"I love you too Dean. More than human words could ever express."

Dean smiled softly at the angel and turned off the Impala's rumbling engine.

He pulled Castiel in for one final kiss. The kiss was long, slow and passionate. Their tongues and lips were totally in sync. Dean's hands wound around the angel’s waist. Castiel dug his long fingers though Dean short soft hair. Finally they broke away from the kiss and just stared into the infinity of each other’s eyes still clutching the other tight as if their very life depended on it.

Then they silently got out of the car and started carrying their abundant supply of food into the motel.


	5. Bon Appetite

"Took you guys long enough!" Sam exclaimed as Dean struggled to get the motel door open.

"Shut up Sammy and get some of the groceries!" Dean said putting the bags he was carrying on the counter.

"There's more than that? What the hell did you guys buy?

"Everything." Cas said as he walked in the open door. He was loaded down with at least half the bags of food.

"Son of a Bitch Cas! We don't need to get all of it at once!" Dean exclaimed rushing over to take some of the bags off of the angel’s arms.

"It’s faster this way Dean." Cas said with a small smile.

Dean just rolled his eyes. Sam was still standing by the motel door opened mouthed staring at the piles of food that had been purchased.

Dean brushed past him and went back out to the impala and grabbed the last few remaining bags. Then he reached into the front of the impala, grabbed the gift he bought for Sam, and locked up his baby.

When he walked back into the room Dean saw that most of the food had been magically spread out across the table and counters in a beautiful spread of sweets, fruits, snacks and drinks. 

"Damn Cas this looks nice!" Dean exclaimed.

"Thank you Dean." Cas said smiling. Suddenly the bags hanging on the hunters arms vanished and the food appeared on the table carefully placed with everything else.

"Hey Sammy, I didn't forget. I got you a present." Dean said throwing a magazine at his brother.

"Seriously Dean! I said no!" Sam scoffed when he saw that his brother had bought him an issue of Busty Asian Beauties.

"Oh come onnn you love skin mags Sam!" The hunter said with a smirk.

Dean received one of Sammy's legendary bitch faces but he still put the magazine in his duffle bag. Dean knew he had won the argument.

"So what's the occasion guys? Why all the food?" Sam asked casually grabbing an apple off the table.

"Cas was lacking in the food experience department and I had some extra cash." Dean started.

"He told me I could get whatever I wanted." Cas said with a smug smile.

"Oh okay...." Sam said looking confused. He knew he was missing something more about this sudden impulsive spending spree but he decided to just brush it off as nothing.

"Dudeeee look at all the pie!" Dean groaned. Castiel got a slightly crazed look in his eyes as he stared at Dean. All he wanted to do was hold the hunter down and do dirty things to him. Since Sam was there he had to try hard to restrain himself.

Dean caught the angel watching him and he felt his cheeks flush slightly. He shifted his position and suddenly avoided eyes contact to prevent the surprise erection that was threatening to appear. 'Damn it Cas' Dean thought to himself.

Sam was utterly oblivious to the eye fucking competition that was taking place. He was too busy eye fucking the food that was spread out across the room.

The silence between the three of the was becoming a little electrified and almost unbearable so Dean suddenly said "Are we all just gonna stand here and watch the food rot or are we gonna dig in?"

That was all that needed to be said because after that it was a total free for all. Castiel immediately grabbed a slice of angel food cake, cherry pie, blueberries and a coke.

Dean quickly stacked his plate high with ten different pieces of pie. He was in heaven! He rarely got two different flavors at once and now he had twenty! He wasn't entirely sure how much pie would be left at the end of the night.

Sam went totally healthy first. He grabbed fist fulls of blueberries, strawberries and raspberries. He decided he would go back later for things like cookies, cakes, and pie if Dean left him any.

Castiel was the first to take a bite of his food. He parted his lips and put a small fork full of cherry pie into his mouth.

He gasped then groaned chewing slowly. The sweet, tart berries mushing under his teeth and spreading sparks of new flavors across his tongue. His eyes were closed as he thought about what Dean had said about cherry pie tasting like heaven. The angel enjoyed the explosion of flavors very much but decided that the taste of Dean's lips was a million times better than the pie.

Still making small pleasured noises Castiel opened his eyes. Sam was throwing handfuls of blueberries into his mouth between swigs of Dr. Pepper. Dean on the other hand was staring at Cas transfixed. His eyes looked hungry, but not for any of the food that had been spread out. Castiel scooped up another piece of pie and slowly brought it to his lips. He watched as Dean licked his own lips. Slowly he slid the food into his mouth teasing his lover.

Dean made a small almost unnoticeable noise of longing and desire. Castiel smirked chewing the delicious pie and making small satisfied noises. He was driving Dean nuts. The angel loved it.

Dean decided it was time to get back at the angel. He scooped up a good sized bite of chocolate pie and carefully licked at the whipped cream topping. Dean let his tongue swipe hungrily across the top of the pie before he pulled it into his mouth. Dean slowly pushed the pie past his damp lips and chewed carefully. After, he made sure to run his tongue delicately around his mouth to pick up the stray cream clinching to his lips. Castiel watched him raptly, his jaw hanging slack. Dean moaned loudly. It was a long, deep, mocking, pleasure filled noise that made Castiel quiver down to his very core.

"God damn Dean! The pie can't be that fucking good." Sam exclaimed interrupting the moment. He was staring at his brother with an expression that could only be described as mixture of disbelief and amusement.

"It IS that good Sammy. It makes me all warm and tingly inside. Like wings of an angel brushing over my skin." Dean said with an evil smirk. Castiel could barely contain himself. Dean was pushing him to the absolute brink without even touching him. Cas was so hard it almost hurt. He tried to distract himself by eating some more of the delicious cherry pie and trying to think of anything but the hunter teasing him so effectively.

"Well don't climax in your pants over some damn pie." Sam said with a snort grabbing himself a slice of the chocolate pie. Castiel nearly choked on the food in his mouth. Sam was not helping the matter what so ever.

Dean saw Cas choke and let out and evil laugh. Sam just shook his head and rolled his eyes at his brother.

Afterwards, Dean toned his game down a bit so he wouldn't kill his precious angel. "Have you tried your angel food cake yet?" he asked.

"Not yet... It looks heavenly though." Castiel responded trying to calm himself down and putting a good sized portion of the cake onto his fork. Dean shoveled more pie into his mouth as he watched the angel eat the piece.

Cas instantly wrinkled his nose. The cake was extremely soggy and flowery. The strawberries were sour and the whipped topping was all melty.

"This is disgusting. “He muttered putting down the fork. "Humans really don't understand the workings of angels. They can't even make good food for their guardians."

"Angel food cake isn't made FOR angels Cas." Sam said with a smirk. "I mean some people do say that it is the food of angels, but that’s only because the batter is light and fluffy when it’s baked."

Castiel looked extremely disappoint as he glanced down at the cake then up at Sam. He had been expecting something so much better than that.

"I think you hurt his feelings Sam...." Dean half whispered to his brother. Castiel glared at his lover in annoyance.

Then Dean leaned towards Cas, took a fork full of the cake and popped it into his mouth. Moments later he was spitting it out into a napkin, sticking his tongue in disgust.

"Oh God. That tastes like ass." Dean gave the cake a dirty look, as if it had personally offended him by being disgusting. "Look man. If you want I'll make you a homemade angel food cake one day. Sound good?"

Before Cas could reply Sam said "You can't cook Dean!"

Dean gave his brother a ’go fuck yourself’ look before saying "Hey! I kept you fed all those years didn't I?"

"Dean you’re cooking tastes like shit!" Sam said think back to all the awful meals his brother had made them when they were little.

"Bobby doesn't think so!" Dean said annoyed.

"Bobby has had your food? I'm sure he was just being nice if he said your slop was remotely good!"

"Hey! Give me some credit! Bobby gave me some lessons and tips awhile back. I can cook a hell of a lot better now!" Dean said with a proud little smile.

Sam just shook his head. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Fuck off Sam." Dean mumbled shoving the last of his pie into his mouth.

The hunter was nowhere near done eating as he piled his plate high with more pie, some cookies, licorice, chips, and then a variety of other sweets.

Cas was sitting quietly listen to the brothers usual back and forth bickering as he enjoyed the mixture of food. The flavors that were spread across his tongue were so much more than he expected. He now knew why humans spent so much time eating. The tastes were absolutely exceptional and thrilling. Cas looked wistfully at the disgusting cake again before interrupting the boys argument by saying "I would like it very much if you made an angel food cake Dean."

Dean smiled brightly at Cas before giving Sam the look of I told you so. Castiel’s eyes came to rest on a smudge of pie on the tip of the hunter’s nose making the angel laugh softly to himself.

Dean was an exceptional being flaws and all. He was perfect to Cas. His whole world. Keeping Dean close and safe was the only thing that mattered to him. Dean was so utterly human and flawed yet so absolutely perfect. Castiel knew he could never love anyone more than loved Dean.

The boys were both full and rubbing their extended stomachs long before Castiel was finished eating. They discovered that the angel could consume abundant amounts of food without getting full or feeling any pressure in his gut. Kinda like when he drank alcoholic beverages.

They watched in amazement as Cas ate piece after piece of pie. Wolfing down multiple containers of half melted ice cream. Emptying at least half a dozen bags of candy stretching from licorice to peanut m&ms. Bags of chips were gone within minutes. The was only about a dozen sodas left, even though they were drunk more slowly because the angel was so intently focused on the food. By the time Castiel had called it quits there wasn't very much stuff leftover. Hell he had even ate most of the fruits and vegetables pretty quickly. He found out that he was not fond of carrots or raspberries. But he absolutely adored strawberries, blueberries and apples. 

Finally at three am Sam and Dean could no longer keep their eyes open. They were all laughing and joking. The food had made them sleepy and giddy. They both moved to try and help Cas clean up the huge mess that they had created. However, as they tried to rub the sleep from their eyes the trash vanished leaving the room cleaner than it had even been when the boys first arrived at the shitball motel.

They all bid each other a good night’s sleep before Castiel "vanished" from the motel room. He waited silently, invisible to the Winchesters, until Sam had dozed off to into a deep sleep. Cas didn't have to wait long to hear the soft snores coming from the youngest Winchester's throat.

Seconds later the angel appeared in Dean's bed. The hunter jumped slightly like he usually did but he relaxed immediately as Cas wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He could feel the warmth radiating off Dean's body as he snuggled closer into the angel. They were both fully clothed but it felt wonderful to be this close nonetheless.

"Tonight was absolutely amazing Dean." The angel breathed into the hunter’s ear.

"I'm glad Cas. I felt freer tonight then I have in a long while. We need to make this a more regular thing, don't ya think?" Dean said brushing his lips across Castiel's soft cheek bone.

"Yes we should. Today was the best day of my existence." Castiel said as he heard Dean's smile spread across his face and felt him turn his body, pulling him into a long pie flavored kiss.

"Well plan on there being many more days like this, but ten times better." Dean whispered between kisses. "Any day with you is perfect in my books."

Castiel grinned and kissed the top of his hunter’s warm, soft head. Dean's hair tickling his nose gently.

"I love you Dean." Cas murmured softly.

"I love you too Cas. My one and only angel." Dean said back softly. Then he turned back to where Cas was once again spooning the hunter.

They remained in this position throughout the night. Since Cas never slept he served as guardian to the Winchesters. To the sleeping Dean next to him. His body so strong yet so fragile and delicate. The hunters body that belonged to Cas and only Cas. The angel stroked Dean's hair gently as he slept. Smiling at the thought of this glorious man, who was truly a gift from God himself.

Everything about this night was absolutely and inexplicably perfect. It felt as if absolutely nothing could go wrong.


	6. The Damn Hunt

The next morning Dean woke up to Sam throwing a pillow violently at his head.

"You fucker." Dean growled sleepily as he sat up and chucked the pillow back into his brother’s face. Sam just snickered and walked away.

Looking at the clock Dean was annoyed to see that it was 7:30 in the morning. WHY THE HELL DID SAM GET HIM UP THIS EARLY!!! His brother sure could be douchebag sometimes. Freaking morning people.

Dean glanced at the empty space next to him. His angel was gone from the bed. He must have left sometime in the middle of the night before Sam woke up. The hunter felt a pang of sadness and emptiness that always showed its ugly face when his angel was gone. Dean knew Cas would be back soon though. He never left Dean's side for long.

Dean threw back the blankets and got up slowly. His brain was foggy from sleep so he didn't realize that the sheets were wrapped around his legs. As he tried to move he tripped and fell face first, his head smacking into the side of Sam's bed.

"God damn it!" Dean shouted clutching his face. In anger he kicked his leg to knock the sheet loose only to smash his ankle into the side table. "Mother Fucker!" He hissed.

"Having some trouble Dean?" Sam asked taking a bite out of an apple and walking over to him.

Dean struggled to stand and flipped his brother off. "Why'd you get me up so early Sam?"

"The job Dean. We need to figure out what the hell we're up against. People are dying Dean!" Sam said giving him an exasperated look.

Dean was still pissed but Sam was right so he didn't say anything. They had a job to do and Dean had gotten distracted. Because of that people in this shitty town were still dying. He was supposed to be saving them. Hunting the fuckers responsible for their deaths. Continuing their father's legacy.

The family business. The whole reason Dean's life was so difficult and why nights like last night were so precious to him. The reason why his life has been one nightmare after another. Sacrificing his time and happiness so others could live. Live their own full happy lives with friends and family while the Winchesters suffered, constantly facing pain and death. However, hunting was also the reason Dean met Cas. That was the one thing that continued to make the hunter believe he was doing the right thing. That made him believe he was on the right path. The angel was the one good thing that had come out of his fucked up life.

Before going to hell Dean's motivation for hunting had been his family. Watching out for Sammy and his father. Together as the broken, torn apart, family they were and it definitely was no picnic in the park. However when Dean went to hell for that year, forty years for him, something inside him broke. The thing that made Dean Winchester the hunter he always had been. The thing that had always kept him human.

They had taken away his spirit. His reason for hope. The demons stripped it from him through years of torture and forcing him to torturing others. 

After he was back on earth he had to fight every day to find a reason to get up in the morning. To find a reason that life was worth facing all those tortured memories. He had to find a reason not to just take his pistol, place it to his head, cock it, and fire.

Dean had always told himself the only reason he had held on was became of Sammy. To stay alive for his little brother. Keep him safe like his father had always instructed him to do. Now however, Dean suspected that there was always something more that had kept him alive during that time. Something to do with his angel. Maybe he had sensed there was some missing memory of happiness from when he was raised from his eternal damnation. Maybe there was just a supernatural bond between the two. 

Whatever the reason that Dean kept on living in his hollow empty shell of a body he was now glad he stayed. Dean knew that Cas had finally been the one to heal him. To really heal him. To heal him where his angel mojo had no effect. He had been the one to make the empty feeling in his chest become full once more. Yes the repairs were scared and tattered but he truly felt whole again with his angel nearby. He saved the hunter in more ways than one and for that he would always be grateful.

Dean hoped Cas would reappear soon and help out with the hunt. He didn't want to spend all day with Sam. Listening to his rants and his rabbit trail stories. He would much rather have Cas be there to hopefully, relive some of the stress and tension.

As Dean thought, he made his way limping into their small kitchen. He was surprised to see that Sam had actually made a pot of coffee for once. 'At least he did something useful waking up so early' Dean thought to himself. His brother usually just went on a run in the mornings and picked up a coffee for himself from Starbucks or some other girly place.

Dean grabbed a mug and poured the strong dark liquid into the cup, filling it to the brim. Dean had always drunk his coffee black. Even when he was younger. It was probably because they never had enough money for things like coffee creamer, but always needed a way to stay awake when conducting case research for days at a time.

Unlike Dean, Sam always needed his coffee with something in it to make it less bitter. Dean would find him passed out in books of lore because he refused to drink the black coffee. So finally one day Dean had made Sam a special coffee. He had spared some of their limited supply of sugar and milk to give the coffee a better taste.

He remembered Sam's reluctance to try it and how much he had whined about the gross taste. That is until Dean called him a baby. He had received an extra evil bitch face but convinced Sam to take a small sip of the coffee. Let’s just say, after that day they never had any more milk and sugar left over when Sam as done. Dean never got the opportunity to try it. He always saved it all for Sam.

Something’s just never change. Dean though wistfully to himself as he brought the piping hot drink to his lips.

As he turned around to get started on research there was a soft flutter of wings and Castiel appeared standing directly in front of him.

Dean jumped and dropped his cup of coffee. The mug shattered on the ground and the bitter burning drink spilled onto his feet scorching his toes and staining his white socks.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean shouted in surprise. "Damn it Cas!"

Dean quickly moved out of the puddle of coffee and glass shards. Rubbing his head he grabbed a towel and moved to clean up his mess.

However, when Dean turned around he saw Cas. His face full of regret and unspoken apologies. In his hands he held the cup Dean had dropped. It now looked as if it had never shattered and it was once again full to the brim with coffee.

"My apologies Dean. I didn't mean to startle you." Cas said looking at the ground ashamed and holding out the drink.

"It’s alright Cas." Dean said taking his coffee back from the angel.

"Hey Cas!" Sam called out from where he was sitting at their small table in the living room.

"Hello Sam." The angel said turning to look at him.

"You come to help with the research?" Sam questioned.

"Of course. I'm always happy to be here to help the Winchesters on their hunts." Castiel said glancing back at the tired looking Dean.

"Well we better get to it. We’re wasting time." Dean said with a sleepy groan.

As Dean sat down he ended up knocking over Sam's coffee into his own lap burning his legs and groin.

"Damn Dean you sure are having some shitty luck today aren't you." Sam commented as Cas cleaned up the mess and healed the hunters burns.

He ignored his brother’s comment and thanked Cas.

Dean sighed he knew it was going to a very long morning.

~~~~

A little later on Sam spoke up breaking a very long silence that had been filled with only the sound of rustling papers and the soft click of computer keys.

"So get this, about a five years ago this same thing happened here. Random murder sprees with loads of casualties. No survivors." Sam paused his eyebrows knitted together before continuing. "Then one day a ten year old girl came home from school with a fully loaded .45 automatic pistol. She murdered her whole family. Shot her mom, dad, and her two older brother’s right between the eyes. Later she was found hiding in a closest by a neighbor. She told the police that someone had made her do it. When they asked who made her she had said something had gotten inside her and forced her to kill her family. After this the rest of the attacks just stopped."

“She said there was something inside her?" Dean asked "So is this like a demonic possession thing?"

"Well it could be a dozen different things Dean." Sam began listing off just a few of the supernatural beings this case sounded like. "It might be demons, ghosts, a Khan worm, ghouls, hell even a cursed object. The facts just aren't adding up to any one thing."

Dean frowned this whole case had been weird. They had found this one totally on accident. The brothers had just finished off a Wendigo who was killing campers in a secluded forested area near Boone, North Carolina. They had been heading up to Grand Rapids, Michigan to meet Bobby and help him on another case. On the way, they stopped off at a small rest stop in West Virginia only to run into a distraught woman handing out new temporary laws. They had been enforced due to multiple mass killings taking place. The boys stayed nearby in a motel that night and checked the local papers. What they found surprised them. Apparently many folks in the town had started becoming unusually violent. They would be totally normal one day and then go on a massive killing spree the next. Sam had called Bobby and told them that they had found another case and would head up to Michigan a little later.

That was over a week ago. The Winchesters were absolutely stumped. They were even having a hard time finding any witnesses. Well... living ones anyway. There were plenty of bodies though. These attacks seemed to be happening every couple of days now. Nice person suddenly going dark side, killing the whole street. Usually ten or more people would be killed before the murderer would turn their guns on themselves. There had already been four more attacks since they had arrived.

Castiel suddenly looked up from an old newspaper article and asked "Is this girl still alive?"

Sam looked at his computer screen again and after a moment said "Yeah. She is. Her name is Heather Williams. She’s now about sixteen years old."

"Where is she?" Dean asked intrigued. This was the best lead that they had found so far.

"Uh....... She’s in a mental institution for kids. It’s not too far from here. About half an hour’s drive." Sam said reading the information that was appearing on his computer screen.

"She's in the nut house?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

"Dean.... she said something got inside her and made her kill her family."

The hunter was quiet. That kind of story is definitely a good way to get locked up in the Looney bin. "Good point....." he muttered.

"We should probably go and find her before more people die." Cas said looking at Dean.

"Alright. I'll grab our gear." Sam said.

Dean looked down at himself sitting half dressed in a black t-shirt and boxers. Dean figured he would just take a shower later. Things could get messy anyways.

"I'll go change" Dean mumbled standing up.

The other two also stood up in order to get ready.

"Should we go in suites Sam?" Dean called out from his bed.

"Uhh.... yeah that would probably be best." He called back.

Dean glanced at Cas "That means you too man." The hunter was smirking.

Castiel glanced down at the outfit he had come so accustomed to. He didn't like wearing other clothes this was so comfortable! Other outfits he wore always made him itch.

Dean darted his eyes towards Sam who was in the kitchen, busy packing up things like guns and holy water. When the hunter was sure his younger brother wasn't looking he whispered into the angel’s ear "If you don't remember how to take off that outfit I could definitely help you out." He pulled his face back and smirked at the shocked look on Castiel face.

Dean winked then turned to pull out his suit.

Castiel's cheeks were warm. The thought of Dean's gentle warms hands all over his body drove him nuts. Dean kissing his skin and grazing his teeth across his neck. The stubble on Dean's face tickling the angel gently. He imagined Dean slowly removing his trench coat and unbuttoning his white top. The hunter running his hands across chest. He thought about his lover carefully helping him put on his suite. Telling him how amazing he looked when he was done between soft, loving kisses.

The angel forced himself to focus on reality again. However he couldn't help but watch carefully as Dean pulled the black t-shirt off revealing his flat stomach and toned abs. Dean glanced up and saw Castiel watching him. So Dean picked up his own white button up shirt and started to put it on slowly teasing the angel. His gaze suddenly fell apron the faint hand print scar that he had left on Dean’s arm. His mark left forever on the hunter’s perfect skin.

Cas watched transfixed as his partner pulled on his black pants and threw on a nice tux-like jacket. Finally he put on a tie and sprayed on some pleasant smelling axe. Dean turned to Cas holding his arms out and suddenly asked "What do ya think?"

Cas had to hold back his true opinion for now and said "It looks very professional Dean."

To tell the truth Cas loved it when Dean wore a suite. He loved how fancy and dressed up he looked. He loved the way Dean slightly ruffled his hair leaving in a neat mess. It drove him nuts.

"Good." Dean said with a grin.

Sam walked by and gave Dean thumbs up. Then he grabbed his own suite and walked into the small bathroom to change.

As soon as they heard the lock click Cas was all over the hunter. He pushed him down onto the bed and sat on his legs furiously kissing the man. Dean's hands were massaging the angel’s soft hair. He groaned softly into Castiel's mouth. This was very unexpected. Cas slowly moved his hands up and down the hunters firm back feeling every inch of him he could reach.

Finally Dean whispered into Cas's ear and asked "What was that for?"

The angel leaned back and whispered "That, was because you look extremely hot in a suite." He kissed the hunter again and said "That one was for luck."

Dean smiled brightly and kissed the angels forehead multiple times hugging him tight.

As an afterthought Cas whispered "I learned that from the pizza man."

Dean bit back a growl of pleasure. Just knowing that had Cas watched porn turned the hunter on. Such a holy creature watching such an unholy human act. 

Suddenly the bathroom lock clicked and Cas immediately vanished. He appeared seconds later standing across in a suite topped off with his trench coat. He had his back to Dean and was trying to fix his tie. In the mirror Dean could see the angel’s eyes on him watching silently. The hunter smiled and winked at Cas causing him to blush.

"You guys ready?" Sam asked as he walked out of the bathroom looking sharp. He had even slicked his hair back. The guy could clean up nice. Dean blamed the freaking girly perfectionist in him.

The eldest Winchester snickered. That boy cared way too much about his hair. Almost more than a girl sometimes! It was comical.

"Yeah. Let hit the road." Dean said standing up. He saw that Castiel had used some of his mojo to make Dean's sleek, black, dress shoes appear on his feet.

The three of them were about to walk out the door when Dean happened to look down at Castiel's tie. It was an utter mess. It was and tied entirely wrong and was about as straight as the angel wearing it.

"Hang on.” Dean said rolling his eyes. He tugged at the angels tie and started fixing it for him. It brought back memories from when Dean still had to tie Sammy's tie. His brother was eighteen before he could tie it properly on his own.

Dean considered teaching Cas how to tie his own tie but decided against it. He figured he could just tie it for him every time. The hunter actually enjoyed helping his angel.

Within minutes the tie was fixed. It looked almost professional. Dean was satisfied with his work. He looked into Cas's eyes and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh get a room you too." Sam interjected smiling slightly and rolling his eyes dramatically at the two.

Dean's cheeks flushed slightly but he looked at Sam said "Bitch."

Moments later his brother responded with "Jerk"

After that they left the motel for real and headed off to the mental institute.

The car ride was mostly silent aside from Dean's Def Leopard tape playing repeatedly. Occasionally he would start to sing along only to be told to shut the hell up by Sam. He always drove Sammy crazy with his music. The hunter always insisted on playing it at a level that was above normal volume. Since he couldn't sing for shit he would torture his brother by following along with the songs. That would go on for hours on long road trips. Finally Sam would snap and either ask to listen to a different artist or rip the cassette out of the player.

Recently however, Sam had gotten a himself new phone after his other one was smashed on a hunt. Apparently he could download music to it pretty quickly. So he had taken to just putting headphones in to drown out Dean.

"So how long has this girl been at the nut house?" Dean asked suddenly turning down his music.

"Uh since she killed all those people. The cops declared her mentally unstable and traumatized by the event. So they locked her up." Sam said looking over at his brother.

"Hmmmm...." Dean mumbled.

"How are we going to get in there Dean?" Cas suddenly asked from the backseat.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror to watch his angel. He knew that Cas hated riding in the back but Sam always refused to give up the shotgun seat.

"We're gonna lie." Dean said. "Tell'em we've reopened her case. Found new evidence."

"Will that work Dean?"

Before Dean could reply to Cas, Sam said "We hope so. It’s our only good plan."

Cas made eye contact with Dean in the rearview mirror before quickly breaking away. He started staring out the window remembering what had happened in this car only last night. The angel smiled softly. He hoped him and Dean would have many more nights just like that.

A few minutes later the Impala pulled up to an all-white building that had protective fences all around it. They were stopped by a security guard at a booth. As he leaned towards the window Dean flashed his FBI badge at the man and he let them pass.

Inside the nut house Dean approached the counter where a pretty young assistant was sitting.

"Hi! How may I help you gentlemen today?" She asked brightly while noticeably checking Dean out.

"Hi. Were here to see Heather Williams." Dean said as both Winchesters pulled out their badges and showed them to her.

She nodded her approval at their badges then glanced at Cas who hadn't moved.

"Is he..." She said trailing off.

"Cas!" Dean said turning to him. "Your badge?"

The angel suddenly jumped into action and dug his fake badge out of his coat pocket.

"He's new." Dean said to the lady rolling his eyes slightly.

"Ah..." She said absentmindedly glancing at Castiel's badge. "Let me see if Miss William's is available for visits today."

They only had to wait a moment before the women spoke up again.

She gave Dean a sweet smile and said "She is on the fourth floor in room 409."

"Alright thank you." Dean replied. The lady never broke eye contact with the hunter and he became extremely uncomfortable. This chick was weird.

Cas didn't like this receptionist. She was looking at Dean like she wanted to eat him alive. Like she wanted to take him home with her. There was something else off about her but Castiel couldn't seem to place it.

The three of them turned to walk up the stairs. Suddenly the woman called out to the boys making them turn around.

"Dean. Come here for a second. You'll need these."

She held up three visitor stickers. Dean walked over and grabbed then from her. Her fingers brushed against his skin and he felt a strange almost painful electrical charge pass through his body. Dean passed it off as nothing and thanked the woman.

Before he joined the others again she leaned closer to him and whispered "You should call me sometime. We could have a lot of fun." With that she tucked a slip of paper with her number on it into his jacket.

"Uh... thanks." Dean said awkwardly. He saw her eyes dart behind him and watched as she smirked.

The hunter turned away from her and saw that Cas had gone still. He looked like he wanted to rip the ladies heart out through her ass. Dean was positive that he had never seen his angel look like that before. It was almost as scary as when the leviathans had possessed him.

"Calm down man." Dean whispered to him as they started to walk up the stairs, Sammy in front of them. He touched the angels arm briefly which instantly calmed him down.

None of them saw the cruel smile and the look of the look of pure evil flash across the receptionists face. They didn't see it when her eyes momentarily flashed pure back before blinking and turning the eyes back to brown again.


	7. Lets Talk About Heather

The boys were unsure of what they should expect when they meet Heather. Was she actually nuts? Was she just a normal person who just had the misfortune of being possessed? Was she crazy and possessed? They were about to find out.....

At the top of the fourth floor there was a small office. A man dressed in all white came out to greet them.

"Hey, I'm Ronald McKenna." The man said introducing himself and extending his hand to each of them in turn.

"Hi. I'm Federal Agent Dean Hetfield and these are my partners Cas Ulrich and Sam Burton."

"Nice to meet you gentlemen." Ronald said with a smile. "Now I understand that you are here to see Heather Williams correct?"

"Uh... yes we are." Sam said.

"She doesn't get many visitors. Never has." The man started.

Dean had to seriously bite his tongue. He wanted to say 'Well Damn I wonder why! She shot her whole family, isn't that the whole reason she's in here.'

"What is your business with her?" Ronald asked.

"We have found new evidence in her families murders that have reopened her case. We have come here to discuss a few things with her." Sam explained quickly.

"Ah..." Ronald mumbled. "Well then. I expect you guys are busy men so I'll take you over to her room."

He turned and walked towards a locked door. Sam, Dean and Cas followed him expectantly. He pulled out a card and was about to side it through the door release but he suddenly turned around.

"Oh and one thing." His hand was hovering just inches over the machine. "Visitor stickers on!"

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled the stickers out of his suite pocket. He passed one Sam and Cas. The hunter's fingers brushed briefly against the angels. This didn't go unnoticed by Ronald. Sam on the other hand was totally oblivious.

They all pulled off the backs off the stickers and put them on carefully. Then they all threw away the backs. Dean made sure to throw away the receptionists phone number. He didn't want it. Dean was already with someone and Cas was all he needed.

Finally when Ronald was satisfied with their visitor’s stickers he let them in.

The doors opened automatically and lead into a long narrow hallway. Everything was this light dull white color. Even the damn floor was white. It was kind of disorienting actually. It could make anyone want to blow their brains out.

"Now when you’re with her don't make any loud noises or move suddenly. It freaks her out." Ronald instructed them as they walked.

Dean rolled his eyes again. This was the typical asylum rule. Not everyone was sensitive to noise and light here!

At the end of the hall there was another locked door. They stopped in front quietly while Ronald swiped his card again.

When these set of doors opened the boys saw the typical large nut house room depicted in movies. There were the cream colored sofas, the windows with iron bars across them, and the crazy people wandering aimlessly around the room. Some of them were watching TV; others were playing with little toys, and a few even just staring at the wall blankly. They were all dressed in the same plain white t-shirts matched together with plain white pants and plain white shoes. Even the nurses were wearing the all-white outfits.

"This is the rec area." Ronald explained in hushed tone. "Where our more..... Unstable patients reside when they are out of their rooms."

Dean glanced around unstable was one word for it. Clearly everyone in there was bat shit crazy.

A few of them watched as Cas, Sam, and Dean passed. Their black clothing was attracting quite a bit of attention.

The group walked quickly past the 'rec room' and onto a smaller side hall.

These doors had numbers on them starting from room 400.

Once they reached room 409 Ronald said "Heather isn't too fond of the rec room and usually just sits quietly in her room. I will wait out there. Just come find me when you’re done." He pointed to the rec room.

"Try not to upset her." He added.

"We won't." Sam said carefully.

Ronald looked satisfied and poked his head into the room.

"Mrs. Williams, You have visitors."

Then he opened the door and stepped back to let the three pass by.

Inside the room there was a small desk in the corner and a twin sized bed in pressed up against the wall. There were three chairs temporarily placed in the room for the three of them. On the walls there were dozens of drawings. Some of them were actually really good!

Sitting on the small bed was a slight girl. She didn't look 16 she looked more like 13. She had stringy blonde hair and dull green eyes. She looked too thin and boney; the white outfit didn't help her out any. She look up at the three with a dull but curious look.

"Hi. Are you Heather Williams?" Sam asked taking a seat.

"The one and only." She said softly.

After they all introduced themselves as federal agents both Dean and Cas sat down with Sam. Dean was hyper aware that Castiel's foot was pressed against his own. It was almost overly distracting. Castiel's touch was like a drug to the hunter. Dean tried to clear his head. They were on a job.

The hunter saw Heather glance down at their feet and he quickly slide it away from the angel.

From the corner of his eye he saw the angel frown slightly. Dean felt bad but, he was uncomfortable. Everything about this place made him uncomfortable. He hated it.

Sam suddenly started talking to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Did you draw all this?" Sam asked

"Yep. The people here have deemed me 'stable enough' to have the privilege to use pencils and colored pencils." Heather said making air quotes and rolling her eyes.

"They pretty strict around here?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah... Asshole is a much better word for it." She mumbled. "So what have you guys come here for? You look pretty professional being FBI and all."

"Uh... Ms. Williams-" Dean started.

"Just Heather please." Heather said interrupting Dean suddenly.

The hunter paused before restarting. "Heather. Can you recount what happened the day that your family died?"

She dipped her head and laughed dryly. "Why did I know that’s what you guys where here for?"

"Please Ms. - Uh Heather. If you can." Sam said gently.

"Why should I? You guys won't believe me anyways. I mean it’s the whole reason I'm in this shit whole place." She retorted.

"We will believe you." Cas said softly.

Heather took a closer look at Cas. She tilted her head in confusion and squinted her eye slightly as if he had suddenly become difficult to see.

Dean noted that the angel’s foot had slid back over to touch his. Heather saw this too and glanced over to Dean again.

"Uh... well okay... Fine. But when you don't believe me I'm blaming you guys." She said taking a shaky breath.

"Take your time." Sam coaxed gently.

"I was at school when it happened." Heather started, closing her eyes for a second. "It's just a few weeks shy of five years ago.” She paused and glanced at Dean. She held eye contact with him as she told her story. "I had told my teacher I had to pee, but I was really sneaking out of class to see Leah, my best friend at the time. We were going to meet in the bathrooms and just ditch class the rest of the day."

"You were ten?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. So. I'm sure you snuck out of school starting at a lot younger age than me." She retorted.

Dean didn't say anything and Heather took his silence as conformation. She was spot on. Dean was seven the first time he ditched.

"Exactly." She said with a small smile. "So anyways, I never made it to the bathrooms. This black smoke filled the hallway and flew towards me."

She pointed to a spot behind them and the three of them turned. On the wall was a sketchy of a long hallway with a black cloud in it. In the picture there was a little girl with a backpack. The smoke looked like it was filling her mouth.

Dean turned back to Heather. Her eyes had a glassy, distant, faraway look in them.

She suddenly looked back at Dean and continued. "It consumed me. It went into my mouth, my ears, and my nose. Everywhere. I was choking on it. I thought I was dying. Then suddenly I had no control of my body anymore. There was someone, no... Something inside me. Something evil. I later figured out that he was a demon. Marlin. That was his name."

She shuttered slightly and pulled her blanket around her tiny form.

"He me made leave school and go to a deserted alleyway. That's where he got the gun from. After, he made me go back to school. By this time the busses were about to leave. So we got on them and... And we went to my house." Her voice cracked slightly.

"He made me walk into the house and hold the gun up to my father. The look on his face was a mixture of shock and surprise. He would always give me a hug when I got home. I never got my hug that day. Marlin made me pull the trigger. I shot him in the head. Then he found my mom. She had been taking a nap but rushed over to me to see what happened. Tears started pouring from her eyes when she saw my dad's lifeless form. Then she looked at me asking why I did it and then he made me shoot her too."

She brushed a tear from her cheek.

Sam also looked like he was going to cry.

"Finally he took me upstairs to my older brothers. They always watched me and kept me out of trouble. They made sure I didn't die or do anything to stupid. They didn't know I was home. They were both playing call of duty with the volume up to almost the max. When I walked in they ran to me. I was covered in our parent’s blood. I tried to call out to them. Tried to warn them... to make them run away, but I couldn't control anything. Marlin shot both of my big brothers. Danny and David." She whispered their names softly.

"What happened after that?" Dean pushed carefully giving her a sad, apologetic look.

"I took control. I don't know how. Maybe he was weakened, or to distracted by happiness. Whatever it was his grip on me loosened. I forced him out of me. It wasn't fun. Hurt like hell actually. Then I ran to my brother’s bloodied bodies. They were still warm. Neither one was breathing. I cried over their forms, clinging to them. They had been my protectors all my life and I wasn't able to protect them back. My parents were dead too. I checked. Afterwards, I knew I was going to jail. I hid under the stairs. Me and my brothers loved playing down there. Sometime later Mrs. Hanigan came over and then the cops came. Then the end result of all that is me ending up here in the fucking nut house." She fell silent gesturing around her and wiping away her tears.

Sam looked like a few tears had run down his face too.

"We believe you." Dean said still watching Heather.

"Really?" She asked sniffing slightly.

Cas was suddenly holding out a box of tissues to the girl. She took the box gratefully and smiled slightly at Cas.

"Where the hell....." Dean trailed off. How the hell did Cas have a fucking box of tissues. The angel glanced at Dean. A small smirk on his face.

"Since you guys believe me... There's something else you should know." Heather whispered.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"I didn't force all of Marlin out of my body. Sometimes.......I can still sense him.... feel him.... like he's a part of me again."

"What?!" All three of them gasped.

Sam glanced over at Dean. His face mirrored the same expression of concern and confusion.

"I mean I have total control. I... I just can hear some of his thoughts. See some of the things he can see." Heather tried to explain.

"Have you ever heard of something like that Sam?" Dean asked.

"No.... never...” He responded.

"Cas?" Dean asked glancing at his beloved angel. He was wearing an expression that said his mind wasn't fully there.

"Maybe..... It’s extremely rare but it can happen." The angel said after a moment. Then he added looking at Heather. "What are the other side effects?"

"Other side effects?" Dean asked.

Cas looked at Dean but before he could respond Heather started talking, drawing their attention back again.

"Well..... I can't eat food that has a ton of salt on it..... ummm..... I can sometimes see.... things...." She explained.

"What kind of things?" Sam asked leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"Unnatural stuff."

"Do you care to elaborate?" Dean asked getting slightly irritated.

She took a deep breath before responding. The girl looked directly into Dean's eyes and said "Well... for example I know that Cas is....... an angel."

Dean and Sam were shocked. They couldn't even find words to express what they were thinking. This girl was human but could see angels. What the hell?

"It’s difficult to tell sometimes though. It took me a while to see his true form. Or a glimmer of it at least." Heather continued.

"Part of the demon has fused with your soul." Cas told the girl. "It sometimes happens when a strong willed individual goes through a traumatic experience. If the demon still possesses them they can suddenly gain the upper hand and even expel a demon from their body on pure adrenaline alone. No spells, no exorcisms, just adrenaline. The demon binding to your soul is just a part of him you were unable to rid your body of. It almost never happens. There are only a dozen or so people who can do what you did."

They were all silent. There wasn't even the sound of breathing in the room.

"So.... she's part demon?" Dean asked slowly after a prolonged silence.

"Technically yes, but she is still human. She still has a soul. It’s just altered."

"Who are you guys? How do you know about all this demon stuff? How do you know that your partner is an angel?" Heather asked.

Dean suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable because when she had said 'partner' she looked directly at him.

"We're hunters." Sam said "We hunt monsters and demons and other creatures that rear their ugly heads."

"Sounds fun." She said seriously.

Dean scoffed. "It sure as hell is not fun."

"How? You can kill evil things. Kill the things that killed my family."

Dean looked down at the ground not saying anything.

"Oh God. I'm sorry." Heather suddenly exclaimed. "Is that how..... who did you lose?"

"Our mother and eventually our father. He died hunting the thing that killed our mom." Sam said softly since Dean refused to say anything.

"You two are brothers?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean croaked softly. "Were here on a hunt. The same thing that happened to you is happening to others. Except there are no survivors. You’re the only one."

Dean looked up at her pained expression.

"Oh.... I'm sorry.... I know I'm not much help. Marlin didn't really think about his plan. Just about killing people. Do you think he's the one killing everyone?" Heather asked.

"We're not sure" Sam said "But you have been a huge help. We'll put a stop to this."

"Do you have a phone here?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Not a personal one. Besides whom would I call? Everyone I ever cared about is either dead disowned me."

Dean reached into his pocket. He pulled out a new phone. It was a simple flip phone. He opened it up and programmed his number into it along with Sam and Castiel's. Dean never had a chance to set it up. He didn't even know the number.

He passed it over to Heather. "Here keep this. It has all our numbers in it. Don't get caught. Call us if you need us. We'll come."

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly taking the phone from him.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'll get another one."

She quickly hid the phone in her bed.

"Thank you" she breathed softly.

Dean smiled at her.

Sam stood up and said "No, thank you. You've been very helpful."

She smiled up at him.

Suddenly she said "Oh. One more thing." This time she was looked at Castiel. "The demons have now found a way to possess humans without you detecting them."

"What?!" Sam hissed.

"Yeah I heard Marlin say that in my head a few days ago. They said the tests were very successful."

"Thank you." Castiel said also standing up. "If you want I can remove the part of..... of Marlin that is attached to your soul. It is a bit painful but he'll be gone."

"You can do that?" She asked.

"Of course." Castiel responded gently.

"Thank you guys." Heather said looking at each of the boys in turn.

Sam and Dean walked towards the door.

When the door shut the only two people left in the room were Cas and Heather.

"Are you ready?" Cas asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. What do I need to do?" She asked.

"Lay down on you back." He instructed. Then the angel pulled off his belt and said "Put this in your mouth and bite down."

She followed his instructions without question.

When she was ready the angel pulled up his sleeve and plunged his arm through her chest and to her soul.

Heather writhed and bit down hard onto Castiel's belt. She couldn't hold back a short small scream. Her forehead quickly beaded with sweat.

The whole ordeal took only a minute but it felt like hours. Castiel pulled his arm from the girl’s chest. He was holding a dark sliver of smoke that was only visible to him. He instantly destroyed it with only a thought. The remaining piece of the demon clinging to the poor girl was finally gone after five long years.

Her chest still heaving Heather handed back the belt.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Then she gasped and asked. "Why can I still see your true form?"

The angel furrowed his brow and said "I can't fix that. You have to live with that forever."

"Oh... okay.... That’s kinda cool." She said. Then she leaned forward clutched his waist, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Castiel was surprised but he slowly put his arms around her and hugged her back carefully.

When she let go of him he put his belt back and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Castiel." The angel turned around. "You and Dean are cute together. He may seem shy about it right now but he'll come around. Dean's a keeper I guarantee you that."

Castiel flushed red but smiled a small, bright, yet sad smile. "Thank you Heather. I'm sure we'll meet again."

She winked at him just before the angel walked out the door.

~~~~

"Is she good?" Dean asked Castiel when he joined them outside the room.

"She's alright." Castiel said confirming Dean's question.

Castiel brushed his fingers against Dean's softly. He momentarily gripped his hand and squeezed gently.

Dean smiled shyly but quickly pulled his hand away when Sam turndc to look at them.

"Are we ready?" Sam asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Dean replied.

Then the three headed off to find Ronald. He took them back down to the first floor. The same receptionist was still at the desk typing away at her computer. 

She looked up at them as they walked towards her.

"Leaving so soon are we?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah. Thank you ma'am." Sam said politely.

The woman looked at Dean and mouthed call me, then she winked.

Dean shivered. This lady was freaking creepy.

As the made it to the front door Sam suddenly said "I'll meet you guys out there."

Dean looked confused "What you gonna try and get that ladies number or something?"

"Nah gotta take a leak." Sam replied nodding his head towards the can.

"Ah" Dean said before walking out to the Impala with Cas.

When they got to the car Castiel hissed "I hate that receptionist."

Dean turned to the angel and pressed him up against the car. His hands were on either side of him against the car. He ground his hips into the angel and leaned his head close.

The hunter ghosted his lips against the angel’s neck. "So you the jealous type are ya." Dean questioned.

Castiel moaned softly. This man was too much. He couldn't even think straight.

He could feel the slight bulge of an erection in the angel’s pants.

"Yes. I am. Your mine Dean. All mine." The angel growled.

"Damn it Cas." Dean groaned in longing also getting hard. He loved it when the angel talked like this.

Dean placed his palm over the angel’s crotch and rubbed him gently through his pants. Castiel gasped and jutted his hips into the hunter’s palm.

"Dean... not here." Castiel gasped bringing the hunter back down to earth.

"Shit....." He moaned. "Fine. We finish this tonight."

"I'll be counting on it." Cas whispered back smiling. Then he kissed Dean carefully before they broke apart.

Neither of them saw Sam watching them from the front of the building as they both climbed into the impala.


	8. We Need to Talk

Dean was under the kitchen sink trying to fix a small leak that had sprung. He didn't feel like having the building managers send someone over to fuck it up even more. Dean fixed cars for Christ Sake he was pretty sure he could fix a damn sink. He could probably do it in half the time!

Cas had gone off somewhere earlier telling Dean he would be back soon. Before the hunter could ask where he was going the angel had flown off. He hoped he would be back in time to keep his earlier promise he made at the nut house.

Sam was out running to the library ‘to do some more research' according to him so Dean was left all alone with his thoughts. That was always a recipe for disaster.

The interview with Heather Williams had gone much better they expected but now they had problems.

They now knew that the attacks were being caused by demons. They had no idea why the bastards were doing it and it seemed like there was absolutely no logical order to it. To make it even worse Cas couldn't even see the fuckers anymore now that have can hide their true forms from angels eyes.

Dean's mind began to wander. He started thinking of what John would think if he knew his son was fucking an angel. Not even a girl angel! Well.... his angel had no true sexual orientation and was just wearing a guy’s meat suit but still......

His dad would be furious. Probably disown him. He never was the perfect son. Dean was just his father’s soldier. Trying and failing to follow in his footsteps. Dean shook his head. He wasn't going to think his dad, who cares what the hell he thinks. Dean flinched at that thought. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with going against him. Even though the douchenozel was dead.

Dean switched his train of thought again as he reached for a rag.

What would Sam think? He didn't even know that Dean was bi! The hunter wasn't sure how his brother would react. Probably not well.....

Dean was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sam return to the motel.

"How's it going Dean?" Sam asked grabbing a water bottle from their small fridge.

Dean jumped and pulled a gun out of the back of his pants. Swiveling around his hand on the trigger. He registered that it was just Sam half a second before he was about to shoot.

He quickly lowered his gun and said "Shit! Sorry Sammy!"

Sam had his hands up and a surprised look on his face. The brothers had nearly shot each other over a hundred times throughout their lives. It was only thanks to their quick reactions that they were even still alive.

"Sorry dude. Didn't mean to!" Sam exclaimed calming down.

Dean's heart was still racing. He was sure Sam's was too. The eldest brother put his gun back under his shirt and crawled back under the sink.

"It's going alright. Almost done." Dean said to answer Sam's earlier question. "How’s the research?"

"It’s good.... Some useful stuff some not so useful stuff...." Sam said absentmindedly trailing off. Dean noticed that Sam wasn't fully focused on the conversation. Normally he would be going on about all the boring stuff be read about while Dean sat there not really listening.

He was about to say something but Sam bet him to it.

"When were you going to tell me Dean?" There was a hint of anger in his brother’s voice.

Dean was trying to tighten the ring around the sink hose.

"Tell you about what?" Dean asked not really paying attention.

"About you and.... and Cas."

Dean's head shot up. He hit his head hard on the top of the sink.

"Mother Fucker!!" He shouted. Dean crawled out from under the sink. The hunter was clutching the back of his head, tears of pain sliding down his face.

Sam just stared at his older brother with a major bitch face and crossed arms while Dean cussed up a storm.

"How long?" Sam asked seriously when Dean had calmed down some.

Dean grabbed a chair and sat down wiping his hand on his pants, head still throbbing. The eldest brother’s heart was racing again. Dean decided to play stupid. "How long what?"

"Don't act dumb Dean! You wouldn't have about knocked yourself out on the damn sink if you didn't know what the hell I was talking about!" Sam said getting angry at his brother.

This was not going the way Dean wanted it to. He wasn't ready to tell him yet. Shit... Now it seemed like he had no choice but to tell his brother the truth. How the hell did he figure it out?

"About a month." Dean muttered looking at the floor and turning red.

"A fucking month Dean?!? When the hell were you guys gonna tell me?" Sam nearly shouted.

"I was working up to it!" Dean growled back "It’s not exactly the easiest thing going up to your younger brother and say oh yeah by the way I'm dating Cas!"

Sam glared at Dean furiously.

"How did you find out?" Dean pressed.

"I saw you feeling up Cas against the impala earlier." Sam said sharply.

"Damn......" Dean growled turning an even darker shade of red.

Sam's eyes shone with shame and disbelief.

This was exactly what Dean had been scared of. Sammy was not accepting of his decision to go out with Cas. Why the hell do I care so much about what Sam fucking thinks? Dean thought to himself.

"You still could have said something to me!" Sam said screaming at Dean.

"Oh yeah, like when you told me you were fucking ruby?!" Dean said bringing up the past. "Oh wait... that’s right you didn't tell me! Not until she was gone Sam! You had been fucking that demon for over a year." Dean was yelling too now.

"At least Ruby was a damn chick Dean!" Sam shouted.

"What the fuck does it matter?! She was still a demon!"

"It makes all the difference Dean!" Sam said exasperated. "What the hell would dad think if he knew you were dating a dude Dean?!"

Sam had gone straight for the family jewels. Hit Dean where it hurt most. The bastard had flicked a switch in Dean. He was pissed.

"HE WOULD BEAT MY ASS IF HE KNEW SAM! OKAY! NOT LIKE HE HASN'T DONE IT TO ME BEFORE! DO YOU WANT ME TO GO SOMEWHERE ELSE? CAUSE I WILL! I WILL GO AND RENT ANOTHER FUCKING ROOM IF YOU WANT ME TO!" Dean shouted at Sam at the top of his lungs. "IF ME BEING WITH CAS BOTHER YOU THAT FUCKING MUCH I'LL TAKE MY DAMN ANGEL AND LEAVE!"

Dean was standing now. He was in his brothers face mire inches away, breathing heavily. Sam just stood there wide eyed and unsure of what to say. He hadn't expected Dean to flip out like this. Dean got truly scary when he was pissed off.

"I'm going out." Sam muttered pushing past Dean. "I'll be back later."

"Come back, don't come back, see if I fucking care." Dean grumbled too low for Sam to hear.

Dean heard the motel door shut behind him. A few minutes later he heard the Impala rev up and drive off.

The hunter stood there for a moment in complete and utter silence, all alone once again.

Then he snapped. Dean turned and punched the wall behind him with all the force he could mutter. So blinded by fury he barely registered the shooting pain when his hand broke. All he could see was a bright red haze in his vision. He flew his arms across the table scattering everything that was on it. Then he grabbed the table and flipped it over. His hand was screaming at him to stop but he couldn't feel it over the angry shouts coming out of his own throat.

"FUCK YOU SAM!" Dean shouted. "FUCK YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE SHIT I'VE GONE THROUGH FOR YOU! THE THINGS I DID FOR YOU."

Dean was screaming at no one. He slumped against the wall and slid down it slowly. Tears were now pouring from his eyes. Pain ripping through his broken hand. Dean was sobbing it was a loud heart wrenching sounds. So pained was the noise that it could suck all the happiness from a person's soul.

The hunter was letting out all the built up sadness and pain that had been bottled up over his lifetime. He was releasing all the tears he had been forced to hold back for the sake of others. All the pain of loss, of love, of hell and heaven together. Everything was coming out.

Suddenly the hunter was scooped up into a warm, tight, strong hug. He jumped and looked up half expecting to see Sam. He was relieved when he saw the perfect face of his angel looking down at him. His electric blue eyes burning with concern.

"Dean what's wrong? Are you hurt?" The angel asked stroking his hair and checking his body for any visible wounds.

Dean sniffed loudly and wiped his face on his arm though tears were still leaking from his eyes.

"I broke my fucking hand Cas..." Dean mumbled. "That not why I'm like this though. You can't see these kinds of wounds. This is something deeper than a physical pain."

Castiel seemed to understand because he quickly placed his hand to the hunter’s forehead and healed his hand. Then, the angel scooped Dean up into his arms. The hunter was caught off guard. His angel may appear scrawny but he had the strength of a damn tank.

The hunter wrapped his arms around the angel’s neck and clasped his newly healed hands together as he was carried over to his bed. Cas set Dean gently down onto the comforter before kicking off his own shoes and crawling in bed with him. The angel pulled in close to Dean’s warmth and stroked his hair peppering his face and neck with kisses. Still crying, Dean turned and buried his face into the Castiel's soft trench coat.

Cas held the broken man close and let him cry himself dry. Holding him tightly, acting as his protector and guardian.

Once the hunter had calmed down some the angel finally asked softly "What happened Dean?"

Dean was still whimpering softly into Castiel as he answered. "The levee broke Cas.... And I'm drowning in the fucking flood."

"Was it Sam?" The angel asked carefully.

"Yes." Dean croaked quietly. "He knows about us Cas. He wasn't cool with it. I didn't want it to happen like this. He saw us today at the Impala."

"It’s okay Dean. Sam still cares about you. He's just confused about things right now. He'll come around." Castiel said trying to comfort his lover.

"He asked me what my dad would think..." Dean mumbled.

"It doesn't matter what he would think Dean. This is your life."

"You don’t understand Cas. My dad walked in and caught me making out with another guy at age fifteen! He beat the living shit out of me. The man threatened to send me to a damn boot camp, to kick me out of his and Sam's life if I didn't become straight. I couldn't leave Sam so I faked being totally straight. I would bring home girls make out with 'em. Feel 'em up. Fuck 'em. The whole nine yards. Don't get me wrong I like girls in that kind of way, I just like guys like that too." Dean paused here for a moment. "I guess I made the old man believe me. Hell I think I had even convinced myself I was straight until you came into my life Cas." Dean admitted.

"It’s alright Dean. I accept you. I love you exactly the way you are."

Tears threatened to spill out of the hunters eyes again "God Cas. What the hell did I ever do to deserve you?"

The hunter leaned towards Cas and kissed him smoothly on the lips.

"You deserve a lot more than me Dean. You've been to hell and back. Literally. You've sacrificed so much for everyone else. Its time you start taking care of yourself Dean." Cas breathed into Dean's soft hair.

The hunter scoffed and said "No. I don't deserve good things. Some of the things I've had to do can't be forgiven."

"You can always be forgiven Dean. Especially by me. I will always forgive you. Your mine Dean." Cas said with a small smile at his partner.

"Cas.... I've killed people. I've stolen food and money. Hell I still steal money though credit card fraud. When our dad would go on hunts he would never leave us enough money. I had to go out and get some so Sammy wouldn't starve. I.... I let..... People do things to me to get money for food." Dean felt Castiel stiffen.

"See Cas. That’s something unforgivable."

"No Dean. That's not what I'm thinking. I'm thinking about how much I want find the assbutts who touched you and make them pay. Dean you only did what you thought was right to provide for and protect Sam."

Dean ignored Castiel's comment and smiled a small smile. "If it makes you feel any better no guys have ever fucked me.... and honestly I've never fucked a guy."

Cas grimaced apparently it didn't make him feel much better.

"Hey Cas." Dean suddenly said.

"Yes Dean?”

"I can change that if you want. After all I promise to finished what we started earlier didn't I."

Castiel's eyes grew slightly wider.

Dean moved his hand down and started rubbing Cas though his pants. The angel moaned and pushed his hips forward to gain more contact.

"I would like that very much Dean!" Castiel gasped and the hunter started kissing the angel along his neck.

"Good. Were gonna have some fun then!" Dean said crawling to sit on top of the angel and running his fingers across his lover’s chest.


	9. Let's Have a Little Fun

The hunter had a wild glimmer of lust in his eyes as he leaned over and grazed his teeth across the skin of Castiel's neck. The angel to growl in pleasure. 

Dean wanted to forget about Sam. To forget about his dad. About the pain, the sorrow, the anger, the fear. Everything.   He wanted to forget about everything that wasn't this very moment with his lover. His angel.

The hunter pulled back the angels trench coat and ripped open his white shirt making buttons fly everywhere. Quickly he loosened the tie, which was once again crooked, and threw it behind him.

Dean leaned down and sucked on Castiel's nipple. The angel gasped and wove his fingers into the man's hair. 

Soon he moved and started sucking on the other nipple. Castiel was gasping in pleasure. Then the angel pulled Dean's face up to his own and started kissing any part of his skin he could reach.

A few moments later Cas was helping Dean pull his shirt over his head. It quickly was thrown in the same general area as Castiel's own tie and shirt.

"Mine." Castiel hissed as he placed his hand possesivly on the hunters bare chest.

"Yours." Dean said back in a hushed tone as he gently traced the scars on the angels chest.

Cas pulled Dean back down into him so their bare chests were touching.

The angels hands grazed across Deans body. Suddenly he rolled over and was on top of the hunter. 

He began to take charge of the situation. This was a huge turn on for Dean.

The angel was very hard now. Cas moved his hands down to Dean's pants. His fingers sliding carefully against the denim rubbing the nice sized bulge in the hunters pants.

Dean was gasping "Fuck Cas."

The angel smiled wickedly.

"You like this Dean?" 

"Yeah Cas! Ahh! fuck!" Dean yelped as the angel moved his hips to rub against his clothed cock.

Dean pants felt way to tight. He needed out of them. Now. They were both already halfway naked but he needed them to be completely naked.

Cas seemed to read the hunters mind because suddenly his hands were fumbling at Dean's pants.

In a flourished movement he unbuttoned the jeans and pulled down the fly.

Dean lifted his body up slightly so Cas could pull his pants down around his ankles. The hunter lowered himself than proceeded to kick his feet to remove the constricting clothing all together. 

Next Dean reached up to the angels pants. Cas was making it rather difficult to complete the task because he kept bending down to kiss Dean and leave little bite marks on his soft skin.

Dean growled in frustration as he struggled with the angels pants.

"Impatient are we?" Cas breathed back smirking. 

"Shut up!" The hunter said gasping. Then he took his own and and started massaging Cas though his pants. The angel yelped in surprise and then moaned loudly.  After that the pants came off pretty quickly.

The men were now sitting in their underwear alone. Cas was still on top of the hunter leaving love bites all over the place.

Suddenly he moved down and sat between the hunters legs. He started tugging and the mans breifs with his teeth, pulling carefully. 

Dean was gasping and panting as the fabric brushed across his dick.

"Son of a bitch! God Damn it man. Just- Ahh! oh God! oh God! Just take the fucking things off already!" Dean said writhing under the angels touch.

Cas decided he was done torturing the man and quickly removed his underwear.  To be totally honest Cas was torturing himself too the longer he teased Dean.

Dean was now fully exposed. There was much better lighting in the room than their had been in the impala the other night. The angel took a few seconds to watch the man who was squirming under his intense gaze.

Castiel's eyes were filled with love, longing, and lust. It was driving Dean mad.

"Your pants off now." Dean demanded the angel.

Quickly obliged and crawled back between the hunters legs.

Dean was grinning like a madman at Cas sitting naked in front of him.

"God your beautiful." The hunter breathed. 

A smile spread across the angels face.

"Your more than beautiful Dean. Your soul is as pure and amazing as the rest of you."

The hunters smiled faltered a bit.  "My souls not pure but thanks."

Castiel felt a growl rise in chest. "Dean. You have one of the purest souls I have ever seen. Even after the dammanged that it took during your time in hell!!"

The hunter blushed.

"I don't care how long it takes but I will make you see that." Castiel wispered. 

Then before Dean could say anything the angel put his hands on the mans hips and lowered his head to the hunters erect cock.

The angels warm breath on the hunters length was distracting, making him shutter.

"Cas you don't have to do this man." Dean whispered even though his body was saying otherwise.

"I want to do this Dean." The angels said as he started kissing the skin between his lovers legs.

Dean was gasping and sputtering trying to say something but it was totally unintelligible.

Cas kissed the skin along the inside of Dean's thighs grazing his teeth carefully on the more sensitive areas. Moments later the angel moved his head upwards and put his mouth gingerly on the hunters impressive length.

"Gahhhh!" Dean gasped trying to jut his hips upwards deeper into Castiel's mouth. The angel held the hunter in place as his tounge circled slowly around Dean's dick.

The angels mouth was warm and wet. It felt so fucking good. His mouth fit nicely around his cock and it was absolutely amazing. Despite Castiel's lack of experience with blow jobs he was pretty damn good at it.

Castiel began bobbing his head gently up and down. He hollowed out his cheeks as he ran his tounge across Dean. With each pass the angel took more and more of the hunters sweet tasting cock until the tip hit the back of his throat.

Dean was writing and panting heavily. "Fuck Cas! Holy shit! Your so amazing Angel!" 

Cas smiled around Dean's cock making the hunter moan even louder. Dean's groans were so intoxicating that they made shivers run though the angels body going straight to his own aching cock.

Dean was so close now. He wouldn't last much longer. The angel bobbed up once more and ran his tongue across the hunter's slit and that was it, Dean lost it.

"Cas! Fuck Cas!" Dean screamed loudly as came.

The hunter threw his head back and arched up towards the angel. He filled Castiel's mouth and he swallowed it all riding out the remander of Deans climax. 

The groans coming out of Dean's mouth were enough to trigger Castiel's own breaking point. 

"Ahh! Dean!" The angel cried out as his cum shot between the two. It covered the angels chest and splattered onto Dean. Castiel collapsed onto the hunter's warm, strong form. Dean put his arms around his angel and pulled him up to his face.

He kissed the man's face gingerly tasting himself inside the angel's soft mouth. He carefully ran his tounge around Castiel's lips to gather any remaining cum on his lips. The angel grinned.

"That was definitely a... different experience."  Castiel said chuckling as they broke away from the kiss.

Dean laughed "For you and me both."

They both lay there in each others arms trying to cool down and catch their breath again.

"Are you feeling better now?" The angel asked eventually while kissing Dean's still sweat soaked chest.

"I don't know.... I might need another round to be totally better." Dean said to Cas wiggling his eyebrows and winking.

The angel moaned softly. He was already getting hard again.

"Someone is needy today huh?" The angel asked carefully.

"Are you complaining?" Dean growled seductively. He too was getting hard again.

"Not at all." Cas said before kissing Dean's shoulder then bitting at it hard enough to draw blood. The man hissed while Castiel sucked at the wound. Then he reached around and gripped the hunter's ass, squeezing gently.

Dean growled an animal like growl as he climbed on top of Cas. 

"There's something I want to try...." Dean mumbled.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel's asked stairing up at the hunter looking into his deep green eyes.

Dean rolled off the angel and Cas grumbled in protest at the loss of contact.

The hunter walked barefooted over to his duffle bag and dug around in it until he found what he was looking for. 

While Dean was searching Castiel admired the hunters firm ass with a small grin on his face.

When he turned around and saw Cas watching him, his cheeks flushed a bright red color. The sweat on his body glimmered in the streams of light finding its way in through the closed window. The hunters hair was all over the place from Castiel's fingers. His body was covered in love marks made by Castiel's mouth and fingers. He looked absolutely amazing.  

Cas then saw that Dean had a bottle in his hands. As the hunter walked back over to the angel he gasped out loud. He knew exactly what it was that Dean was holding. The angels blue eyes lit up in excitement. It was a bottle of lube.

"I... uh.... picked this up a few days ago.... but we don't..... if you don't want too...." Dean said stumbling over his words like a teenage virgin about to have sex for the first time.

Cas sat up and put his finger to Dean's lips. "Shhhh... its fine Dean. We'll do what ever you want. Just tell me what to do."

Dean flushed an even darker shade of red. He crawled in between Castiel's legs and spread them apart carefully. 

"I... uhh... this first part will probably be a little.... unpleasant, but I'll go slow. Tell me if it hurts okay?" Dean said with concern flooding across his face.

"I'll be fine Dean." Cas said back with a wink.

Dean bit his lip and opened the bottle. The lid made a small snap when it opened making Cas shutter with anticipation.

The hunter squeezed the sticky goo onto his fingers and then leaned down to kiss his angel.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you."

Cas rolled his eyes "Dean you won't hurt me." 

The hunter squinted his eyes not believing the angel.

"I have to.... to stretch you okay." Dean explained awkwardly as he moved his hand between the angels legs.

He just nodded in agreement with a small smile.

Dean grazed his teeth across Castiel's stomach as he pressed a single finger against his puckered hole.

Cas tensed up slightly in discomfort. It wasn't painful, but it definitely wasn't pleasant either.

The hunter slowly moved his finger in deeper then let Cas adjust to the intrusion.

"You okay?" Dean asked worriedly

"Just fine. Keep going." The angel gasped gritting his teeth.

After a few minutes Dean added a second finger. As he did the angel pushed down on his hand order to push Dean's fingers further in.

The angel was gasping now. Sweat was beading on his face.  Dean tried to distract Cas by peppering him with kisses as he scissored the angel open carefully. The feeling was now a mixture of pleasure and discomfort. 

Castiel gasped and moaned as Dean's fingers worked at him.

"Dean! Oh my God Dean! Ah! Fuck!" The angel was streaming out a continued variations of those words over and over again.

The hunter was grinned slightly at his angel who seemed to be enjoying this.

Finally Dean added a third finger. This time he found the angels prostate and made him wail in pleasure.

Dean nearly came right there just listing to Castiel shouts of ecstasy. 

"Guess I found the sweet spot huh." Dean gasped out with a grin.

Cas was unable to respond. All he could do was smirk back as unhuman noises continued to find their way out of his throat. 

The hunter was fully hard now, his cock leaking with precum. He wanted so desperately to bury himself within Castiel but didn't want to cause him any discomfort.

Dean kept on hitting the angels prostate as he wiggled his fingers inside of him.

"Dean. Okay. I think... I think I'm ready." The angel hissed between growls of pleasure. 

"You sure?" Dean questioned. 

The angel gave his lover a look that clearly said he was ready for anything. So Dean removed his fingers and reached again for the bottle of lube.

Castiel whimpered at the loss of Dean's fingers.

He watched hungrily as Dean moaned while stroking himself a few times to properly apply enough lube. 

Then he crawled over the angel and kissed him hard.

The next thing Cas felt was the tip of Dean's cock penetrating him slowly. It was an extremely unpleasant feeling at first. Then Dean slowly slid in deeper before waiting for Cas to get comfortable. The angels nails were digging into Dean's back as he painted.

"Don't ask..... I promise I'm fine Dean." Castiel managed to sputter before his lover could ask again. Then he said "More Dean!"

Dean carefully followed his angels pleas and slide himself deeper as he emitted gasping moans from his throat too.

When Dean was fully mounted they were both pouring sweat and painting like they had just ran a damn marathon. 

"Shit your tight Cas." Dean moaned softly.

"Just like you like it right Dean?" Cas asked with a small smirk.

Dean growled with pleasure. "So my angel is into dirty talk huh?"

Cas winked and dug his nails deeper into Dean's strong muscular back.

Dean tried to stay still for a bit to allow his angel to get more comfortable. The hunter had a hard time not moving. Cas was just so warm and tight. The angel fit perfectly around Dean.

Finally Cas gasped "Fuck Dean! Move please!"

Dean was grateful. He hadn't been sure how much longer he could have waited.

The hunter slowly moved backwards before sliding carefully forward again. 

"Shit Dean!" Cas gasped as he dug his nails painfully into Dean's back.  The feeling was amazing. Unlike anything else. It was absolutely thrilling.

Dean began to pick up speed slowly as he continued to move.  They were both gasping and moaning trying to form half compressible words. 

Castiel's fingers were scrambling for something to hold onto. His right hand grazed the mark on Dean's left arm causing the hunter to grunt loudly closing his eyes momentarily. Then his hand moved on, down Dean's arm. They scrabbled at each other until Dean grasped the angels hand into his own and pushed it down onto the bed, their fingers locking together tightly. 

They were stairing intently into each others hands as Dean fucked his angel slowly.

Apparently Cas didn't want Dean to go slow because the angel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, making the hunter bucked extra hard in pleasure at the change of position. 

"Harder Dean." Castiel growled biting into Dean's skin.

Dean began fucking Cas harder making the bed begin to shake.

The angel arched his back as Dean suddenly hit his prostate. 

"Ohhhhhhhh my Goddd!!! Deannnnnnn!" Castiel screamed throwing his head back violently into the pillow underneath him.

"Fuckkk Cas!!!" Dean moaned in pleasure slamming even harder into the angel. 

The bed was now banging repeatedly into the wall with each forward thrust. Castiel kept screaming as the hunter hit is prostate with every forward motion. They were both close to their climax.

Dean reached down and began stroking the angel in time with each thrust. Castiel couldn't think straight anymore. He was barely holding on but he didn't want to cum first. He felt the heat in his stomach rise and bubble up.

Dean was also trying to hold on. He lasted two more thrusts before throwing his head back, screaming Castiel's name to the heavens as he filled his angel. At the same moment Castiel came moaning his lovers name out soft and sexy. 

After, Dean collapsed on top of the angel. They both layed there covered in dried, stick, cum and sweat for half and hour lazily kissing one another as Dean tried to stay awake.

"You think you can clean us up Cas?" Dean mumbled softly rolling off of the angel so he could lay next to him and burry his face into the his warm, dark hair.

"Absolutely Dean." Cas replied kissing the hunters shoulder.  The next instant the two of them were spotless, but still very naked.

"I love you so damn much Cas." Dean mumbled barley awake now.

"I love you too Dean. "  The angel murmured back softly. 

Castiel curled up into Dean's side and closed his eyes. Yes angels don't sleep but he was exhausted and needed to recharge his energy. Dean hugged his lover, pulling him close on top of the blankets. As he started to doze off to sleep. 

The earlier arguement with Sam had been totally forgotten for the moment. All he cared about was his warm naked angel curled up next to him.

Neither one heard the impala drive back into the motel parking lot.


	10. Interrupting Moose

Dean was almost asleep when he heard the motel door open.

Sam walked in saying "Look Dean, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't- OH MY GOD!!!"

Dean sat up immediately.  He was staring at Sam butt ass naked, wide eyed and bright red next to his, also naked, angel lover.

Sam's face also appeared to be extremely red, understandably. In his hands he was and holding a pie and the keys to the Impala.

"I uh..... I'll..... I'm gonna..... wait out here." Sam gasped quickly rushing out of the motel room and shutting the door. 

"Fuck!" Dean hissed.  

Castiel looked worried for Dean but didn't seem to give a shit that Sam just saw him naked.

The hunter quickly grabbed all his clothes and got dressed. Then he turned and helped Cas fix his trench coat which had somehow become inside out.

The hunter glanced nervously towards the door. Castiel pulled him close to give him a tight hug and kissed him deeply. 

"It will all be okay Dean." Cas wispered with a small reassuring smile.

Dean gave his angel a grateful smile and kissed him again quickly before walking towards the door.

Cautiously he went to the door and peered outside.

Sam was sitting against the impala on the ground.  His hands were rubbing at his eyes probably trying to erase what he just saw.

"I.... uhh... Sam.... you come in now."

Sam jumped slightly when he heard Dean.  He looked up at his brother carefully.  The expression on his face showed that Dean had successfully scared him for life. 

"Safely?" Sam finally croaked trying to crack a joke. "Cas isn't in there refusing to put on clothes or something right?"

Dean grinned back nervously. "Nah he has clothes on don't worry."

Sam slowly got up and picked up the pie he had bought. He handed it to Dean and said "I..uh... got this for you..."

Dean took the pie without saying anything. It was cherry. Dean's favorite.  It looked pretty damn amazing. 

"Look man. I'm sor-" Sam started. 

"Lets get inside we can talk about it in there." Dean said interrupting his brother. The reason he didn't let him finish was because one, it was going to be a super long-winded Sam speech and two, he wanted Cas to be there with him. It would make him feel much better. 

Dean held the door open for Sam and let him walk past. Then he shut and locked it back up behind himself. 

When he turned around he saw that Sam had sat down awkwardly on his own bed. He was glancing nervously over at Castiel who was seated across from him on Dean's bed.

"Hello Sam." The angel said slowly.

"Uh. Hey Cas." Sam muttered quickly not making eye contact with him.

Dean went into the kitchen and cut a piece of pie for each of them.

He brought the food to the others and sat down next to Cas as an awkward silence began. 

Cas was watching Dean, Dean was watching Sam, and Sam... well he seemed determined to inspect every inch of the floor.

"Sooo..... What were you going to say to me Sam?" Dean asked when the silence was no longer tolerable. 

Sam looked up at Dean slowly. The youngest Winchester took a deep breath. Dean was watching him with a mixture of anger from earlier and worry for the future.

"Look man... About earlier... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I should have approached you differently." Sam said stuttering softly. "I was over reacted. I was being a complete ass."

Castiel made a noise that sounded like he was agreeing about Sam him being and ass.

Sam looked at the angel fearfully. He knew that Cas could destroy him with the blink of an eye if he wanted to.

Dean sat in silence waiting for an explanation to come. Castiel snaked his hand over to touch the side of Dean's leg without Sam seeing.  He brushed his fingers gently back and fourth trying to comfort his lover.

Sam started talking again, tripping over his words as he spoke. "I was mostly just pissed that you guys didn't tell me..... I mean yeah it's kinda weird your into guys Dean but it doesn't bother me too much.... I don't know why I said all those things...I... I'm just really really really sorry Dean. I wish I could take it all back."

Dean sat watching the regret shine off of his brother. Sam truly ment what he was saying but the words from earlier still stung like an open wound.

Dean sighed and said "Its... its alright Sam."

His brother let out a huge breath of relief that his apology had been accepted. 

Dean didn't fully forgive his brother yet but it was a start. Some of the things he had said were still totally uncalled for. 

The eldest Winchester looked down at his pie and took a huge bite. It was fucking fantastic! Smooth and sweet the cherries were perfectly ripe. The crust was moist an flakey. Everything about the pie was absolutely awesome. 

The others also began eating their pie as a sudden though hit Sam. "Oh! and uhhh... I don't care if we all still share a room or not... if mean if your not comfortable with that or....." He trailed off slowly. 

Dean knew his brother too well and could tell he really didn't want Dean to stay in a separate room. He disliked sleeping without Dean, though Sam would never admit it. He would even be in there with both Cas and Dean so he could still be with his brother. 

"Nah man. Its cool. We don't need to go though all that trouble." Dean said hoping he was making the right choice here.

"Just... maybe....warn me or something next time you guys are..... so I uhhh.... I don't want to walk in on you guys again."

Dean blushed but smirked and said "Pshhh thats not the first time something like that has happened Sammy."

Sam wanted to say that it had always been girls he walked in on his brother with but he wisely held his tounge. Then he thought back to past experiences and shuttered "I know..... I've seen you naked wayyyy to many times now Dean." Sam paused before adding slowly "Remember Natasha?"

Dean wrinkled his brow. There were so many women he had been with and he could only list half a dozen of them off the top of his head. Natasha was not one of them. 

However, after a moment Dean's eyes widend and he started roaring with laughter. He remembered her now. Natasha Smith.  She was a pretty little brunette Dean had a two day fling with when he was 16.

She was the second person he had ever had sex with and Dean remembered that she had been pretty damn fun to do it with too. Sam had come home from the library late one night and found him in the middle of banging her on the bed Dean was sleeping in. It was the very first time Sam had found his bother having sex with someone. 

The youngest Winchester had flipped the fuck out complaining about how much he didn't need nor want to see that, bitching about how gross it was. Dean clearly remembered saying to him "It's gross till you try it Sammy. It's a beautiful natural human act its super bad ass and feels fucking awesome!" He remembered Sam's disbelieving face and how it had changed to one of disgust when he started going into detail "The grinding and pulling, and her warm soft-" Sam had ran away from Dean screaming with his hands over his ears.

It was fucking hilarious! 

"Ahhh..... I think you really did need therapy after that one Sammy." Dean said wiping a tear from his eye and grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah that was God awful. I think I STILL need therapy for that one I still remember it pretty damn clearly." Sam muttered rolling his eyes.

Dean snickered and stood up to go get more pie. He hoped the whole ordeal was over now. It had actually been fairly painless.

However, as he walked towards the kitchen Sam suddenly called to him and asked "Did.... Dad....how long have you been.... gay Dean?" The eldest Winchester stopped Dean. Fuck. He thought to himself why did Sam keep on insisting on opening this subject back up.

The hunter was suddenly not hungry any more and he left his plate on the counter. He walked back over to his bed and sat down next to Cas again. 

"Dean?" Sam asked when his brother didn't respond.

Dean looked down at the floor.  "I'm not gay Sam... I'm.... I'm..... Bi. There's a bit of a difference there....." He mumbled.

Sam just stared at Dean awkwardly. "It means I dig both chicks and guys Sam." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Granted now I have Cas so.... I uh.. don't really notice chicks anymore....." The hunter stuttered.

He saw Castiel hiding a smug grin out of the corner of his eye. The angel had started sneakily stroking Dean's leg again.

"I know what it means Dean." Sam grumble flushing red. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around all this."

Dean just nodded uncomfortably. 

"You're avoiding my question though. How long have you been.... bi?"

Dean groaned to himself. Does it fucking matter how long? He sighed but replied to his brother. "Well always I guess, but I really started paying attention to it when I turned 13."

Sam was quiet for a minute before he asked another question. 

"Is Cas your uhh.... first boyfriend?"

How long is this shit gonna go on for? Dean asked himself. This was torture but he knew Sam would keep pestering him until he answered. 

"Technically.... yes." Dean answered simply. 

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean but he didn't say anymore.

"And...... not technically?"

"Not technically...... no." Dean responded feeling Castiel's fingers push a little harder into Dean's leg in frustration and jealously.

"Well that clears it all up." Sam mumbled sounding irritated. 

"None of them latest more than a week Sam." Dean said sharply. "We were on the road. So nothing long term."

Sam bit his lip. "How many?"

"Jesus Christ Sam." Dean was getting irritated now.

"Dean please." Sam begged.

"Why?" He asked getting angry now. 

"Cause it's.... it's like there's this whole other side of you that I don't even know Dean. Kinda like a secret life." Sam retorted angrily. 

"Maybe I kept you out of it for a reason Sam! You ever think of that?" Dean asked seriously. 

The youngest Winchester was quiet. He never really thought about it like that.

"If you really must know there were three other guys Sam."

"Did dad ever..... cause earlier.....you said something... that...." Sam trailed off quietly. 

There it was again. Sam brought up John again. It felt like a massive punch to the gut.

Dean looked at the wall. "Yeah he found out. I was fifteen."

"Was he mad?" Sam asked slowly. 

"He was fucking pissed." Dean muttered. 

"Dean? Did dad ever..... did he..... hurt you?" Sam asked wide eyed. 

Dean remained silent. It confirmed his younger brothers question. 

"Oh my God...." Sam muttered in shock and sorrow. "And you still.... Why did you... Did you.... were there anymore guys after that?"

"No. Cas is the first one since then. He was our dad Sam what the hell else could I do? He was going to take me away from you if I didn't....." Dean growled softly picturing the bastards face. 

"I'm so sorry Dean."

"Are we done with the damn questions now Sam?" Dean asked trying to ignore this pitty shining from the little bastards puppy dog eyes.

"One more." 

Dean groaned but waited for Sam to ask whatever the hell it was he wanted to know.

"Was that the only time dad did that to you?"

Dean sighed. The dreaded question "No."

Sam's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe that their dad had actually hurt Dean. He couldn't believe that Dean had kept this to himself for all these years. Why was he so devoted to the man when he was hurt by the one of the only parent figures in their life besides Bobby.

"Why-"

"Sam you said one more question. That was one. I'm done now." Dean said harshly interrupting his little brother.

Sam was disappointed but didn't push Dean any further.

Castiel suddenly spoke up after silently listening to this whole conversation. "Well that was fun."

Dean looked at and rolled his eyes smirking at the angel. Sam started laughing and the mood quickly began to lighten up.

"So uh.. you guys aren't angry at each other anymore don't you think we should get back to the case?" Cas asked as he placed his empty plate on the side table.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Cas was right. More people were going to die if they didn't stop the damn demons.

To be entirely honest they had both forgotten why the hell they were even in West Virginia in the first place.

"Oh yeah...." Dean mumbled glancing down at the floor.

Sam's face lit up instantly with a mixture of happiness and guilt.

"I actually was able to find something really useful while I was researching today." He muttered softly. 

Sam stayed quiet for a moment.

"Are you gonna keep us waiting?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

The youngest Winchester looked sheepish as he began explaining. "After we interviewed Heather earlier I went back and looked at all the past attacks. I found out that each attack that happened five years ago happened 30 miles east of the current attacks."

Dean's eyes were wide and Castiel's jaw was slack.

"So... There is a pattern?" Cas asked.

"Yes there is." Sam said back.

"You kept quiet about this until now Sam?" Dean demanded.

"Well I was coming back here and tell you guys but I caught you two fucking each other instead!" Sam retorted sharply.  "So I apologize that I forgot."

Dean blushed slightly. 

"Do you know where the next attack is going to be Sam?" Castiel asked.

Dean was surprised to see that the angel was actually blushing too now.

"Yeah.... the next one should be the very last attack for five more years." Sam said scratching his head. "If my maps were correct the attack should happen somewhere near an old, fairly busy trailer park about 20 minutes from here."

"Well awesome." Dean said. "But do we know when it will happen?" 

"Tomorrow...." Sam stated flatly.

"Shit...." The eldest Winchester muttered.

"Exactly...." He replied. 

"Well we better get out asses moving!" Dean said standing up.

Dean turned around and faced Castiel who had stuck out his arms to the eldest Winchester. Dean grasped his hands and helped him off the bed. 

Sam looked away from them awkwardly as he also stood. 

The three of them proceeded to grab things like holy water, weapons, Rubies knife, and salt.

A feeling of impending doom had settled in Dean's stomach the more he thought about it.  He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong tomorrow. 

In the end he passed it off as just pre-fight jitters. Tomorrow they would finally get to kick some demon ass.


	11. Surprise

It was close to 2:30 in the morning before the boys lay down in bed that night. It took them much longer to fall asleep than usual. They were all far too worried about the next day to even try relaxing.

Castiel was snuggled close to Dean who was spooning him. The hunter's strong arm was draped over the angel's body loosely.

Cas was simply lying there listening to Dean's slow soft breathing. He had finally fallen dozed at about ten past four. Though Castiel never slept he enjoyed lying next to Dean while he dreamed.

It never got boring; it never was annoying, only peaceful and calm. Sometimes he would drop himself into one of the hunter's dreams and watch. Other nights he would just enjoy the warmth of his body.

Tonight Dean was sleeping restlessly.  He kept twitching every few seconds. The angel was worried. He closed his eyes and squeezed his way into his lover's subconscious mind.

When he opened his eyes again he was in the hunter's dream. He saw Dean surrounded by a horde of demons all alone. Cas flew over to him almost in slow motion before landing next to dream Dean. He turned to face the angel.

"Cas." He gasped out softly with a small smile spreading across his face.

The angel smiled back gently, placing his hand on Dean's arm. 

In real life Castiel felt Dean's twitching stop all together. Dean hated being alone. It was one of his fears, being abandoned and all alone.

So as a team Dream Dean and Castiel fought off the demons together.

Suddenly, the dream shifted as they often do. They never stay the same for long.

The dream Dean was now sitting on top of a checkered blanket on the side of a lake. He was fishing. Lying next to the hunter there was a second fishing pole just waiting to be used.

Castiel had recently begun to notice that Dean would fish in his dreams if he was happy.

It was peaceful and calming by the lake. Bees buzzed aimlessly around them and little ants scuttled around the blanket in search of food. Castiel didn't think the hunter got to fish very much.

Dean looked towards Cas and motioned for him to come join him on the blanket.

The angel quickly obliged and picked up the second fishing pole.

Together they just sat quietly fishing. They never caught anything but it was still a very pleasant experience.  At one point the hunter scooted closer to his angel and put his arm around his waist.

Dream contact always felt slightly different than real contact. There was a smoky sensation that came with human contact in dreams. It was a cool yet warm feeling but a little strange all together.

The hunter placed a soft smoky kiss on the angel's check before the dream shifted once again.

This one was a memory.

Memories often incorporate themselves into dreams. This particular memory was from the day Dean had finally asked Castiel out.

Dean had imagined a dream version of the angel now so real Cas made himself invisible. If Dean saw two of him then he could become confused and wake up. The hunter needed his sleep tonight.

"Cas......" Dream Dean muttered softly as dream Cas looked back at him in confusion.

"Are you alright Dean?"

"Yeah.... yeah.... I uhhh... just wanted to ask you something..." The dream hunter mumbled softly as he moved closer the dream angel.

"Okay? What do you need to ask?"

Dream Dean was less than an arms length away from the dream Cas now.

"Would you..... like to uhh.... maybe... go out with.... me?" The dream hunter stuttered his face flushed bright red.

"Absolutely Dean." Dream him replied with a small smile a blush also creeping up his neck.

The dream hunter wrapped his arms around the angel's waist firmly as the two dream figures lips met softly.

A small quiet array of fireworks shot off out of nowhere surprising the real Cas.  They circled the whole room lighting it up with stunning gold and white glitters. 

Sometimes memories in dreams could be altered or influenced by various feelings. Castiel was proud of how much this moment in time meant to his lover. Despite all the terrible, dark places in the hunters head, Dean's mind was just as pure and amazing as his soul.

As the dream slowly faded again into a different dream Castiel decided to step from Dean's mind all together.

The angel opened his eyes in real life and he stared into the room. Soft morning light flowed into the room now. Another thing about dreams.... they had no sense of time. Castiel looked at the clock it was almost seven fifteen. Sam would be waking up soon.

Normally Cas would flit out of the room before he woke up, but not today. Today he could stay as long as he wanted. Castiel smiled softly at the thought as he heard Sam begin to stir restlessly.

Moments later the youngest Winchester sat up and looked towards his brother.  He jumped slightly when he saw Castiel already awake and staring intently at him.

Sam was a little unnerved under the angels gaze but he brushed the feeling away. He was going to have to get used to it now. Sam saw his brother's arm draped over the angel's waist. It was definitely different......

"Can you.... wake him up Cas?" Sam asked the angel awkwardly.

Cas nodded slightly before rolling over under Dean's arm as Sam got up and walked towards the bathroom.

The eldest Winchester stirred slightly as the angel moved under his arm.

"Dean....." Castiel whispered softly as he kissed the man's cheek.

His eyes opened instantly. The Winchesters had learned to become light sleepers over the years.

"What?.... What's wrong baby?"  Dean asked in a sleepy, worried and extremely sexy voice. Even in his tired state of mind the hunter was always prepared for the worst. His hand had even slipped under the pillow probably to grip his gun softly.

"Nothing's wrong Dean it's time to get up!" The angel explained with a small smile.

This time he grasped the hunters face and pulled him in for a real kiss. Dean's sleepy lips moved with the angels. Cas ignored the hunter's morning breath. In fact he barely even noticed it.

"Aw! Gross! Uhm.... Alright guys..... Come on can this wait till later?" Sam exclaimed tiredly as he came out of the bathroom and walked in upon the intense make out session.

Dean raised his middle finger slowly to Sam behind Castiel's back, but the broke apart nonetheless.

"Very mature Dean...." Sam grumbled grabbing a change of clothes.

The eldest Winchesters cheeks were flushed slightly. He wasn't used to the thought of Sam knowing about him and Cas yet.

Dean threw the covers off of them rather unceremoniously and he tried to get up.

However, Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him back down making him gasp.

"Mine." Cas whispered possessively into Dean's short soft hair.

The hunter chuckled as he wiggled from the angels grasp. "Yours." He whispered back.

The angel refused to let the man go. "Son of a bitch Cas. We need to get ready!" The hunter said laughing louder now as Cas began tickling him.

"Aw! Mother Fucker! Stop-ah! Dude!" Dean was now squirming and writhing under the angel's quick fingers.  "You dick!- Sto- Oh my God! -Fuck Cas!"

Sam poked his head out from the bathroom he was getting a little annoyed now. He saw Cas sitting on top of Dean and tickling him hard. Despite himself Sam couldn't help but snicker a little bit thinking of all the times he had woken up his brother like that. Dean was unbelievably ticklish. It was almost comical!

"Come on you guys! Be serious here!!" Sam yelled laughing as he went back into the bathroom.

Dean finally pushed Castiel off of him and quickly stood up.

"Well..... That's one way to wake me up." Dean gasped breathlessly.

Castiel smirked as he also stood up. He would have to keep in mind that Dean was super ticklish. The angel wondered where else he was ticklish..... That would be a rather fun experiment for another day.

The angel followed Dean into the kitchen as he poured himself a cup of black coffee. Castiel eyed Dean's cup curiously.

The hunter raised his eyebrows and asked "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

The angel grinned brightly. Humans drink this stuff all the time so it had to be good.

Dean set his cup down for a moment and reached for a new cup. "Just fair warning I drink my coffee black so it's kind of-"

Behind him he heard Castiel hiss softly. Dean turned around and saw Cas had decided to take Dean's cup and drank from it.

"-Bitter......" Dean said trailing off slowly.

"That's disgusting!" The angel growled setting the cup down and looking at it in anger.

"Do you want me to make you a sweeter cup?" Dean asked.

The angel nodded eagerly as they heard Sam screech "Don't use my damn creamer Dean!!"

Dean laughed evilly. Sam had recently tried buying flavored coffee creamer.  Dean usually stayed away from it at all costs to avoid a major Sam meltdown. However, today he figured what the hell as he poured some of the milky substance into a cup of coffee for Cas.

Sam came barreling into the kitchen "DID YOU GIVE HIM SOME DEAN?!"

Castiel took a sip of the drink his eyes widened and he gasped out loud.  "This is amazing Dean!"

"God Damn it Dean! Now he's going to drink all my damn creamer!" Sam growled angrily.

"I won't drink all of it Sam." Cas said taking another sip of the warm and now very sweet drink. "Just most of it!"

Sam gave both of them a deadly bitch face as Dean roared with laughter.

Due to Dean and Castiel's shenanigans it took them an hour and a half to get completely dressed and put all their supplies into the impala.

The boys rarely took showers before hunts anymore. They would just come home bloodied up and dirty a few hours later defeating the whole purpose of a shower.

"Okay Sam where do we need to go?" Dean asked as they all climbed into the Impala.

Sam pulled out his GPS and looked up the address. "Here." he said pointing to a spot on the GPS map.

Dean started up the Impala and the three headed off to save a bunch of random unfortunate strangers from a horrible, painful death.

With Dean driving, it only took them about ten minutes to get to their destination.

They decided to park out of sight near the main drag of the road. Since all the attacks took place in the busiest areas of the town it seemed like the most logical spot.

It was only nine in the morning and they had no idea when the attack was going to take place. They were going to have a very long and boring morning.

Currently the street was completely deserted. Not even a paper bag rustled in the gentle wind.

As the three watched the road Dean got that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He knew the demon would show his face soon. Dean could feel it. He became more on edge and jittery the longer they waited. Something was seriously off about this hunt.

None of them said much while they waited. This was important; they needed to be serious right now. They weren't going to fuck around and then pay the price later by being the cause of someone else's death.

A few people had started trickling onto the roadway. They were wandering around heading to work, going shopping or simply going out for a jog. The actual street also became busy the longer they waited. Cars started to rumble lazily down the road. Occasionally they would honk at each other in annoyance.

Soon, Castiel informed them that none of people he could see were demons as far as he could tell. Not that they would just reveal themselves to the angel anymore. So they couldn't be sure of the angel was right or not.

Finally, around eleven thirty Dean spotted the demon.  "There!" he whispered softly as he looked through his pair of binoculars.

"Where?" Sam asked quickly becoming more alert.

Dean was pointing at a stout man with a grey looking wig on and an old ugly striped jacket. He didn't stand out from the crowd to much but he certainly didn't blend in, especially when the man was hiding a loaded gun in his jacket pocket.

As the others looked at their suspect Dean swore he saw the man's eyes flash black momentarily.

"Move! It's him! Stop him!" Dean hissed as he fumbled for the door, grabbing his supply of weapons.

Castiel and Sam quickly followed behind Dean.  They had all hidden their weapons well and rushed across the street.  Somehow they avoided getting hit or honked at as they ran quickly in front of the moving cars. This was fortunate because the last thing they needed was attention focused on them.

Dean rushed up behind the man and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. As Dean turned him around he for sure saw the black flash of his eyes this time.

"Winchester...." The demon hissed cruelly.

"Hello douchebag." Dean growled.

Behind him Sam opened the door to an old abandoned warehouse that was fortunately unlocked for some reason.

Dean dragged the demon into the warehouse with some help from Castiel as the possessed man struggled violently. Somehow nobody saw this attack going down. Sam slammed the door shut as the struggling group rushed in.

Dean quickly threw demon trapping handcuffs onto the demon's hands as Sam grabbed a can of spray paint and hurriedly drew out a devils trap.

The demons struggles were becoming harder and harder to contain, even with Castiel helping him.

As soon as Sam finished his trap they threw the demon into it.

He struggled against the restraints around his wrists and at the walls of his trap.

"Forget it man! You ain't getting out of that." Dean said harshly, trying to catch his breath again.

Castiel noticed that a whole other side of Dean was brought to life when was hunting. A more violent, wild, and all around scary side of Dean was unleashed from its cage.

The angel still loved all of Dean, but was unsure about some of his hunting methods sometimes.

The Winchesters were now drilling the demon for information. They were throwing holy water and salt at the stubborn prisoner.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean demanded.

"Go to hell!" The demon hissed.

"Been there done that." Dean growled back as an evil glint of fire shone in his eyes.

"Who's giving the orders?" Sam demanded throwing holy water at the demon.

The possessed man writhed and wailed as his skin bubbled. He fell to the ground raising his arms, trying to shield himself from more pain.

Suddenly the hair on the back of Dean's neck rose.

"Me. I'm giving the orders." A frighteningly familiar voice said behind them.

Sam, Dean, and Cas whirled around weapons at the ready.

"Hello boys." Crowley cooed evilly as he looked at the group with cold unforgiving eyes.

The King of Hell snapped his fingers and Sam and Dean were suddenly blasted backwards by an earth shattering explosion. The devils trap was destroyed freeing the demon. All their weapons shot out of their hands and went sailing across the room.

"Dean!" The angel screamed out in shock and worry for his partner.

The slightly dazed Dean looked over where Castiel was standing. He was now surrounded by at least 25 demons. Among the horde demons Dean saw that damn receptionist from the insane asylum. Dean was pissed. They had been set up by the fucking King of Hell. Again!

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean shouted trying to stand up off the ground but he was violently shoved against the wall by an invisible force. Seconds later Sam was also forced against the wall.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted trying to run over to the hunter.

However Castiel suddenly found himself rooted to the spot. Crowley snapped his fingers again and some sort of angel binding handcuffs appeared on his hands and feet rooting him to the spot.

"Cas!" Dean shouted back.

"Having a little love fest here are we?" Crowley asked with an amused look as he glanced between the hunter and the angel.

"The stories I've heard about you two. You naughty, naughty boys. The hunter and the angel... The holy host and the son damned by hell... Such a touching love story. Brings a tear to my eye."  Crowley was smirking.

Then he turned to Sam and added "How does it feel to be the third wheel moose?"

Sam didn't say anything. He just gave one hell of a bitch face to the demon king.

"If you hurt either of them I WILL kill you Crowley, you evil son of a Bitch." Dean growled through his teeth.

"Relax Dean. I'm not gonna hurt your precious little family.... Yet." Crowley said eyes glinting as he cast Dean an evil smile.

Dean was pissed. He began struggling more violently against his invisible binds.

"However if they don't..... Cooperate, I might need to resort to more.. ah... violent means." Crowley said his eye narrowing in delight at how angry he was making the hunter.

"Fuck you Crowley." Dean spit out with a furious hiss.

"Dirty little mouth you got their Dean." Crowley said with an evil laugh. "And I know exactly where it has been. Remember the Impala?"

Sam whipped his head to look at Dean "Dude, in the car? Really?" His face looked kinda disgusted.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother "Sam is this really the time for that?" That made the youngest Winchester shut up.

Then Dean looked back to Crowley. "You're a fucking douchebag Crowley. I'm going to kick your fucking ass. I promise I will be the one who kills you!" Dean growled menacingly.

"I'm shaking in my stockings." Crowley muttered sarcastically. The other demons in the room laughed menacingly. 

The king of hell rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers making all the other demons disappear. The only people still left in the room were Sam, Dean, Cas and Crowley.

"They were a bit annoying don't you think?" Crowley asked absentmindedly.

"What the hell do you want Crowley?" Sam demanded.

Crowley sighed dramatically "I want your angel. Isn't it obvious?" The king of hell asked as he walked over to Cas. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

The hunter growled as the demons hand came into contact with his angel.

"A little over protective are we now? See.... darlin' I won't hurt him.... much." Crowley said sneering at the Winchesters.

Cas tried to say something but Crowley stopped him and said "Uh uh! The world is so much better with fewer words."

Then the demon snapped his fingers and a gag appeared in the angel's mouth.

"Cas!" Dean cried out. "You leave him the hell alone Crowley."

"So loud aren't you Dean? And so scared of losing everything you love. I remember using that one to my advantage while you visited me hell." The King of Hell said seeming to be deep in thought. "There were so many great ways we were able to get under your skirt you down there. What I would give to have you back. Sounds like a real party right Dean?"

"I swear I will-"

"Yes, yes, you'll find me and rip me apart shred by shred then shove my bloody head up my damn ass. Save your breath Dean I've heard the speech before." Crowley said interrupting the hunter.

"I was honesty a bit surprised that you two fell for this. The whole thing was just a set up to get you morons here with your angel. You can say I'm working on a little..... research project."

Both Winchesters stared open mouthed at the King of Hell.

"The killings were just to get us here?!" Sam demanded. 

"More or less. It worked didn't it."

"What about the attacks from five years ago?" Dean pushed furiously.

"Oh those were real. Just a rogue demon attack. I just used that to help give you a pattern to follow." Crowley explained to the group with his eyes glinting evilly.

"You're an asshole Crowley." Sam spit angrily.

"I've heard." The King of Hell snapped giving Sam an irritated look.

"How are you hiding from angels Crowley?" Dean asked with a growl.

"Now I can't give away all my secrets now can I?" Crowley said to Dean with a smirk.

Then he added "Well I hate to end such a wonderful get together and tear apart suck a... lovely couple but I'm on a tight schedule.  Believe it or not I have better things to do than talk to you two bloody morons."  Then then he winked at Sam and Dean saying "Exit stage Crowley." with that the King of Hell simply vanished taking Dean's angel with him.

As the angel and demon disappeared Sam and Dean fell to the floor, finally released from the invisible force.

"GOD DAMN IT CROWLEY! GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKING DEMON ASS BACK HERE!!" Dean shouted to no one. He ran over to the spot where they had flown off. The hunter spun around and continued screaming.

Sam collected their weapons quickly and walked over to his distraught brother.

"Dean it's oka-"

"NO SAM! IT IS NOT OKAY! THAT DICK TOOK CAS!"

"Dean we'll find him I swear! I want to kill the fucker just as much as you, but standing here yelling at Crowley won't get Cas back!"

Dean looked like he wanted to argue more but he knew Sam was right.

They had a new task now. They had to save Dean's angel.

The hunter took his knife and gun from Sam. Then they headed back to the impala and drove back to the motel, a new sense of urgency floating in the air around them.


	12. Catch the King

The short car ride back to the motel felt painfully long. Dean was in complete shock. All he could think about was finding his angel. The only thing he could see was the road in front of him. Thinking about his angel’s pretty little face was the only thing that kept him from beating the living shit out of inanimate objects. Again... He was in no way stable enough to be driving a car by any means.

Sam was unsure of what to say to his brother. He was scared shitless that they were going to end up dead on the news with the Impala wrapped around some damn tree. His mind was racing, thinking too much. He was worried about Castiel and what Crowley was doing to him. Everything from the past couple of days had just mashed into one big blurry mess.

For once in his life Sam was at a total loss for words. It didn't matter though, unless he said 'look there’s Cas' Dean would have even glanced his way. Not in this state of mind. He was extremely worried about Dean. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this messed up over something. The only thing Sam could even remotely compare it too was when Dean after got out of hell or when he left Cas in purgatory. Try taking both of those, smashing them together, and multiplying each one by about ten. That's how far gone the hunter was. Things were much different now. Dean cared about Cas in a whole new way.

They managed to get back to the motel in one piece and the brothers quickly took all their gear inside.

“I’m gonna call Bobby.” Sam said carefully as he pulled out his phone.

Dean didn’t say anything. He was covered in dirt, grime, and sweat from the hunt, but he didn’t care. That didn’t matter. Not when he had a job to do.

The eldest Winchester barley listened as his brother started talking to Bobby. He was too busy on his laptop. Dean was searching for any demon signs nearby. He was determined to track down, capture, and torture any demon who might know where his angel was being held.

He knew it would be a little soon for demon signs to show up and give them clues as to where Cas was, but he still looked anyways. Dean took a short break to grab a bottle of beer. He hoped it would help him cope with this.

A few minutes later Sam came up behind his brother and said “Bobby said he’ll come and help us look for Cas. He’s only about a five hours drive away from here.”

“Okay.” Dean mumbled not really listening.

“Dean…..” Sam started.

“Damn it Sammy I swear, if you start asking me if I’m okay, I WILL punch you…” Dean said turning and giving his brother a death glare that said he meant business.

Sam had no choice but to quietly walk away and leave Dean alone. He grabbed his own laptop to begin to help his brother look for any demon activity.

After about an hour of finding absolutely nothing Dean slammed his laptop shut, making Sam jump and look up at him.

“Mother Fucker!” Dean yelled.

Sam stared at Dean wide eyed. He was literally losing his mind over this. Dean stood up and started pacing the room.

“There has got to be something…. Someone…. Somebody knows where Cas is!” Dean cried out as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t cry in front of Sam. He turned away from him so he could discreetly swipe at the drops of moisture beading up at the corner of his eyes. Dean was not going to cry. He was too tough for that. The hunter would bottle it all up. After all, that happened to be one of his greatest tricks.

“Dean. Relax we’ll find Cas! I swear. We won’t stop until we do.” Sam said trying to comfort his pissed off brother.

Dean just glared at Sam and grabbed another beer. He had already finished three since they got back. Sam was going to say something about how much Dean was drinking but he didn’t feel like having his head ripped off today.

Instead Sam decided it would be a good time to go and take a quick shower.

As Sam slunk off to the bathroom and started the shower, Dean sat back down and reopened his laptop. He saw that he had accidentally cracked the outside casing of the laptop when he slammed it shut. The hunter was far too worked up to care.

Dean proceeded to search through hundreds of news articles. He looked at unexplained lightning storms and odd deaths. Most of them dated back over two weeks ago. Any demon that had been there would be long gone by now.

Eventually, Dean glanced over at the time and saw that it was only four pm. This day felt like it was dragging on forever. He couldn’t believe Castiel had been taken only three hours ago. It felt like he had been gone for an eternity! With Cas gone Dean felt like he couldn't survive. It felt like his heart had been ripped out ten times over leaving only a scared, bloody, wound and a huge empty hole where his heart had once been. In all honesty it hadn’t even hurt this bad any of the times he had lost Sam. This was the true meaning of hell on earth.

Three more hours and five beers later Bobby arrived. Dean’s eyes were stinging and blurry. Surprisingly, the beer had absolutely no effect on the hunter aside from a minor headache centered right behind his eyes. Behind him he heard Sam open the motel door.

“Hey Boys.” Bobby said gruffly giving Sam a quick, but strong hug.

“Hey Bobby. I’m glad you’ve come to help.” Sam said with a small smile.

“Anytime.” Bobby glanced over at Dean whose back was facing him. “How’s it going Dean?” Bobby called to the hunter.

“Fan-fucking-tastic Bobby.” The eldest Winchester snapped back tiredly.

In a lower voice Bobby asked Sam “Is he okay?”

“No……” Sam admitted “He’s barely said ten words since we’ve got back”

“Damn it boys.” Bobby growled shaking his head. “So, Crowley set all this up?”

“Yeah…. He said it was an…. Experiment of some sort.” Sam said brushing his long hair out of his face as his eyebrows furrowed together.

“Hmm…. Well whatever it is, if Crowley’s behind it, it’s never good.”

“Damn straight it’s not good! It’s fucking Crowley, Bobby.” Dean spit as he turned to face Sam and his father figure. “He helped open purgatory! He took your damn soul, kidnapped Keven, and even captured a damn angel and…. and…” Dean trailed off his jaw going slack as look of shock and surprise crossed his face.

“What?” Bobby exclaimed. The eldest Winchester didn't respond. He was too deep in thought to hear anything.

“He’s drunk Bobby. Dean’s had like 8 beers in six hours.” Sam said trying to find a good reason behind his brother’s blank expression.

“God Damn son! You let him drink that much? Are you trying to kill him Sam?” Bobby exclaimed looking shocked.

“Bobby I.... do you know just how damn hard it is to take beer away from Dean?”

“I’m not fucking drunk! I’m thinking!” Dean mumbled sounding pretty pissed.

Dean’s mind was still wandering. He was thinking about Alfie, the angel who worked at the Wiener Hut. Who had tried to help them win back the angel tablet. Crowley had taken the poor bastard and tortured him brutally. As each method of torture got worse the angel’s screams of pain would trigger unusual events near the location he was being held at. Dean didn’t want to find Cas based on his screams of pain, but it was one of the best things he had been able to think of so far.

Once the hunter wrapped his brain around this fact, he explained his theory to Sam and Bobby. They’re faced both became filled shock and surprised.

“And you didn’t remember that until now ya idjit?” Bobby asked skeptically.

“Well excuse me for having a foggy brain Bobby!” Dean exclaimed in fury. “You know what… fuck you guys.” Then the hunter turned around took another swig of his beer and started searching the internet again.

Bobby and Sam decided to step outside for a minute to give Dean some space.

As soon as the door snicked shut Bobby asked “What the hell is wrong with him? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that messed up before. Not even when you were gone.”

“It’s….. well…. Him and Cas are…. They’ve kinda been together for about a month now….” Sam mumbled looking down at the ground, kicking at loose rock.

Bobby took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. “Balls……” He mumbled.

Sam was about to say something else when Bobby added “It’s about time those to finally got together.”

Sam’s mouth hung open. “You knew?”

“I suspected. Those idjits didn’t hide it very well.” Bobby muttered as he put his hat back on.

“Hmm…. True…” Sam said thinking about what Bobby had pointed out. They were always staring at each other in a way that was extremely uncomfortable and unnerving. It was almost as if they were mentally stripped the other person down.

Suddenly, Dean came busting out of the motel room. He roughly pushed passed both Sam and Bobby. On his shoulder he was carrying a bag stuffed full of hunting supplies. The keys to the impala were in his hand.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Bobby called after Dean quickly following him.

“To find Cas.” Dean said shorty.

“Great! But where are you going ya idjit?” Bobby pressed as Dean threw his gear into the back of the impala.

“I found demon signs two towns over. I’m going to go and catch the damn thing.”

“We’ll come with you if you give us a few minutes!” Sam said. He knew for a fact that his brother was in no condition to be driving on the road.

“No!” Dean said sharply suddenly turning to face them.

“And why the hell not boy?” Bobby demanded.

“Because I need to do this part alone….” Dean grumbled.

“Like hell you are. I get called all the way down here to help you boys and you’re already trying to ditch my ass.” Bobby yelled, now standing in Dean’s face.

“There are some things about me you don’t want to see Bobby.” Dean shouted back at him.

“We all have our damn dark sides Dean! So just because your angel boyfriend got taken by the King of Hell don’t mean you get to treat us like shit!”

Dean’s face went hard. He looked at his brother and gave him his best ‘fuck you’ face. “Thanks Sam.”

“Oh don’t blame him. I would have found out anyways ya idjit! You two instinctively just drift towards each other.” A blush crept up the hunters face as Bobby talked.

“We're coming with you Dean. Cas is our friend too. You're not the only one who’s worried about him man! This is bigger than just the two of you!” Sam said trying to convince his brother to chill out.

Dean opened the driver’s side door of the impala and said “You better hurry your asses up or I'm leaving.” Then he climbed in the car and sat there waiting impatiently. Sam and Bobby then proceeded to rush quickly into the motel to pack.

The eldest Winchester knew he was being a total dick but he couldn’t help it. He knew that there was something more powerful than then his own free will driving him now. It was an almost supernatural force that was boiling in his gut. He couldn’t tame the painful burning feeling. Instinctively he knew the only way to fix it was by getting his angel back. All he felt was fire, pain, sadness, and loss. He was not going to lose another person he cared about. Not today.

Five minutes later Bobby and Sam climbed into the Impala. Then they unsuccessfully tried to talk Dean out of the driver’s seat. He refused to move insisting that he wasn’t drunk as he started the engine. They had no other choice but to hold onto to something and hope they made it to their destination alive. They were now on their way to go and find a rogue demon.

~~~

Dean was quiet for almost the whole hour long trip while Sam explained the entire story to Bobby. He didn't even pitch in or call Sam out when he got facts wrong. That almost never happened. Dean always felt the need to pitch in on these kinds of stories, but honestly he wasn't even listening.

Once they reach the town Bobby asked “So.... Chatty Cathy....how do we find this so called demon were huntin'?"

"I think he's staying in an old abandoned factory. Two days ago there was an odd lightning storm in the area. The next day two total strangers turn up dead, in two different areas, sporting similar injuries. They were both found within three miles of the place." Dean explained as he turned down a dark, deserted road.

"Do you have a plan?" Sam asked trying to coax more information from his brother.

"Yes." Dean replied.

There was a long silence before Bobby asked “Well are you gonna fill us in?”

Dean sighed, it was a long drawn out sound. He would feel so much better doing this hunt alone. The hunter wished he would have just driven off without them. “I’m gonna find the demon, then trap it and….. torture him until he gives me what I want. He has to know something.”

Both Bobby and Sam were quiet. During the silence Dean pulled up to the so called abandon factory and parked the car. Inside, they could see a single light shining from one of the windows. Dean guessed it was a candle by the way it would flicker gently every few seconds. It was close to nine pm and the sky outside was quickly getting darker. As far as Dean could tell there was no one outside guarding the place.

When the hunter turned off the impala’s engine Sam spoke up and asked “You were going to torture the demon... by yourself?”

“Yeah... I …. uhh learned some tricks from my time in hell….” Dean mumbled. “You won’t like what you see once I get started. That’s why I wanted to do this alone.”

It was true. Dean had faced some pretty serious shit in hell and he had become a master in the art of torture. He knew it wasn’t a very pleasant sight and the hunter was not proud of his skills.

“Let’s just go get the damn demon and get this show on the road.” Sam muttered awkwardly as he opened his door.

Together, the group cautiously snuck up to the main doors of the building. The large, wooden door creaked open softly when Bobby pushed on it gently. Dean’s heart was racing and a glimmer of hope began to shimmer in his stomach. This demon could help the hunter get his boyfriend back.

They silently snuck down a huge empty hallway. The place could have been pulled straight out of any old typical ghost film. The room was covered in odd shadows, moonlight streamed into the room menacingly, and it felt as if a ghost was supposed to jump out at any moment.

Dean gripped his gun a bit tighter. It was loaded with salt rounds and ready for discharge. Part of Dean wanted to use the weapon in hopes of drowning out the pain of everything. Another part of Dean was looking forward to torturing the demon. This was a very small part of him, but he really needed to rip into or damage something soon.

They came to a large open room. This was the room where the light was coming from. They couldn’t tell if anyone was in there, but all three of them had their weapons at the ready.

Bobby went first he whipped around the corner at a surprisingly fast speed. Dean wasn’t quite sure how he was still able to move around as fast as he did.

Sam quickly followed Bobby and Dean wasn’t far behind.

In the very back of the room Dean spotted her. There was a girl; she had long, matted, brown hair. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties. The woman was quietly reading a book, a few candles lit around her.

As soon as she looked up and saw the hunters she dropped the book and hissed menacingly. Her eyes flashed and turned a deep, endless, black color for a split second. She rushed towards Sam and Dean while Bobby quickly drew a devils trap behind the girl. She was so focused on fighting the brothers that she didn’t even notice what Bobby was doing.

When Bobby had finished Dean took his foot and kicked her hard. It was oddly satisfying to hear the breath whoosh out of her, as Dean’s foot connected with the demon’s chest, sending her flying backwards.

She dropped to the floor inside the trap. The demon looked around her and growled and animal growl. “Fuck.”

Dean saw a metal chair in one corner of the room. He quickly grabbed it and gathered some rope plus that had brought with him. The eldest Winchester then proceeded to tie the demon up while the other two hunters watched.

Once she was properly secured Dean turned to face Bobby and Sam. “Now…. I want you guys to go and wait in the car.”

“Like hell we-“ Bobby started.

“Bobby. I need to do this. Alone.” Dean said forcefully.

Both Sam and Bobby saw the desperate need in the hunter’s eyes. He was definitely determined.

“Call us if you need anything Dean.” Sam said as they turned and hesitantly left Dean with his hostage.

They barely made it halfway down the hall when the screaming started.

~~~~

“Listen here Bitch.” Dean yelled as he grabbed the demon’s face and lifted it roughly. “I asked you a fucking question. Where’s Crowley keeping the angel?”

She hissed at him, her long brown hair falling into her eyes.

“Bite me asshole.” She growled.

“Wrong answer.” Dean muttered as he grabbed Castiel’s angel blade and stabbed it straight into the demons leg. She threw her head back and shrieked a gut wrenching scream.

They had been going at this for at least three hours now. Dean wasn’t the least bit tired. He was being fueled by pure adrenaline and anger now.

The demon girl was sufficiently beaten up and bruised. There was no possible way that anyone human was still alive in the body. Her skin was ravaged with cuts. Thick red blood was oozing from the open wounds. Her face was a swollen, puffy mess. Much of the skin on her arms was gone now from a burning mixture of salt and holy water.

Dean felt powerful like this. He hated this feeling, but right now that didn’t matter. All that mattered was saving Cas. There was nothing more important than that one goal.

The hunter was sure that Sam and Bobby were beginning to seriously worry about him, but he didn’t care. Dean was going to get this damn demon to crack one way or another.

“What the hell is Crowley doing to Cas!” Dean screamed. He violently removed the angel blade from the demons leg. She wailed as skin and muscle ripped painfully. Then Dean gathered both the angel blade and the demon knife. He coated them both with a generous helping of salt and holy water. The demon eyed both weapons wearily.

“It’s none of your damn business what he’s doing.” She painted. This was the same answer he had received for the last five questions.

Dean was done with the shit. He stabbed the angel blade into the demons stomach and Ruby’s knife was plunged into her side. The hunter was being extremely careful not to kill her yet. He knew all the right places to hit stab her.

The hunter stood back as he looked at the knives still in the demon. He saw the blood streaming from her skin around the puckered wounds. The sight sent another wave of power through his body. He had to remind himself not to let this power go to his head and take him too far.

She wailed miserably tears sliding from her eyes. The possessed girl fought against her restraints. Dean could tell her wall was cracking. He had become quite good at spotting this during his time torturing other souls in hell. The hunter noticed the subtle changes in her breathing pattern. He saw all glimmers of hope fading from her eyes. He could almost hear the gears in her brain whirring wildly as she argued with herself trying to find a way to end the pain without giving up information.

Dean moved over to his little array of weapons he had spread out across the floor. He picked up a needle and a flash of evil glinted in his eyes.

The hunter grabbed a container of holy water and filled up the shot with the blessed liquid. Behind him the demon began gasping in horror realizing what Dean was about to do. Both blades were still penetrating her body which caused her breathing to be much more labored and painful.

Dean also decided to grab a container of salt to help him ‘convince’ the girl to talk.

“No..No…NO! NOOOOO!!!” She screamed as Dean walked over to her, torture weapons grasped firmly in his steady hands.

Dean got about an inch away from her face and asked sneering in disgust “Are you ready to talk bitch?”

“Fuck off.” She growled.

“See… I would, but your king currently has something of mine.” Dean hissed.

With that the hunter drove the needle into the demons neck and pushed down on the plunger. Her shrieks filled the room as the holy water entered her veins and traveled throughout her body. Her skin was now burning from the inside. Dean threw aside the shot as he grabbed her hair and forced her head back. He proceeded to dump an assload of salt into her mouth. He didn't stop until it was pouring out the sides of her mouth. She choked and retching and sputtered trying to get the painful grains of salt out of her mouth. Tears were now pouring down her face in a constant stream. Her whole body was strained against her restraints trying to unsuccessfully get free. She wasn't going anywhere. Dean would make sure of that.

When she was finally able to clear her mouth again she gasped “Fine! FINE! You win! I’ll tell you everything I know! Just stop! Just… Just stop….” Her voice cracked as the last words bubbled out of her destroyed throat.

“There we go. Now were talking. That wasn't so difficult was it? ” Dean said stepping over to her and sinking down to eye level with the now very compliant demon.

~~~~~

“How do you think he’s doing in there?” Bobby asked with a huge yawn. “It’s already close to one am.

Sam was spread out across the backseat of the Impala barely able to keep his own eyes open. “If she knows anything… Dean will get her to talk.” Sam slurred as he rolled his head towards Bobby sitting in the front seat.

“That idjit worries me sometimes….:” Bobby muttered.

“I think he worries all of us Bobby. He’s just a ticking time bomb waiting to go off at this point.”

“Hmmm…. He hasn’t already gone off?” Bobby asked tiredly.

“No…. this is the countdown I believe.” Sam grumbled as he rolled onto his side. Trying to sleep in the Impala was proving to be a very difficult task. Since he was so tall he couldn’t comfortably spread his legs out across the car so he felt extremely cramped.

“Gahhh!” Sam suddenly exclaimed sitting up rapidly.

Bobby jumped startled as he asked “Jesus boy! What’s wrong?”

Sam’s face looked miserable and just absolutely pitiful as he said “Cas and Dean fucked back here…… and I am laying across the whole seat....ewwwww....."

Bobby’s nose wrinkled slightly before he started roaring with laughter. “And I thought your brother was the one who cared about touching weird shit.”

“It’s not funny Bobby…..” Sam mumbled as he climbed awkwardly over the seat with his long moose legs.

Bobby didn’t say anything but he continued to snicker softy.

As Sam settled himself in the driver’s seat Bobby suddenly asked “You know what your brother’s behavior is reminding me of….”

“Hmmm?” Sam mumbled closing his eyes again as he leaned against the door of the impala.

Bobby was silent for a moment. “It reminds me of…. of when John lost Mary.”

Sam’s eyes flew open. He stared at Bobby his face full of shock. “Oh my God. You’re right Bobby. This is exactly what he did. He tried to find Azazel until he killed himself trying to get his revenge.”

“Didn’t your mom and dad hate each other at first?”

“Yeah…. Apparently some damn cupid made them soul mates or something…..” Sam was quiet “Bobby you don’t think…” The youngest Winchester trailed off slowly.

“It’s possible….. one of them might have slipped past Cas’s radar and shot them both in the ass with the good ol’ arrow of love…”

“That would explain Dean’s overwhelming devotion to find Cas.” Everything was clicking into place in Sam’s sleepy brain.

“Maybe… It could just be that he can’t stand to see another person he loves get hurt on his watch.” Bobby said not sounding like he even believed his own words.

“Just don’t tell Dean about any of this…” Sam muttered uncertainly “I don’t think he would take the news very well…”

“Why not?” Bobby asked suspiciously.

Sam didn’t say anything. He just stared towards the factory where he was sure Dean was unleashing hell.

“Sam…. What are you not telling me?” Bobby pressed a note of concern in his voice.

“Bobby…. Did you…. Did you know that John used to beat Dean?” Sam asked hesitantly.

Bobby was silent. Sam looked over to the old hunter. He was at a loss for words. His face showed it all. It was a mixture of fury and utter surprise.

“Sometimes I wonder why Dean was so loyal to that dick...” Bobby finally hissed quietly.

The two of them sat there quietly thinking. Sam could feel the anger rolling of the older man in waves. He didn’t think he had ever seen Bobby this mad.

“Did he ever hurt you Sam?” He eventually asked.

“No… I didn’t even know about this till yesterday.” Sam mumbled. “I think John stayed away from me because of Dean.”

“Your brother is a good man. He loves you Sam.”

“I know.” Sam really did. He knew Dean gave him a lot of shit and had done a bunch of stuff he didn’t necessarily agree with… but there was no doubt in his mind that Dean always kept his little brother’s best interest at heart.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at Sam’s window. Both Bobby and Sam jumped.

Dean was standing outside the Impala covered in blood, sweat and grime. He was carrying his bag of weapons which also had visible blood stains on it.

The eldest Winchester opened the driver side door and said “Scoot.”

Sam grumbled in annoyance bit he clambered into the backseat again.

“Did she tell you where Cas is?” Bobby asked as Dean shut the car door.

The hunter visibly flinched when he heard his lovers name but he answered. “She didn’t know where he was but she did give me some useful information.” The hunter started the Impala as he began to explain. “She said Crowley is keeping Cas somewhere nearby, so he hasn’t left West Virginia. She also told me that he is using him for not just one but a many different experiments. For example, he’s trying to see if there is a way to tap into angel radio. He’s also trying to figure out a way to possess an angel.” 

“So….. he’s basically trying to gain access to heaven.” Sam stated.

“Yeah. I think that’s the general idea.” Dean replied

“But why?” Bobby asked as they started driving.

“He wants total control of Heaven, Hell and Earth.” Dean grumbled.

“Hmm… yeah that sounds like Crowley.” Sam said “Did she know anything about how the demons are hiding behind the angel proof veil?”

“No. She said she wasn’t a part of that test. But since the experiment was successful Crowley is planning on distributing whatever the hell it is on a larger scale soon. So, not all the demons are invisible to the angels yet.

“Balls….” Bobby said with a grimace.

“Tell me ‘bout it…” Dean responded with a small frown.

The group was quiet after that. They were just trying to comprehend the just how much chaos and destruction Crowley was trying to cause. They HAD to find a way to stop him before it was too late.

Dean’s mind was elsewhere as he drove. There was something he wasn’t telling Sam and Bobby. The demon had told him one more interesting piece of information.

She had told him Crowley was testing the bond that had formed between him and Cas. Dean wasn’t 100% sure what kind type of bond she was implying but it didn’t sound good. The eldest Winchester wasn’t sure how Bobby and Sam would respond to this little bit of information, so he decided that it was best to keep it to himself for now.

As they drove back to the motel Bobby and Sam ended up falling asleep. Sam was snoring softly so Dean absentmindedly turned on the radio and turned the volume down low. The hunter wasn’t even the slightest bit tired. In fact his heart was still racing slightly from the rush of what he had done.

Dean now had plenty of time to recall the terrible things he had done to that demon.

When she had finally cracked she told him everything Dean demanded of her. Some bits she still a reluctant to tell him about so Dean gave her another shot of holy water. Once Dean had pried every useful piece of information from her she had begged him to set her free. A flash of pure evil had glinted in his eye and he had said “Sorry. I never agreed to that.” Then he took the Ruby’s knife and stabbed her straight through the heart. Afterwards, he had dragged her bloodied mangled body behind the factory, dug a hole, and burned her body.

Dean hated himself. He hated torturing, even if she was a damn demon. All it did was remind him of all the awful things he had done in hell. The only reason the hunter kept going was because of Cas. Each time he thought of just killing the demon quickly and walking out of there the hunter envisioned the terrible things Crowley was doing to his precious angel.

The hunter needed him here by his side more than ever now. He wanted to feel Castiel’s smooth, gentle hands gliding across his skin. He longed for his sweet tasting kisses and the soft whispers in his ear. There was only one way that this need would be satisfied.

Dean needed to find his angel. He needed to save him. It was the hunter’s turn to rescue his lover from this terrible fate that had been thrust upon him.


	13. The Screams of an Angel

It's been four days.

Four days since Crowley took Cas. Four days of tracking signs. Four days of the constant worry. Four days since Dean had even thought about sleep.

The eldest Winchester had literally been on the go non-stop, for four days, straight. He had been obsessing over pin pointing each of the dozens of unusual occurrences that had been popping up all across West Virginia. The hunter knew that each crazy, messed up event that happened was caused by his precious angel screaming in pain. The very thought made his knees weak and his heart shatter. As Dean tracked each event he noticed that they were becoming progressively worse, meaning that Crowley's methods were becoming more and more painful.

Dean's eyes were stinging as he looked down at his newest lists of events. The very first thing on the list happened in the early morning hours after the three hunters had returned from finding the demon girl. It had started out as a few clouds skittering across the slowly lightening sky. Within thirty seconds the early morning light had vanished all together. The sky had turned into a roaring, raging, severe weather alert.

When Dean heard the howling wind and pounding rain he had rushed to the window and pulled back the curtains. What he saw was an absolute nightmare. Trees were nearly bent in half from the howling wind. Rain could visibly be seen flying sideways in sheets. Puddles had already climbed to frightening height against the Impala's tires, nearly reaching the sliver hubcap. Lighting flashed so close Dean could feel the hairs on his arm stand up from inside the motel room. The thunder was almost more defining then the sound of enochian words uttered aloud. Storm warning sirens were blaring but could barely be heard over the impossible volume of the storm. Sam was convinced that the whole building was going to be uprooted. At one point he was almost right. 

All three had jumped and quickly backed away from the window when a large white, unidentified object smashed into it nearly shattering it.

While Sam and Bobby quickly pinned up blankets in front of the window, Dean was busy looking up weather reports. The hunter knew Cas was causing this freak storm. His suspicions were confirmed when he looked at a virtual radar.

The storm had literally appeared out of nowhere. One second it was clear, the next a huge storm cell popped up on the radar. The strangest thing about this storm was that it covered about a four mile radius and was shaped in a perfect circle. It never changed its shape throughout the duration of the storm.

Bobby and Sam's jaws nearly hit the floor when Dean showed them what was going on. Dean didn't even need to explain what was happening, they just knew.

From that point on Dean didn't stop working. He ignored it when water began seeping up under door. He ignored Sam and Bobby's cries to help block the water. The hunter just picked up his laptop and moved onto the bed so his feet wouldn't get wet. He didn't even care when Sam told him that the water had reached them rims on the Impala. That couldn't be good for baby.....

Finally after about an hour the storm just suddenly stopped. The sky cleared up and showed the bright blue eight am sky, within seconds.

There had been peace for about an hour and a half after that. 

When the next event happened Dean was the first to notice. Bobby and Sam were quietly arguing about something, even though they were supposed to be researching. Suddenly, Dean thought he felt something. Almost like the bed had shook. Next, he started hearing a low rumbling noise. It started softly at first but got progressively louder. He looked over at the end table next to him and saw a glass of water rippling softly. Dean immediately thought of Jurassic Park but his mind settled on a more logical explanation. He had called to Bobby and Sam at least five times before they turned around and looked at him.

When he finally got their attention Dean uttered one word 'Earthquake' then the ground buckled and shook violently under them. Glass shattered, books fell, building supports cracked. The earthquake was one of the most violent ones he had ever felt in his life. It lasted over five minutes before the ground stilled once again.

None of hunters were hurt but they were all extremely shaken up, in both a literal and metaphorical sense. After some quick research the three found out that last time an earthquake had hit here was in 1974 and it had only been a 3.4. The largest one ever to hit West Virginia was a 4.5 in 1969. The Castiel quake turned out to be a perfect 6.5. It left a trail of death and destruction throughout the state. Even some nearby states felts the tremors ripple by them. Dean then decided to find a huge ass map of West Virginia and spread it out across the mostly dry bed. He quickly began to circle the areas that had been hit by the odd angel mojo. 

After, the earthquake most of the things kept getting worse and worse. For example, the previous night, day three, a horrible plague like sickness had broken out. Both Bobby and Sam were passed out and dozing softly. Sam's face was smooshed across on the wooden table, his jaw hung slack as he snored gently on top of all the research papers. Bobby was lying back in a chair, his arms crossed loosely on his chest and his hat dipped down low breathing deeply. Dean had been marking his map when there was an important news flash across the small barely functional motel TV screen. It had been reported that at least half of people in one town had come down with some unknown sickness. Many of the affects were horrific. They ranged everywhere from projectile vomiting and blood oozing from eyes and ears all the way to loss of hearing, the ability to walk, and even death. 

Like the rest of the messed up shit happening in West Virginia this week, the sickness had popped up out of nowhere. People started flooding into doctors' offices and hospitals. The staff was utterly baffled. There seemed to be absolutely no root cause behind all the symptoms and no way to treat it. 

A stabbing pain shot through Dean's chest. He wondered what Crowley was doing to his angel to put him in enough agony that he would whip up a deadly plague. A single tear and a defeated sigh quietly slipped out of the hunter's chapped lips as he circled the plague ridden town on his map. Currently, there were now over thirty areas marked or circled. Unfortunately, there was still an area of at least 40 miles where Castiel might be locked up.

It was now day four of this crazy search.

Sam came over and pulled a chair up next to his brother. "Hey Dean...." He said carefully. The youngest Winchester knew he was playing with fire right now.

"Hmmm..." Dean mumbled as he continued to search the internet for more signs of Castiel's destruction. Every couple of minutes the hunter would move to consult the map. He would even circle a few things occasionally.

"How it going?" 

"Did you know their calling West Virginia the town of the devil now...." Dean said absentmindedly in his foggy state of mind.

"Are they now...." Sam muttered scratching his head.

"Yeah... I mean all the shit Crowley's stirring up here; I see why they would think that. Last week single town of people were going on random murder sprees, this week.... The whole state is falling apart under the weight the unexplained chaos. It's made national news."

"What's the most recent thing you've found?" Sam asked trying to keep the conversation alive. This was the most Dean had spoken since he killed that demon girl.

Dean glanced over to a long list of bad shit that had already happened. He scanned the page until he reached the very last unnatural disaster on his list.

"Uhhmm..... Three twisters touching down with in four miles of each other.... The totally destroyed the town. If Crowley..... if he keeps it up there won't be a West Virginia left." Dean mumbled rubbing his eyes hard and running his fingers sleepily through his dirty tousled hair.

Sam just stared at Dean. He watched as he swayed slightly in his chair, before grabbing his mug of coffee and downing the whole thing in one go. Sam couldn't watch his brother destroy himself like this any longer. It was causing him physical pain to see his protector crumbling to pieces. He had to put a stop to this.

"Dean....You should take a brea-" Sam started.

"No!! Sam, I'm fine!" Dean nearly shouted interrupting his brother and looking up at him.

Bobby hurriedly rushed over to see what all the commotion was about.

"No Dean, you're not!" Sam screamed in his brother's tired worn face. "Look at you! You're wrecked man! You haven't showered days! I don't think you've even closed your eyes for more than a minute since Cas was taken! You're fucking exhausted! Your eyes are bright red and blood shot as all hell. The circles under your eyes... they're so damn dark that it looks like I've given you a double shiner."

Sam was breathing heavily as he stared down at his brother in fury. Dean and Bobby were both watching him wide eyed.

"I need to find him Sam. Have you seen all the shit that is going on? Each thing that pops up is another form of hell that he is being put through. He is torturing Ca.... He is fucking torturing Cas!" Dean shrieked back at his younger brother, trying and failing to hide the distinct crack his voice made each time he said the angel's name.

"Your brother's right Dean. You need to take a break or you're going to dig your own grave faster than you can blink an eye. What good are to Cas if you're dead?" Bobby said with a serious expression.

"So what, I'm supposed to make sure that I get enough sleep and take my damn time while the King of Hell is ripping into my angel's pretty little ass?" Dean yelled at Bobby. 

Dean was totally out of his mind. He was not the least bit concerned for himself. The thought of getting Castiel back safely had completely taken over his mind. The hunter couldn't even remember the last time he had even grabbed something to eat.

"What the hell do you think we're here for Dean?" Sam asked "You don't have to do this alone! We can take shifts so that when we do figure out where Cas is we won't be too bone ass tired to go and get him! I mean seriously Dean; you drink at least three full pots of coffee a day just to stay awake!" 

"Calm down son." Bobby said gently as he placed his hand on the fuming Winchester's shoulder. "All Sam is saying is that he's worried about you Dean. We both are. We don't want to see you destroy yourself over this. We're doing our best to help-"

"Yeah? Well its' not enough. We don't have Castiel back yet." Dean snapped sharply. He wasn't quite sure why he was being such a dick, but then again... he wasn't really sure about anything except saving Cas anymore.

Bobby looked hurt by Dean's words but said "Whatever Dean. Let me know if you come to your damn senses ya idjit. Come on Sam...."

Sam allowed himself to be firmly led away under Bobby's strong hand. 

"We're gonna go grab some stuff from the vending machine... ya need anything?" Bobby called. 

"No......" Dean grumbled moodily.

With that both Bobby and Sam rushed out of the motel room making sure to shut the door firmly behind themselves.

"That boy has lost his damn mind." Bobby exclaimed as soon as he felt they were far enough away from the room.

"I know...... We need to do something. He needs to sleep! He is literally pulling himself piece by piece!" Sam said as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah.... We need to get Cas back...."

"What if...... what if we knocked Dean out so he get some sleep?...." Sam asked slowly as he pulled out his wallet so he could get some food from the vending machine.

Bobby gave Sam a hard look.

"What?!" Sam cried out.

"Nothin.... Sometimes I wonder about you is all...."

Sam gave Bobby a small smile before turning to the machine. He was surprised to see that the glass casing separating the food from the consumer had been smashed by the storm.

"Huh......" Sam mumbled.

Bobby leaned forward and started grabbing a few of the packages. When he saw Sam staring at him quizzically he asked "What? S'not like they're gonna miss it! I mean look at this place, it's destroyed!"

The old hunter had a point the whole motel was in shambles. Pieces of trees, windows, buildings, and just utter trash was scattered throughout the parking lot and the surrounding areas. There was so much random shit that he was unsure how the motel had even remained standing. He knew that most of West Virginia also looked similar to this as a result of the random combination of angel driven attacks it was receiving. 

Sam decided it was best not to let the food go to waste, so he stuffed his wallet back into his pants and collected a few of the packages of food that weren't totally destroyed. 

When they got back into the motel room they saw that Dean had gone into the bathroom and locked the door. Moments later they heard the shower start to run.

"Finally.... Maybe he's getting the message." Sam mumbled as sat back down and took up the research from the point where Dean had left off.

~~~~

*Five Minute Earlier*

When Bobby and Sam had walked out the motel room Dean's mask had slipped. He rested his elbows on the table and put his face into his worn hands. This whole ordeal was so overwhelming. His missed Cas. Each time he found a new disaster in Virginia his heart was torn even further out of his chest. In all honesty Dean wasn't even sure how he was awake and standing upright on his shaky legs anymore. 

Finally, Dean was unable hold back the waterfall of tears anymore. For four days he had held them in, but it was finally too much to bear and he cracked under the pressure. Cas was in pain, trapped by the King of Hell, and as of right now Dean had no idea where his angel was. His brain, after functioning in over drive for so many days, finally crashed on him. He was no longer comprehending the information being thrown at him anymore. Everything was starting to run together. Somehow he told his bogged down brain that Sam and Bobby would be coming back any second now. Scattering papers everywhere as he clumsily stood up, Dean made it to the bathroom with only a little difficultly. He shut the door and made sure to lock it so no one could barge in. Just as he turned the water on he heard the motel door open. Bobby and Sam were back.

As the hunter waited for the water to warm up he dared to glance at himself in the mirror. He was shocked at what he saw. He no longer looked like he was human; in fact he appeared to be more like a zombie come back from the dead. Sam was right about the black circles just above his sharp cheekbones. With his stinging eyes he looked at the dirt and grime that had hardened on his face. Upon closer inspection the hunter saw that there was also a good amount of blood mixed in with the dirt. Some of it was his own blood, but most of it had come from the demon he had tortured a few days ago. That felt like eons ago, way longer than four days. 

When Dean remembered the things he had done to the girl he began to imagine was Cas was going through. He was sure that Crowley could come up with torture methods a thousand times better Deans. He was the fucking King of Hell after all. Even the thought of it made his stomach churn. The sick feeling continued to bubble up as he recalled all of the disasters that he had tracked. Each one of them was caused by a scream of pain that had escaped from the angel's raw throat. There were probably dozens more screams that his baby had forced himself to swallow so he would hurt as few people as possible.

The fiery feeling from his stomach was now boiling in the hunter own throat. He rushed over to the toilet as he puked up a spray of coffee and beer. When he had finished Dean wiped his mouth and flushed the evidence down the toilet. Then he quickly stripped down and stepped into the burning hot shower water. The hunter yelped in pain and quickly lowered the shower's temperature before he could give himself a full body third degree burn.

Dean was determined to take a fast shower and then go and try to find his angel again. Unfortunately, due to his scrambled, worn out brains, the hunter took close to forty-five minutes to clean himself. 

He watched as the brown and red stained water flowed off of his body and vanished down the drain lazily. Dean wanted to lie down and curl up into a tight ball. He pictured Castiel snuggling up behind him, his warm arms pulling the hunter close and his wings inclosing them in a shield of protection.

Dean eventually ordered his thoughts long enough to grab the bar of soap and lather up his body. He scrubbed every inch of himself until he shone under the water.

Absentmindedly, Dean wondered what shower sex would be like with the angel..... That was something he would have to try if- no.... whenthe hunter found his partner.

Next, Dean grabbed the bottle of shampoo and gently massaged bubbles into his hair until arms grew tired. He missed the soft feeling of Castiel's dark, black, hair. He rinsed himself off until the only thing flowing down his body was the fresh, clean, motel water. Dean was so tired that he hadn't even realized that the water had turned ice cold more than five minutes ago. 

Dean used one of the clean white motel towels to dry his hair and his body. Then, he wrapped it around his waist and opened the bathroom door. 

Sam and Bobby were both huddled around the wooden table buried deep in their research. As the hunter pulled on a pair of his clean boxer brief he said "Sorry I've been a dick."

Both hunters looked up at Dean. They appeared shocked at Dean's suddenly nicer behavior. 

"It's.... It's alright ya idjit." Bobby mumbled slowly.

"Yeah, Dean... it's cool. We get that this isn't easy to deal with." Sam said to his brother with a look of pity displayed on his puppy dog face.

Dean walked over and took a chair at the table next to Sam. He started to dig through the notes that were clearly written in his brother's sloppy handwriting. After a few seconds he zoned out and the whole room became fuzzy. His eyes slowly became heavier and heavier. Suddenly, he jerked his head up and opened his eye blinking rapidly.

Bobby and Sam looked at him with concerned expressions on their faces. He saw Bobby's lips move and ask him something. The hunter wasn't sure what had been said because the next second his head was crashing down onto the table as he fell into a deep, long overdue slumber.

~~~~

"I'm surprised that idjit didn't to that like two days ago....." Bobby mumbled.

"Do you think we should move him?" Sam asked slowly as he poked his passed out brother in the arm.

"Don't poke the boy son! Do you want to wake 'em up?" Bobby hissed.

Sam quickly pulled his fingers away and looked at Bobby with a guilty face.

The old hunter sighed and said "We shouldn't leave him like this.... Hopefully he's in a deep enough sleep that he won't wake when we move him..."

Then together, both Sam and Bobby carefully moved the sleeping form of the practically comatose hunter and laid him down on a motel bed. After, the resumed tracking signs in hopes of finding Castiel.

~~~~

As soon as the hunters eyes had fluttered shut he had plunged into a crazy messed up dream.

Everything was moving too fast and the colors were so blurry. Storms rushed by, sick people stumbled around aimlessly. There were floods and fire and screams of intense pain surrounding him. The whole back drop of the dream appeared fuzzy, like bad TV reception. It was almost as if something was trying to force its way into the deepest subconscious of his dream.

The dream world that Dean was seeing was utterly horrifying. Despite his best efforts, the hunter was unable to escape from this strange, frightening new hell. 

In his mind Crowley's voice began echoing loudly, shouting at Dean. 'I've got your angel Dean! There's nothing you can do about it! He's mine now. Welcome to your new hell.' Fury bubbled up in the hunter's chest the longer he was forced to listen to the memory of Crowley's voice.

Suddenly, there was a small explosion and a puff of softy black downy feathers fluttered to the ground around Dean. Crowley voice hiss evilly as it said 'I wonder what happens when you pluck feathers from an angel's wing.....'

Dean screamed. It was an earth shattering, glass breaking scream of anger. Suddenly a second scream joined his. It was a heart shattering, soul breaking scream of pain.

Suddenly everything went absolutely quiet. Crowley's voice was gone, the mysterious scream cut off, even his own screaming had been cut short. All of the storms, fire, and sickness came to a halt and just vanished.

The only thing that stayed the same was the background with bad reception.

Dean spun himself in a slow circle until he saw her. Directly behind him, in the middle of the room sat the demon girl he had tortured. Her head was slumped forward, dark brown hair falling like a waterfall in front of her face.

Dean cautiously approached the girl wondering if she was dead. Suddenly, her head shot up. Her eyes were dark black and blood streamed down her face.

"The King has your Angel... The King has your Angel..." She started hissing in a singsong voice. She continued to repeat those words over and over until Dean was lying in a crying, blubbering, mess on the floor of his dream.

Suddenly the voice was choked off. It was replaced by a gasping gargling noise forcing out the word "Dean!" 

The hunters head shot up. There strapped in the demon chair was none other than Castiel. He looked a little tired but other than that there were no signs of physical abuse.

"Cas!" Dean nearly screamed. The hunter quickly stood up and began releasing the angel from his restraints.

"Thank God you've finally fallen sleep!" The angel gasped softly.

As soon as his bonds fell to the floor Castiel grabbed Dean's face by the chin and pulled it close to his own. They were so close that their noses were practically touching. "Listen to me Dean Winchester. I don't have much time here, but I will show you what I can, so pay attention."

Finally, the hunter realized that the background of his dream had cleared up and Dean was alone in a dark room with the angel. There were no windows in the room and the only source of light was coming from three small, hanging, pull string light bulbs. There were thousands of scary looking torture weapons laid out throughout the room. Blood painted the walls and floor. In the center of the room was a very nasty looking torture chair that sat empty. 

The angel grabbed Dean and turned him towards the far wall. What the hunter saw was dull, faded words, painted across the grey brick of the buildings structure.

The hunter gasped as he read them. 

"Remember that Dean!" The angel cried out. It sounded as if he was trying to shout through a thick syrupy wall. The hunter looked towards his angel and saw that he was fading quickly.

"No! Cas!" Dean called out trying to grasp at him, but he only ended up pawing uselessly at air.

~~~~

Dean Winchester sat up suddenly with a loud, audible gasp.

Both Bobby and Sam were sitting at the table, frozen just staring at him as he breathed heavily.

He looked at them and said with dead serious face and said "I know where Castiel is."


	14. Together Again

Sam, Bobby and Dean were all throwing their gear into the cars. After Dean had explained his dream to both hunters they took immediate action.

Apparently, Dean had only been asleep for less than an hour, during which he was very restless and noisy. Sam informed him that he had screamed Castiel's name to the heavens like three seconds before he had jerked awake. That was the reason they had both been staring at him so oddly. Dean felt his cheeks flush when Sam told him that but he tried to brush it off like it was nothing.

It had originally only taken Sam and Bobby half an hour to pack up their gear, but Dean suddenly told them to grab everything. He knew that they would not be coming back to this location again. Dean wasn't sure how he knew this, but he had a gut feeling in his stomach and he decided to run with it. The last time he hadn't listened to his instincts he got Cas taken by Crowley. After it was all said and done, the group had taken about an hour to pack up everything from clothes and knifes to guns and holy water. 

Dean had commanded Sam and Bobby to throw all their crap into Bobby's car so there was enough space for Castiel in the Impala. When Bobby's car was slammed packed with all the gear of three people they got ready to go. The eldest Winchester told Bobby to just follow close behind him. He knew exactly where he was going. It still baffled him why he didn't think of this before. Crowley had unknowingly told him where he was going to keep Cas. He felt like a bigger idiot than Crowley had even guessed.

Dean started up the Impala and was about to shift her into drive when he suddenly stopped. Sam gave him a concerned and quizzical look as he rushed back into the motel room. There, in the bedside table was Castiel's angel blade. He had almost forgotten his lover's most precious weapon. These weren't all that easy to come by and this one was made specifically for Cas. He remembered the angel telling him all about this weapon.

It was made from some unnamed, unknown metal that could only be manufactured by God himself. There was enough created for each angel to have a single blade. Since so many angels had died over the past few years a few demons had gotten their hands on the blades. Cas had explained that since there was one for each angel that someone else's blade would feel unnatural in their hands. Their original blades were weighted, crafted, and linked directly a single angel. No other blades would ever feel right in their hands or during fights. Dean wanted to be sure he never lost the one weapon that truly meant something to his boyfriend.

After Dean took a second to observe the shiny silver blade he tucked it into his belt. Then he ran back outside and jumped back into the Impala.

"What did you forget?" Sam asked as Dean revved the car's engine.

"Nothing......" He mumbled back softly.

With that they peeled out of the parking lot.

It took the group forty-five minutes to get somewhere that was only half an hour away. Even with Dean driving, and he never took longer than the estimated time to get somewhere. There was just so much stuff in the road. The storms and disasters had caused so much destruction over the past four days. It was making navigating down roadways a very difficult thing.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled. "THE ROADS ARE FUCKING, FUCKED MAN!"

"Dean calm down." Sam said as his brother fumed next to him.

"Do you see this Sammy??" Dean waved his hand to emphasis the destruction surrounding them. "The roads are beat to hell! There are car parts, and trees, power lines, and fucking glass everywhere."

Sam was quiet. Dean was right; he wasn't sure how the tires hadn't already popped or how they hadn't totaled the car yet.

"This is bullshit! What the hell happens if we blow a damn tire! That would take me twenty extra minute the change! Cas.... We need to help him!" Dean was rambling now. Somehow, even after getting only an hour of sleep he was more awake then he had been in days. It was probably a mixture of adrenaline of an upcoming fight and the joy of getting his angel back.

"Dean..." Sam rubbed the sides of his head. The youngest Winchester swore that this 'connection' thing between Dean and Cas would be the death of him. "We're almost there dude. Maybe ten minutes away....."

"Yeah and I've have ten feet of shit to sift through! Fuck me!" Dean said incredulously.

Sam coughed and it sounded like he said something hurriedly.

"What the hell did you say?" Dean demanded.

Sam blushed "Shit u weren't supposed to hear that...."

"Well I did captain obvious.... Now what the fuck did you say Sam?" The eldest Winchester said rolling his eyes.

Sam sighed then proceeded to smirk and snicker softly. "Well...... you said fuck me..... And I replied with Cas will."

Dean was deathly quiet.

"Fuck you Sam." Dean growled as a red flush snuck up his neck and spread across his cheeks.

"You know its true Dean." Sam said snickering.

"Sam. Right now all I am concerned about is getting Cas back."

Sam's amused face immediately fell still.

Yes, Cas would fuck Dean. There was no doubt in his mind that his sweet assed angel would, but in all honesty sex had only crossed his mind one time since he had vanished. The most important thing in his life was now Cas and not how much they fucked. Yeah when they did do it was hella awesome. It was unlike any other partner before and a thousand times more pleasurable, but their relationship hadn't been formed around sex. Dean had made sure of that. He had wanted them to have a powerful, loving, bond without sex first, so that when they did get physical, they would have an even stronger bond. This was one thing the hunter had never done before. He use to only care about sex and wondering when he was gonna get laid next.

Not anymore.

Before Castiel, Dean had no interest in long term relationships. He preferred one night stands.

Dean was pissed that Sam only thought that he was interested in the sex. Did he not believe that he was capable of a deeper kind of love? A type of love that penetrated deep into the very core of his soul. To Sam, he probably only seemed like a soldier who only cared about three things: fighting, sex and food. That wasn't Dean, not any more at least. The angel had saved him from that hell of a life, gave him a new beginning, a new purpose in life.

The eldest Winchester sat in a stony silence as he navigated around all the shit in the road. Bobby was not far behind him and Sam was sitting quietly grasping for words to say.

"Look... Dean. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that man. I was just trying to lighten the mood." Sam ran his fingers through his long hair. "I know what you and Cas have is... special and I know you miss him. I don't know why I said that..."

"Whatever Sam..." Dean mumbled.

"Dean..."

"Just drop it. Its fine I get it. I just... I just need to see him. It's been four days and I'm so fucking worried about him." Dean said interrupting his brother and biting his lip.

Their ETA was less than five minutes now. He could see the top of the building in the distance.

"Maybe he's okay." Sam said unconvincingly. "You said he looked fine in the dream."

"Mmmm.... Doubt it... with the shit that's been going down around here... there's no way Cas is anywhere near okay." Dean said trying to inconspicuously wipe away the bead of moisture that was threating to roll down his cheek.

Sam saw the glistening teardrop on his brother's cheek just before he wiped it away carefully. He felt like a complete ass now. He just wasn't used to this whole 'softer side of Dean.' All he had ever known Dean as was the 'protector', the 'strong one', the one who 'never gave a shit'. He was the best and most annoying older brother in the history of the world. Hell sometimes Dean even made Sam believe his brother was an actual soldier just mindlessly navigating his way through a war, ganking anything and everything that obstructed his pathway.

Sam was about to say something to his brother when Dean said "Were here."

The youngest Winchester heard the slight crack in his brother's face. Then he looked around and saw that Dean was right. They had arrived. Both the Impala and Bobby's truck were now parked in front of a very familiar building.

They were sitting in the parking lot of the West Virginia Mental Institution.

~~~~

"Alright, let's get to ganking and get Cas the hell out of here." Dean said grabbing all the essentials.

The brother's then climbed out of the car and walked over to join Bobby, who had also stepped out of his vehicle.

"Is this the place?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Yep." Dean replied looking towards building that now had a very worn and tattered look from the storms. "So... in my dream Cas was in the basement under the institute...."

"I did some research and that was actually where they kept the electro-shock therapy machines. Then later it was outlawed and the space just became abandoned..."

"Perfect place for demons to hole up if they're trying to hid from hunters." Bobby muttered.

"See any demons?" Sam asked looking around them.

"No.... doesn't mean there aren't any though." Dean said as he also quickly took in their surroundings.

"Well what are we waitin' for? We've got an angel to save." Bobby said gruffly before clapping Dean on the shoulder.

With that, the three basically charged into the mental asylum. They had absolutely no game plan except find Cas and don't die.

Along with the hunters large weapons supply they had also packed miniature water guns filled with holy water. They had gotten the idea from Keven Tran a few years back.

Dean was the first one in the building. He kicked in the main doors in making the receptionist shriek. Moments later he realized that this was the same demon bitch that had been here last time.

Her eyes flashed black as she saw that she was facing three highly skilled hunters. She lunged over the counter and charged Dean. She was holding a nasty looking knife in her hand.

Suddenly, she started screaming and her skin started boiling as Sam sprayed her with a constant stream of holy juice.

Dean then proceeded to fill her chest with led. As she lay bleeding on the floor she tried smoking out of the human host. But Bobby began chanting. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-" The demon screamed and writhed trying to escape from one way ticket to hell Bobby was handing her.

Once the exorcism was complete the group began to move on. Dean had found an old floor plan for the asylum and he led both Bobby and Sam to where the basement door supposedly resided.

They ran down a long dusty looking hallway that was just off the main entryway. Ahead of them where two huge looking male nurses. They were the type of nurses that helped restrain the out-of-control mental patients. Dean was instantly reminded of club bouncers. These were guys that you wouldn't want to mess with.

At the same time both Sam and Dean lifted their squirt guns and fired holy water at the large men. They both began screaming and writhing.

Demons.

One of them rushed at the group like a linebacker while the other one rushed to a control panel and pressed the panic button.

Dean was slammed into the wall by the damn linebacker demon while Sam and Bobby tried to take down the runner.

The linebacker had a single, large, meaty hand clenched tightly around Dean's throat. The hunter was choking and sputtering as he tried to pull the demon knife out of its sheath. The demon's grip was strong, and Dean started seeing stars and finding black spots in his vision.

"S-Sa-Sam!" Dean somehow managed to choke out. The hunter was hoping he wasn't going to die like this. He was so close to finding Cas. He just couldn't let this happen.

Seconds later a long blade was stuck straight through the demons chest and he slumped to the floor, his hand finally falling away from Dean's throat.

The eldest Winchester also fell to the ground. He didn't pass out but he got pretty close. Sam helped him to his feet; chest heaving as he sucked in great lungful's of air that his body had been desperately begged for. 

"Thanks." Dean gasped clutching his brother for support.

"Anytime." Sam said back with a small smile. His nose was bleeding profusely and his face was covered in his own fresh wet blood.

"You alright boys?" Bobby called from a few feet away. He looked shaken up but otherwise unharmed.

"We are now." Sam called back.

"We gotta get a move on. The big guy over there sounded the damn alarm so were gonna be up to our asses in demons" Dean said once he was finally able to stand up straight.

"You're right let's go." Sam said as he raised his own weapons slightly.

They continued running down the hallway to find the basement. Behind them, the three could hear shouts slowly getting closer.

"Fuck...." Dean hissed as they ran.

Suddenly, they saw the door they were looking for. It looked about fifty years old, but about as sturdy as a damn brick house. Sam reached down and tried to pull at the handle, but the fucker was locked.

"Shit!" Sam growled as he kicked at the door.

Behind them the shouts were getting louder and louder. It sounded like there were at least fifteen demons after them.

"Move!" Dean yelled.

Both Sam and Bobby backed away from the door. Dean ran back about five for six feet before turning and bull charging the door. Upon impact he heard a loud crack from the door but it didn't bust in. Dean did it a second time and listened as the wood wailed in protest. The demons were so close now that they could see their shadows moving down the walls. The eldest Winchester ran back one more time. Then with as much speed and force as he could muster he slammed his whole body into the door.

The frame screamed in sync with the man and he flew straight threw the doorway and collapsed at the top of a flight of stairs. The hunter almost found the fastest way to get down the set of nasty looking metal stairs. Fortunately he landed far enough away that he wouldn't go tumbling down them head first.

Sam grabbed his brother's arm and hoisted him up sharply. "Let's go!" 

Bobby took the lead this time, leading both Winchesters down into another room. The staircase was a square spiral stairway that had a total of three flights. They could hear the other demons racing down after them in hot pursuit.

They were almost to the bottom when someone grabbed the back of Sam's shirt and pulled him back hard.

"Where do you think you're going Winchester?" The demon hissed.

Dean turned and sprayed the ugly nurse with a face full of holy water. He screeched out loud and clutched at his burning meat suit.

"That's right bitch! Don't fuck with the Winchesters!" Dean yelled behind him as both Sam and Dean started to run again.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Dean almost froze in place.

The room they were in now looked almost exactly like the one in his dream. The torture weapons, the blood, the single dull light bulb, everything was the same. The only thing that was different was the evil looking chair.

This time the chair wasn't empty.

This time Castiel was strapped down in the restraints, his head slumped forward onto his chest.

Dean's heart raced. The angel appeared to be dead. In his panic Dean screamed out loud.

"Cas!" You could hear the fear and pain in Dean's voice as he shouted.

Adrenaline was pumping through Dean's veins as he waited for the angel to do something. He could hear the demons clambering down the stairs almost upon the hunters.

Slowly Castiel lifted his head to look towards all the commotion. His eyes lit up when he saw his lover had finally come.

"Dean....." The angel croaked weakly.

Dean let out a long deep sigh of relief. They weren't out of the water yet, but they weren't out of the water yet. They still had demons on their ass.

"Hold the demons back guys, I'll get Cas." Dean called out as he literally ran to his partner.

When Dean reached the angel he gently cupped his face and pulled it to his own. Castiel's soft, bruised lips gently came into contact with Dean's. The hunter could tell his angel was weak but Castiel's lips still moved hungrily against Dean's.

Dean tasted blood in his mouth as he carefully ran his finger through the angel's hair. He pulled his head back and got a good look at his boyfriend's face. Dean felt a rush of pain as he saw how badly his angel was injured. His face was battered, bloodied and bruised. His clothing was slashed open and torn. Fresh blood spilled from open wounds on his arms, legs, and chest. Blood caked his white shirt so thick that Dean couldn't even see any white color left.

The hunter forced himself to hold his composure as he quickly began hacking at the angel's restraints.

"Hold on Cas baby, we're getting you out of here."

Castiel didn't say anything. He just looked down at Dean and smiled softly. When the corner of his lips turned upwards the angel winced in pain.

Dean saw the angel wince and said in a soothing voice "Just stay still baby I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again. I promise."

Behind him, Dean could hear Sam and Bobby struggling to hold off the hoard of demons. He didn't dare look back because it would just waste precious time. As much as Dean wanted to find and gank Crowley's ass, he knew that he needed to get his angel out of here to tend to his wounds.

"Dean! Hurry the hell up! We need you!" Sam shouted.

The eldest Winchester didn't reply. He had almost made it through one of the straps holding down Castiel's arm.

He heard Bobby shout in alarm behind him. Seconds later the old hunter smashed against the far wall.

"Bobby!" Sam cried out. There was no response.

'Shit!' Dean thought to himself.

Then suddenly the strap holding down Castiel's arm snapped. At the same moment Dean was grabbed from behind and flung across the room.

He hit the wall hard and slid down. All the breath had been knocked out of him. Dean heard a ripping grinding noise and looked up just in time to see Cas use his freed hand to burn through his other restraints.

The eldest Winchester was unsure how Castiel was managing to do this. Just moments before the angel had been unable to hold his head up properly, but now he was totally hulking out.

Dean watched in awe as Castiel placed his bloodied hand on a nearby demons head and killed him in a blinding light.

As the hunter stood up to help, a demon grabbed him roughly and held a knife to his throat.

Dean heard an unhuman roar of fury and anger rip from somewhere out of his line of sight. Suddenly he heard Cas scream "Everyone close your damn eyes!"

The hunter instantly shut his eyes tight. He prayed that Sammy and Bobby also had enough time to close their eyes. Behind his closed lids he could see the room brightening as he felt as wave of heat wash over his body.

Demons began shrieking as they were killed by Castiel's angel nuke. The room went suddenly quiet and the light began to die down. Dean was still standing upright. The demon that had been holding him captive had crumpled to the floor and dropped the knife. However he did feel a stinging gash across his throat.

Dean peaked through his eye lids carefully and saw that it was safe to open them. What he saw was a room full of crumbled bodies and one angel swaying dangerously in the middle of the room.

The hunter ran to Cas. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion. He was leaping over bodies and watching Castiel's crumpling form at the same time. All of that mad energy seemed too have vanished from the angel as quickly as it had arrived. Moments before the Castiel hit the floor Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his body.

The angel's eyes were closed but he was still breathing. Sam and Bobby soon joined Dean as he huddled on the floor cradling his precious angel in his arms. Tears were flowing freely down Dean's face now. He didn't even try to hold them back. The hunter had finally gotten his baby back. He ran his fingers through the angel's dark bloody hair and buried his face gently into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry baby! I'm so sorry! I'm gonna keep you safe I promise baby!" Dean started babbling as he clutched his angel gingerly, rocking him back and forth carefully.

Dean had totally forgotten about Sam and Bobby until his brother said carefully "Dean. We need to get out of here and get Cas into a more secure location. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have enough mojo to kill another wave of demons."

The hunter looked up at Bobby and Sam. They were right, Castiel's wound had to be tended to and Crowley could come back at any moment and catch them all.

Bobby bent down to help Dean pick the angel up but the hunter suddenly said "No, I got this Bobby."

The older hunter immediately backed off and let Dean take over.

Dean hooked his left arm under Castiel's legs and put his right arm under his back. The angel moved his arms so he could clasp his hand together behind Dean's neck. Even that small movement made Cas whimper in pain. Dean found the angel was surprisingly lighter than he thought.

Just as they were about to leave the room Dean saw something that made his stomach churn in anger.

On a tabled near the electric chair was Castiel's trench coat, covered in blood. On top of the coat sat a sliver angel blade, similar to Castiel's own blade. It was stained a dark red color.

"Sam..... get that stuff for me would ya." Dean said nodding over to the table.

Afterwards, the four left the basement and made it back to the cars without a hitch. Dean had a little trouble around doorways. Castiel was too weak to move and he was making it rather difficult to keep his head out of harm's way. Fortunately, Dean never ran into anything, so his angel didn't get any more injured then he already was.

As sunlight shown down on Castiel's skin, Dean saw even more injuries. They covered the angel's entire body. There were bruises, open wounds, healed wounds, and even some infected wounds. Dean was gonna have a hell of a cleanup task tonight.

When the group reached the cars Dean said "My keys are in my pocket Sam."

The youngest Winchester awkwardly reached into his older brother's pocket in search of the keys. There was still an air of urgency in the air. They all knew that Crowley could find them at any moment and give them hell.

Finally, Sam tugged the keys free and unlocked the car. He opened the back door for his brother so he could set Cas down in the back. Once the angel was situated, Dean climbed in after him.

"You're not driving?" Sam asked.

"Nope. You are." Dean said as he put the angel's head into his lap.

With that Sam climbed into the driver's seat hesitantly and they drove away from the God-forsaken mental institute. Bobby followed close behind, driving in his old pickup truck.

They finally had Cas back and were on their way to a much safer location.

Together once again.


	15. Damaged Wings

Sam was driving carefully down the West Virginian roads, searching for a good motel to stop at. Since Dean had made them leave their old one.

Dean was continually pushing his brother to hurry up. There were puddles of blood everywhere. The Impala was already starting to get the coppery smell of the angel's blood.

Dean had tried applying pressure to wounds to slow the blood flow but it wasn't working very well. He was still running his finger though the angel's hair. The hunter was staring deep into the angel's infinite dark blue eyes. God he missed those eyes.

Suddenly, Sam hit a huge pot hole and Castiel screeched in pain. "Damn it Sammy!" Dean cried out as he tried to calm his lover with soft gentle kisses.

"Shit! Sorry Cas!" Sam apologized. "We're almost there, about three minutes away."

"Thank God." Dean murmured as he momentarily looked away from his angel and out storm damaged roads.

Castiel suddenly called Dean's attention as he tried to speak "H-how bad?"

The angel's words were choked and his throat sounded rough.

"You're not too bad Cas." Dean lied in an attempt to comfort his lover.

"No..... how bad...- what did I do?" Cas gasped out. It sounded like he wanted to cry.

Dean suddenly understood what he was asking. Castiel wanted to know what kind of damage he had done to West Virginia.

The hunter opened his mouth to respond but Cas spoke first "Don't try to lie again Dean."

The angel knew that Dean had lied about how bad his body was and he didn't want him to lie about the damage. He needed to know what he did. Even as his body screamed in pain from open wounds and his throat burned the angel wanted to know what he had unintentionally done.

"It's.... It's pretty bad Cas..." Dean mumbled softly.

A strangled cry came out of the angel's throat.

"It's okay baby. We can fix this." Dean said as he tried to reassure his partner.

Sam stopped the Impala in a parking lot and said "I'll get some rooms." Then he got out of the car and rushed towards the main office building while Bobby tailed behind.

"I love you Dean.' The angel stuttered.

"I love you to angel, but please save your voice for now for when you really need it." Dean begged the angel.

"Well what if I really needed to tell you that I loved you?" Cas asked grinning slightly.

"You're a fucking smartass you know that right Cas." Dean said grinning back, and stroking his angel's hair gently. He had missed his angel so damn much.

"I.... I missed you Dean. I knew you would find me." Castiel choked out as tears began to leak from his eyes.

Dean's eyes started to get misty again now too. Cas had so much faith in him. The hunter knew had had absolutely no reason to deserve this amazing being.

"I... I don't think I would have found you if you didn't come into my dream Cas." Dean admitted as he stared deep into the angel's eyes.

The angel coughed and gave his partner a small smile. "You were on the right path. I.... I just gave you a boost."

"You're amazing Cas." Dean said with a said look in his eyes. "I could have found you sooner if it had just taken a damn nap." The hunter hated himself for being so persistent. If he had known that his angel was a single dream away from rescue Dean would have taken a short nap long before.

"It's okay Dean. I'm here now and that's what matters most. Don't beat yourself up over this. You were just doing what you thought was the best way to find me." Cas said as his chest heaved heavily.

Dean didn't reply. He just looked towards the main building and waited for Bobby and his brother to return.

"Where the hell are they?" Dean finally growled.

Just as he spoke they came out of the motel loby, pale faced and holding a room key.

The hunter opened the door as Sam approached him and Cas.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked cautiously.

"That motel we were staying at...... it was blown up. Burned to the ground. We just saw on the news." Sam whispered.

"Holy shit." Dean said with his jaw hanging open. "Demons?"

"Sounds like it."

"Fuck....." The hunter knew something felt off about that motel today. Then he looked down at Castiel's limp, tiny body in his lap. "We need to get him inside."

Dean carefully moved out of the car without jostling the angel. Then he was about to lean back into the car to pick Cas up, but he had already sat up painfully.

"Cas wait-" Dean started.

The angel brushed Dean's hand softly aside as he tried to climb out of the Impala by himself. He was doing fine until he stood up. His face was grimaced in pain but he wanted to fight through it for Dean. He forced himself to stand upright for a few seconds before his legs suddenly gave out underneath him.

Dean's arms were instantly wrapped around the angel's damaged body and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I got you Cas. I got you angel." Dean mumbled softly.

Cas buried his face into his partners shoulder as he was carried to the motel room.

He heard Sam speak up and say "I got two rooms Dean."

"Two? Why?" The hunter asked his younger brother.

There was an awkward silence before Sam said "It was Bobby's idea."

"Hmmmm....." Dean said absentmindedly.

Castiel heard Bobby's voice join the other two hunters and listened to the sound of a door unlocking. He felt as Dean stepped carefully over the threshold and walked over to the bed and set him down gently. Sam and Bobby followed behind them and pulled some chairs over to the bed.

"Sam, get me some whiskey, some gauze, and a needle and some thread." Dean commanded his brother. There was a whole new tone in his lover's voice. It reminded the angel of a drill sergeant, a doctor, and a protector all wrapped up into one. It was an extreme turn on to the angel. If he wasn't so tore up right now he would probably try to pin Dean down and kiss him forever.

The eldest Winchester took his knife and carefully slashed through the angel's shirt and pants. There was nothing sexual about his actions. Yes, he was being sweet and gentle, but Dean was just trying to get a better idea of the intensity of Castiel's injuries.

Sam brought over all the supplies that his brother had asked for, while Bobby moved a small side table next to Dean.

"Hey Cas." Bobby said "It's good to have you back."

The angel nodded to Bobby acknowledging his greeting silently so he could spare his throat.

Dean picked up the bottle of whiskey and a cloth "This might sting a bit." The hunter said with apologies shining in his dark green eyes.

Castiel braced himself as Dean poured whiskey over his skin and cleaned his wounds. The angel hissed loudly as the alcohol burned his open wounds.

"I'm so sorry baby." Dean whispered softly.

Once the hunter had cleaned off the angels wounds as best he could he grabbed the needle and thread. He quickly got it threaded and sterilized. Then he began working at the larger open wounds on Castiel's arms. He would look at the full extent of the angel's injuries once he had the worst of the cuts properly sewed up.

Sam decided to distract the pained angel by asking him questions.

"What the hell did they do to you Cas?" Sam asked watching his brother work.

Cas swallowed hard as he fought against the burn feeling all over his body. "The demons used an angel blade and an assortment of.... other weapons to cause me great pain."

"What... why were they doing that? Did they ask questions?" Sam pressed.

The angel's throat was screaming in protest but he needed to answer Sam's questions. "Yes they did. They wanted to know stuff about heaven. Like how to get into it."

"Did you....." Bobby suddenly asked but trailed off.

"No.... I didn't tell them a damn thing." The angel said proudly. He never once cracked under the weight of Crowley and his cronies. Cas was trying to be strong and tough just like Dean always was.

When the hunter had finished sewing up the bigger wounds on the angel's body he started to use gauze to cover the wounds further. His hands were softy and gentle. The angel missed Dean's carful loving touch. It felt like pure heaven to him. Days had gone by without this kind of love and care. Castiel never realized how much he had missed it. He was just glad he was away from Crowley and he demons and back with his beloved hunter.

"Was it Crowley who did all this to you?" Dean asked as he wrapped up a gash on Castiel's leg.

His whole body was screaming in pain. It was a struggle to even talk without flailing around in pain. His body felt like it just wanted to give up. He needed to stop this pain somehow.

"Sometimes." The angel managed to gasp out.

Dean's hands began to flutter over the angel's skin softly. He paused quite often to examine various wounds. The hunter's hands were so nice and so warm; they even helped ease the pain some.

His fingers traveled behind the angel as he moved to see his back. "How many demons-"The hunter froze midsentence.

Castiel felt it the moment Dean stilled.

"Dean....." The angel whispered softly getting worried now.

He didn't reply. Instead his fingers traveled softly to the small bumps in between the angel's shoulder blades.

Castiel yelped in pain as the hunter hand brushed over the area. Dean immediately pulled his fingers away.

The angel wasn't sure what was worse, the pain in his shoulder blades, or the loss of his lover's soft hands.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam suddenly asked seeing the look of absolute horror on his brother's face.

Dean still stayed silent.

"Dean?" Sam said again also getting worried.

The eldest Winchester opened his mouth slightly and whispered. "What the hell did they do Cas?"

The angel knew exactly what the hunter was asking.

On Castiel's back there where hundreds of slashes over the areas at the base of his wings. Only then did Castiel realize that he had been forcing his wings to stay trap behind his back. He carefully unfolded his wings and let them stretch as they screamed in protest.

"Son of a bitch......." Dean hissed as Castiel unfurled his wings. "Your wings.... What happened?"

Castiel's face shone with pain, sweat and confusion.

"You can.... You can still see them?" Castiel asked the hunter for the second time in his life.

"Yeah... I've always been able to see them... remember?" Dean said now sounding confused.

"Wait... you can see Cas's wings?" Bobby asked suddenly. Both Bobby and Sam looked extremely confused and uncomfortable.

"Yeahhh.... Can't you see them? They're right here!" Dean exclaimed as he gestured towards the dark inky black wings.

They appeared to be burnt, cut, plucked and ruffled. The demons had used the angel's most sensitive feature to torture him. Dean couldn't even imagine the kind of pain that caused the angel. He felt sick to his stomach.

Sam and Bobby looked towards the area that Dean had motioned to. All they saw was empty air. However, if they looked close enough they could see small dust particles in the air being disturbed by the invisible pair of wings as they quivered.

Castiel took a deep breath and hoped he could talk clearly. He was going to need a strong throat to explain this situation. This was a situation that should have been nearly impossible and was extremely uncommon in the angel world. 

"When you saw them the first time, while we were having sexual intercourse in the Impala, I thought it was just because of the intensity of the moment." Castiel started. Dean's cheeks flushed red as Sam and Bobby shifted uncomfortably staring awkwardly at Dean. The hunter couldn't look them in the eyes and busied himself with the angel's hundreds of wounds. Castiel was utterly oblivious to the uncomfortable situation he had just created for everyone as he continued speaking softly.

"But you should not be able to see my wings Dean. It's something almost unheard of in heaven."

Deans' eyebrows furred as he thought. "That wasn't the first time I saw them Cas."

Castiel took a sharp intake of breath. The hunter was unsure if it was a gasp of pain or one of surprise.

"What? When-" Castiel hissed suddenly as Dean poured whiskey over the angel's tattered wings. "When did you see them before that?" Cas groaned squeezing his eye shut tightly.

"Uh... the day I first met you, when me and Bobby summoned you." Dean said as he finally looked over at Bobby. "You saw them right Bobby? They were huge black wings."

The old hunter looked at Dean in confusion. "No.... I didn't see them Son. I wasn't aware that your angel here was flashing his wings at all."

The room was silent aside from small gasps and labored breathing from Castiel. Dean was unsure of what to say. He had just assumed that Bobby saw the wings that day. It had never occurred to him that he was the only one who could see them.

"What does that mean Cas?" Sam asked finally breaking the strained silence.

The angel was deep in thought and took a few minutes to reply.

"I have one theory. It had crossed my mind while we were in the car, but I brushed the thought off." Castiel said hesitantly as he looked down at his damaged skin.

"Are you gonna keep us guessing?" Bobby demanded impatiently.

"Hey! Give the guy a break! He's had a long week!" Dean growled almost viciously at the old hunter.

Dean's protective response confirmed Castiel's theory even more.

The angel took a deep painful breath before he started.

"Something similar to this has happened only once before. It was over a million years ago so none of the surviving angels remember it. All we have is rumors and legends" Castiel said as he remembered the old wives tale Gabriel had told him when he was just a baby angel. "This was an angel so old he wasn't even mentioned in the word of God. The angel went by the name of Drasne. He was one of Gods first fleet. When he became strong enough, our father stationed him on earth to watch over the people."

Castiel was forced to pause. His lungs, throat and ribs were screaming in waves of pure pain.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean asked trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"I... I think my ribs might be bruised and my throat is pretty raw, but other than that I think I'm okay." The angel replied with a grimace.

Dean face was a mask of determination and helplessness. He wished there was more he could do to help Castiel. The hunter felt useless and felt like he had betrayed his partner the moment had let him get captured.

"So what's the rest of that story Cas?" Sam suddenly asked rudely.

Dean gave his brother his best 'fuck you' face, but Castiel started speaking again.

"According to the legend, while Drasne was stationed on earth he met a female partner. Supposedly, she had the most beautiful and pure soul he had ever seen. One day the woman was attacked by a group of men with the intent of hurting her. Drasne flew into a blind fury and used his powers to smite every last man who had dared to touch her. Unfortunately, by the time he had finished, the woman had been killed, stabbed through the heart." Cas remember how Gabriel would act out the story as he told it. Sometimes Gabe would make Castiel jump if he suddenly emphasized on certain words and actions.

The angel now continued his story weakly "So the angel flew to heaven and was unable to find her soul. It turned out that the girl had actually sold her soul and she had been damned to hell for eternity. Drasne couldn't bear the thought of such a pure human facing such an awful fate, so he flew down to hell and raised her from damnation."

Castiel thought of when he himself had visited hell with order from heaven to save Dean Winchester. He smiled slightly at the thought, even though hell was the most unpleasant place he had ever been. The whole place was hot and fiery. The smell of burning flesh and blood was forever embedded into the stone walls. Screams echoed off of each wall filling every square inch of the endless place. Despite all the terrible things he had seen, the angel had gotten such a wonderful man in return. It made the whole experience so much better.

"Instead of taking the woman's soul up to heaven Drasne put in back on earth and marked her skin to show that she was his."

Dean felt the mark on his arm tingle softly as Castiel talked.

"Soon, he was able to get close to the woman and they became lovers. They lived a long happy life together, and almost never left each other's side. Drasne even ignored direct orders from heaven just so he could stay with her. He protected her and kept her out of harm's way for the remainder of her life. According to the story Drasne's partner was able to feel the angels grace and could see his wings. When she finally died naturally at a very old age, the angel was completely heartbroken. He decided to throw in his wings and stay in heaven. Supposedly, he is still alive and now resides with his partner in the woman's own personal heaven. Drasne still watches over her and shields her from harm within her heaven. He had even used some of his grace to hide themselves from the other angels prying eyes. He couldn't stand be away from her so now he can be with her for the rest of eternity."

Castiel's breathed out a deep sigh once he had finished the very old story. It had been a long time since he heard his beloved brother tell him it. Maybe he should pay Gabe a visit soon.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sam asking "So...... what? Did a cupid shoot Drasne with a love arrow or something?"

Cas looked at Sam confused. "No. According to the angel lore every million years or so an angel will imprint, find a human mate that it will stay with forever. The match was supposedly made personally by God himself. The human and angel would be inseparable and if they were apart for too long it would be like a physical pain in their chest."

Dean shifted awkwardly. This whole story was beginning to sound pretty familiar.

"When I raised Dean from perdition I think my grace linked with his soul." Castiel mumbled as his cheeks actually began to flush.

"Hmmm... Guess we weren't too far from the ticket were we Sam." Bobby grumbled looking at the youngest Winchester.

"What?" Dean asked freezing.

"Well.... When you took care of the demon me and Sam agreed that you had gone a little crazy." Bobby explained ignoring Sam's look of warning. "We thought that your obsession to find Cas was kind of like John when he lost Mary."

"Stop it." Dean ordered giving the hunter a hard look. "I will not be compared to that asshole ever again. I'm done trying to be like him or trying to impress him. I'm done." Dean was pissed. Why did John always have to be involved in the situation? He was gone now and he was never coming back.

Bobby quickly backed off and looked down at the ground.

"They were soul mates right?" Cas asked slowly after a moment.

"Yes. They were." Sam said in almost a whisper.

"Hmmm...." Cas mumbled in a hushed tone. "If I'm right..... then Dean and I have a stronger bond then they even had. So...if Dean dies..... I would probably go up to heaven and stay with him for the rest of eternity just like Drasne. I couldn't live without Dean." The angel liked the idea of staying with the hunter for the rest of eternity. It seemed like the perfect world to Cas.

Sam thought about what Cas said for a moment before saying "Dean went absolutely nuts when Crowley took you. He wouldn't sleep, he barely ate, and he was a total asshole about everything. Dean was determined to find you." The youngest Winchester quickly glanced at his now fuming brother.

Dean had finally tended to over 95% of the angels wounds and he just wanted everyone to get out. He wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend. The hunter was tired on entertaining the others. Dean had one sure fire way to get rid of the two quickly. He stood up and walked over to his duffle bag.

Castiel whimpered softly at the loss of contact with his hunter. Sam and Bobby glanced over the angel then back to Dean.

"I should probably talk with Gabriel and ask him about all this." Castiel muttered wishing Dean was holding him close.

The hunter quickly returned to his angel holding some loose fitting clothes in his hands.

"Well... you can do that later. That's not important right now. First you need to take a shower and heal up."

"It is important though Dean. Crowley also said that.... That he was... testing the bond between the two of us." Dean stopped in his tracks as he heard Cas say this. It was the same thing that the demon Dean had tortured said. "It makes much more sense to me now...." Castiel added softly oblivious to Dean's concern.

"We still need to get you cleaned up properly." Dean mumbled as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Bobby and Sam quickly stood up now feeling awkward again.

"We'll uhhh..... if you need us we'll be in our room. It's across the hall." Sam muttered as the two rushed out of the room.

Dean smiled to himself as he locked the door behind them and carefully. He knew that would get them out. Then Dean watched as the angel carefully folded in his wings again. Once Cas had finished Dean helped the angel into the bathroom.

The angel winced in pain because even the slightest movement hurt.

"I'm sorry baby." Dean said in a hushed tone. His gentle caring side had returned once again. "I wish they had a bathtub or something here.... A shower probably won't be all that pleasant."

"I'll be fine Dean..." The angel muttered in pain through gritted teeth. He had his arm around Dean's shoulder while the hunter supported his waist as they walked.

In the bathroom Dean carefully pulled the last article of clothing off his angel. The room was steamy and dark. The naked Castiel kissed his lover gently as Dean reached his hand under the stream of water to test its temperature.

Dean carefully kissed the angel back and put his arms gingerly around the angels bear waist. He still had to support his weak body.

"Ready?" Dean asked between kisses.

"Ready as I'll ever be....." Castiel muttered.

Dean had Castiel sit down while the hunter stripped himself down too. They both were filthy and Dean figured that the best way to get the angel clean was to help him shower.

After, they both climbed under the warm streams of water.

Castiel let out a sharp cry of pain as the water beat down on his open wounds.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." Dean said clutching the angel close as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

The hunter had Cas sit down on the floor so the water wouldn't hit him as hard. Then Dean began carefully rubbing a bar of soap across every inch of Castiel's skin to remove all the blood. Then he poured a palm full of cool soapy shampoo into his hand and began massaging it into the angel's soft, but tangled hair.

Cas closed his eyes and smiled softly. This felt good. His head didn't get injured as much by the demons, so Dean's soft warm hand felt amazingly gentle on his skin.

Since all the blood coating the angel's skin was now gone, Dean was able to see each and every cut. They stung red and angry across the angel's pale body.

Suddenly a question struck Dean. "Why isn't your vessel healing super-fast like normal?"

Cas looked up at the Dean who was looking down into his blue eyes. The angel loved seeing his partner naked. He had such an amazing body. Castiel wished he could stand up and stroke every inch of the hunter's perfect body without causing himself great pain. Maybe in a few days he could move around better. "My grace has been damaged and drained. It needs some time to heal and recharge." Castiel replied over the noise of the shower.

Anger bubbled in the hunter's stomach once again. He hated Crowley and his hoard of demons even more now for what they had done to his angel. "Oh......" Was all Dean was able to say without getting visibly pissed again.

Then hunter quickly washed himself off and turned off the stream of water. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. The shower water had been very painful.

Dean stepped out of the shower and grabbed two softy fluffy towels. He wrapped one around his own waist and brought the other one over to Cas. The hunter draped the towel carefully over the angel's shoulders and helped him out of the shower. Dean then proceeded to softly dry off every inch of Castiel's skin. Once he was dry Dean retreated each of his wounds.

Finally, the two slowly walked out of the bathroom while exchanging kisses hungrily.

They walked over to one of the two beds and Dean grabbed the clothes he had picked out for the angel. Gently Dean pulled an AC-DC shirt over Castiel's head and helped him pull his arms through the sleeves. Next, the hunter helped the angel slip on a pair of Dean's boxer briefs. Castiel clung to the hunter as the fabric brushed painfully against his skin. Finally, Dean helped Castiel pull up a pair of soft black pajama pants that hung loosely around his waist.

When they were done, Dean helped the angel lay breathlessly down on the bed.

"I'll be right back." Dean mumbled kissing the angel on the forehead before trotting quickly over to his duffle bag.

Cas watched as Dean searched for clothes to wear. He pulled out a pair of underwear and a grey pair of pajama pants.

Dean suddenly had an idea. He knew the angel was in no condition for anything intimate and sexual yet, but there was something he could do. It might even make Cas forget about the pain for a moment.

Cas watched as Dean straightened up and turned around slowly. He saw that his lover's cheeks were slightly flushed.

Slowly, Dean moved his hands to the towel still wrapped around his waist. Then, he let the fluffy fabric fall to the floor revealing his naked body to the angel.

Castiel took a sharp intake of breath as he was finally able to see the hunter's naked form properly.

Dean winked at Cas and slowly ran his hands down his long body. The angel watched in rapt as Dean slid his underwear up his legs slowly. He wiggled his hips slightly to help move the pants upwards. Castiel was extremely turned on by the whole thing. He had the best boyfriend ever. No wait, he had the best soul mate ever. Next, Dean took his pajama pants and tugged them gently up to join his underwear.

Once he was done Dean walked bare chested over to the angel and climbed next to him in the bed. He pulled Cas close to his body warm and kissed his neck. "I missed you so much Cas."

"I missed you too Dean. I love you so much."

"I love you too angel. I'll never let you leave my side again." Dean made it sound light and joking, but he was dead serious. He was never going to let Crowley, or anyone else get his hands on this angel again. Over his dead body.

"Don't worry Dean. I'm not planning on going anywhere." The angel whispered as his throat ached slightly.

For some reason the angel felt extremely tired. He had never felt tired like this before. As Dean held him close in his warm embrace the angel felt his lids getting heavy. Light kissed and Deans' sweet voice filled the angel's head.

Then slowly but surely, Castiel fell asleep for the first time in his life, held tightly and protected by the man he loved more than anything else in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon! ^-^


	16. The Road to Recovery

Castiel didn’t dream while he slept.

If he did, his subconscious didn’t remember it when he woke up. It was an unusual feeling to be asleep. He awoke feeling rested and refreshed. No other form of relaxation made him feel this way. His brain felt foggy and slow, but it was a pleasant peaceful sensation.

The angel sleepily rubbed his eyes and rolled over a little. His body felt a little slow and tired, but overall he felt much better. He was still sore, but the pain wasn’t overwhelming anymore. His grace was strong enough to heal some of the minor wounds, but his mojo still wasn’t fully charged yet.

Absentmindedly, the angel wondered what time it was and how long he had been asleep. However, he suddenly realized that Dean’s warmth was no longer beside him. At the same moment, a sweet unusual smell wafted into the angel’s nose.

The confused and scared Castiel sat up and began frantically scanning the room looking for Dean.

He looked next to him at the second bed. It was empty. That bed would probably remain untouched for entirety of their stay at the motel. Cas aimlessly wondered why Sam had gotten two beds for them. Did he really think that he and Dean were gonna sleep alone?

When the angel was sure that Dean was nowhere in the main living area he stood up quickly. Apparently he had gotten up too fast because he lost his balance as stars flashed in front of his eyes. ‘Well, that’s a new one…… He thought to himself as he tried to clear his vision.’

Once he could walk without falling over the angel moved towards the kitchen area. Castiel observed that this motel was much larger than previous ones. The kitchen, bathroom and living area was actually split off from the bedroom. Sam had picked a pretty nice motel. It was probably extremely expensive….

Castiel’s heart started beating rapidly. The angel was beginning to panic. He just got back with Dean, he couldn’t lose him already! Cas suddenly remembered that he didn’t even have a weapon to use. He had no idea where his angel blade was. The last time he had seen it was just before Crowley took it away from him in the abandoned warehouse.

The angel felt sore, groggy, and completely exposed. What if Dean was hurt and he couldn’t help him? Was he in the motel room? What was that unusual smell? It definitely wasn’t sulfur, but it wasn’t normal either.

As the angel edged closer to the kitchen he heard soft singing and the gentle clink of dishes.

“And be a simpleeee kind of man. Be something you love and understaaand. Baby be a simpleeee kind of man. Oh won’t you do this for me son, if you can.” Castiel heard the distinct, gruff voice of Dean Winchester as he sang along with the recorded song.

Cas relaxed a little as he peered around the corner and saw his beloved hunter. He was standing in front of the stove, still only wearing his pajamas pants, cooking some delicious smelling food. That would explain the unknown smell Castiel thought to himself.

“Get your lust from the rich man’s gold. All that you need is in your soul. Oh you can do this baby if you try.” Dean was totally unaware of the pair of blue eyes carefully watching his every move.

Castiel had missed the everyday activities of his partner. Even though this was not usually one of the hunters normal activities Castiel still missed it.

The angel absentmindedly wondered what Dean was making. He watched as Dean opened the oven and checked something that was cooking inside. After, the hunter picked up a plastic spatula and scooped food off a pan and onto a plate. Then he turned around and set a fresh stack of amazing looking pancakes down on the small wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. Castiel licked his lips in anticipation. They looked delicious.

He was still singing softy as the hunter casually looked up towards where Castiel had been sleeping earlier. Dean jumped and dropped a fork sharply when he saw Castiel staring at him quietly from the corner of the room.

As the silverware clattered onto the table Dean gasped. “Gah! Fuck!!... Son of a bitch Cas!” Once the surprise wore off, Dean’s brow furrowed in concern. He rushed to the angel’s side and asked “You okay?”

“I’m fine Dean. Don’t worry. I’m just… a little out of it I guess.” The angel murmured sleepily as he clasped his arms around Dean’s neck. Castiel realized that his throat was almost pain free as he talked.

The angel smiled up into his partners face. The whole world already felt a hundred times better just being wrapped in Dean’s strong warms arms. The hunter looked down into the face of the man he loved more than anything and smiled back.

“I love you angel.” Dean breathed softly.

“I’ve always loved you Dean.” The angel said back with a small laugh.

The hunter dipped his head down and captured the angel’s lips carefully in his own. He greedily kissed Castiel over and over again.

Castiel decided to take it a step further. He began running his tongue around Dean’s lips begging for entrance into his soft warm mouth.

Dean quickly parted his lips and the angel’s tongue darted in. Cas tasted the sweet taste of chocolate in the hunters mouth as he let his tongue explore every inch of Dean’s mouth. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, while Dean smiled. The hunter felt totally carefree and finally happy again.

Dean had his baby back. The hunter had his one and only angel wrapped up tight in his strong arms. As they kissed, Dean’s hands began to move down the angel’s waist slowly. Castiel’s arms were still locked behinds Dean’s head. The hunter’s rough fingers finally found the angel’s firm ass. He began gently massaging and squeezing Castiel. It felt like years since he had been able to do this.

As Dean’s fingers moved the angel began groaning softy into Dean’s perfect mouth. The hunter hungrily muffled the angel’s pleasured noises with his own mouth. Castiel’s moved his hands and tangled them into Dean’s soft morning hair.

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping and both the hunter and the angel jumped.

“Shit! I almost forget!” Dean exclaimed.

He carefully helped Cas walk over a small wooden chair at the table. Then he kissed the angel’s forehead as Cas sat down in the chair stiffly.

Dean then walked over to the oven hurriedly and pulled the door open. An amazing smell floated from the inside of the oven and into the angel’s nose.

“What are you making Dean?” Cas asked curiously as he tried to peer into the oven.

“Something really special babe.” Castiel could hear the smile in Dean’s voice.

While Dean was bent over the oven; the angel took a moment to observe the assortment of food spread out on the table. There was a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled and non-scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and even hash browns. Dean didn’t slack off today.

“Where did you get all the ingredients?” They had just gotten there last night and some of this food would have needed to be refrigerated.

“I had Sam pick it up for me this morning.” Dean said back as he pulled a silver bowl out of the small fridge. “You can start eating if you want Cas.”

“Are you going to eat Dean.” Castiel asked slowly as he eyed the scrumptious looking food.

“Of course! I just need to finish this first.” The hunter said with a wink.

Cas watched as Dean scooped a white creamy substance from the bowl. He still couldn’t see what Dean had made, but he knew it smelled amazing and kind of familiar.

A few seconds later Dean began chopping something on a cutting board.

“So Cas… how are you feeling man?” Dean asked suddenly.

Castiel had to think for a moment. He didn’t feel great but he felt much better than he had in the past five days. “Much better now. My vessel is a little sore but I am healing quite nice. It makes it even better that I’m here with you now.”

Dean smiled brightly. His angel was the only living thing in the entire world that could make the hunter’s sprits soar this high. Cas was like Dean’s own personal mini slice of heaven on earth.

“Good. You still need to chill and relax today though.” Dean ordered his angel.

Castiel smirked. He actually did have a few plans for today. Plans that the angel thought were long overdue.

“Now…. This has to sit in the fridge for a little bit but I’ll show you it after we eat.” Dean said as he snuck the dish past the angel’s prying eyes.

Castiel whimpered pitifully as Dean opened the small motel fridge and stuck his creation inside.

“You can’t just let me smell it and not show me what you made!” The angels moaned trying to use his puppy dog eyes on his lover.

“Stop it Cas! Don’t you dare give me those damn eyes. It’s not done! You weren’t supposed to be awake yet!” Dean said with a smile as he tried to avoid the angel’s sad looking eyes.

A soft crying noise escaped from the angel’s damp, parted lips. Dean thought the angel looked so fucking sexy this way.

“God damn it Cas! I said no!” Dean said laughing. The angel’s actions and tiny whimpers were successfully turning Dean on. “Here eat some of this other stuff I made first!”

The hunter quickly stacked piles upon piles of food onto a plate for the angel. “Eat.” Dean ordered as he sat the plate down in front of Cas.

Dean the proceeded to fill his own plate full of food while he watched Castiel examined the food closer.

Slowly but surely Castiel lifted a bite of the pancake to his lips. He was teasing Dean. The hunter ran his tongue across his lips as he stared intently at the angel.

Castiel smiled to himself as he popped the food into his mouth.

When the flavors exploded across his tongue Cas moaned. He chewed slowly savoring each amazing bite of food.

A huge dorky grin had spread across Dean’s face as he watched. Dean couldn’t help but be amazed at his angel’s beauty once again.

“This tastes amazing Dean.” Castiel purred softly.

The hunter’s cheeks began hurting now from how much he was smiling. This was something that needed to happen much more often.

Dean finally took his first bite of food as Castiel started tasting the other food he had prepared for him.

“Why did you make all of this Dean?” Castiel asked between mouthfuls of the fantastic breakfast.

“Because you’re knowledge of food is actually worse than your pop culture references.”

The angel narrowed his eyes at his lover. Dean would never let him forget the normal human areas where he was less competent. 

“Hey, I didn’t say we couldn’t change that either! I have a couple movies we could watch if you want!” Dean said defensively putting his hands up.

Castiel immediately brightened. “What movies?”

“Eager are we now? Hmm… I have a few…. Let’s see….” Dean scrunched up his forehead as he thought. Castiel loved it when he did this. “I have ‘Back to the Future’; part one through three of course…. A few Starwars movies… ‘The Godfather’, great movie by the way….. the original ‘Nightmare on Elm Street’, and…. oh! And I have ‘Friday the 13th’, both the new one and the original one.

“You have a lot of movies..” Castiel commented absentmindedly as he ate.

“Oh angel that’s nothing! You should have seen the collection that me and Sammy had growing up!” Dean said as he thought of the dozens of movies they used to have.

“Do you still have them?” Castiel asked curiously.

“No….” Dean’s voice was bitter. “Our dad made us sell them for some extra cash. Me and Sam had spent years buying the damn things. We would save up some money and go buy them when we had enough. There was probably close to thirty movies in our collection.”

Castiel was quiet. John had really put his sons though hell growing up. The angel wished he could go back and make everything better for his beloved partner.

“We could start a new collection.” Castiel mumbled softly as he looked into Dean’s eyes.

The hunter’s face immediately lit up. He had never really considered buying movies again. Normally he would watch just whatever came on the cable TVs at motels. The last movie he got was about four years ago in 2010. That was when Sam had bought him the new Friday the 13th movie, saying something about it being a really good remake at the main actors were great.

“Yeah! That would be awesome!!” Dean exclaimed as his mind began spinning and thinking of all the movies he could buy. “I think Sam saved a few movies and is stashing them somewhere in his bag.”

Cas loved making his partner glow like this. The hunters beautiful soul would always get ten times brighter when he was happy like this.

“We should watch a movie tonight.” Dean stated with a grin. With a wink he added “I’ll even let you pick!”

“That would be great Dean!”

The hunter leaned over to Cas and kissed the corner of his mouth softly. Castiel kissed Dean back carefully as he gently bit the hunters soft pale lips.

Dean growled softly and momentarily distracted the angel before asking “Are you ready to see what I made?”

“Of course I am.” Castiel replied expectantly as he weaved his fingers into the hunter’s hair.

Their foreheads were pressed together now. They were nose to nose breathing in each other’s amazing scent. “You’ll need to let me go if you want me to show you angel.” Dean suddenly said as he chuckled softly.

Castiel gripped Dean’s hair harder now. “Make me.” He said with a challenging air to his voice.

“Oh we’re gonna play this game now are we?” Dean asked with a wink.

Dean slowly lowered his hands to the angel’s sides. Castiel wondered what Dean was doing. Carefully the hunter moved out of his chair and sat down onto the angel’s lap. Castiel’s fingers were still tightly gripping Deans’ soft, short hair.

Dean’s hands came to rest midway down Castiel’s stomach. “Just remember, you asked for this baby.” The hunter whispered slowly against the angel’s skin.

Suddenly, Dean’s fingers jumped to life. They fluttered across Castiel’s skin making the angel squirm.

Laughter fell from the angel’s perfect lips as he pulled Dean’s hair harder while trying to get away from the hunter’s strong fingers.

Dean was tickling every inch of the angel’s body he could reach. As Castiel pulled his hair harder, an animal like snarl bubbled in his throat.

“Dean! Wait- No! St-Stop it! Please!- I beg you- Dean-“ Castiel tried to talk around fits of laugher. His broken pleas made the hunter tickle him ten times faster.

“Beg for me angel.” Dean hissed.

Castiel’s fingers finally released themselves from the hunter’s hair as he tried to push Dean off of him.

“Please!! Dean- I- OhmyGod!- Pleaseeeeeee- Stop-! I’m sorry Dean!-“ Castiel begged as Dean’s mouth began grazing his neck.

Castiel had never felt a sensation quite like this one. It was pleasurable, but also extremely uncomfortable. The angel loved it, yet hated it. His body twitched and squirmed under Dean.

Tears were rolling down Castiel’s face now. “Pleaseee Dean!”

Dean was laughing hard as he tickled Cas.

Suddenly Castiel’s hands found Deans sides. The hunters eyes widened in surprise as a look of ‘Oh Shit’ crossed his face.

The angel wasted no time as he began tickling Dean back. His reaction was instantaneous. Dean’s hands immediately flew to find Castiel’s.

Laughter was rolling out of the hunter as he tried pulling the angel’s hands away with no avail.

“Sonofabitch Cas. No!-Ahhh Fuckkk- Man Stop that- Ah!” Dean was now the one gasping and begging under tickling fingers.

“You’re not the only one who likes begging.” The angel whispered seductively into Dean’s ear.

A strangled mixture of moaning and laugher forced its way painfully out of Dean’s throat.

“Mother Fucker- Cas Please- Baby please- Ahhh- Shit! I’m sorry- Gah! I won’t tickle you again- FUCK! – Just… Just let me go!!” Dean wailed hoping to sway the angel who was holding him in place. Sweat drenched Dean’s softy skin as the angel continued.

Finally Castiel slowed his fingers and let Dean go. The hunter quickly jumped up and backed quickly out of the angel’s reach. He was panting and gasping as he eyes Cas cautiously.

“Guess I got beat at my own game huh….” Dean said breathlessly.

Castiel smirked evilly but said nothing.

“You’re a douche Cas.” Dean grumbled with a smile as he wiped the sweat coating his forehead onto his arm.

“I believe you have told me that before.” Castiel said laughing.

“Probably…” The hunter walked over to the fridge and pulled out something. Then, he slowly turned to face the angel, a huge smile plastered across his soaking wet face.

Castiel gasped. That couldn’t be what he thought it was. Did Dean really make that for him?

“I promised you I would make an angel food cake for you one day right.” Dean said as he laughed at the expression on his lovers face.

The hunter carefully set the beautiful dessert down onto the table. It had white, soft looking whipped cream frosting and sweet, juicy red strawberries spread across the top in a beautiful cascade of colors.

Dean had barely set the food down before the angel lunged at him. The hunter was caught off guard and stumbled backwards into the counter. “Don’t tickle me again!” Dean yelped softly.

The hunter relaxed some as Castiel’s lips attacked him. The angel’s lips were everywhere. They grasped at Dean, his mouth, his hair, his neck, his bare chest, everywhere. The hunter moaned as Cas peppered his with kisses. It was a long drawn out sound that was sent straight into his pants.

Between kisses Dean said “Well if I knew this would turn you on so much I would have made you one of these cakes sooner!”

The angel pulled his face back for a moment to look into Dean’s eyes. The hunter saw a wild uncontainable lust burning in those beautiful blue eyes.

“You don’t need to make a cake to turn me on.” Then he planted one more kiss onto the hunter’s lips before walking back over to the table and staring down at the master piece with a burning desire.

Dean picked up a knife and joined Castiel. He threw his left arm around the angel’s waist and asked “Wanna help me cut it?”

Castiel smiled and placed his right hand over the hunters. Then together they slowly cut a generous slice of cake for each of them.

Once Dean handed Castiel his plate he waited expectantly while the angel stared back at him.

“Are you gonna try it?” Dean asked.

“Yes.”

The hunter waited but Castiel didn’t move.

“Well?” Dean pushed.

“We need to try it at the same time. I saw this thing… a video, where this couple, who were dressed up very nicely linked arms and ate a piece of cake at the same time.”

Dean’s raised his eyebrows in amusement as he asked “So you actually watch things other than porn?”

Castiel didn’t get the joke as he replied “Yes. I have seen many things Dean.”

The hunter shook his head as he chuckled at the angel’s innocents.

“In this video they also cut a piece of cake together too. It was very sweet and the woman’s white dress was very pretty.” Castiel was lost in thought as he explained.

Dean’s cheeks flushed red. He knew what kind of video the angel had watched now. Castiel had been watching a wedding video and now wanted to recreate some of it.

“That’s usually what people do when they get married.”

“Weddings are very beautiful, but they seem… unnecessary. Why do you need a piece of paper saying that you’re bonded with someone forever? If you truly love someone shouldn’t that be enough?” The angel asked as he tried to dive deeper into the workings of human minds.

“Couples like how official sounding it is. People rely on structure and confirmation. Besides, it’s also a symbol that shows you are truly bonded with someone. It’s like placing an invisible claim on each other.”

Castiel considered Dean’s words for a moment. “Humans are truly a peculiar creature.”

The hunter was surprised and slightly discomforted by the deep physiological twist their conversation had taken.

“So you ready for that cake?” Dean asked as he shifted closer to Cas.

“Yes I am. Are you?”

“Hell yeah! I was fucking born ready.” Dean exclaimed as he loaded up his fork with the delicious dessert.

Castiel did the same before they linked their arms carefully. The angel stared deep into the hunter’s amazing green eyes. It felt as if he could dive straight into the sea of green and reach all the way to the man’s soul. Castiel could never forget those eyes. Ever.

They was a moment of complete silence between the two lovers before the moved their forks to their mouths.

Simultaneously the two groaned as the fluffy cake touched their tongues. Castiel closed his eyes and just sat completely still drinking in the perfect taste of the heavenly food in his mouth.

When he opened his eyes again he saw that Dean was still staring at him.

“You like?”

“This, is even better that I thought it would taste. It’s the second closest thing to heaven on earth.” The angel murmured back purring softly.

“Oh yeah? What’s the first?” Dean asked curiously as he took another satisfying bite of cake.

Castiel blushed slowly as he whispered “You.”

A blush also crept up the hunter’s neck as he looked at the man he never felt he could deserve.

“You’re too much angel.” Dean said with a small chuckle. Suddenly the hunter noticed a stray dollop of frosting on the angel’s lip. He leaned forward and carefully licked the sugary cream away. As Dean did this Castiel pulled the man’s lips to his own before taking another bite of food.

“I love you so much Dean.”

“I know you do babe. I love you too Cas.”

~~~~

When they had both finished eating Dean sat back with a lazy smile.

“Where are Sam and Bobby?” Castiel asked as he scooted his chair next to Dean’s and laid his head on the hunter’s shoulder.

“I don’t know. I told them they could do whatever they wanted. As long as they didn’t bother us, I mean we want you’re mojo to heal as fast as possible right? Those two are just stressful.” Dean explained with a softy yawn as he put his arm around the angel’s shoulder.

“Hmmm….” The angel murmured in agreement feeling sleepy himself.

“I think I am going to take a quick shower angel. Then we can get started on your movie education.” Dean said a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

“Okay. I will go and lay down if you say you’re going to be fast.” Castiel said as he stood slowly.

The hunter’s heart fell slightly. He had hoped the angel would join him in the shower. Dean didn’t want to push Castiel too far before he felt better so he didn’t say anything.

Castiel planted a single sweet drawn out kiss on his hunter’s warm cake flavored lips before they walked into the living area together.

There, they parted ways; Dean walking to the bathroom and Castiel over to the bed.

As the angel curled up on the bed he thought about Dean. There had been an unusual flicker of some unknown emotion in the hunter’s eyes. Castiel tried to figure out what Dean had been thinking as he heard the shower turn on.

All at once it hit him. He knew what Dean had wanted and now Castiel had a plan.

Quickly he stripped down until he was wearing absolutely nothing. Getting in and out of clothes was becoming a much easier task now.

Then, the angel quickly but quietly padded across the floor and into the bathroom where Dean Winchester was now showering.


	17. Wet and Wild

The angel jiggled the bathroom doorknob quietly and found that it was unlocked. He would have used his mojo to fly into the bathroom, but his grace still wasn’t healed enough to give himself full use of his wings yet.

Castiel slowly stuck his head into the steamy bathroom. He could hear Dean humming softly but he couldn’t see him behind the blue curtain hanging in front of the shower.

Carefully, the angel walked into the room and locked the door behind him. He wondered if it would be better to make his presence known or to startle Dean.

Castiel decided to surprise his lover. He rushed silently over to the shower. Then he took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain.

Dean’s eyes were closed and he was rinsing soap from his hair.

Cas stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms tenderly around Dean, pulling him into a wet naked hug.

“Son of a-“ Dean yelped whirling around as he felt the angel’s arms encircle him. However his cry of surprise was cut off by Castiel biting at the hunter’s bottom lip.

Castiel moved his hands to grasp at the hunter’s face and pull it closer to his own.

Dean was now greedily kissing the angel back. His moment of shock was gone. A fire like passion had fired up in his gut. His dick immediately began getting hard as Castiel rutted his hips against Dean.

“Did you miss me?” Castiel asked breathlessly.

“Is the day long?” Dean replied with a laugh pulling the angel’s body closer to his own.

The water was nearly hot enough to burn the two flushed men as it flowed across the lovers while they kissed passionately.

Suddenly, Castiel found himself pressed up against one wall of the shower with Dean grinding into him.

Castiel began moaning as the hunter kissed along his jawline and leaving small bite marks.

“What would you say if I told you I thought about having shower sex with you?” Dean asked as he moved to the angel’s neck.

Before Cas could respond Dean’s hand snaked down Castiel’s chest and grasped the angel’s hard, warm cock and began stroking him slowly.

The angel threw his head back growling in pleasure. He felt a felt a dull pain as his head smacked sharply into the wall behind him. However Castiel barely noticed the throbbing pain as Dean ran his finger across his slit.

Castiel gasped. “Deannn!”

“I’ll take care of you angel.” The hunter growled into the crook of Castiel’s neck. “I’m going to make you feel amazing and mark you all over again.”

Dean started heatedly licking and nipping at Castiel’s bare chest as he continued to jerk off his angel at a painfully slow pace.

The hunter continued to talk “I’m gonna fuck you so hard and erase all the memories of the past five days without me. Crowley is never gonna touch you again when I’m done marking you. I’m gonna make it so everyone will know that you’re mine.”

Cas loved it when his partner talked like this. The angel mewled softly as he said “Dean please!” He could feel the pressure building up inside him, but he needed more. He needed Dean inside him.

“Patience angel.” Dean purred deeply.

Castiel groaned in frustration. “Deannnnnn!”

Suddenly, Dean removed his hand from the angel’s hard cock causing Cas to buck his hips in search of some kind of friction.

Moments later Dean’s warm mouth enveloped the angel’s member. Castiel had almost forgotten how nice the hunter’s mouth felt as he sucked hard.

The angel’s knees were becoming weak as Dean ran his tongue in a stripe up his length. Cas was leaned against the shower wall and pulling upwards on Dean’s hair. He was quickly losing control.

Dean was enjoying the gasps and moans falling from his partner’s lips as he blew him. The hunter would never get tired of pleasuring his angel. However, he wasn’t going to let Cas spill his load just yet. A loud reverberating groan dropped out of Castiel’s throat as Dean removed his mouth with a dirty sounding pop.

The hunter fumbled around looking for the bottle of shampoo he had used before Cas got in the shower. When Dean found what he wanted he snapped open the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of the slippery gel into his hands.

This was not his ideal substitute for lube, but he didn’t want to waste time trying to find some, so it was better than nothing.

Dean’s fingers made their way around the angel’s smooth wet ass trying to find his entrance. He knew he hit the jackpot when Cas suddenly jumped and groaned, his head falling forward onto the hunters shoulder.

Slowly, Dean pressed one slick finger carefully into the angel.

“Fuckkkk…..” Castiel growled as he felt the intrusion.

Dean quickly had one finger fully sheathed so he pressed a second finger inside Castiel and began scissoring him open. After a moment Dean suddenly bent his fingers and hit the angel’s prostate.

“Oh My-Deannn!!!” Castiel hissed as he bit Dean’s shoulder hard.

Once the hunter had added a third finger Castiel began pressing down onto him.

“Pleaseeee…..” The angel moaned desperately. He wanted to feel Dean inside him. He wanted more than just his fingers. The angel wanted to ride Dean, ride him until they both came undone at their very core.

Dean couldn’t resist the angel’s begs any longer. He was longing to burry himself deep within the angel. The hunter wanted to mark the man he had claimed as his own. Dean never wanted to be without his angel ever again.

As the hunter removed his fingers, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean then proceeded to pick the angel up and lean him against the wall. Castiel wrapped his legs securely around the hunter’s waist as he was lowered slowly onto Dean’s hard waiting cock.

Castiel hissed as he felt his body being penetrated. Dean tried to be patient as possible but the angel wasn’t going to have it.

“More Dean!” Cas gasped as he tried to push himself further down.

The hunter quickly complied to follow his partner’s wishes and Castiel screamed in pleasure as Dean moaned loudly, his head falling onto Castiel’s chest.

Once Dean was fully sheaved all bets were off. Dean pulled his hips back and bucked back upwards into his precious angel.

“Shit Dean!” Castiel screeched closing his eyes tight and arching his back. “I missed this.”

“You don’t have to worry anymore because that will never happen again.” Dean said back painting still holding his angel.

As Dean moved within Castiel he suddenly found the angels prostate. Castiel wailed in pleasure as he gasped “Harder Dean! Harder!”

The hunter immediately picked up the pace. The sound of skin smacking skin filled the room. It was accompanied by pleasure noised from both men echoing off every wall.

While Dean thrusted deep into Cas, the hunter suddenly moved into a position where he could pump Castiel’s cock while still holding him up.

Castiel was unable to think straight anymore. He was close. He had been close before Dean even started touching him. Castiel was dying for release but wanted to wait for his hunter.

He didn’t hold out long. Dean ran his hand across and especially sensitive spot on Castiel’s groin at that was it. The hunter was still fucking the angel hard as Cas came, screaming the hunter’s name.

”DEANNNNNNNN!!!!!” The angel’s voice seemed to rattle the room as it reverberated throughout the tiny bathroom space. Dean almost expected Bobby and Sam to hear it and come investigate. He was sure that even the angels up in heaven could Castiel scream his claim on Dean. 

As Castiel worked through his climax, Dean felt the air get thin in the steamy room. He was gasping now, on the brink of spilling his own load too. Dean tried and failed to hold out longer. The sounds falling from Castiel’s lips were so unholy and sinful that Dean couldn’t help but listen in wonder. The angel so pure and clean, spilling such dirty sounds.

The Dean’s thrusts became sporadic as he lost his rhythm. Moments later he released himself inside the angel shouting Castiel’s name.

The sound was so sweet and loving despite the gruff dirty gasps of pleasure that were infused in the hunter’s voice.

When both men had come down from their pleasure highs Dean carefully pulled out of the angel and they lowered themselves onto the floor of the shower. Castiel curled up in Dean’s lap and lay against the warm hunter as the now almost icy cold water washed over the two.

Dean placed his arms around his angel’s as he began rubbing his fingers though Castiel’s soaked hair.

“I want everyone in heaven, hell, and everywhere in-between to know that you’re mine.” Castiel hissed softly into Dean’s skin.

“They will know baby. I’m yours and only yours.” Dean kissed the angel’s forehead as he spoke.

“We need to get cleaned up……” Castiel murmured.

“Yeah…….” Dean mumbled absentmindedly. He was enjoying this precious moment with his angel. He now felt more relaxed than he had in days. This was the first time that Dean had been able to sit with his angel without fear of surprise visitors, without worry of him disappearing. No one was going to take Cas from him again. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had ever had stress levels this low. They didn’t even have a fucking case to work right now. The only thing that still bubbled in the hunter’s chest was the overwhelming urge to gank the damn king of hell.

Somehow, Dean managed to convince himself that finding Crowley could wait for a bit. The hunter was planning on treasuring this time with his amazing angel boyfriend.

Soon, both Castiel and Dean were shivering. They decided that it was probably time to get out, a proper shower could wait. They were gonna get fucking hypothermia if they sat here much longer. 

Castiel stood up slowly and turned off the freezing stream of water. He turned around and reached for his hunter to help him stand.

Then together, slowly exchanging slow gentle kisses, they grabbed to fluffy white towels from the towel rack. They walked into the empty bedroom and Dean began looking for clothing.

As the angel watched Dean, he began to formulate another plan in his head. He may have been a pure minded angel of the lord at one point, but now his minds was brainwashed and had become quiet filthy. Even if he didn’t always understand the things thought of, he understood enough to know that it was right up Dean’s ally.

“Deaannnn.” Castiel purred seductively while the hunters back was turned.

The hunter instantly started getting hard again just from the tone of his lovers voice. That shouldn’t be possible! He usually needed more time to recover than that. Apparently Cas knew just the way to get him going again.

Dean moaned slowly as he stood up straighter dropping the clothes in his hands.

From behind, he felt Castiel’s long slender fingers grasping at the towel around his waist and tugging him backwards.

“Come here.” Castiel demanded as he started to take charge of the whole situation.

Dean was unsure where this was going but he kinda of liked this new dominate Cas. When he was with women yeah would usually take charge, but he secretly loved it when the women would make Dean bend to their own kinky ways.

Dean growled as Castiel pulled Dean into his slender arms.

“We’re gonna try something new.” Castiel hissed softly into the hunters back. “It’s my turn.”

A strangled sounding mewling noise forced its way out of the hunter’s dry mouth. Dean was impossibly hard now. He could feel the angels own erection poking against the back of his thigh.

Suddenly, the hunter was spun around hard and shoved gently down onto the bed. Castiel crawled on top of Dean and began smothering his body with kisses.

“I am the one who grip you tight and raised you from perdition.” Castiel growled. “I put you together once and know every way to make you come undone.”

Dean couldn’t think straight anymore. All he knew that Cas talking dirty was fucking hot! “Shit Cas! Please! Do Something!!”

“Like this?” Castiel asked as he bent forward and ran his tongue down the hunter’s chest.

“CaSSSS” Dean moaned as the angel began licking at the inside of his legs.

“You are mine Dean. Every hair, every piece of skin, every molecule that makes up your very being belongs to me.”

“I am only yours Cas! Only yours baby! No one else can have me!” Dean gasped.

Cas grazed his teeth along the hunter’s inner thigh.

Suddenly, the angel’s damaged wings exploded to life and surrounded the two lovers.

This time they were actually able to extend to their full length.

As Castiel continued to mark Dean’s skin, the hunter stared in wonder at the glorious, yet damaged feathers hovering just inches away from his face.

Castiel used his feathers to gently brush against the hunters face. Both the angel and the hunter moaned in pleasure.

Dean was groaning as he reached up and wove his fingers into the angel’s downy wings.

Castiel yelped sharply as he his delicate wings were massaged by his hunter.

Moments later the angel was gone in flurry of feathers. His weight vanished from the hunters chest and the bed squeaked as the naked angel stood up.

“Cassss……” Dean whined in protest as he watched the angel walk off to grab something. “Fuckk…..”

The hunter’s hard cock was throbbing now. It was untouched and begging for attention. Dean decided he needed to take the wheel or he was going to explode. He tried to snake his hand down to his dick but was startled when Castiel batted it away. The hunter hadn’t even realized the angel had returned.

“No! That’s my job!” Castiel purred looking down at the hunter with passion in his eyes.

Dean moaned as the angel’s words fell from his lips. Every part of him got all tingly when the angel took control like this.

“Then hurry your feathery ass up! I’m gonna die from suppression if you don’t.”

“What ever happened to patients Dean?” The angel asked with a wink. “I know you both inside and out. I assure you that you are nowhere near the breaking point I could take you too.”

Dean choked on air as he tried to imagine all the things the angel could do. 

“And this is so you don’t try to take matters into your own hands again.” Castiel hissed as he showed Dean the blue tie and the bottle of lube in his hands.

Before Dean could say anything, the angel was on top of the hunter and tying his hand together in the soft silky fabric. The hunter only resisted a little bit. He knew the angel was enjoying play with him like this. Dean loved it too, it drove him mad. He had never been a bottom before but he found it exciting yet scary. He trusted Cas and knew he would make this experience good.

Dean looked into the angel sweat soaked face as he worked the tie into a tight knot around the bed’s metal headboard frame.

Once he finished Castiel looked down and said “Let’s get started now shall we.”

Dean wasn’t exactly sure what happened next. His mind became a heated fuzzy haze as the angel latched his hand down onto the mark burned into his shoulder. Dean was barely aware of the pleading words of profanity rolling off his lips.

What he did know what that he had an Angel of the Lord on top of him biting and kissing him in all the right spots before moving lower and lower.

Finally, the angel moved down so low that he was forced to remove him hand from the mark imprinted on Dean shoulder. The hunter’s vision cleared slightly, only to end up throwing his head back onto the pillows underneath him when Castiel’s perfect tongue swiped across the head of his cock.

Dean tried to buck up his hips and pull his arms down but Castiel was holding him down and well.... his hands were still tied tightly over his head. The hunter was sure he would lose all feeling in his hands by the end of this.

Castiel removed his hands from Dean’s hips and searched blindly for the bottle of lube as he bobbed up and down on the hunters hot, hard cock.

Dean was a squirming, gasping mess under the angel strong controlling power. “Cas oh my Go- Shit! Ah!! Holy Fucking hell angel!!!”

An evil glimmer of kinkiness shone in the angel eyes as he looked up at Dean through his lashes.

The hunter heard the distinct snap from the lid of the lube bottle. Seconds later he felt the angels long thin fingers poking around his ass cheeks.

The angel removed his mouth from Dean’s dick momentarily to say “This is gonna be so much fun!”

Then, a single finger plunged slowly inside the hunter as Cas lowered his mouth back down onto Dean’s length.

The combination of the passion in the angel’s voice, the moist warm mouth around his cock, and the unusual, but pleasant feeling of Castiel's finger probing inside him was almost enough to make him blow his top right there. Almost.

Dean knew the angel wasn’t going as far as he could yet. He was making Dean as hard as he could and preparing him for what was next before he would let him have his release.

The next thing Dean knew, he felt a second finger pressing into to him and start scissoring him open carefully. The feeling was slightly unpleasant now, but it didn’t hurt because the angel knew the best and least painful ways to loosen him up.

“Cas….. pleaseeee!” Dean gasped desperately wanting to cum now. His cock was becoming painfully hard now.

He felt the angel smile around his cock making Dean convulse wildly and buck his hips upwards sending his cock further into Castiel’s mouth.

“Moreeee Please Cas!” Dean begged. He felt like some horny prostitute whore out on the streets just looking for a high. The hunter didn’t care because he was about to be fucked by the angel who stole his heart.

The angel finally placed a third finger inside of Dean. The hunter eagerly pushed down against the angel moaning loudly. He could feel beads of sweat rolling down his skin and soaking the bed below him.

Dean was moments from the edge when Castiel pulled off of his cock with a final lick.

“Shittttt Casss…. Stop teasing you ass!” Dean squeaked in a voice that couldn’t have belonged to him.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re falling apart under my touch Dean.” Castiel began.

He crooked his fingers within the hunter hitting his prostate as he continued to talk.

Dean screamed in pleasure as the fingers brushed the bundle of nerves deep inside him. The hunter hadn’t known that part of him existed. It felt like heaven when Cas brushed across his prostate.

“I can make you do anything I want with the smallest breath Dean. Under my capable hand you are putty, you’re mine.” Castiel whispered as he moved to kiss the stubble on the hunter’s strong jawline.

Dean turned his face downwards too look into his angel full in the face. His beauty was even more defined up close. The hunter would stare into those eyes forever he could.

Castiel forced the hunter to break off their heated stared with a final brush across his prostate before pulling slowly out of him.

Dean was still trying to gasp for air in the extremely hot and steamy room. He heard the snap of a bottle again and watched as the angel slicked himself up quickly. The hunter thought it was extremely hot that his angel closed his eye momentarily as he stroked himself.

Suddenly, Dean felt the tip of the angel’s long hot dick against his puckered entrance.

Cas put his hand back on the mark, kissing Dean softly, as he pushed his length inside the hunter.

“Fuckkkkkkk…..” Dean moaned as he felt the angel moved deeper.

Castiel filled the hunter so perfectly. Inch by painstakingly slow inch Dean felt pleasure. He had never felt anything more right this this right here.

“More Cas! Please!” Dean began begging the angel as he strained against his restraints.

The angel quickly burred himself to the hilt letting out a long husky sigh of relief.

“You like that angel?” Dean gasped trying to take control of the dirty talk. “You like how tight and warm I am just for you? Does it make you just quake at your very core thinking that I am all yours angel?”

“Deannnn!” The angel growled out in a warning tone. Dean knew his voice alone was doing things to Cas. The hunter would be damned if he didn’t try his hardest to make the angel cum first even being tied up.

Castiel was staying still partly to let Dean adjust and partly to punish the hunter for trying to end their fun early.

“God Damn it Cas! Move! Do something Pleaseeee!” Dean hissed as his forehead scrunched up.

Finally, Castiel began moving right when Dean thought he couldn’t wait any longer. The angel may have been unexperienced, but he definitely fucked like a professional porn star. He pulled back slowly at first and bucked carefully back inside Dean making them both grown in pleasure.

“You’re gonna have to go harder that that angel.” Dean gasped in a taunting voice.

After that, a wild, fire-like desperation lit within the angel. He began to pick up the pace and slam into the hunter forcefully.

Dean was unable to say anything intelligible anymore so he screamed out a series of dirty moans and gasps.

The angel’s left hand was clamped tight over the mark on Dean’s arm and his wings were draping down over the two men.

The bed was rocking violently and slamming harshly into the wall as Cas fucked the hunter hard. Everyone in the whole motel could probably hear the screams of the men, the wails of protest from the bed, and the steady ‘bam, bam, bam’ each time frame hit the wall as Castiel thrusted forward. The hunter had long decided that he enjoyed being the bottom in the angel’s confident hands.

Every time their skin came into contact the angel would hit Dean’s prostate perfectly. Sweat was dripping down onto Dean as they moved together. Castiel’s thrusts were becoming uneven now, but he reached down and started jerking the hunter off in time with his movements.

No more than three thrusts later Dean’s orgasm hit like a tidal wave crashing down around him. Cum spirted between the two men as the hunter’s vision went out of focus from the force of his release. He had never in all his years had an orgasm this violent or this pleasurable. “CASSSSSSS!” The hunter screamed into the heated room.

Seconds later they heard a loud snap as the bed broke from the final violent thrust that sent Castiel over the edge as he too came violently, shouting Dean’s name. After, the angel was unable to hold himself up any more and pulled out of the hunter before collapsing tiredly onto his chest.

Somehow Castiel found enough strength and energy to untie the hunter bound hands from the bed post. Then they lay in a sticky, sweaty hug, with Dean’s arms around the angel, for at least half an hour. They were both content just enjoying the silent bliss that had them floating somewhere on cloud nine.

Dean was the first to finally break the prolong silence. “Shit Cas, if I knew you were that damn good at topping I would have suggested you taking over the position a while ago.”

Castiel laughed and smirked as he buried his face into Dean’s warm chest. “Well…. Being able to identify every point of pleasure on your body is always a plus.”

“Hell yeah it is angel!” Dean said with a smile kissing Castiel’s still sweat soaked hair.

“Dean…..” Castiel murmured slowly.

“Yeah Cas?”

“I… I broke a bed…..”

Dean started roaring with laughter as he listened to the mixture of pride and guilt that hung heavy in the angel’s sweet innocent voice.

“Yeah... yeah you did break the damn bed didn’t you?” Dean said though fits of laughter. “Well join the club! I’ve broken a few in my day too.”

“You have?” Cas asked curiously as he looked into the hunter’s deep green smiling eyes.

“Pshh Fuck yeah!! And it’s a bitch to deal with the morning after.” Dean said with an amused smile.

“Well we don’t have to worry about that. I can fix that easily Dean.” Cas said smirking.

Castiel’s soft wings dipped down and brushed against the hunters head carefully.

“Speaking of which…” Dean said breaking off as he momentarily became distracted by the angel’s wings for about the millionth time that day. “Do you have enough mojo in your reserve tank to possibly clean this up? I’m too tired for a shower and I don’t think I could last another round today. Not after….” Dean broke of and laughed just thinking of his earthshattering orgasm. 

“Certainly Dean.” Castiel said with a smile. In the next moment both men were clean, the bed was fixed, and even the stench of sex had been removed from the air. The angel had even taken the liberty of dressing them. Dean was wearing only a pair of boxer briefs while Castiel wore a similar pair of underwear and the hunter’s own favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt. The hunter knew his angel was still a little self-conscious of his scars.

Dean leaned over and picked up his phone to make sure no one had tried to contact them while he was otherwise engaged. The hunter saw that it was already 2:30 in the afternoon, but he was relieved to see that there were no new messages. Before he set his phone down again the hunter started playing one of his favorite songs.

Castiel listened to the soft slow tune drifting out of the hunter’s phone. He was trying to identify both the song and the artist but was drawing a blank.

The hunter began softly singing along as he pulled the blanket over them and slide Castiel into his arms.

“Baby….. You're my angelll 

Come and save me tonightttt

You're my angellll

Come and make it all rightttt”

“Dean what song is this?” Castiel asked curiously. He was greatly enjoying these lyrics.

“You don’t know this one?”

“No…. who is it?”

“Ever heard of Aerosmith Cas?”

“No……”

Dean’s eyes widened as he looked into the angel’s face shocked. “Seriously? These guys are amazing. This song is called Angel. It’s one of my favorites….”

“I like this one.” Cas said in agreement with the hunter.

Dean began slowly singing along again.

“Come and save me tonight

You're the reason I live

You're the reason I die

You're the reason I give

When I break down and cry

Don't need no reason why”

“The words are so beautiful Dean.” Castiel whispered.

Dean chuckled softly. “This song always makes me think of you angel.”

Cas smiled lovingly at Dean. His eyes pricked with moisture. He realized it was a tear. Never before had Castiel cried. He only knew of it from his observations of humans. He knew that some tears were for anger and sadness, but he also knew there were tears for love and happiness. Cas immediately recognized this tear as one of joy and total devotion to this man laying before him. Castiel tucked his wings around them as he thought quietly to himself ‘The angel afraid of falling fell in love with the man afraid to fly.’

“I love you all the way from hell and back.” Castiel murmured.

Dean smiled softly. “Well… this may sound cheesy but I love you from heaven and back.”

Castiel grinned. It took a lot to have Dean involve himself in a sappy chick flick moment.

“Don’t say anything Cas….” Dean mumbled with a hint of amused irritation in his voice. “Just don’t”

Instead of saying anything the angel simply yawned and began drifting off to sleep for the second time in two days. He never knew that having sex would have this kind of effect on his vessel when his grace was weak. Being like this was the closest the angel had ever come to becoming completely human. It was a scary thought, but it was made better by the fact that he was being held tightly by the one man who wouldn’t let him fall.

Dean pulled Cas closer as he sung the final verses of the song.

“You're my angel…….Come and save me tonighttttt.

You're my angelll…….Come and take me alrightttt

Come and save me tonight,

Come and save me tonight,

Come and save me tonight,

Come and save me tonight,

Come and save me tonight……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters soon!! ^-^


	18. Movie Time

When the angel next opened his eyes it was about ten in the morning. The first thing the angel saw upon awakening was Dean’s sleeping form in front of him. He felt his partners arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Castiel noticed that there were stray black feathers all over the bed. He also saw that the sheets were disheveled and Dean’s hair was in a hot, sex styled mess. Even though Castiel had cleaned the room, he apparently was a restless sleeper.

The angel casually realized that once again he was dreamless. Maybe his mind and soul just weren’t programed to dream. Technically, angels weren’t really supposed to sleep at all. One thing Castiel was sure of was that his days of sleep were limited. As his grace healed he would become more angel than human again. Cas was definitely going to miss sleeping but he also missed being able to walk through Dean’s dreams. It was something he would actually remember in the morning while still being able to lay wrapped into the hunter’s warm chest.

Dean’s music was still playing softly, filling the peaceful room. Castiel was unsure of what song it was. He wasn’t even able to make out the lyrics because it was playing so quietly. The angel decided to just stay still so he wouldn’t wake Dean. This gave him the chance to drink in every feature of his precious lover’s freckled face again. The face he had missed every waking second trapped in the demon’s lair. The face that kept him going when he felt like breaking down and giving in. The face of the man who kept his broken wings fluttering over top of the ever thinning air.

The angel listened to the slow deep intakes of breath and watched as the hunter, slept peacefully.

A few moments later Dean suddenly asked “Why are you staring at me like that Cas?”

Castiel jumped slightly, he hadn’t known that Dean was awake.

“How long have you been up?” Castiel asked softly as Dean opened his eyes and looked into the angel’s face.

“About three seconds…. I could feel you staring at me.” Dean mumbled in a deep sexy, sleep filled voice. “Being a hunter for so long you learn to feel when you’re being watched. It’s kinda part of the job description.”

“Sorry for waking you Dean….. I know you still need to catch up on sleep.”

“Nah…. I can sleep when I’m dead angel.”

“That’s not funny Dean.” Cas mumbled leaning in and kissing the hunters forehead.

“Sorry.” Dean murmured back. Then he gave a small tired laugh.

“What?” Castiel pressed.

“Ah… It’s nothing angel…” Dean said absentmindedly.

“Well it was certainly something…” Cas grumbled giving Dean puppy dog eyes.

“You won’t want to hear it Cas.”

The angel just continued to stare into his lovers deep forest green eyes waiting for the hunter to explain.

“God damn it Cas…. You asked. Remember that.” Dean told the angel before he continued. “Well… I realized that I probably won’t be able to sleep when I’m dead because some asshole angel or a douchebag demon will probably try bringing me back for some stupid ass reason. I’ll never get to rest in peace as long as the world need saving. I just thought it was funny in an ironic way.”

“You will get to rest peacefully when you time comes Dean. I will protect you and shield you and your soul from anyone who tries to resurrect you.”

Dean thought about this for a moment. “Why haven’t you done this before?”

“Because it wasn’t your time yet and we weren’t bonded as close as we are now.” The angel explained to his partner.

“What about Sam? Will he be dragged across hell and back when he dies? Can you watch after him too?” Dean asked biting his lip. He would give up anything, even his own heaven; to make sure his brother wouldn’t be the bitch of heaven and hell for the rest of entirety.

The angel considered Dean’s question before replying. “I could arrange something in heaven for him. I can try and combine you and your brother’s heavens. Then I could get Gabriel to watch after Sam’s soul and help me hide it.”

“What? Why Gabriel?” Dean asked scrunching his forehead at the angel

“Gabe….. he has a soft spot for your brother.”

“He….What?....Uhh Okayyyy…. You know what, never mind. I don’t wanna know...” Dean said shaking his head slightly. “As long as he can keep Sammy safe then I don’t give a shit.”

The hunter rolled onto his back and put his arm under the angels head pulling him closer into his side. Castiel slide closer to the hunter and placed his hand onto his firm bare chest. Then he linked a single leg over top of both Dean’s long legs.

“Thank you Cas.” Dean said softly.

The angel smiled at his lover. Anything that could make his hunter happy was a victory in the angel’s eyes.

Cas was glad they had moments like this again. He would never get tired of the hunter’s gentle touch and his sweet sugary kisses. Dean’s mere presence felt soft and sweet like a blanket of fluffy white feathers brushing across Castiel’s angelic skin.

As they lay there in a sweet silence, the angel heard the hunter’s stomach grumble loudly.

Castiel let out a loud laugh “Your seemingly never ending hunger never fails to amaze me.”

The angel heard the hunter let out a strained laugh as Dean said “Yet you’re the one who can eat and drink anything you want without ever getting full.”

There was a slight strained silence before Castiel suspiciously asked “What did I say Dean?”

“What do you mean?” The hunter tried brushing it off like it was nothing.

“You got tense when I commented about never ending hunger.”

The hunter thought about lying, but what would be the point… Cas was already his partner for life. “Uh… you already know food was scarce for me and Sam when we were little.” Dean mumbled.

“Yes…. Yet Sam doesn’t eat food like it could be his last meal ever.” The angel commented.

“No…. he doesn’t”

“Why is that you think?” Castiel was sure he knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Dean himself.

“It doesn’t matter Cas.”

“Please Dean. I want to know every part of you. Even your past.”

Dean sighed “You’re lucky I love you angel….. Sam doesn’t worry about food, because he’s never had too. I… I gave him my meals when there wasn’t enough to eat. I never told him that or he never would have taken it, but I didn’t want him to be hungry. So I went hungry instead.”

“That would explain much….” Castiel said snuggling closer into Dean’s side trying to comfort the distressed man. “When I raised your soul from hell, I had found many signs of malnutrition in your vessel. It was easy to heal, but the extent of the damage you took from it still surprised me.”

The hunter stomach growled again. “All this talk of eating is making me hungrier.” Dean grumbled trying to lighten the tone.

“I think there is still some cake left!” Castiel exclaimed in joy.

Dean wrinkled his nose slightly but laughed none the less. “Yeah there is still cake.”

“I think there’s pie too.” Castiel said with a wink.

“What!” Dean exclaimed turning his head to look down at the angel.

“Sam must have slipped it in the fridge when he brought you the other food. I saw it in there last night.”

Dean had a huge smile on his face. Then the hunter kicked off the blankets and stood up slowly.

“Come on angel, let’s eat!” Dean held his hands out to the angel and helped him carefully stand up. “How are you feeling today by the way?”

Castiel smiled and wrapped his arm behind Dean. “My vessel feels fantastic! My grace is still not fully recovered and will still take about a week to return to normal levels, but other than that I am good!”

“That’s awesome Cas! We’re getting there.”

They were in the kitchen now and Dean walked over to the fridge to pull out the cake and search for the alleged pie.

“Awww hell yeah Sammy! Way to go!” Dean hissed in pleasure as he pulled out a cherry pie and held it up to show Cas. There was a huge ass smile plastered across the hunters face “He remembered the pie!! Sam never remembers the pie”

“Told you!” Castiel said with a wink.

Then the angel licked his lips as he saw the hunter pull out the remainder of the angel food cake.

They were just about to sit down and eat when Dean heard a soft knock on the door. The hunter’s forehead scrunched up in confusion. Who the hell could that be? They never got room service, so it couldn’t be a maid.

The hunter stood up slowly and grabbed a handgun before walking to the door. Dean looked through the tiny peephole in the door. Castiel followed Dean and watching him silently from behind.

Dean let out a long sigh and shook his head smiling. What he saw standing outside was a sad, lonely, lost looking Sam. The poor kid probably had gotten lonely or bored of Bobby.

“Who is it?” Castiel asked in a hushed tone.

Dean just winked at the angel before opening the door wide for his brother. “Heya Sammy!”

“Hey Dean…..” Sam said cautiously.

“Calm down we’re all wearing clothes in here. Come on in.” Dean said rolling his eyes dramatically at his blushing brother.

Sam smiled at his brother and said “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean said back instantly. “You want some pie or cake?”

Dean heard a small noise from the angel standing behind him. Dean snickered as he closed the door behind his brother. “Well…. That is if Cas will share his cake.”

“You have cake? Where did you get it? I thought I only bought pie.”

“Dean made an angel food cake.” Castiel said proudly as they all walked into the kitchen.

Sam smirked “You’re such a sap Dean.”

“Am not! Hey! I was just trying to make Cas feel better and I promised I would make him one!”

“Mmmhhhmmmm… whatever you say sap.”

“You know what Sam… fuck you. You don’t get any of my pie now so HA!” Dean said sticking his tongue out at his little brother.

“You’re such a child sometimes Dean.” Sam said jokingly.

“Maybe I should shove pie into your mouth just to make you shut the hell up.” Dean muttered. “Or better yet, I can start making out with Cas so you go hightail it back to Bobby.”

Dean looked over at his angel and saw that he was busy shoveling cake into in mouth.

“Bobby left for a few days. Rufus called and told Bobby it was an emergency. He’ll be back in a few days. I got bored in the other room alone…..”

“You can still kiss me if you want Dean.” Cas said with a wink.

“I like the way he thinks.” Dean said smirking at his brother.

Sam just gave Dean the bitch face and made himself a plate of food.

“Could I uh… Well since Bobby’s gone we don’t really need to rooms anymore.” Sam mumbled as he pushed a piece of pie into his mouth. “I mean it looks like you guys only used one bed anyways….”

Dean flushed but rolled his eyes. “Who’s the child now Sammy?”

Sam didn’t say anything.

“Of course you can stay in here with us. You just gotta put up with our shit so…”

Sam’s face broke into an expression of relief. He was happy that he wouldn’t have to be alone.

“Dean said we’re going to watch movies.” Castiel said brightly.

“Oh yeah! I said that we needed to improve his movie knowledge while he’s on the mend. What movies do you still have Sammy?”

The youngest Winchester flushed slightly.

“What? You have a bunch of pornos or something Sam?” Dean said smirking at his little brother.

“Oh! Do you have the pizza man one Sam? I like the pizza man….” Castiel somehow said while sounding completely innocent.

The angel could be so oblivious sometimes. It never failed to amuse the Winchesters.

Sam gave Cas a strange look before saying “Uh….. No I don’t have any porn movies.” Then he snorted and added “You wouldn’t like the movies that I have anyways.”

“Well…. What ones do you have?”

Sam was quiet.

“Are they really that bad?” Castiel asked.

Sam sighed and mumbled something too quietly for either Cas or Dean to hear.

“What was that Lilly Okanakamura?”

Sam rolled his eyes then suddenly gave his brother a look of confusion. “Was that….. a Pitch Perfect reference?”

“What? No!” Dean spluttered quickly crossing his arms and not looking at his brother. A red flush had crept up his cheeks.

“I’m not even going to ask…..” Sam groaned. “Uh... anyways…I have uh… Brave heart, a Walk to Remember, the Notebook and-“

“Do you have any good movies?” Dean said interrupting his brother.

Sam suddenly lit up “Oh! I have that new My Bloody Valentine Movie! That’s a really good movie!”

“Now were talkin Sammy!” Dean said slamming his hand down flat onto the wooden table.

After that the boys ate their breakfast of cake and pie while cracking lame jokes and debating over the movies Cas would like the best.

Eventually, Dean sent his brother to get the rest of his movies so Cas could pick on his own.

Dean walked into over to his bag and pulled out his small collection of movies while Castiel watched closely.

“Come on angel lets go sit down.” Dean said with a smile as he draped his arm over the smaller man.

Then together the two sat down. Dean neatly spread out the movies so Cas could see them.

Some of them appeared to be older movies that were well watched while other looked unopened.

The angel picked up one movie and flipped it over to read the summary.

The motel door suddenly opened up and Sam dumped a half dozen or so movies over top of Dean’s.

“Hey, hey hey! Watch the merchandise Sammy!” Dean exclaimed as he tried to straighten out the mess his brother had created.

For claiming to never lose anything, Sam sure could be a slob.

“Sorry….” Sam said not really listening as he plopped down next to Cas.

As Dean was sorting he suddenly picked up a movie and showed it to his brother. “Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants? Seriously?”

“What! It’s a good movie Dean!” Sam retorted snatching the moving away from him.

“You are such a girl.” Dean muttered exasperatedly.

Sam ignored his brother and said “Cas…. You should pick this movie.” It was The Notebook.

Oh hell no. Sam wasn’t going to play this game.

“No! Cas picks this one!” Dean said holding up Back to The Future.

“Come on Dean, we’ve seen that like a million times!” Sam wined

“And it was amazing every time!” Dean said stubbornly.

“Do I get a say in this?” Cas asked suddenly speaking up.

The brothers fell silent and looked at the angel.

“Of course Cas. Sorry about that.” Sam said looking sympathetic.

“Yeah Sam. You should let Cas pick!” Dean said with a wink trying to blame it all on his brother.

“Hey, you were a part of this too!”

“Bitch!”

“Jerk!”

“You too sure do fight a lot…..” Cas mumbled as he studied the movies closely.

Dean snickered quietly.

“Sam go make some popcorn! I’ll get some blankets.”

Sam gave his brother a bitch face but stood to make the food.

Dean kissed the side of his angel’s head quickly before standing to fetch the blankets. The hunter walked over to the beds and pulled one off the bed for him and Cas, then grabbed the unused blanket for Sammy. The freaking Sasquatch was a blanket hog, so he would get his own blanket. Dean looked down at the floor around their bed and saw a bunch of little black feathers all around the bed.

“Huh….” Dean mumbled before walking back over to Cas. They sure made a mess last night.

Dean chucked Sam’s blanket into his spot and asked “Find a movie angel?”

“Yes, this one.” Castiel said with a small smile as he held up one of Dean’s movies. It was Nightmare on Elm Street.

“Yess! You picked a good one!” Dean said with a wink at his angel.

“So, you call him angel now?” Sam asked with his eyebrows raised as he walked into the room holding two bowls of popcorn.

“Shut up Sam.” Dean muttered as he took the movie from Cas.

Once they had it all loaded up Dean went and sat back down next to his angel. Dean threw his arm around the angel’s shoulders as he snuggled into his side. They propped their legs up on the coffee table and pulled the blankets around them as the movie began.

“Ah… shit… Sam can you hit the lights?” Dean said suddenly.

Sam groaned as he moved his long legs.

“I’ll get it Sam.” Castiel said.

Before either of them could react the lights shut off.

“Uh… thanks man.” Sam said with a small smile at the angel.

The youngest Winchester pulled the blankets back up and handed Cas had a bowl of popcorn.

During the movie, Castiel watched with an intense focus. It was like he was trying to absorb every last detail of the movie. He was so into it that when there would be jump scares the angel would actually flinch deeper into the hunter’s side.

Every time Castiel jumped, both Sam and Dean were sent into fits of laughter. They knew every scary scene, every jump scare, they had seen this movie way to many times.

The laughed even harder when the angel would try to shush them.

Finally Cas said “You too are very hard to watch a movie with.”

Sam and Dean started laughing so hard that tears fell from their eyes. Castiel ended up getting mad because they had missed a very important scene.

Cas decided to put his feet all over Sam until he promised to rewind the movie and pause it until they stopped laughing.

The brothers finally calmed down and were able to resume the movie to Castiel’s relief. 

Once the movie ended Castiel wanted to watch another so they ended up spending the rest of the day watching a combination of Sam and Dean’s movies.

They were able to get through about half of flicks before Sam started snoring at around midnight.

“Should I kick him?” Castiel whispered softly squinting at the youngest Winchester’s sleeping form.

Dean snorted but said “Nah… let the kid sleep. Let’s go to the bed and lay down. We can watch more movies tomorrow.

“Okay.” Castiel said as he took the hunter’s hand carefully as the lovers stood and walked to the bed.

Once they got snuggled in Dean spooned the angel and kissed the top of his head.

“Night angel.” Dean whispered.

“Good night Dean. Sleep well.”

“You too.”

“I won’t be sleeping tonight.”

“What? Why?” Dean asked sounding confused.

“My grace has replenished enough to prevent me from sleeping now.”

“Oh… That sucks Cas. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Dean. I didn’t care much for sleeping anyways.”

Dean was quiet, making the air in the room fall heavy in the darkness.

“I love you Dean.”

“Love you to angel.” Dean murmured.

The hunter let out a soft sleepy breath and was asleep three minutes later.

Castiel smiled to himself in the darkness as he dove deep into the hunter’s peaceful dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters Coming Soon!!! ^-^


	19. Distress Call

When Dean woke up the next day extremely pissed. Sam had been sure to set his mood for the whole damn day.

The youngest Winchester had assumed that it would be a great idea to stick a damn feather in Dean's nose while he slept. It was one of the feathers Castiel had shed the previous night.

Dean ended up breathing in the feather and choking himself awake while Castiel was pulled from his comatose state inside Dean's mind.

The angel discovered that it was a very unpleasant feeling to be wrenched from a dream abruptly. It felt like he was being pulled in ten different directions at once while being squeezed though a tiny mouse sized hole.

Dean’s gun was in his hand and he was waving it wildly around as he tried to get the feather from his windpipe. Sam had fallen to the ground clutching his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

Castiel was grimacing in pain as he tried to check on Dean.

Finally, the eldest Winchester dislodged the feather and spit it into his hand. The hunter’s throat and nose burned and felt all scratchy.

Dean chucked the soggy feather at Sam and it stuck to his face as he continued to laugh.

“Fuck you Sam. You’re an asshole. Maybe you should be in a room by yourself.” Dean shouted at his brother as he wiped the sleep and tears from his watering eyes.

“Ahhh it’s too late for that man! I got rid of that room an hour ago!” Sam said as he scraped the feather from his face. He still was giggling as Dean stood up and stomped off to the kitchen to get some water.

Castiel watched as Dean huffed off. Sam could be quite annoying sometimes.

“Hey Cas, I didn’t know you actually slept.” The younger Winchester said glancing at the angel with a smile still etched into his face.

“I normally don’t. I have only experienced sleep two times and that was because my grace was extremely depleted.”

“Were you sleeping today?”

“No.” Castiel said squinting at Sam.

“Oh… what were you doing then? You seemed pretty out of it to me.”

“I was standing alongside your brother inside his dreams, which I might add you pulled me very painfully from when you woke him like that.”

Sam’s eyes went wide and his smile melted away. “Oh. Shit. Sorry Cas! I didn’t know that. Man, I wouldn’t have… if I had known.”

Castiel just turned his head towards the opposite wall and sat there with a blank stare.

“Does… uh… does Dean know that you go inside his dreams?”

“No, he does not.”

“Oh…..” Sam mumbled blushing slightly now.

Sam didn’t know what to say anymore. He felt bad for hurting Cas, but still had fun messing with Dean. The two sat in silence as they waited for the eldest Winchester to come back into the room.

When Dean returned he had a glass of water in his hand and was wearing a tired, but clearly defined bitch face. “Fuck you Sam.” Dean told his brother again.

The water hadn’t done much for his sore throat and nose.

“Man, I’m sorry!”

“No. Sorry nothing. The prank war is officially on again.”

“Awww God damn it Dean! Is that really-“ Sam started whining but Dean interrupted him.

“Yes. It is really necessary. This is your own damn fault. Just remember that.”

“Prank wars?” Castiel asked looking mystified between the brothers.

“Oh yeah…. You weren’t there for our last one were you?” Sam said trying to think when their last war was.

“You remember that far back?” Dean asked his brother with an irritated look.

“Yeah….. that was back before we found yellow eyes, back before we found dad. Actually, it wasn’t too long after Jess…. well… you know….” Sam said trailing off at the end.

“Hmm….” Dean mumbled realizing his brother was right. Then he turned to Cas and said “Basically, Sammy over there started a war between us and we’re gonna prank each other until we can agree on a truce.”

“Dean you’re a-“ Sam tried to start talking.

“Whatever it is you’re worse Sam.” Dean said interrupting his brother again. “I inhaled a fucking feather.”

Sam sighed and walked over to the movie collection by the sofa. Dean was one stubborn mother fucker.

“You guys wanna watch another movie?” Sam asked holding up My Bloody Valentine.

“Yes!” Cas said immediately.

Dean had his back turned to the others so he rolled his eyes. He loved movies, but he also knew that the remaining ones were Sam’s. The hunter knew both Castiel and Sam would want to watch them. He really wasn’t in the mood to be watching boring chick flicks today. Dean wanted to go somewhere, wanted to hunt something.

Actually, what Dean really wanted to do was either have some alone time with Cas, or hunt Crowley down and kill him for hurting his angel. Unfortunately, the hunter knew that neither of those things were actually gonna happen today. Sam wouldn’t leave them alone and Cas wasn’t recovered enough for hunting. Hell his precious angel wasn’t even at full power yet. Dean could tell Cas was exhausted still just by looking at him The angel hid it well, but Dean could read people. He knew the signs; they were the exact same signs that he himself would give off when he was trying to hide his own pain and exhaustion.

The eldest Winchester knew that there was no point in confronting the angel; Cas would just deny it all.

The three went and sat down on the sofa the same way they had been the previous night. The angel snuggled into Dean’s side, Dean held Castiel close, and Sam sat a good distance away at the other end of the sofa.

Partway through My Bloody Valentine Castiel suddenly said “That guy is a very good actor.”

“Who, Tom Hanniger? The main guy?” Sam asked.

“Yes…..”

Sam thought for a second before saying “Yeah, he is. He plays his part very well.”

“Yes he does.” Castiel murmured softly.

Dean wasn’t really listening to them throughout this conversation. His mind was elsewhere, thinking of ways to catch Crowley. The hunter was even thinking of all the best ways he could torture the King of Hell. If demons had wings, Dean was going to find out how to see them so he could burn them and destroy them. If there was one thing that the hunter had learned from his angel, it was that wings were a very sensitive body part. They stayed hidden for a reason. Wings could be used for transportation, used in a sexual way, a way to show dominance or intimidation, or torture. Dean’s dark mind was thinking of all the evil twisted things he was going to do to Crowley’s wings in order to cause the King of Hell the most unimaginable pain possible.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice suddenly broke through his into his vision.

“Wha- Huh?” Dean asked shaking his head slightly.

“Uhh… you okay man?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I uh… I’m fine. Just a little tired. I didn’t sleep to well.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly as Dean spoke. He knew for a fact that Dean had slept well. Something was bothering his partner that he didn’t want to tell Sam. The angel was worried about Dean. He hated it when the hunter sunk into himself. There was just too much darkness trapped within in such a bright, beautiful soul. The angel couldn’t understand how any human, who helped so many others, could hate themselves so much. Castiel had seen some of Dean’s darker dreams before. He knew the hunter feared becoming one of the dark, twisted creatures he hunted. He knew that Dean hated every part of himself despite how well he hid it. Castiel knew that Dean hated what he saw staring back at him from the reflection in a mirror.

The angel was trying his hardest to show the hunter that he was worth loving, and that he should love himself. There were people who cared about him and wanted to help him, but he always put on that same mask when anyone tried to talk to him. Castiel would make the hunter saw this one day. He didn’t care how long it would take. The angel was just sure that it would happen.

“You sure you’re okay?” Sam asked again trying to press his brother.

“Yeah..….. I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be? I got Cas back.” Dean said raising his eyebrows. “And I’m pretty sure he is trying to actually watch the movie and you are very distracting Sam.” The eldest Winchester was still pissed at his little brother for the shitty wakeup call.

Once the movie was over Dean had to go and get some food because his stomach was calling to him. Dean helped himself to the last piece of pie, and a bottle of beer. It had actually been three or four days since his last drink. That was like a record for him. Dean knew he a needed a little something to numb his mind for now. He was going crazy being trapped here without actually having a purpose. The hunter felt cooped up. He wanted to take his angel somewhere special, he wanted to spread him out on the bed and make sweet love to him, but more than anything, he just wanted to be alone with his angel again.

Dean knew he was just being a whiney, childish, little bitch at this point, but damn it couldn’t something go his way for once? Wait that’s right, he was a Winchester, why should things go right? Dean thought to himself.

The hunter walked back into the living room with his food and saw that another one of Sam’s movies were already playing. It was nothing as cool as My Bloody Valentine though. They were watching Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.

Dean sat back down next to his boyfriend and only half watched the movie. He decided to place most of his focus on Cas. The hunter smiled softly at his angel. He was going to enjoy this time with him. The look of awe and interest showing in the angel’s face was enough to make this boring ass movie all worth it.

Dean laid his head down on top of Castiel’s and closed his eyes. He rubbed his hand gently along the angel’s arm. Dean could feel the angel’s warmth soaking into his own skin. He could hear Castiel’s softy gentle breathing and he could feel each time the angel would snicker at a joke in the movie.

So intently was Dean focused on his angel that, he didn’t even notice when Sam switched the movie an hour and a half later and put a new one on.

“I love you angel.” Dean suddenly murmured out of nowhere.

The hunter didn’t even realized he said it out loud until Cas whispered back “I love you too Dean.” Then the angel turned his head and kissed his partner’s exposed neck.

Dean smiled softly, his eyes still closed. The hunter heard Sam snort quietly from across the sofa, but he decided to ignore it. Sam was just jealous that Dean had someone and he didn’t.

After the second movie, Dean got bored of sitting there and excused himself to the kitchen to make lunch for everyone. The hunter took his time making the food so he wouldn’t have to watch Sam’s movies much longer. He wasn’t used to this…. Domestic type of lifestyle. He was used to always running around, hunting, hanging at bars, doing research and whooping some monster ass. Dean wasn’t sure how much he liked this. When he was alone with Cas it was different, but with Sam around it just got annoying and boring. Sam could be such a girl sometimes and he complained about everything.

Dean walked to the fridge and pulled out some precooked bacon, a few tomatoes, some lettuce, and mayonnaise. They were gonna have BLT’s, one of Dean’s favorite types of sandwiches.

The hunter hummed Metallica to himself quietly as he worked. Dean was trying to think of some prank to do to Sam’s food as he cooked. Finally, Dean settled on pouring hot sauce all over Sam’s sandwich and into his beer. Everything was going great until Dean accidentally sliced his finger open while cutting the tomato.

“Son of a Bitch!” Dean hissed as he pulled his hand back and dropped the knife onto the cutting bored. In the hunters haste he knocked his injured hand into his bottle of beer. The drink was propelled backwards off the counter and smashed on the floor leaving a dark brown puddle of broken glass and beer..

“Fuck me….” The hunter growled.

When he looked up Dean saw that both Sam and Cas had come into the kitchen with concerned looks on their face.

“You okay Dean?” Sam asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Castiel walked around the mess and came to Dean’s side.

“I’m fine…” Dean mumbled as he turned and stuck his bloody finger under the sink and rinsed it off.

The stream of water turned dark red as blood flowed from the hunter hand.

“Here let me-“ Cas started extending his hand out to heal Dean.

“Cas wait. Save your strength. This isn’t too bad.” Dean said interrupting his lover.

Dean grabbed a towel and wrapped up his hand.

Cas was hurt by Dean’s rejection, but he knew his lover was right. He needed to take better care of himself so they could hunt again.

Once Dean finished up lunch he gave both Cas and Sam their sandwiches before cleaning up the huge ass mess he made.

While the hunter was wiping away the spilled beer Dean heard Sam gasp from the table.

“What the- Aw Fuck!” Sam exclaimed.

Dean looked up just in time to see spitting out his sandwich onto his plate. Sam’s face was bright red as he set down the sandwich and lunged for his beer.

“Gah! Shit! Dean you asshole!” Sam sputtered as he realized his beer had been tampered with too.

“Hey, part of the game right Sammy.” Dean said with a wink.

Sam rushed over to the sink and started taking huge gulps of water. The youngest Winchester had never been fond of spicy things.

Once everyone had settled back down, Dean joined the others at the table.

“So… how are we going to find Crowley?” Castiel asked suddenly looking at Dean.

“Uh… I don’t think you ready for that yet buddy.” Dean said looking at his angel with concern.

“It doesn’t mean we can’t start tracking him down.” Cas explained.

“Dean, Cas does have a point. We can at least get a head start on where that dick might be.” Sam said to his brother with a dirty scowl. Apparently Dean wasn’t forgiven for his little prank.

“Okay…. Uh… I guess we can summon a demon and interrogate them about Crowley’s whereabouts.” Dean said taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Oh yeah… cause that worked so well for us when you were looking for Cas.” Sam mumbled.

The angel’s head whipped towards Dean. The eldest Winchester could fell Castiel’s eye boring into his head trying to figure out what Sam was talking about. Dean acted like he didn’t notice the angel’s stares. The hunter kept his eyes glued to the table and ate his sandwich carefully.

“Dean?” Castiel asked with a warning tone in his voice. “What did you do?”

“I tried to get some information from a demon when you vanished. That’s all.” Dean said cautiously.

“Tried? I think you made her tell you what you wanted.” Sam said with an irritated tone in his voice.

“Sam. You are not making this any better here you know that right?” Dean said giving his brother an angry glare.

“Since it doesn’t seem like you’re going to tell you boyfriend I guess I will explain.” Sam said.

“Sam, why are you so pissed off at me? And do you really think that will help Cas recover?” Dean retorted.

The youngest Winchester gave his older brother a bitch face.

“Well damn Sammy, you didn’t tell me you were on your period this month… I’m sorry I should have known” Dean grumbled sarcastically when Sam didn’t say anything.

“Dean? Do I even want to know what you did?” Castiel asked slowly.

Dean finally looked up carefully at his angel’s face full of questions and concern.

“Not really.” Dean grumbled. “Just- I interrogated a demon for information. That’s all you really need to know.”

“Okay….” Castiel looked like he wanted to know the whole story, but didn’t want to push Dean too far.

“So…. How many movies do we have left?” Dean asked changing the subject. He pushed his sandwich away only half eaten. He wasn’t really hungry anymore. Castiel’s eyes followed the plate and the distressed hunter.

“We have two left.” Sam said

“Only two?” Castiel’s face fell as he suddenly looked at Sam. He really enjoyed watching movies.

“Yeah, A Walk to Remember and The Notebook.”

“Jesus Christ.” Dean grumbled.

“Oh stop whining Dean. Just give the movies a chance! They’re actually really good!” Sam said rolling his eyes.

“Yeah…. If you’re a chick!” Dean spit squinting his eyes at his brother.

“Well don’t forget you’re the one with the boyfriend!” Sam looked way past the point of being annoyed with his brother.

Dean’s mouth hung open staring at his brother in shock. He knew it. He knew Sam still had a problem with him dating Cas. Why does every problem have to be caused because of him? He was always Sam and dads problem. Nothing he ever did was right to them it seemed. Those two were more alike than Dean had ever realized before.

“If you really don’t want to watch them, then go and buy some new movies then!” Sam added.

“Fine. I will!” Dean said flipping his brother off. The eldest Winchester pushed his chair away from the table and asked “Cas you want this?” Dean held out his half eaten sandwich to the angel.

Slowly Castiel took Dean’s sandwich and put it onto his own plate. The angel was worried about Dean now. Sam definitely didn’t help Dean’s self-confidence about anything. He actually made it so much worse. Castiel also wondered why Dean hadn’t he eaten the whole sandwich? Dean almost never left food unfinished.

The hunter took the now empty plate and set it in the sink.

“I’ll be back in like twenty minute.” Dean said grabbing the keys to the Impala and walking to the door.

Castiel quickly stood up and followed the fuming hunter “Do you want me to come with you Dean?”

Dean was almost at the door when he turned to Cas with a sad but loving look in his eyes. He placed his hand on the side of Castiel’s face gently caressing his cheek. “It’s okay angel. You can stay here. Watch those other movies with Sam. I know you want to see them and besides, you still need to rest up.”

“Are you sure Dean?” Castiel asked in concern.

“Yeah… I’m sure. I’ll be back real soon. I Promise.” The hunter pulled his angel into a tight, warm hug. Cas loved Dean’s hugs. They were always strong and made his spirits soar. It was like his body was being wrapping into a perfect, miniature, heaven even if it only lasted for a few moments. Every hug Dean gave him felt like it was the absolute best but the very last hug he would ever receive. That was just part of Dean’s personality.

Dean released the angel from his hug and cupped his face before giving him a slow sweet kiss. All the anger and irritation had washed off the hunter as stood there with his angel in their personal little infinity.

“I love you Cas. I’ll be back soon angel.”

“I love you too Dean.”

“So much for no chick flick moments Dean.” Sam said walking up behind the loving couple.

“Fuck off Sam. Just wait until you get a chick.” Dean growled. His anger was immediately back. Sam knew all the right things to say to piss him off.

With that, Dean stomped out of the motel and got into the Impala. Dean rolled his windows down and put in his favorite Metallica Cassette.

Dean let himself drown in the music. He turned it up so loud he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts. Dean didn’t want to listen to himself anymore. He didn’t want to think of all the ways to put himself down. The hunter forced himself to focus only on the music. He listened to the drums, the guitar solos, the lyrics. His made his mind focused on anything that would ensure his own thoughts wouldn’t be heard. Dean wished his angel was here to lighten the mood.

It was only 12:30 so the roads were actually fairly busy today. People kept giving Dean dirty looks when he pulled up to stoplights. Nobody has a good taste in music anymore.

Dean finally found an old rundown looking movie store. At least West Virginia still had movie stores.

The hunter made sure to lock up baby and he headed into the store. People inside were giving the hunter odd looks. It took Dean a while to understand why, but he realized he was still wearing his black pajama sweat pants. He had forgotten to get dressed today. The hunter didn’t really give a shit anymore and he just brushed their judgments aside.

Dean went over to the horror section and began browsing for the best movies. While he was looking a tall brunette girl came over and started looking beside him. The hunter didn’t really notice her at first, but she kept getting gradually closer until her hand brushed against Dean’s.

“Can I help you?” Dean asked sounding a bit irritated as he looked up at her.

She was actually a very pretty little thing and blushed as Dean’s green eyes bore into her brown ones.

“Uh… Hi.” She fiddled with her hair nervously. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. I’ve just had a very long day is all.” Dean mumbled running his finger through his messy hair.

The girl flushed a brighter shade of red. “I’m sorry. Oh, I’m Bree by the way.”

“Dean.” The hunter said as he started looking at movies again.

“If you…. If you want I... I can help relieve some of your stress.”

“Look…. You are a very pretty girl, but I am already with someone if that’s what you’re saying.”

“I uh… Well… okay.” She looked disappointed but added “Maybe I can help you in another way.”

Dean was getting a little annoyed now. This girl was very distracting.

Bree continued to speak oblivious to Dean’s annoyance. “Whatever is bothering you will pass. Things will get better, nothing stays bad forever. Just remember that Dean. Okay?”

The hunter was surprised he wasn’t expecting such kindness from this shy little chick.

“I… uh… okay thanks.” Dean said looking at her with curiosity. He decided against telling her that nothing ever really got better for him. It was always one problem after another. Why put her down, she was just trying to be helpful.

She just smiled at him softly and patted him gently on the back. Then she grabbed the movie she had been looking at and walked away.

Dean watched her go with a small smile on his own face. The hunter sometimes forgot that Cas and Sam weren’t the only ones who could care for people. Then he turned back to the movies and picked up Cabin in the Woods, Paranormal Activity, and Silence of the Lambs.

Dean decided that he had a good selection of movies for Cas and he walked to the checkout line.

While he was waiting he suddenly felt someone breathing down his neck. Dean turned around and saw there was a guy standing close to him.

“Uh… ever heard of personal space buddy?” Dean said taking a step away from the man. The hunter saw that this guy had blue eyes that were almost the same color as Castiel’s.

The guy just took a step closer to Dean.

“You’re a hot thing aren’t you?” The man said.

“I’m not interested.”

“Oh come on. You know you are.” The man said stepping closer.

“Back the hell off before I give you a reason too.”

The man stayed riveted to the spot. “You picked some good movies huh?”

“Alright, fuck off.” Dean said in anger.

The guy reached down and slapped Dean’s ass. The hunter’s immediate reaction was to punch the guy in the jaw. “I said I wasn’t interested!” Dean growled as girls shrieked out in shock and terror.

The man was now lying on the floor, clutching his jaw, and glairing up at Dean. The hunter flipped of the man and walked to the checkout counter.

“Please… just get me out of here quick…” Dean grumbled.

The woman was more than happy to oblige with Dean’s request. When he had paid for his movies, the hunter glanced over at the man one more time before walking back to the Impala.

Once he got in the car Dean pulled out his phone. He saw he had four new texts from Cas. Castiel almost never texted.

The hunter’s heart dropped as he read the first one.

‘Dean. Get back here now.’

Dean heard started racing faster and faster as he read each text.

‘It’s important please hurry.’

‘Dean! Where are you!! Please answer!’

‘Dean!!! I need you! Please help!!”

The phone fell from the hunter’s hands. His angel was in trouble. The hunter started up the Impala and tore out of the parking lot.

Sometime along the way Dean realized he should try calling Cas. He picked up his phone again and dialed the angel’s number.

It went to voicemail…..

Dean’s heart was racing. If Crowley had taken his angel again Dean was going to throw him into the deepest part of hell in a thousand different pieces.

The hunter called Sam next. “Come on Sam. Pick up your damn phone.” Dean growled.

It also went to voicemail….

“Shit…..” Dean yelled as he chucked the phone across the car. He should have never left his angel. That was a stupid idea. If Crowley got the angel again because of him Dean would never forgive himself…. The only thing he ever did for Cas as cause him pain. He always hurt the ones he loved most. His dad was right.

Dean got to the motel and quickly turned off the car. He ran to the motel door and swung it open.

When he got inside the hunter saw both Cas and Sam sitting on the sofa looking at him in shock. Both of them were watching a movie. They were perfectly fine.

“What’s wrong Dean? Are you okay?” Sam asked as both of them rushed to Dean’s side.

“But… the texts… you… what the hell?” Dean spluttered, his heart still racing.

“What are you talking about Dean?” Sam asked trying to support his brother by leading him to the sofa.

“I got some texts from Cas saying that something was wrong…. I thought… Crowley….” Dean was confused now.

“I didn’t send you any texts Dean.” Castiel said tilting his head and looking quizzically and Dean.

Dean looked up at the angel and asked “Well If you didn’t text me…. then who the hell did?”


	20. What The Hell

Dean’s first thought was Sam. This was Sam playing his prank on him. “Give me your phone…” Dean demanded holing out his hand to his little brother.

“What? Why!” Sam exclaimed protectively.

“Sam this isn’t funny. Give me your damn phone before I use force.”

Castiel was staring wide-eyed and concerned between the brothers.

The youngest Winchester quickly scrambled in his pockets for his cell phone. One he removed it from his pocket; Dean snatched it from his hand.

“Dean you don’t seriously think I would-“ Sam started before Dean interrupted him.

“Honestly, I don’t know what hell you would or wouldn’t do anymore Sam.”

“What are you saying Dean?” Sam asked in anger and surprise.

“All I’m saying is that weather or not you realize it, you’ve been an asshole about me and Cas.”

“I… What?” Sam spluttered in shock.

“You seriously haven’t noticed?” Dean said sounding irritated as he searched through his brother’s phone trying to find the evidence he was looking for.

“Noooo……”

“Wow you must have some serious sexual frustration then Sam. Have you tried jacking off or sticking it to someone recently?”

Sam’s response to his brother sounded something like choking, spluttering and denial while he flushed dark shade red.

Dean took his reaction for a no so he said. “Take my brotherly advice and find a nice chick or something. Just get the hell off our asses. I don’t care if you’re here. Just stop being a fucking asshole!”

The eldest Winchester’s brows furrowed when he saw that Sam really didn’t send those texts.

“Did you wipe your text history Sam?” Dean asked narrowing his eyes at his brother.

“Why the hell would I prank you like that Dean? Don’t you think that kind of over steps the boundaries?” Sam asked.

Dean stayed silent and glared at his brother.

“Dean, do you remember Amelia?” The eldest Winchester stiffened. “Yeah I kind of remember you sending me distress texts from her so you could get me out of your hair. Now why in the hell would I do the same thing back to you?”

Dean didn’t look at his brother. He still felt guilty about that whole thing. The hunter knew that he ruined every aspect of his brother’s life from the very day he selfishly brought him back into the family business. Sometimes he wished he never brought him back into the life. Sam had been happy before.

“You have to believe me when I say I didn’t send them.”

“I believe you Sammy.” Dean mumbled as shame dripped from his voice. Then he looked up at Cas and slowly asked “Cas…. Can I see your phone?”

Dean tossed Sam’s phone back to him carefully as Cas replied “Sure Dean. I’ll go get it for you.” Then the angel walked over to his trench coat sitting on a nearby chair and fumbled around in one of the many pockets. Dean was already beginning to suspect that those texts hadn’t been sent from Castiel’s phone either.

Soon, the angel recovered his phone and brought it over to where Dean was sitting. The hunter hurriedly checked Castiel’s recent messages. Dean was almost disappointed when he saw that the last message composed on this phone was sent over two months ago. This meant someone else had sent those texts, because Castiel didn’t know enough about technology to delete texts. Hell, Cas could barely write a proper text without nearly breaking something. The only thing Dean was sure of was that regardless of who send those texts he was utterly screwed.

“You said you got those texts from Cas?” Sam asked. He had forced his embarrassment, anger, and irritation to the side for the time being. He would address that later, but right now that wasn’t the most important problem they were facing.

“Yeah…. That’s why I basically had a heart attack and rushed my ass back here!” Dean said. He was still freaking out about the whole ordeal. There was something seriously fucked up with this entire situation.

“Hold on… let me see those phones real quick Dean.” Sam said.

Dean reluctantly fished out his phone and handed it to his nerdy brother.

“Is there…. Anything I uhh….. shouldn’t see on here Dean?” Sam asked cautiously as he eyed Dean’s phone.

The eldest Winchester smirked dryly and said “Oh little bro I have things on there that can scar you for life.”

“Oh God Dean…….Whyyy?” Sam shuttered. “I have some really awful mental images now… Thanks.”

“Anytime Sam.” Dean mumbled as he began thinking about the real issue at hand again.

While Sam fiddled with the two devices Castiel came and sat down next to Dean and tried to comfort him.

“I was so worried about you Cas…. I thought Crowley…. And you…. It would have been my fault again….” Dean said softly.

“Dean, it’s okay. I’m alright, Sam’s alright and it wouldn’t have been your fault. It wasn’t your fault the first time. We didn’t know.”

“I still lead the attack though.” Dean said rubbing the sides of his head with both his hands. “I put Sam at risk and you were tortured.

Castiel’s hand was resting awkwardly on the hunter’s back as he spoke. Cas wasn’t sure what to say to comfort Dean. This wasn’t exactly the angel’s area of expertise. Most human emotions were far too complicated and confusing for him.

Sam suddenly spoke up and said “Look Dean, stop beating yourself up over this, Crowley is an unpredictable asshole. He would have tricked us even if we knew he was after us! What we need to focus on is finding a way to catch him and make him pay for what he did.” Dean didn’t say anything, but he knew his brother was right. If Crowley wanted something, he made sure he got it one way or another. They had to put a stop to that.

Sam pulled out his own phone again and started scrolling through it. After a moment he murmured “Hmmm that’s weird….”

Both Cas and Dean were staring at him and were waiting for him to elaborate but just Sam stayed quiet.

“Do you care to share with the class Poindexter?” Dean asked his brother after a moment.

Sam looked up. It seemed as if he had forgotten anyone else was there. The youngest Winchester had absorbed himself into to the world of geeks.

“Oh… right….” Sam realized he should probably let the two into the loop. “So get this, the number that the texts were sent from was actually Castiel’s. It wasn’t a fake number at all. No one even reprogramed tried reprograming his phone. So technically the texts should be shown here as ‘sent’ on Cas’s phone, but it’s almost like they never existed in the first place.“

“Huh….” Dean said in confusion. “Try sending a text to that number now and see if Cas gets it.”

Sam set down his phone and quickly sent a text to the angel’s phone from Dean’s. The air in the room felt thick and tense as Sam pressed the send button. At first nothing happened, Cas didn’t get the text. Dean was beginning to suspect that maybe someone had actually tapped into the angel’s phone. However moments later there was a small chime as Castiel’s phone went off. The three breathed a small sigh of relief, but this raised a new question. How did those messages come from the angel’s phone when Cas hadn’t even sent them.

“Maybe…. Another angel? I know they have messed with our phone calls before…” Sam muttered staring at the device in his hand with confusion.

“Gabriel maybe?” Dean asked looking at Cas.

From the corner of his eye Dean saw his brother stiffen slightly at the name. Either Sam had a real grudge against the angel or there was something between them. Whatever it was, Dean was sure he didn’t want to know.

“No, I don’t think so….. Gabriel can be…. Well he can be a dick sometimes but he wouldn’t…. well I would hope he would know better than to do something like this.” Cas mumbled.

A red faced Sam said “Yeah…. Gabriel’s tricks typically end up with someone dying and last time I checked you’re not dead Dean.”

“Touché.” Dean said considering what his brother said. “So, were left with no trail and no idea where texts came from.”

“Yeah…. Well I guess we should try to narrow down a list of things that could have caused this because someone definitely wanted you to be worried about Cas.” Sam said scratching his head.

“Let’s think about this Sammy…. Who wants me vulnerable, off guard and worried about you guys? Hmm… that narrows the list down to about…. Well basically everything we have ever fought. Awesome. That got us absolutely nowhere.” Dean said as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Don't be a smartass Dean." Sam muttered rolling his eyes. "We need to be prepared for whatever is trying to fuck with us!"

Dean scrunched his eyebrows. He knew Sam was right, but he didn't want to believe that shit was already hitting the fan after only a few days of normalcy.

A sudden thought occurred to the oldest Winchester. Dean stood up quietly and walked to his forest green duffle bag. Castiel made a soft almost whimpering noise as his lover left his side.

“Hold on angel, I need to get something.”

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked watching his brothers back as he walked away from the two.

“Give me a second okay!” Dean said vaguely to his brother.

Both Castiel and Sam glanced at each other in confusion. Sam shrugged his shoulders showing that he knew just as much as the angel did. Sam and Cas had no other choice but to sit, wait, and watch.

Dean was in his own zoned out world. Part of his body and mind was kind of in shock. The other part was brought on by stress and fear. The hunter wasn’t really thinking straight and his thoughts were scattered. Dean was almost positive that Cas was probably in danger again and that something was more than likely watching them and Dean knew it was all his fault. Again. One thing Dean was sure of; he would go down fighting to protect the two people who made his life worth living. And he knew that he would die fighting to save others.

The hunter had one sure fire way to help protect Cas from any monsters that came knocking. He wasn’t quite sure why he hadn’t thought of this before. The hunter carefully dug around in his bag until he found the item he was looking for. When Dean found it, he held it in his hands and looked down at it with a small sad smile.

“Here Cas, this is yours.” Dean said as he walked back over to Cas with a silver angel blade gripped tight in his hands.

“You found it!!” Cas exclaimed as his face lit up with pure joy and relief.

“Yeah! Crowley didn’t take it. He left it in the warehouse so I grabbed it before we left.” Dean said passing the weapon over to his angel.

“Yeah…. once you stopped yelling at Crowley.” Sam said rolling his eyes. He remembered Dean had yelled for at least half an hour before Sam could even begin to calm him down. Then they had scanned every inch of the place trying to find all of their weapons. Dean had found Castiel’s angel blade and held onto it so possessively babbling on about how he needed to get it back to Cas. Sam was just happy that they were back together again so Dean would stop being so broken and depressed.

“Shut up.” Dean grumbled. “Anyways, now you have something to defend yourself with while your grace heals. It will make me feel a little better so…. Just keep that with you again.”

“I will Dean. Thank you!” Cas said beaming at his boyfriend and tucking the blade away. Then the angel captured the hunters face in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips. When they broke from their embrace Dean saw that Sam had pointedly turned his head away and was examining the wall.

“Anyways….” Dean said clearing this throat. “We need to find out what’s after us.”

“Should we call Bobby?” Sam asked.

“Do you think phone calls are the best option right now? Whatever it is could be tapped into our phone lines.” Dean said with a weary look at his own cellphone.

They were all silent for a moment. Someone could be listening to them right now, or even tracking them.

Dean then proceeded to turn his phone off and remove the battery. He also did the same thing to Castiel’s phone.

“You should probably take out your battery too Sammy.” Dean said as he worked.

“Good idea.” Sam said as he too removed his battery. Then he added “We could try the landline they have in this room.”

“Yeah…. We could do that…. What do you think Cas?” Dean asked.

“I… I am no expert on human electronics so I will just follow whatever you guys tell me to do.”

“Okay then.” Dean said shaking his head and laughing slightly.

“Are we calling?” Sam asked looking at Dean.

“Well…. It’s not our best option but I guess it’s worth a shot. I mean if they were listening then they already know we’re gonna gank their asses.” Dean said shrugging their shoulders.

“Anything that messes with you guys is going to get ganked. I don’t understand why they insist on continually coming after you.” Cas said absentmindedly.

The angel had a point. Nothing messed with the Winchesters or anyone they loved. Not if they placed any value on their life.

“Yeah…. And Crowley is next. I don’t care if this person stalking us isn’t the King of Hell, because he is the very one on my list.”

Cas turned his eyes downwards and looked at the floor. He knew that Dean would search every day from each end of the earth to find Crowley. The angel also knew that his partner would hunt until either the King was dead or Dean himself died in the process. Cas didn’t want this kind of stress and anger bottled up inside his boyfriend, but he knew that it would never go away until Crowley was found. All he could do was help Dean find the demon King and try to protect his partner as best he could.

“We’ll find him Dean. Don’t worry.” Sam said trying to calm his brother down. “Let’s call Bobby.”

With that, the group walked over to the bed and crowded around the small landline that the motel provided.

Bobby picked up on the second ring. Dean held the phone while Cas and Sam put their heads close to his in order to hear better.

“Hello? Who is this?” Bobby barked gruffly into the phone.

“Hey Bobby, its Dean. Do you have a second?”

Bobby was quiet for a minute. The he finally said “Yeah… I have a minute. What’s the problem? Are Cas and Sam okay?”

“Yeah their fine, but I think were being stalked.”

Bobby took a deep intake of breath. “Balls! What did ya Idjits do this time?”

“Nothing Bobby! I just think we have a price on our heads right now.”

“Is this line secure?” Bobby asked.

“Well…. We’re on a landline right now so this is a good as it’s going to get right now.”

Bobby sighed but asked “What the problem?”

Dean then launched into the story of his trip and the texts he received. When he had finished Bobby was silent as he considered the situation.

“So… what are you thinking Bobby?” Dean asked.

“My first thought is angels. Has Cas-“

Dean interrupted the old hunter and said “Cas doesn’t think its angels.”

“I said it probably wasn’t Gabriel…..” Cas whispered to Dean.

“Wait? What? Soo….. this could be some angel shit?” Dean asked Cas in confusion. “Hold on Bobby. Here say hi to Sam.” The oldest Winchester handed the phone off to his brother and turned to Cas.

“Why would they be after you… or me? What have we done to piss them off this time?” Dean asked.

“There is one possible reason I think might have at least some of them angry.” Cas started as he looked past Dean and towards the wall.

The room was dead silent as everyone, even Bobby waited to hear what Cas had to say.

“The angels might be angry with me and you because technically we are a sin against God. I have no sexual orientation, but since I have taken a male vessel and I have mated with another male they might be angry with us.”

Dean looked at Cas trying to catch his eye but the angel was making a point to avoid eye contact.

“Hey, well look man. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. Most angels are just dicks with wings. You’ve got me, Sam and Bobby. You don’t need those asshats to accept you! That’s what we’re here for.”

Cas finally looked at Dean. There was a sad appreciation in his eyes.

“Yeah you’re family Cas.” Bobby said from the phone.

“And family doesn’t let family get hurt. We stick together man.” Sam said with a smile.

“Thank you guys. You all mean so much to me.” The joy was obvious in his voice. He loved being accepted by the ones he cared so much about.

“Now are we done touching our feeling princesses or are we gonna wait till we start growing lady parts?” Bobby asked trying to get back to the task on hand.

They all laughed softly before sobering back up to find out what they were dealing with.

“Okay so angels are a possibility. What about demons?” Sam asked. “Demons are capable of something like this and we already know that we’re probably pretty high on Crowley’s hit list.”

As soon as Sam finished talking Bobby hissed “Balls!!”

“Bobby… What’s wrong?” Dean asked hesitantly. He was sure that he really wanted to know.

“Well right I don’t think it’s angels after you guys. Not this time anyways. I’m checking the demonic activity near you guys and it is lit up like a damn Christmas tree. I haven’t seen this much activity since Yellow Eyes. I suggest you get out of there as soon as possible.” Bobby said sounding stressed.

“Son of a Bitch!” Dean growled.

“Fuck… Well thanks Bobby. We’ll call you once were away from here.” Sam said as both Cas and Dean stood up and started throwing shit into their bags.

Moments later Sam joined them and they began packing like no tomorrow.

Dean began grumbling and cursing under his breath progressively getting louder and louder.

“Mother fucking demon scum won’t leave us alone. Don’t they have better shit to do than fucking attack us? Bastards don’t know what’s good for them. I am gonna gank all their asses if they even so much as look in our direction so help me God…..”

Sam and Cas started staring at Dean the louder he got. They were all still packing, but they were worried about the Dean meltdown that was beginning to show its ugly face. There had been so much stress and pressure on the hunter lately Sam was surprised it had taken this long for him to snap. Sam knew he wasn’t making it any easier on his brother but sometimes he could control his comments. He hated hurting Dean and seeing him hurting. He just wanted to make it better. As soon as they got out of here he would make it up to Dean somehow.

“Dean it’s okay!” Cas finally said when Dean almost threw a lamp against the wall.

The angel came up behind his hunter and held him in a tight hug while Dean hung his head.

“Sam you keep packing.” Castiel ordered the younger Winchester.

“It will never fucking be okay Cas. There is always going to be something trying to gank us and we’ll always have to watch our backs.”

“But you have me. And you have Sam and Bobby too.” Cas said trying to comfort Dean.

The hunter was really rattled by this whole ordeal. Maybe that’s what the demons wanted to do. Maybe they wanted to tear down the hunter’s strong impenetrable wall.

Dean wiped away a tear that was threatening to spill over. He knew he had to hold it together for Cas and Sam. He needed to stay strong for them. Dean quickly began forcing down the pain and started pulling himself back together. Right now he needed to focus on getting two of the people he loved to safety. This was not the time for him to crack.

“You’re right Cas. We got shit to get done.” Dean said turning around and returning the angels embrace quickly.

Then the two broke apart and started collecting the rest of their stuff.

They had almost finished packing twenty minutes later. Suddenly, there was a sharp knocking at the motel door.

All three boys look up and stared warily towards the door as they wondered what horrors might be laying behind it.


	21. Piercing The Skin

"Housekeeping!" Came a yell from outside the room.

There was a small sigh of relief from the tense group. They had been expecting a wave of demons to come flooding through the door. Fortunately, it was only the lone maid who worked at the motel. She was very annoying and came knocking every day trying to clean their room. Each and every day they would tell her as kindly as possible that they didn’t want any room service. Period. She liked Sam more than Dean because the eldest Winchester had begun to getting snappy at her, while Sam was still kind and gentle. However, no matter how many times Sam told her she never seemed to get the message. Today was no different. Dean decided that they were going to wait until she left to get the hell out of this motel. He didn’t want to be bombarded with fifty questions today. He just wasn’t in the mood.

"No Thank you!" Dean called to the maid. They needed to get out of here.

"Housekeeping!" The female voice shouted again.

"I said no! Move on!!!" Dean was getting mad now.

"HOUSEKEEPING!!!" The ladies voice nearly shrieked.

Dean was pissed now. He didn't have time for this! Someone had gotten his number and tricked him into thinking Cas was hurt. Now there were demons circling the area and they were probably honing in on their location as they spoke. Dean stomped over to the door to go yell at the chick and tell her once and for all to leave them the hell alone.

"Dean wait!" Sam called from behind him, but the hunter ignored his brother and flung the door open.

"Listen Bitch! I said NO!" Dean growled as he stared down at the lady. She was an older, stout, Asian woman with black hair and golden highlights. There was a grey cleaning cart filled with supplies outside the room. However he only saw the woman for a moment before all hell broke loose.

Dean's look of anger flashed to one of surprise. His eyes widened as the woman pulled out a knife from a hidden pocket in her little black and white dress. The hunter felt his blood run cold as her eyes flashed from brown to black.

"Crowley says Hi." She hisses evilly.

The hunter gasped "Oh Fuck." That was the only reaction he had time for.

Dean saw the maid swing her arm in a flash of silver. The next thing he knew, there was a stabbing pain in the left side of his chest. A strangled gasp of pain fell from the man's lips as he looked down at the hilt of the blade now protruding from his chest. He could feel the cold metal piercing deep into his body.

"DEAN!!!" Both Castiel and Sam screamed from behind him as Dean struggled to stay standing upright. The hunter was having trouble controlling much of his body now. All he knew was pain. It was everywhere. The hunter’s vision had begun to become a red haze.

The demon was cackling menacingly; she was momentarily distracted by her victory and wasn't really paying much attention to the injured hunter leaning against the door frame weakly.

Cas and Sam both came charging at the demon as Dean fell to his knees in what seemed liked slow motion. The hunter was no longer able to hold himself up and he was giving in to the pain.

Sam was fumbling for the gun tucked into his waistband. He had no idea where he had put Ruby's knife, but this demon was going to be ganked one way or another.

Castiel had grabbed his newly returned angel blade and held it at the ready. He was going to end this chick! She had hurt Dean! HIS DEAN! Nobody messed with the angel’s family and lived to see another day.

Before they even had a chance to get close to her, the demon had raised her hand and launched both the angel and the hunter against the wall with and invisible force.

"Now….. I can't kill you two, which is a bummer.” She snarled. “I was hoping to end the whole lot of you, but orders are orders. However,” The demon paused dramatically before continuing. “Crowley didn't say I couldn't… play with my toys before I put them away.” Her black eyes glinting evilly as the last word spilled from her lips.

Anger bubbled up inside Dean’s chest. He wasn’t going to let his family get hurt again because of him. A wave of heat washed over Dean’s cold body. He was still on his knees clutching at the knife in his chest as he began spitting up blood. The red liquid dribbled from the side of Dean's mouth and trickled to the floor as one hand clumsily fumbled around inside his jacket.

The angel’s eyes were locked on the struggling, injured Dean. His soul was fading quickly as the hunter’s life was draining away onto the motel floor. Dean’s once bright life-force was getting duller and duller by the second. The hunter just needed to hold on long enough for the angel to heal him.

Cas and Sam were still struggling against the force pinning them to the wall when the demon maid captured Dean's face in her hands. A possessive wave of fury washed over the angel. Dean was his nobody touched him!

“Leave him alone!” Cas barked. His struggle was so great he almost broke free from the demons strong hold, but she just added extra strength to her invisible death grip.

“Now now Castiel, we aren’t going to be the big hero today.” The lady said with a hiss. “Dean Winchester is not going to live to see tomorrow.”

An animal like snarl ripped from the angel’s throat making the demon laugh.

“You watching your boyfriend die and Sam watching his brother die is better than any form of torture I could possible inflict on you guys.” She said with a wink.

Then the demon turned her attention back to the injured hunter. "Awww.... look at this. The poor, broken, little soldier, who can’t possibly hate anything more than himself, is dying again. Looks like he's finally getting what he wants. He’s getting closer to the end of all the pain in his life."

Dean started choking on the blood pooling in his throat as he tried desperately to speak.

"What was that sweetheart?" The demon asked with an evil smirk. "Oh! Are you trying to thank me? Well you're welcome! I'll send the king your thanks."

The lady looked up and said "Now, let's get to business shall we."

She took a step away from Dean and was just about to unleash hell on Sam and Cas when the hunter finally spluttered "NO!”

The demon paused momentarily as Dean continued. “I was going to say, if I go, I'm taking your fucking ass with me! The one thing I hate more than anything else is Crowley. Crowley and every one of his little demon bitches."

With that, the weakened, dying hunter whipped Ruby's knife from deep within his jacket and plunged it violently into the demons body.

She wailed in pain while her body lit up like a Christmas tree as she died. The moment she collapsed lifelessly to the ground, both Sam and Cas were released from the invisible force holding them in place.

They wasted no time running to Dean who had also collapsed next to the now dead demon.

Castiel was worried about Dean. His soul was dying faster and faster the more blood he lost

The angel grabbed the hunter and pulled him close to his body. In his panicked state Castiel tried to channel his grace within the hunter to heal him.

Shock flitted across the angel’s face when Dean didn’t immediately heal "NonononoNO!!! This can't be happening" Cas wailed. A dark wet red stain was spreading across the hunter’s forest green shirt.

"Cas! What's wrong?!" Sam cried out as he crouched down next to Cas and Dean. There were tears falling freely down his face and staining his shirt.

"My.... My grace isn't strong enough to heal an injury like this yet!!" The angel choked out.

"Fuck....." Sam breathed. "Hospital. We need to get him to a hospital! I'll get the keys; you get Dean to the car!" The youngest Winchester ordered as he jumped up and rushed off to find the Impala's keys.

Castiel scooped Dean into his arms with super human strength and quickly stepped over the dead cleaning ladies body.

'This can't be happening. Not now. Why is Crowley still targeting them? They were so close to getting out of there’

Dean was choking again as more blood pooled in this throat. The stain was quickly getting bigger and bigger. Castiel could feel the blood begin soaking into his own shirt now. The hunter's eye were closed which was worrying the angel.

"It's going to be okay Dean. We can fix this." Castiel gasped as he ran. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, himself or his partner.

One thing the angel was sure of was that Dean wasn’t going to leave him. Not like this. Not if he could help it.

Cas was waiting at the Impala's door. Sam was so slow. If Castiel's grace had been fully healed he could have just flown to the damn hospital, or better yet, he could have just have healed Dean on the spot.

Finally, Sam came running to the car. He quickly unlocked the Impala and opened the door for Cas.

The moment the tail of the angel’s trench coat ducked inside the car Sam slammed the door shut and jumped into the driver's seat.

Dean's head was lying in the angel's lap and Cas was stroking his hair softly with one hand. With his other hand Castiel was applying pressure around Dean's wound trying not to causing more pain and damage.

"Get him awake and talking Cas!" Sam said with panic flooding from his voice. "Don't let him fall asleep!"

"Dean! Hey baby! Wake up!" Castiel gasped as he lightly slapped his hand against Dean's face a few times.

The hunter’s beautiful green eyes opened slightly but they seemed glassy and unfocused.

"Hey, hey, hey, Dean talk to me!" Cas said trying to force a smooth calm into his voice. He didn’t want Dean panicked and worried.

"Cas.... I..." Dean tried to speak but more blood flowed from his mouth. The angel struggled to turn him onto his side so he could free his airway.

"Sam! Should I remove the.... the-" Castiel's voice broke. "The knife?" He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought of this earlier.

"No! Don't touch it Cas!" Sam barked back hurriedly.

"Cas.... I... I love you." Dean choked as he tried to raise his arm to touch the angel's face.

"Dean save your strength." Castiel said gasping through his tears and clutching the hunter’s hand tight.

Then Cas turned his head up to looked towards Sam and asked. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah we- FUCK! MOVE OUT OF THE GOD DAMN WAY YOU SLOW ASS FUCKERS!" Sam began screaming at the cars moving slowly in front of them. Suddenly the youngest Winchester laid on the horn which caused Dean to jerk abruptly. 

"Gahhh!" Dean screamed out in crying chokes of pain. Tears were flowing out of all their eyes now.

"FUCK! Sorry Dean!" Sam wailed.

Dean began letting out little strangled chokes of laughter.

"Dean?" Cas murmured softly. He was worried that his partner was going into shock.

"Looks.... looks like I- I'm on death row again." Dean said laughing bitterly. "Least I... I kept you guys safe."

"You're not going to die Dean!" Cas croaked though he didn’t really believe what he was saying. Dean’s life force was almost gone. The hunter’s bright beautiful soul had nearly faded away entirely.

"Yeah... yeah I am Cas. I'm sorry... You shouldn't have to see me like this." Dean began coughing violently causing the blood to flow faster.

"We'll bring you back! Like always! Or I'll join you in your heaven!" Cas cried trying to calm the man down.

"NO!" Dean gasped. "If I'm dying again- It's my time! Live your life. Don’t let me ruin it."

Cas wanted to slap Dean but he restrained himself. At least Dean was talking. The angel might not like what was being said, but it was better than no talking at all.

"YOU ARE THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME DEAN WINCHESTER!! NEVER FORGET THAT!! WE WON"T LET YOU DIE! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP THIS FIGHT OR SO HELP ME GOD!" Cas nearly screamed. "WE NEED YOU! SAM NEEDS YOU! BOBBY NEEDS YOU! I- I NEED YOU!" The angel's voice broke again.

A pained, sad smile crossed the hunters face. "You can- You can do it without me! You don't need me! You're strong Cas. You and Sam both."

"Dean! Stop! Please stop!" Sam yelped from the front seat as his driving got more and more reckless.

“I’m tired of this job guys, this life. I’m… I’m tired of it all! Always being chased. Always watching our backs. It’s one hell of an ass kicker.” Dean closed his eyes wincing as the knife in his chest smarted painfully. “I… I always let down the ones I love. I always hurt you guys….” Dean mumbled softly trailing off.

“No Dean! You keep us strong! You keep us together! You’re the glue to this small, broken, screwed up family!” Cas said while tears fell onto the hunter’s blood soaked shirt.

“The glue? I’m more like the downfall, but thanks Cas.” Dean murmured his eyes struggling to stay open now.

Dean seemed to be moving further away from the real world and closer to the spirt world.

They arrived at the hospital moments later. Sam jumped out of the Impala and quickly opened the back door to get to the angel and his brother.

Dean grasped at his brothers shirt desperately. His eyes were looking around blindly and unseeing.

“Dean?” Sam choked as he tried to help Cas moved Dean from the car.

“No! Wait! Sammy…..” Dean gasped wincing. “I…… I’m… I’m Pr… I’m proud of us Sammy.”

Tears were still flowing freely down their faces.

“Cas….. I…. I love you angel.” Dean blinked slowly as his breathing became more and more labored. He grasped onto the angel’s hand and squeezed weakly. “I’m sorry guys….for… for everything.”

Dean took one final shuttered breath and lay absolutely still. His hand fell away from his brother shirt and his grip on the angel’s hand went slack.

“Dean?” Cas whispered. He knew Dean was gone. He could feel it. He could see it. The angel watched as the last strand of the hunter’s bright pure soul faded and ceased to exist. The beautiful, green eyed, freckled face hunter he loved was gone.

“Dean? DEANNN!!” The angel wailed. He wailed for the loss of his best friend. His partner in crime. His one and only soul mate. Castiel cried for the loss of the pure righteous man now lying limp, lifeless and bloody in his lap.

Dean Winchester was no more. He had departed from the human world with a final pained gasped of undeniable love for his small, sad, broken family.


	22. From Heaven to Hell

Castiel felt numb. Everything around him slowed to a crawl as he looked down at the broken man lying limp and lifeless in his lap. His whole body felt like it had been transported into another dimension. Nothing made sense to him anymore. How could the world continue to exist when such a brave, beautiful, important man had departed from it?

The angel didn’t really register when Sam began talking to him. The real world had begun to feel almost fake. Cas almost thought he might be in a dream. The only reason he knew this was realty was because of the gaping hole in his own chest were his heart had once been.

Somehow the youngest Winchester had managed to compose himself for the moment. Tears no longer fell from his eyes but his face was a now puffy, red, stony mask.

Cas didn’t know how to react anymore. He wanted to yell and scream and throw a total bitch fit, but at the same time he had lost all the will to even move a single feather on his wings.

When Sam quickly shut the Impala door Cas didn’t even flinch. The young Winchester climbed silently back into the driver’s seat and started the engine again. Hurriedly, they rushed out of the hospital parking lot and back out onto the road. If anyone saw Dean’s bloody body they would take him away from them. Cas was not going to let anyone touch his baby.

The trip back to the motel was quiet. Cas stroked Dean’s blood soaked hair as he stared down at the hunters freckled face and closed lids that were hiding his glassy green eyes.

Once they pulled into the parking lot Sam ran inside and grabbed all of their gear. They had been in such a rush to save Dean earlier that they had left everything where it was. Fortunately for them, no one had found the demon maids body yet or their abandon stuff.

Cas was too shocked to help the youngest Winchester with the cleanup process. He sat rooted to the spot in the Impala refusing to believe that Dean was dead. There had to be some way to bring him back. Cas was determined to go to any lengths to revive him. To hell with Dean’s last words, the angel wouldn’t- COULDN’T survive knowing that Dean would never walk beside him again. It wasn’t his time yet! Dean was far too young! The angel wouldn’t leave Dean’s body alone until he was sure his hunter was somewhere safe.

Sam finally returned to the Impala for the last time and they began driving again.

“We need a safe hotel to bring Dean to.” Castiel croaked softly breaking the prolonged silence. There were tears still falling quietly from his eyes as he spoke.

Sam nodded slowly. The youngest Winchester wasn’t sure he was capable of speaking right now. He had watched Dean die before. Actually it happened way to many times thanks to Gabriel. This time his brother’s death felt different but he wasn’t quite sure why. The stony faced Sam would be damned if he wasn’t going to try his hardest to track down every cross road demon, witch, and sorcerer he could find. If those didn’t work he was going to search from hell and back for every spell, curse and incantation he could get his hands on. The youngest Winchester wasn’t going to stop until he found a way to bring his brother back. Again.

They finally came across a motel about an hour away from their original location. Cas hoped it was far enough away for them to be hidden for at least a while. Sam went inside and checked themselves into the motel before coming back out and giving Cas the clear to bring Dean into their new room.

Carefully, the angel moved the now very cold body of his partner out of the car. He brushed Sam away when he offered to help him. He wanted to be the one to carry the hunter in.

Sam backed off quickly and lead Cas to their room while keeping an eye out for anyone who might be watching.

Once inside the room Cas set the hunter’s body down onto the bed and looked down at his lifeless form sadly.

“We…. We should call Bobby….” Sam mumbled weakly standing next to Cas and looking away from his brother’s body.

“I have business to tend to. You call Bobby. I will find Dean’s soul. It must be in heaven.” Cas said in a flat blank, emotionless tone.

“C-Cas? Can… can you bring…. Can you bring Dean back?” Sam choked. His tiny wall was cracking and his emotions were now bleeding though.

“Maybe. I might not have the will power to leave Dean’s heaven with my grace as low as it is. If I can’t bring myself to leave then I will be with his soul forever. This might be the last time I see you.”

Sam’s jaw hung slack. He didn’t know what to say. First his brother left him and now Cas might be leaving him too! That was fucked up! Sam was being left all alone all over again.

“Keep his body safe. I truly do plan on bringing his soul back at all cost Sam. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t… don’t worry?! How the hell can I not worry Cas!” Sam croaked brokenly “You… you just told me you might be leaving forever along with my dead brother! What the hell am I supposed to do with that?”

“Do what you always do. Adapt and move on.” Cas murmured looking down in guilt. Sam had watched his brother die more times that anyone in the world. Sam knew how to deal with this pain better than Cas did, but the angel still knew it hurt him more and more every time.

Castiel knew Dean had died many times but this time his death meant so much more to him. Castiel was bonded to the man’s soul now but he couldn’t do anything about it because of how weak he truly was at the moment. The only thing the angel could do with his weakened grace was take lone flights up to heaven. He couldn’t fly anywhere else. His true home would hopefully be able to strengthen his grace temporarily.

The angel glanced up at Sam and saw the tortured look of pain on the young Winchester’s face. Cas wanted to make him feel somewhat better so he said “I’ll send Gabriel down here to watch after you in case I don’t return.”

Sam choked on air as Cas spoke.

“He’ll keep you safe if I cannot return to you.” Cas said as he looked one last time at his lovers fragile, broken, lifeless body.

Before Sam had a chance to reply, the angel freed his wings and flew from the room. He was on his way to heaven. Castiel was heading back home.

~~~

Sam stood speechless inside the now empty room. Dean was gone. Cas was gone now too. Not to mention that Gabriel was going to pay him a visit. Could this day get any worse? Sam laughed dryly to himself. That was a stupid question. He was a Winchester; his day could always get worse.

The young Winchester grabbed a wooden motel chair and moved it beside his brother’s bed. Then he grabbed a needle, some thread, a damp rag, and some whiskey.

If his brother was going to come back Sam wanted to make sure his body was as patched up as possible. He took his knife and cut off his brother’s clothes leaving only his boxer shorts on. There were some parts of his brother that just didn’t want to see. Sam took a swig of the whisky before pouring some of the liquid over Dean’s injuries. Then he busied himself with the task of cleaning the blood from Dean’s cold skin and removing the knife still piercing his chest. 

Sam couldn’t help but think through the whole day’s events. Every time Dean died in the past there had been some sort of guilty feeling weighing heavily in his gut. This time was no different. He felt guilty for giving his brother a hard time about Cas. Sam wasn’t quite sure why he had been such an asshole about it, but he seriously regretted his actions now. He always regretted anything he said the moment he realized it was hurting his brother he just never knew how to properly apologize to him. There were so many unspoken apologies between the two boys. The young Winchester knew that his brother had already unconditionally forgiven him for everything. A while back Dean had told him and Bobby that if he died everything would be forgotten immediately. The hunter had wanted no hard feelings, no grudges and no feeling of guilt left behind with his memory. If anything, that only made Sam feel worse.

Sam had finished sewing up the gapping whole in his brother chest. He had set the horrible silver knife that had ended his brother’s life on the end table beside him. Sam wanted to take that knife and jab it in the King of Hell where the sun don’t shine. Crowley was really going to pay for this one.

Next, he quickly but carefully cleaned all the dried, crusted blood from his brother’s face. Tears began flowing down his face again as he cleaned. No one should lose their brother at all, none the less over a hundred different times.

“I-I’m sorry Dean…” Sam mumbled letting his head slump forward while his long hair fell forward into his face.

After of few minutes of sitting like this Sam turned his head towards the landline sitting next to him. He took a deep breath, picked up the phone, and dialed slowly.

The line was picked up after the third ring.

“Bobby? This is Sam.” Sam mumbled holding back a choked sob as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to update Bobby on their current situation. This wasn’t going to be easy for anyone.

~~~

Spots flashed in front of Castiel’s eyes as he landed on the front steps of heavens gates. The angel almost lost his balance as he stood there in a daze. The flight had taken a lot more out of him than he had expected. Trips like this would not be a regular thing until the angel was fully healed.

Once Cas was able to walk in a straight line, and didn’t think he would fall on his ass, he strode off to complete his mission.

The first step was to find Gabriel. If he went to go find Dean’s soul before he found Gabriel than Cas might not be able to get back out of the hunter’s heaven again. He had promised Dean that he would make sure Sam would be safe no matter what.

Castiel fluttered lightly past heaven’s big golden gates as he set off jumping from heaven to heaven looking for his brother. Unfortunately, being back home did little to ease the angel’s aching heart

Castiel knew that Gabriel wasn’t hidden away on earth anymore. The archangel himself had informed him not too long ago that he was planning on taking a little trip back home. All Cas had to do now was find the right heaven.

Cas knew the layout of this land like the back of his hand. There were still a few mysterious corners of heaven that he stayed away from, but Cas knew how to track down human souls and other angels in this vast, beautiful, and usually peaceful Land of the Lord. 

Cas jumped from heaven to heaven, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his big brother. If you knew what you were looking for, you could find just about anyone who lived up here.

The angel briefly visited each heaven that they used to play in when they were little. He hoped that Gabriel was staying in one of those heavens. Cas recalled all the stories his brother would tell him while they would play. Some of them were true and some were total lies. Cas would always call his brother out on the lies. Gabriel, usually chewing on a lollypop, would just roll his eyes and say “Would you just shut up and listen Cassie?”

Finally Cas entered one particular heaven. He found himself in a dimly lit room. There were two wine glasses and a bottle of Champaign set out on the table alongside a softly glowing candle. Along one wall of the room a giant bed was set up neatly. A light pink, silky looking blanket was spread across it carefully. Rose petals were scattered across the room and a sweet aroma filled the angel’s nose. Lying on the bed was a very pretty woman wearing a pure white, lacy night gown. There were tiny, soft, golden feathers lining the bottom of her little dress. She had short, light blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. Castiel thought she looked slightly familiar but he couldn’t figure out why.

Castiel narrowed his eyes in confusion and tilted his head slightly trying to figure out whose heaven this was and where the hell Gabriel was hiding.

Suddenly, someone walked out of the bathroom that he had failed to notice before. It was none other than Gabriel himself.

The older angel was wearing a tight white tank top and dark grey boxers. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Castiel. Seconds later his face broke into a huge ass grin as he exclaimed “Well hey there Castiel! What do I owe the pleasure of this unannounced visit?”

“Gabriel where….. whose heaven is this?”

“Oh! How rude of me!” The archangel said with a smirk. The blonde woman stood and walked over to Gabriel. She smiled at Cas as she placed a hand protectively on his brothers arm. “Castiel my dear brother, we are in a beautiful Brooklyn home with the lovely Marilyn Monroe herself.”

Cas stared at Gabriel with a blank expression. Was he supposed to know who that was?

“Oh come on Cas! You seriously don’t know who Marilyn Monroe is?” Gabriel shook his head in disbelief. “You need to get with the times little bro. Hey, here’s a thought, try asking your ol’ boyfriend Dean-o about her. I’m sure he can tell you all about this fine work of art.” The archangel grinned and winked at his younger brother.

Pain flitted across Castiel’s face causing Gabriel’s smile to falter. “Hey, lover boy, what’s wrong? Wait a second…..” The archangel paused finally realizing that something was seriously off. “Why are you even here?” Gabriel looked down at his brothers clothes and saw the angel’s blood soaked trench coat. He saw the pain, sadness and loss in his brother’s eyes. It was a look he had never wanted to see in those once happy, hope filled, blue eyes. Gabriel had a tendency to get a little too over protective of the family baby. Nobody messed with Castiel and got away with it for long. After all Gabriel was an archangel and he was a master of tricks and creative deaths. He always had something up his sleeve.

“I can’t stay for long. I just came to ask if you would watch after Sam for me if I don’t return.” Castiel murmured softly.

Gabriel’s eyes widened slightly “Is there something wrong with my Samsquatch?” He was a little overprotective of that chucklehead too.

“Well….. there are no physical problems, but I’m sure he’s far from alright.”

“Cas? What happened?” Gabriel asked wearily as he moved closer to his brother.

“I- I need to find Dean’s soul.” Cas said looking down.

The angel scoffed “That clown got himself killed again?”

Castiel’s face hardened “He was stabbed by a demon in a motel we were staying at.”

“Relax bucco! Were you there? Why didn’t you heal him?” Gabriel’s face was a mask of confusion. His brother was making absolutely no sense.

Castiel huffed in annoyance before his shoulders slumped in defeat. “My grace is weak. It…. It has been damaged and is still trying to heal.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and asked “Wait…. It’s been damaged? How?”

Cas was quiet. The archangel sighed and moved on to the next question when he realized that Cas had no intention of explaining anything to him.

“How long ago did Dean die? Like five minutes ago maybe?”

“About an hour and a half ago…..” Castiel whispered.

Gabriel’s brow furrowed in confusion as a lollypop appeared in his hand. “Well, I hate to you break it to you Cassie, but Dean’s soul ain’t here. We would have all felt it if he made it up here. He’s got a pretty damn powerful force about him. Have you checked down in Luci’s realm?”

“Dean’s not….. he’s not here?” Cas choked.

“Nope.”

“He- he can’t be in hell again!” Tears began spilling from the younger angel’s eyes as his knees became weak and wobbly. 

Gabriel rushed to catch his brother as he fell before saying “Whoa cool it waterworks, just raise him up from the fire again. You’ve done it before!”

“I-I don’t have…” Castiel sniffled tearfully “I’m not strong enough. I barely made it up here!”

“You barley made it to heaven? Are you ever going to tell me how grace your goy damaged?” Gabriel asked the broken angel.

Cas ignored the question again and asked his own question “You…. You remember the story of Drasne? The angel who found a human soul mate.”

“Yeah…. It was that old myth I told you so you would shut the hell up and go to sleep!” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. His brother was one stubborn son of a bitch.

“Well it’s a true story. I have been bonded forever with Dean’s soul.” Cas murmured softly looking down at the floor.

“Look Cassie, having gay sex with your little boyfriend does not bond your grace to his soul.” Gabriel said chuckling quietly. He didn’t really believe his brother. No one had ever been able to prove the story was true.

Castiel’s head snapped up sharply. He grabbed his older brother’s shirt and pulled his face close to his own. “Well then explain to me how Dean could see my wings! Explain this broken, ragged, hole inside my chest! Explain how dead I feel inside!”

“Woah woah woah! Calm down there hot wings! I’ll go check the pit for him, just give me a moment.” With that, Gabriel snapped his fingers and put on a new outfit. Then he snapped his fingers again and vanished leaving the angel alone with Marilyn Monroe.

She walked over to the angel and placed her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. After a moment lost interest and distracted herself by getting herself a drink. Some souls could have a very short attention span.

Cas wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed before Gabriel returned. Time didn’t work in a logical order in heaven. Three years could have passed in only twenty minutes of time on earth. Then you have the reverse were a year might have gone by on earth and but it was only a few minutes up in heaven. The speed of time was based purely whose heaven you were occupying at the moment.

Gabriel came back into the room with a dramatic whoosh. Cas could smell the slight sent of burning flesh and the type of pain and torture that could only exist in hell.

Castiel looked up at his brother hopefully. Gabriel’s face was plastered with a look of sad disappointment. “He wasn’t down there Cas.”

The younger angel’s face fell and fresh tears arose.

“Hey! Tear factory! I didn’t say we couldn’t bring him back!” Gabe said trying to comfort his distraught brother. ”We just gotta figure out what the hell happened to his soul!”

“H-How do we find it?” Castiel gasped through his flood of salty tears.

“Well, I’m assuming someone has captured his soul, because I highly doubt your precious Ken doll would have chosen to become a ghost. So, who has your boy toy pissed off this week?”

Castiel’s gave his brother a sour look before his eye suddenly widened in surprise coming to a sudden realization.

“Crowley!” The younger angel hissed.

Gabriel scoffed “You’re dealing with that chucklehead again? Do you ever learn Cassie?”

“He was the one who depleted my grace.” Castiel said coldly. “He captured me and tortured me brutally Gabriel. He’s the whole reason Dean is gone. He sent a demon out after us.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. “Well, then let’s go get the walking tree and find this asshat. Nobody messes with my family.”

The Archangel turned to Marilyn Monroe, who was looking into a small mirror, and he said “I have to reschedule our appointment to take care of some family matters, but I might be back later for some fun.”

Then he turned back to Cas and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, before snapping his fingers sharply and making both of them disappear from the woman’s heaven all together.


	23. Wise Words from the Angel of Tricks

Sam was sitting alone at the small table motel table. There were already five empty bottles of beer sitting on the wooden surface. A sixth, almost empty bottle, was grasped tightly in the hunter’s cold clammy hands. It had already been almost twelve hours since Cas had left. After two hours he had began to assume that neither the angel nor his brother were ever going to come back. Sam didn’t know what to do anymore. He knew he couldn’t just leave Dean’s body lying there on the bed much longer. He was going to have to lay him to rest sometime. Sam didn’t want to bury his brother, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to salt and burn him. Dean was going to need his body when he came back! The hunter sighed. He was on his own again and he was going to have to do this all alone. Again.

‘This can’t be real. It has to be a dream. Dean is just sleeping in late like he always does. He’ll wake up any minute and bitch at me for something stupid.’ Sam’s tried to convince himself as his thoughts screamed though his head. He took a swig from his beer in an effort to quiet the raging storm in his mind. ‘It should have been me! Dean finally found someone who made him feel like his life worth living! Dean will wake up! He has too… I need him… Castiel needs him. We all need him….’ A tear trickled slowly downs the hunters face.

Sam was quickly running out of readily available options. He had already gone down the basic list of ways to bring his brother back. All of them had failed miserably. He wasn’t sure why he had convinced himself that they would work. Nothing was that simple in his life. Ever.

Even the phone call to Bobby had been very little help. Bobby, the man who always had a plan for everything, the man who had been through so much, the man who had been like a father to them, had finally broken down right when Sam needed him most. Bobby didn’t say much once Sam had given him the rundown of their situation. He had given the young Winchester a few halfhearted ideas that ended up failing anyways. The old tired hunter had that he would keep his eyes open for more ways to bring Dean back. However, most of the phone call had consisted of a painful silence. Sam believed that Bobby was in shock. His boys die one to many times and it had finally broken through the skin. Sam had no doubt in his mind that he himself was more than likely going into shock too. He was just too far gone to see the effects.

‘He’s okay Sam. He’s not dead.’ The voice in his head called tauntingly.

No matter how many times Dean died or got hurt there was just something about him that screamed he was indestructible. It never seemed like something seriously wrong would happen to Dean, yet he was always plagued with misfortune around every corner. Just when Dean had gotten something good, the rug had been ripped from underneath him again.

‘Why are our lives so fucked?’ Sam asked himself for roughly the thousandth time that day. 

Dean was supposed to be untouchable. He was supposed to protect Sam and rag on his ass 24/7. Yes Dean could be annoying, yes he could be a dick, but he was also Sam’s rock. He had kept him on the right path all these years and he always made sure to reel him back in when he had become too far gone. Dean had even saved his ass on numerous occasions. If it wasn’t for Dean, Sam felt that he would have most likely cracked a long time ago. Dean couldn’t leave him now! He needed his big brother!

‘You better get used to it. He’s gone Sam! Dean is fucking gone! You could have saved him Sam! You should have driven faster. It’s your fault. This is all your fault. You were the one who made him go get more movies. You pushed Dean away! You did this!’ The voice in his head growled at him violently. It was demanding his attention. The dark voice would just fight harder when he tried to push it away. His mind was screaming at him louder than Lucifer at his worst. ‘Sam your to blame! This happened because of y- SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!’ Sam roared at himself.

He lifted his beer to his lips and took a long swig that almost drained the rest of the bottle. He waited quietly as the edges of his world became fuzzy and the screams were less defined. From the corner of his eye he could see his brother lifeless form lying on the bed. That only caused the ripping pain in his chest to intensify. Sam looked scornfully at the bottle of beer in his hand and thought ‘I’m gonna need something stronger than this.’ However he didn’t move. He couldn’t muster up enough energy to get up. Sam knew that he had never felt more alone then in this very moment.

As the young Winchester filled himself in liquor and sadness, a defining crash reverberated throughout the room. Sam had just taken the final swig of the dark bitter liquid but he still ended up dropping the bottle out of shock and surprise. He inhaled the beer and began choking painfully while leaving glass shards to shatter and shoot across the tile floor. He whipped out his gun and aimed wildly around the room as he was overcome with coughing fits so violent it forced more tears from the corners of his eyes. Sam tried to find the source of the noise through his blurry, drunken, tear-filled eyes.

‘Son of a Bitch! What the hell was that!’ Sam thought as he tried to regain control of his mind and body.

When Sam was finally able to focus the situation on hand he lowered his gun in confusion and exclaimed “Cas?!"

Castiel had appeared out of thin air and crashed roughly on top of the table leaving it smashed into tiny wood chips while glass shards from broken beer bottles surrounded him.

The angel had an annoyed look on his as he stood up and brushed himself off and said “Well who else were you expecting?”

“I…uh…. No one…. Where the hell were you man?” Sam asked rushing to the angel’s side and pulling him into a Sam sized hug.

Cas gave the taller man a look of pure confusion as he was engulfed by Sam’s large body. “Sam… are you okay?”

“No. But I’m a little better now.” Sam was happy that he had some company. He hoped the angel had some news about his brother. He released the angel and asked “Did you… did you find Dean?”

Sam watched as the angel stiffened and his face broke out into a pained expression. ‘Fuck….’ Sam thought as his heart sank. Cas had been unable to save Dean and they were now back to square one.

“So….. uhh… Why the crash landing?” Sam asked averting his eyes and blinking back another wave of tears. Castiel himself looked like he was barely holding it together.

“Well that Samborino… would be my fault.” Came an unnervingly familiar voice from behind Sam.

‘Nonono! Son of a Bitch….’ Sam’s mind whispered as his face flushed red and his heart rate quickened. “Gabriel…..” He hissed slowly as he turned around warily.

“Yahtzee!” The archangel chirped cheerfully as his eyes explored every inch of Sam’s long body. After a moment of awkward silence Gabriel looked at Cas and added “Sorry ‘bout the landing there little bro. Didn’t see the table.”

Cas just gave his brother a sour look. He was in no mood for Gabriel’s jokes today.

“So….. do I get a hug too chucklehead?” Gabriel asked Sam grinning deviously as he opened his arms.

“Why are you here Gabe?” Sam asked staying rooted to the spot while ignoring the archangel’s question.

Gabriel dropped his arms and rolled his eyes. “When did you and Cas both become grumpy old men?”

“My vessel doesn’t age Gabriel.” Cas said coldly.

“Sheesh. So literally about everything Cassie! You need to get out some! I heard they might be selling a sense of humor somewhere nearby. Apparently you haven’t heard.”

Castiel narrowed his eye at his brother and tilted his head slightly.

“So where did you find this dick?” Sam asked Castiel as he gestured to the archangel.

“Awe Sam don’t be that way! You know you missed my fabulous face!” Gabriel called as Sam turned his back away from him. The hunter’s cheeks were flushed red as he felt the archangel’s eyes boring into the back of his head. He also had the sneaking suspicion that Gabriel was checking out his ass.

“Was I talking to you Gabriel?” Sam muttered.

“No… but you are now! So how have you been Samsquatch?” Gabriel said back in a teasing tone.

‘Jesus Christ….’ Sam thought to himself trying to ignore the trickster.

“I found him with some woman named Marilyn Monroe.” Cas muttered. He was still unsure about who this woman was, but watched as Sam’s eyes widened slightly.

The hunter looked over his shoulder with a ‘what the hell’ look on his face. Sam watched as Gabriel just shrugged his shoulder and said “What! I have a soft spot for her!” The archangel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and asked “Are you jealous Sam?”

‘He’s such a damn child!’ Sam thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

“Why the hell would I be jealous?” Sam spit bitterly as he pushed down the nagging voice in his head that was trying to claw its way to the surface.

Sam turned away from the archangel again and tried to ignore the whining voice in his head begging him to turn around. Suddenly, he heard Gabriel say “Well damn…. Looks like Dean-o was boned pretty hard wasn’t he. And it’s not the sexy kind of boning he and Cas usually do.”

Both Sam and Cas turned to looked over at Gabriel, who was now standing by Dean’s body. Castiel’s face was pink but he didn’t say anything. Sam tried to ignore that comment and the disturbing mental images that had popped into his head along with it.

“Gabriel. Just shut the hell up!” Sam barked in annoyance as he sneakily raked his eyes across the archangel’s body. Gabe didn’t seem to notice as he stuck his tongue out at Sam and pulled a lollypop from thin air.

“Cas why didn’t you bring back Dean’s soul or whatever the hell you were trying to do?” Sam asked tearing his greedy eyes away from Gabriel and thinking about Dean again.

The mere thought of his brother made tears spring to life and threaten to spill over again.

“I couldn’t find his soul.” Cas mumbled. The angel looked like he wanted to cry himself.

“What do you mean you couldn’t find his soul?” Sam asked trying to ignore Gabriel who was now eating his lollypop very loudly.

“I mean he wasn’t in heaven. Dean never made it there.” Castiel’s words hit him like a ton of bricks and he swore he heard it the moment that the angel’s heart shattered into a million jagged painful pieces. He watched as a salty glistening tear rolled down the angel’s face leaving behind a shiny streak on his cheek. Sam could imagine Dean carefully swiping the tear away and pulling Castiel into a tight embrace in an attempt to comfort the angel in this time of need.

Sam took a sharp intake of breath before asking “Is he…. Did…. Is- Is Dean in hell again?” The young Winchester’s world was crumbling further and further into this deep dark nothing that was threatening to take total control of his life. Sam remembered how fucked up Dean had been after his first trip to hell. He wasn’t sure Dean could survive that kind of pain twice; he had barely survived his first year long trip. Yes he had Cas now, but that kind of thing wasn’t easy to erase.

Cas looked at the floor and said “No…. he’s not in hell either. We couldn’t find his soul at all. Gabriel suspects that it was stolen.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Stolen? Wait what! Who the hell took-“ His sentence cut off short as he realized who had taken Dean’s soul. “Aw Fucking A man! Can’t we ever get a break?” Sam hissed.

“Apparently not bucco!” Gabriel called out breaking his silence as he teased the lollypop with his tongue.

Sam quickly averted his eye as his face flushed lightly “Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”

“You might have said something like that.” Gabriel said as he made loud noises with the sucker.

“Well unless you have something useful to add I suggest that you keep your trap shut before I give you a reason to shut it!” Sam mentally kicked himself as he realized that the statement probably sounded more sexual than he had intended. He was still pissed at Gabriel for all the shit he made them endure, but he still couldn’t help but check him out every now and then. ‘Don’t do this now Sam! Not now!’ Sam thought as he quickly reminded himself that he was straight. He always had been. He hadn’t so much as glanced at a dude in a sexual way before Gabriel had shown up in his life. Sam was convinced that the archangel was using some sort of angel mojo to sway him.

Sam shook his head abruptly. This was no time to be thinking about this shit. He needed to focus on Dean. He needed to focus on all the ways he was going to break Crowley’s fucking face for this. But more than anything, Sam now needed to focus on finding where his brother’s soul was being kept.

“I doubt you could get me to shut up Samsquatch but you’re more than welcome to try.” Gabriel said with a wink. Then the trickster added “However, on a different note before we got back here, my dear brother finally got around to telling me the whole story. You guys have been through a whole hell of a lot these past couple of week haven’t ya?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Sam said stiffly.

“Well... I figure that Mr. Meat Suit over here needs some patching up. He wouldn’t survive long if we shoved his soul back in now with the condition he’s in.” Gabriel reached down to touch Dean’s body. However, he froze suddenly as an animal like growl filled the room.

Sam looked around in confusion. ‘Where the hell was that noise coming from?’ All it took was one glace at Castiel to get his answer. The angel looked like he was about to rip his own brothers head off.

“Woah there featherbrain! Calm down and put the wings away! I need to heal your little fairy princess and I know you don’t have enough juice to do it yourself!” Gabriel said as he moved his hand away from Dean’s body.

Sam wasn’t sure if Gabriel was serious about Castiel’s wings being out. He tried willing himself to see them but was unable to make out anything but empty air.

Sam and Gabriel watched cautiously as Castiel slowly reeled himself back in. Once he had calmed down enough the archangel placed his hand gently on Dean’s head. Sam watched as Dean’s body suddenly snapped back to mint condition. His body looked so go that he almost expected Dean to sit up and start walking again. Gabriel then quickly removed his hand to avoid an onslaught of anger from Castiel.

Sam had to avert his eye from his brothers now perfect looking body to avoid another wall of water from crashing down around him again. “So…. How- how do we get Dean back.” Sam choked softly.

“Well, I actually have a theory on that one.” Gabriel started. “See, I think stiff bones here is being watched very closely.”

Sam’s senses suddenly sharpened as he instinctively moved his hand closer to his weapons and glanced around the room.

The archangel took note of Sam’s reaction and scoffed as he said “Not his body dumbass! His soul! What use would they have with his body? He could resist and fight back with a body and we all know that nobody gets in a fight with Dean Winchester and lives to tell the tale.”

“Okay…. So where do you suggest they are keeping his…. His soul?” Sam asked with a note of annoyance that was trying to mask the pain he was feeling.

“I have a feeling the king is keeping it with him at all times. You could say that… Dean has become the king of hells personal little bitch.”

Castiel bristled at those words. His hands balled into fists and his eyes shone like fire.

“Cassie. Come on little bro! We need to have one conversation without you wanting to kill me for something I say!” Gabriel said with a small chuckle.

“You are pretty fucking infuriating.” Sam grumbled. “Now can we get back to Dean please before I get pissed too?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and said “Well, I suggest we start with the basics. Cross Roads demons, revival spells, rogue reapers, summoning Crowl-“

Sam cut Gabriel off and said “I’ve already done all that. Minus the reapers. I couldn’t find one. They’re hiding from me.”

Castiel’s heart sank as Sam talked. That was already four options down. In reality how many did they have left? Three maybe four alternative means? The angel’s knees had begun to feel weak like they had in heaven. However, this time it wasn’t from lack on strength, it was from the weight of a heavy heart.

“Ohhh! Sam you know it’s kind of sexy when you take control like that!” Gabriel purred laughing.

They were all utterly oblivious to Castiel’s fierce pain. He figured it was probably better that way. He didn’t need their sympathy.

“Fuck off Gabriel.” Sam barked as the archangel began sucking on his lollypop again. “I thought you actually had some useful information.”

“Ouch Samborino! That one stung a bit!” Gabriel said with a small pout as he tried to give Sam the puppy dog eyes.

“Cas. Why the hell did you bring him here? All he does is pull pranks and fuck with us!” Sam shot coldly at Castiel.

The blue eyed angel just looked at the floor and shrugged his shoulder sadly. Cas knew Sam wasn’t really looking for an answer; he was just trying to start a fight with Gabe. The angel walked over to Dean’s body and sat down next to him on the small motel bed. He had begun to drown out the sound of Sam and Gabriel’s relentless bickering. The angel was trying to think of all the ways that he could bring his precious baby back. One way or another, they were going to be reunited again. Castiel was sure of it.

Castiel’s back was facing the other two. Despite his best efforts he was unable to drown them out for long. Sam and Gabriel’s argument was getting louder and louder.

“You’re such a fucking joke Gabriel! Can’t you ever be serious about anything?” Sam growled.

“Well… uhhh Sammy! Helloooo Trickster!!” Gabriel chirped as he gestured to himself.

“Don’t call me Sammy!” Sam shot out painfully.

“Oh right, I forgot that was a right reserved only for you brother. Who by the way I can still bring back if you shut your trap long enough to listen.”

Sam was beyond done with the archangel but he didn’t want to make him leave so he held his tongue. The hunter navigated around the broken table and shattered glass to take a seat. A beer suddenly appeared in his hand and Sam looked at it in confusion.

Gabriel shrugged and said “The beer is payback for the one I made you break earlier.”

Sam didn’t argue. He just opened the alcohol as he fumed and quietly watched the room become spotless again.

Castiel was relieved that there was finally a break in all the fighting. Maybe they could finally focus on Dean again! The angel’s face was flooding with silent tears and he stroked the lifeless hunter’s hair gently. He just wanted Dean to hug him and tell him it was going to be alright one more time. He wanted to be able to look into those beautiful green eyes and see that perfect simile that made everything right with the world.

“So since you had no luck with summoning short and angry we come to an impasse. Me and Cassie can’t see demons anymore, and they won’t show their faces to you. We all know damn well that Crowley will be keeping an entourage of demons by his side and they will fight to the death for their king.” Gabriel paused dramatically.

“And this story is going where?” Sam snapped. He had about had it with the Gabriel’s shit.

“Patience is a virtue that you need to learn Sambo.”

Sam proceeded to flip the archangel off before glancing at Castiel who was still sitting quietly beside Dean. The angel’s face was a stony tear stained mask. The hunter had no idea what type of war could be raging in the angel’s head right now. All he knew what that Cas wasn’t going to keep his sanity much longer at this rate.

“Cas you okay?” Sam asked slowly. In return he got a look that was a mixture of about 50 different emotions at once. The three most defined emotions seemed to say ‘Fuck you Sam’, ‘I’m dying inside.’, and ‘Do I look like I’m okay’

“I’m sure he’s about as fine as you Sam.” Gabriel said sounding annoyed. “I mean you both look like hell and you reek of sadness and tears. So yeah… I’m sure he’s just fine.”

Sam quickly backed off and took swig from his beer. He rubbed his temple gingerly before sighing and saying “Gabriel will… will you please just continue?”

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by the walking tree.-“ Sam rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. “Cassie told me about a certain exception to our little demon problem.”

“I did?” Cas asked snapping out of his momentary world of pain.

“Yep! The answer has been right in front of your face this whole damn time.” Gabriel said as he pulled another lollypop from the air with a dramatic flourishing motion. He popped the candy into his mouth before adding “My friends, we are going on a rescue mission!”

Sam just stared at Gabriel in confusion. “Yeah…. I know. We’re trying to save Dean…. That’s the whole fucking point….” The archangel must have hit his head when he flew into the room because he wasn’t making any sense. Maybe he was just trying to mess with Sam’s mind….

Gabriel rolled his eyes and hung his head before saying “You know Sam if you're gonna be a smartass, first you have to be smart. Otherwise you're just an ass.”

Sam stared opened mouthed at Gabriel unable to find a good comeback.

“You’re lucky you’re cute Samsicle. That seems to be about all you got going for you right now.” The archangel added as he took in the shocked expression on the hunter’s face.

“Cas. Can I gank your brother?” Sam growled.

Before Cas could respond Gabriel said “Don’t you think that would just take us back to square one with just another dead brother?”

“You know. I never knew someone so short could contain that many annoying qualities without exploding.” Sam shot as he glared at Gabriel harshly

The archangel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and purred “Well aren’t you a fiery little-“ Gabriel’s comment was cut short by Castiel shouting.

“WILL YOU TWO ASSBUTTS KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF?!?!” The younger angel was now fuming. “You two make it impossible to think! We need to save Dean! I don’t know if you remember but he is currently being held captive by the Freaking King of Hell!” Castiel was done. They were going to get nowhere at this rate and Cas wanted Dean back now!

The room fell into complete silence. Castiel’s word echoed through every inch square inch of the tiny motel room. Both Sam and Gabriel felt slightly ashamed. Gabriel had been brought here to help and he just caused more chaos. Sam had been sucked into the angel’s tricky games without even realizing. The hunter was mentally cursing himself. He couldn’t believe he had let Gabriel get to him. He was supposed to be focusing on his brother! Maybe he was just using Gabriel as an excuse to distract himself from the aching hole in his chest. He knew that wasn’t a good excuse. Dean should be his first priority.

“So uh… anyways… we need to find that chick who was possessed by demons.” Gabriel mumbled. His playful joking attitude had been wiped away by Castiel’s rant.

“The chick who was possessed… what?” Sam had no idea who the archangel was talking about. He looked to Cas to see if he was as confused too.

Castiel didn’t appear to be confused but he asked “What use would she be?”

Gabriel seemed to be regaining some of his spunk now as he said “Well, since you asked Sassy Cassie, you can use that old hunter guy, what his name…. Bonnie… Boris…. Bo-…. Bobby… yeah Bobby! You can use him to track down demon signs and then use girl to find the demons. She can still see them right? Think about it! It’s really very simple!”

“What girl?” Sam exclaimed. This whole conversation was making no sense.

“Heather. Heather Williams. The mental ward girl. Her case was the whole reason you and Dean came here.” Castiel said absentmindedly as he looked at the hunter.

Sam’s eyes widened in shock as he asked “She can still see demons? Do we have her number?” Gabriel’s plan wasn’t half bad and it was certainly better than anything he had come up with so far.

“Why don’t we just make a little house call?” Gabriel asked.

“That would work better.” Cas said. His brain was already spinning new plans. He knew bringing Gabriel would pay off eventually. “Gabriel go grab her real quick and bring her back here.”

“Woahhh! No can do there little bro!” Gabriel exclaimed.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his brother as he asked “What’s the problem?”

“I could get hurt doing that! I don’t know what’s waiting there for me! We need to go on a reconnaissance mission first. Gain some intelligence.”

“Fine.” Cas glared at his brother before sharply adding “But we go in today. I don’t care what’s waiting there. We are getting the girl.”

“Alright there Captain Kirk. Beam me up Scotty.”

Castiel gave his brother a look of utter confusion.

Gabriel’s jaw hung slack as he said “Aw come on! You mean to tell me fandom freak Dean-o never made you become a Trekki?”

“A Trek-what? Sam…. Is that some sort of insult?” Cas asked looking offended and totally lost.

“It’s…. Well….. it’s complicated Cas… Just… just don’t ask man.” Sam was totally not in the mood to explain the inner working of Star Trek to the clueless Castiel.

Gabriel walked slowly over to where his brother and Dean’s body were. “I need to hide his body so no one will find him Cas. We don’t need anyone getting some smart idea to come and try burning his bones now do we.”

Castiel was hovering over the hunter protectively as he asked “Where are you putting him?”

“I…. look Cassie… I’m gonna stick his body in an unmarked grave so no one will stumble across him okay?” Gabriel said softly trying to comfort the younger angel.

The younger angel growled softly as his brother spoke. He knew that Gabriel was right, but he couldn’t bear the thought his precious hunter’s body rotting away in some pine box six feet under.

“Cas….” Sam spoke up his voice breaking ever so slightly. “Gabe’s right…. We need to do this. It’s the best way to be sure he’s safe and we can’t let him sit there like that.”

Castiel took one final look at his beloved Dean before he stood slowly and walked away from the hunter’s ice cold body. He didn’t look back as he heard Sam sniffle softly. The angel felt Gabriel’s grace intensify in the room. He knew the exact moment that the hunter’s body was sent away. Castiel could feel it. It was like an empty weight that settled down upon his shoulders. It tore at him and ripped open the last in tacked fragments of his shattered soul leaving behind a gaping hole deep within his body. The pain of it was almost unbearable.

In his mind Castiel willed himself to hold it together and think about what Dean might tell him if he were here. ‘Watch after Sammy for me Cas okay? Stay strong angel! I’m still with you; I will always be here even if you can’t see me. Stay strong Cas. Be brave for me baby. Be the warrior I know you are.”

Castiel wiped away a final tear and silently vowed not to shed another tear on behalf of Dean’s death. He was going to be strong. He was going to be a warrior for Dean. After all he was going to see him again soon. Dean wasn’t gone forever.

“Cas you okay?” Sam asked softly placing a hand on the angel’s shoulder.

“Yes Sam. I’m fine. Thank you.” Castiel lied blankly as he turned to face the other two again. “Let’s go get the demon girl.” Castiel was far from fine but this was as good as it was going to get.

The angel went to fetch his angel blade while Sam grabbed the demon knife and the keys to the Impala.

“Shotgun!” Gabriel cried out gleefully.

“Oh hell no! You are one distracting son of a bitch so you sit in the back!” Sam said with his back to the archangel.

The hunter didn’t notice when Gabriel came up behind him and suddenly whispered “You just want an excuse to look at me in the rearview mirror don’t you?”

Cas was standing in front of the two and was numbly watching as the young Winchester stiffened slightly. Castiel saw the smug smirk on Gabriel's face and the flushed bitch face Sam was now sporting.

Cas noticed when Sam jumped slightly and looked down at Gabe with a stern look on his face. Moments later Sam softly growled "Gabriel....."

"Yes Samborino?" The archangel asked a little too innocently.

The hunter had a mix of emotions as he spoke the next words carefully "Get your hand… off my ass."

The trickster chuckled evilly as he said "Don't know what you’re talking about Sam." then he proceeded to squeeze and massage the other man's ass slowly.

Sam flushed an even darker shade of red as he nearly screamed the words "Move your damn hand Gabriel!"

Cas shook his head in annoyance and turned away from the two.

Behind him Sam yelped sharply. Cas dared to glance over his shoulder and wished he hadn't. His brother was now cupping Sam's crotch and murmuring "Is this better long legs?"

Sam sputtered something unintelligible as Gabe grasped him. The Winchester then broke away from the angel and babbled something about how now would be a really good time to leave.

Then the red faced Sam quickly rushed from the motel room nearly crashing into the door frame as he left.

Gabe turned to Castiel as the hunter left. "You think I came on to strong there Cassie?"

Cas knitted his eyebrows together as he replied "I...uhh.... he just lost his brother Gabriel. And umm… as D-Dean would say I don't think Sam swings that way." The angel's voice had broken slightly when he said the hunters name but Gabriel didn't seem to notice.

"Oh he swings that way alright" Gabriel purred softly as he sucked on his lollipop "He just needs.... a little nudge in the right direction!"

Cas just rolled his eyes and looked away from his brother. ‘This is going to be a very long day.’ Castiel thought to himself as he followed his brother out of the motel room. They were finally heading off to find a way to save his baby.


	24. Back on the Road Again

Cas wished he had gone alone from the moment he climbed into the shotgun seat of Dean’s Impala. He knew this had been a bad idea from the very start and the angel wasn’t wrong. Castiel wished that they hadn't changed motels because now they were no less than forty five minutes away from where Heather was.

He mentally cursed himself for bringing Gabriel with them on this trip. His brother was very distracting and the effects were rubbing off horribly on Sam. Ten minutes into the long trip and Castiel already wanted to strangle both of them.

The young angel sat quiet and stony faced in his seat as the radio station was change for at least the twentieth time in within a span of five minutes.

‘-CAUSE IT’S THE HEATTTT OF THE MOMENT!! THE HEATTTT OF THE MOMENT! THE HEATTTT OF THE MOMENT SHONE IN YOUR EYESSSSS!!!-’ Castiel groaned inwardly as Gabriel used his angel mojo blast this song from the speakers. AGAIN. This must have been at least the tenth time this song had been played. His brother didn’t even play the music quietly. Gabriel was blasting the song as loud as the impala’s speakers could handle.

"Will you stop fucking with the damn music Gabriel!!!" Sam shouted as he slammed his hand into a button and changed the station back to the song he wanted to listen to. Since Sam didn't bother to turn the volume down his song played equally as loud as Gabriel’s had.

'-WHEN YOU FEEL MY HEART LOOK INTO MY EYES!!! IT’S WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE! IT’S WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE!!!-'

"No way Samborino! No Imagine Dragons!" Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"Don't hate!! They are a great band!" Sam shot back. "And knock it the fuck off with Asia before I-" The station switched and cut Sam off.

'HEATTTT OF THE MOMENT!!! HEATTTT OF THE-'

Sam's fist crashed into the radio.

'-DONT GET TO CLOSE ITS DARK INSIDE!-'

Gabriel was smirking evilly.

'THE HEATTT OF THE MOME-'

'-IT’S WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE! IT’S WHE-'

'-SHONE IN YOUR EYESSSS-'

Sam growled and violently clicked off the radio all together.

The sudden deafening silence was a relief on Castiel's ringing ears. Maybe the rest of the trip could be completed in silence. The angel got no such luck because moments later Gabriel's voice rang through the car.

"YOU CAN’T CONCERN YOURSELF WITH BIGGER THINGS! YOU CATCH THE PEARL AND RIDE THE DRAGONS WINGSSS!" The archangel sung as his voice ripped through the air loud, sharp, and totally out of tune.

"Gabriel!" Sam growled in a warning tone.

The archangel just smirked wider as he belted out the chorus. "CAUSE IT’S THE HEATTTT OF THE MOMENT!! THE HEAAA-"

"ENOUGH!!!" Castiel yelled interrupting his brother’s barrage of horrible singing. 

Another long silence filled the car. This time the noiseless air felt stiff and uncomfortable. The purr of the Impala’s smooth engine was the only one humming softly along in the tense atmosphere.

Sam glanced into the rearview mirror and met Gabriel’s eyes. The archangel’s eyes reflected the same mixture of shock and concern that Sam’s did.

“Thank you.” Castiel said coldly. He had enough of those two to last a lifetime and it wasn’t even noon yet.

"Didn’t realize it was your time of the month Cassie. You mind warning me next time?” Gabriel mumbled after a few minutes of the strained silence.

Sam shot a warning look at the archangel's reflection in attempt to shut him up. He knew Castiel was hanging on to strings thin as silk. Those strings were bound to break sooner or later. If Gabriel kept fucking with his brother Sam guessed they would snap sooner rather than later.

“You two are extremely infuriating.” Castiel growled softy as he glared out the window at the damaged land beyond. There were still many signs of the destruction he had caused while he was held captive.

"Well.... we try little bro!" Gabriel said as he deviously wiggled his eyebrows.

"Clearly...." Castiel said biting back the full extent of his anger and irritation boiling inside him. Then angel took a deep breath and sighed as rubbed his temple in irritation. "Just.... just.... can we finish this trip peacefully?"

Gabriel's face soured as he pulled a new lollipop from the air. "Well what am I supposed to do then? You’re soooo boring sometimes!"

'Alright I just lost my soul mate. Dean Winchester, the love of my whole entire existence. I don't even know where he is or how the hell I'm going to get him back. I'm not even sure if I can get him back and you’re concerned about being bored? Try my wings on for size!' Castiel thought to himself as he forced back the words that wanted to flow from his dry month. Instead hissed "Just be quiet. Talk to Sam or something. Quietly! I don’t want to hear you anymore…"

"Fine grumpy feathers. Me and Sam are going to have a badass conversation and you're not invited." Gabriel said in a smug voice.

"Oh grow up Gabriel..." Cas muttered as he rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was younger than Gabriel.

The rest of the car ride Castiel spent his time staring blankly out the window trying to clear his mind of all thought and focus only on Dean. He only wanted to remember the good moments they had together. Cas thought of all the beautiful, perfect memories of Dean that he had carefully stored away in a special corner of his heart and mind.

Occasionally Sam and Gabriel's voices would break into his thoughts again, but most of the time the conversations never made much sense anyways.

"I'm telling you you're going to go into sugar overload if you don't slow it down!" Sam said sounding exasperated.

"Oh shut up Samsquatch. You love watching me suck on lollipops."

Cas heard Sam take a sharp intake of breath as suggestive slurping sound came from the back seat. The end result was the car jerking abruptly as Sam coughed and quickly said "Try eating something healthy for a change."

"Ew! Gross! No thank you! You can keep your rabbit food for yourself!" Gabriel's voice dropped an octave as he added "You wanna taste my lollipop? It's cherry!!!" The last part came out in more of a singsong tone.

"I...- uhhh no. Thanks….." Cas heard Sam splutter. "Just..... just let me drive in peace. You're gonna make me fucking crash you jackass."

Castiel had once again tuned them out again so he missed whatever Gabriel said next. Whatever the archangel had said made Sam swear and gasp loudly as he swerved violently across the road again.

'They are idiots….’ Cas grumbled to himself. Then he let his mind wonder back to his missing partner. ‘I wonder where Dean is right now.....' Cas thought mournfully. Purgatory had already crossed his mind but there was no way in heaven or hell that he could have gotten there.

Crowley was the only logical answer. He always seemed to be one step ahead of them. Castiel cursed himself and every other thing that had ever hurt the Winchesters. Their lives were a lot simpler before he had come down from heaven.

Cas knew that Dean was the best thing that ever happened to him, but wasn’t so sure that he was the best thing that ever happened to the hunter. Dean might think so, but Cas knew he had royally screwed up his lovers life up in far too many ways. He wished he could take back all the terrible things he had done. He sometimes wished he never met Dean Winchester just so he couldn’t hurt him anymore. Cas was more than willing to sacrifice his happiness to ensure Dean’s safety. The angel had truly thought he was doing the right thing, but time after time he was proven wrong.

‘I’m such a screw up!’ Castiel thought to himself ‘I can’t even protect my boyfriend from one damn demon! This is all my fault! I should have been stronger! I should have healed sooner!’

Cas hated himself for the situation he had landed Dean into. Even though Cas knew he hadn’t been the direct cause of this, he knew that he had been the first domino in this chain of terrible events.

The angel jumped suddenly when something hard flew past his face and smashed into the window. In confusion Castiel picked up a single brown and white shoe ”What the……” Cas mumbled before turning to glair at Gabriel and Sam who were both roaring with laughter.

“Sorry Mini Might! That was meant for Sam.”

“You’re….. throwing shoes at Sam…. While he’s driving……” Castiel hissed furiously.

“I wasn’t throwing shoes I was proving a point! Wasn’t I long legs?” Gabriel said gesturing towards

“Fuck you Gabriel!” Sam managed to gasp though fits of giggles.

Cas exasperatedly chucked the shoe in Sam’s general direction. Then he turned back to stare blankly out the window and drown in his thoughts.

“Hey! Look who got their long lost shoe back!” Cas heard the archangel yell.

“I got my long lost sh… Oh my God WHAT? How the hell do you know about that Gabriel?” Sam roared back the pieces clicked into place.

“Oh Samborino I know many things…. For example I happen to that a certain Samsquatch has to wear giant underw-“

“Are we almost there?” Cas called out interrupting what his brother was going to say. The angel wasn’t sure he wanted to know about Sam’s underwear or how his brother even knew what type he wore.

Sam looked gratefully towards Cas. The mood had changed slightly as Sam’s face shone a light pink color. “Uh… ten minutes…. Maybe less.” The hunter croaked softly.

“Good….” Cas grumbled in irritation. They should have just had Gabriel fly them here. It would have been much better but Gabriel was just too damn stubborn.

~~~

They finally reached the mental hospital down in West Virginia. 

Castiel let out a small sigh of relief as Sam parked the car. He could finally get out and stretch his vessels legs, and maybe get some space from Sam and Gabe. It was a nightmare being stuck in the car with those two without Dean to help him keep his sanity.

All three of the men clambered out of the car before Gabriel asked “Soooo…. Uh what’s the big plan here little bro?”

“We don’t have one.” Cas said blankly. “If you had just come and gotten this girl everything would be much easier.” He was still slightly mad at Gabriel for making them drive here.

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t want to go in blindly. I actually like living Cassie!” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. Then in a lower voice he added to Sam. “He’s pretty grumpy without his little boyfriend isn’t he?”

Gabriel watched as a flicker of pain crossed Sam’s face. He had unintentionally brought up Dean again. The crushing weight of that loss had abruptly settled back down onto Sam’s shoulders sobering his mood instantly.

“Fuck…. Sorry bucco.”

“Whatever…. We’re bringing him back so it doesn’t matter.” Sam grumbled looking at the ground beneath his feet.

“You need a hug long locks?” Gabriel asked with a look of true concern on his face.

Sam ignored the archangel’s question and put up a defensive wall as he said “What I need. Well… what we all need, is some convincing FBI gear. We can’t just go in their like this.”

The young hunter was so caught up in getting this girl, saving Dean, and watching Gabriel he had forgotten that they needed discuses. They couldn’t just walk in their like average citizens! No one would let them get anywhere.

Gabriel sighed softly but snapped his fingers to change all their outfits.

Sam looked down and quickly brushed off his clothes new black suit. He checked inside his vest for his FBI badge. He pulled it out quickly and did a quick check on it before tucking it away again.

“Are we ready now?” Castiel asked as he looked down at his own suit that was now under his trench coat.

“Yeah. Let’s go get that girl.” Sam said confidently.

They did a quick weapons check and then quickly strode to the doors and pulled them open swiftly.

Sam half expected to see the same demon girl from the first time they had visited Heather. Surprisingly there was no one at the front desk. The place seemed to be deserted but it looked exactly the same as it had been the first time they visited.

“Do…. Do we ring the bell?” Sam asked hesitantly glancing at the bell placed precariously on top of the counter.

“No. We’re going upstairs. We don’t have time for bells. Or people.” Cas said briskly as he began rushing to the stairs.

“Woah! Wait up Cas!” Sam called stretching his long legs to reach the trench coated angel. 

“Aw come on guys! I have short legs!! Don’t do this to me!” Gabriel cried out as he forced himself to jog in order to keep up with the two taller men.

“Come Onnn!” Castiel hissed as from halfway up the stairs. He stopped and waited the other to catch up but he was quickly becoming impatient. The angel knew if they took too long then someone would find them. Then they would be kicked out. He knew they could get back in pretty easily since they had Gabriel but still he just wanted to get in and out. The less fights that they had to deal with the better the whole thing would turn out for them. 

“Hey… Moosey Can I ride on your back?” Gabriel asked breathlessly as he tried to keep pace with the tall hunter.

“Can you what?... Oh Jesus Christ!“ Sam’s scrunched up as a mixture of confusion and surprise crossed his face. “Gabe- gah! Fuck no man! Come on! Just try and keep up!”

“Sammmmmmm! Pleasseeee! Gabriel whined between intakes of labored breath.

“Just do it Sam!” Cas called they were really pissing him off now. “Or Gabriel will keep dragging his wings!”

Sam groaned in protest but stopped and crouched down so the archangel could climb onto his back. “This is a onetime thing Gabriel.” Sam grumbled as his face flushed bright red for about the thousandth time that day.

The archangel chuckled slyly as he quickly clambered onto Sam’s back.

“Fuck dude! You seriously need to lay off the candy or something!” Sam exclaimed as the archangel positioned himself and wrapped his arms around the hunter’s neck.

“Oh stop complaining you big baby!” Gabriel said with a smirk.

“Fuck you. You were the one who was whining in the first place.”

“Come on! Get the lead out and get your asses up here!” Cas called. This was taking much longer than he wanted. They should have already been in the room by now. They seriously didn’t have time for all this!

“Yah horsy! Yah!” Gabriel cried out as he slapped the hunters ass.

"Mother Fucker!" Sam said jumping and almost dropping the archangel. "Don't you EVER do that again Gabriel!"

Gabriel roared with laughter as Sam moose-charged up the stairs.

"We'll see how long you say that!" Gabriel cackled wickedly.

"Wha- Gabriel!-“ Sam nearly tripped over the next step. “God damn it!! Shut the fuck up or I'm dropping your ass down the fucking stairs!”

Castiel growled loudly at the two. Both Gabriel and Sam immediately snapped to attention and became intently focused on the task at hand once again. They knew that even though Castiel was weakened without his powers, he was fully capable of ripping their asses if they continued to fuck around.

They reached the top of the stairs with no issue and Gabriel used his mojo to make the automatic locking doors slide open. There was a light that flashed green showing that the doors had been activated. Once they got into the hallway they rushed down the white passage way and tried to remember the path they had to take to find the girl.

The group came to a second set of doors and Gabriel also opened these one for them. A green light flashed at them once again as the door slide open smoothly and reviled the large open common area for the patients to hang out in. Inside the room there were at least two dozen people wearing all white and just wondering aimlessly around. Some of them stared at them in confusion and watched as the group looked at each other worriedly.

There were two long hallways that branched off the main room. They both looked identical to each other. Sam and Gabriel looked to Castiel with concern as the archangel asked “Which way drill sergeant? Left or right?”

“Left. “ Castiel said confidently as he looked off to the left wing of the room.

“Away Mighty Moose!” Gabriel cried out from his perch on Sam’s back as he pointed to the hallway.

“I just love commentary from the peanut gallery.” Sam grumbled as he quickly strode after Castiel, who had already disappeared down the hallway.

Sam and Gabriel quickly caught up to the frantic angel. They saw that Cas was about to kick in the door but Sam called “Woah! Cas! You’ll scare the crap out of her if you do that! Just try turning the damn door knob!”

The angel’s face fell. He had really wanted to kick in the door but he knew Sam was right. As Cas opened the door he heard Sam say “Now get the hell off of me!”

Seconds later he heard a loud thunk as the archangel fell on his ass.

“Yeah… I always knew that tile felt like soft spongy feathers when you were dropped onto it.” Gabriel grumbled as he stood up stiffly.

“That was payback for slapping my ass earlier.” Sam said.

“Some payback…” Gabriel moaned.

Castiel rolled his eyes as he threw open the door and rushed inside. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw heather sitting at her small table drawing intently.

“Holy Shit!” She squeaked jumping violently and leaving a huge dark line across the page. “Do you guys ever knock?” Heather demanded as she looked up towards Cas in anger.

Her jaw suddenly hung slack as she saw who it was who had come to visit.

"Oh my God. If.... if you guys are... are here that means something realllllyyy bad has happened…."

"We're going to bust you out of here!" Sam said as he walked into the room behind Castiel.

“Oh hell yeah! That sounds-“ Helen paused and looked at Gabriel quizzically as he entered the room. ”A… another angel….Who the hell is that?”

“Well… short stack. I am Gabriel.” The archangel said winking at her and smirking.

From the corner of his eye Gabriel saw Sam grimace in jealousy. That only made the archangels smirk widen.

“Like…. the archangel Gabriel?” She asked in confusion.

“The one and only!” Gabriel said with a dramatic wave of his hands.

“We don’t have time for this!” Castiel whined softly. “There will be time for introductions later!”

Heather’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked away from the archangel and towards the broken trench coated angel.

It was then that she noticed someone was missing. Hesitantly she asked “Where…. Where is your- where’s Dean?”

A half choked sob somehow found its way out of Castiel’s throat. His eyes remained dry but the noise that came out of the angels mouth easily spoke a thousand pained words both known and unknown by mankind. The sound could have shattered a million hearts and brought the entire human race tearfully to their knees in a single second.

“Oh my God I’m so sorry… Dean… Dean was a good guy…” Heather breathed softly as she looked at the floor biting back the tears that were glistening in her eyes. “What happened?” She murmured gently.

Castiel opened his mouth to reply but a loud screaming alarm cut the angel off before he could start. The wailing noise rang through the room and reverberated off every wall.

“Fuck!” Sam growled as the heard human shouts and footsteps charging down the hallway.

“Well… Samborino, Winged puppy dog, and Midgey… I believe that the alarm is our cue to fly our asses out of here.” Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

“Hey I’m not that short you ass!” Heather cried out in irritation.

The archangel snapped his fingers sharply and the four of them found themselves instantly seated in the Impala.

“Well your shorter than me mini might!” The archangel replied cackling.

Heather was too dazed to reply at first. Her face was slightly green but she still managed to shoot the archangel a dirty look before saying “That was…..-“

“Unpleasant…” Sam grumbled from the driver’s seat.

“Very…” Heather agreed as she gagged a little.

“Sam! Drive!” Castiel warned as he saw guards begin flooding out of the building in front of them.

Sam quickly started the car and threw her into reverse. Then they tore out of the parking lot as guards tried to grab at the car trying unsuccessfully to stop departure.

“Where the hell are we going?” Heather asked worriedly as she turned around to look at the reseeding hospital.

“Probably to some shitty, rundown motel.” Gabriel chirped as he glanced towards the back of Sam’s head. Castiel was once again sitting stony faced and tense in the shotgun seat of the car.

“Why didn’t you just use your mojo to zap us there Gabe?” Sam asked sounding irritated as he navigated his way through traffic. In the distance he thought he heard police siren calling out for them softly.

“Well I’m sure Dean-o there wouldn’t appreciate us leaving his car to get towed away from some nut house.” Gabriel explained quickly.

Heather, who was staring raptly out the window at the surrounding land, suddenly snapped to attention and asked again “What happened to Dean?”

“He got stabbed in the chest by some demon douchebags.” Gabriel stated softly.

“He got… st-stabbed?” Her eyes flitted to the black mop of hair that was Castiel’s head. “He had so much left to live for….”

“He’s not dead.” Castiel growled stiffly.

“How… you said he got-“

“We’re bringing him back Okay!” Castiel said rudely interrupting the girl.

“You are? How?” She asked curiously as she swiped away a small tear that she had shed for the fallen hunter.

“You’re going to help us find the demon who took Dean’s soul.” Sam said finally speaking up as he glanced behind them once more. He swore he could see blue lights mixed in with the surging traffic they were driving through. ‘We need to shake these cops before they catch up to us!’ Sam thought as he desperately looked for a way to get them to all to safety.

Heather’s face was a mix of terror and interest as she hesitantly asked “Someone took his soul? Wait…. are you going to have to use me for some satanic ritual crap?”

Sam laughed dryly as she glanced at Heather in the rear view mirror. “You can see the demons and the two angels here can’t.” The hunter’s eye flitted to drink in the archangel’s face as he lapped gently at the lollypop. His golden hair encircled his face in almost an angelic way. ‘Focus Sam!’ The hunter told himself as he forced himself to tear his eyes away from the archangel’s face and focus on the road again. They couldn’t afford to crash now!

“Long story short some demon took my little bro’s boyfriend now we need to go kick some demon ass”

“I can’t imagine how hard that must be on you Cas.” Heather said softly.

“We’re getting him back.” Cas grumbled but gave he gave her a look that clearly acknowledged her show of genuine compassion and caring.

“How can you find Dean and these demons?” The young girl asked after an awkward moment of silence.

Gabriel groaned dramatically before saying “I think we might have a motor mouth in the car.”

“You know what…. I don’t like you very much. You are quite obnoxious.” Heather stated coldly as she glared at Gabriel.

“And you’re very nosy.” The archangel replied simply as he rolled his eyes.

Heather crossed her arms but stayed silent.

“I think we escaped the cops so let’s just stay at this motel here.” Sam said as he turned into the parking lot of an old rundown motel.

“Sounds good Sammy big boxers.” Gabriel said smirking as the hunter’s face flushed a dark shade of red.

“Fuck off Gabriel.” Sam grumbled.

Heather had a horrified look on her face but didn’t ask any questions.

The archangel stuck his tongue out at hunter just as Sam’s phone started to ring loudly.

Sam just shook his head as he dug the whining phone from his back pocket. The number was unfamiliar but he picked it up anyways and hesitantly said “Hello? Who is this?”

“Sam? It’s Bobby. I can’t talk for long but I might have a lead on Crowley's whereabouts.”


	25. Three Months Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any grammar problems or bad sentences that I know are in here somewhere.... I did not read through this chapter very well... if you find any problems feel free to let me know in the comments XD

-Three Months Later-

Dean was dead. There was no way around it and there was no reversing it. He was gone. There were no other options left to try. This fact had gradually seared itself into the angels mind. There seemed to be no other way around this horrible fate. They had tried everything and failed every fucking time. Crowley and the hunter's perfect soul had vanished without a trace.

Cas was absolutely miserable. He was stuck with Sam and Gabriel, who teased him, and each other practically 24/7. Gabriel always made his sick, sexual, perverted jokes and Sam would usually play right into to them. Heather, who had decided to stick around with them for some odd reason, would occasionally join in on their conversations which always lead into a huge argument. The fights were generally between Heather and Gabriel about something ridiculously stupid. Those two squabbled just like siblings and Cas couldn't stand it. During all this, Sam would usually get jealous and over protective of the archangel and try to shield him from the fighting.

After a few weeks of searching for Dean, Cas had come to the conclusion that Heather was basically useless. She couldn’t hunt and she couldn’t fight. All the demons were hiding from them, which made her ability to see them utterly useless. The demons seemed to be under some sort of lockdown that was enforced 24/7 by the King of Hell himself. In three months they had only found three demons. THREE. Those black eyed bastards have never hidden this low before. Crowley must be really scared of what Sam and Cas were going to do him if they found him. No, wait….when they found him.

A few times they had almost gotten close to Crowley but somehow he always knew they were coming. Cas knew the King couldn't run forever, because the angel had all of entirety to search. He was going to catch up with Crowley eventually.

The angel glumly thought back to the little excursion that Bobby had sent them on three months earlier. Cas had been so excited when they got the call. Bobby, who had been calling from a payphone in from somewhere in Michigan, told them to go into the heart of Los Angeles to find their target. Apparently Bobby had found a rogue demon and had managed to pull this information from him. The demon had told Bobby that Crowley was heading to LA to make a deal with a very important client in two days’ time. The old hunter had been unable to figure out who Crowley was making a deal with, but frankly Cas hadn’t really cared. All that mattered to him was that he was going see Dean again really soon. 

As Sam talked with Bobby, Cas had already planned out his torture methods for Crowley once they caught him. The angel wasn’t going to be gentle on him. He was going to make sure that the King of Hell felt every ounce of pain that he had caused his family. There would be no letting up.

The minute that Sam got off the phone with Bobby, Cas had demanded that Gabriel fly them into Los Angeles immediately. He had refused to drive this time; Cas knew time was of the essence now. It hadn’t taken much convincing to get Gabriel to take them there but he sure had complained a whole hell of a lot about it.

“Lazy humans and their lack of respect for causal, scenic travels.” Gabriel grumbled rolling his eye.

“You hate car rides! and LA is all the way on the other side of the United States!” Castiel had exclaimed in utter irritation at his brother’s behavior. “And I’m not human. I am a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent like you.”

“You might as well be human without your powers.” The archangel said before snapping his fingers.

When Castiel looked around he saw that they were no longer in West Virginia. The terrain was more gruff and mountainy that it had been at their old location.

Castiel gave his brother a bitter expression before Sam spoke up and said “At least he didn’t call you a baby in a trench coat like Dean did.”

Castiel turned to glare at Sam now. He did not want to be reminded of that moment. He felt almost as useless now as he did then.

“Dean-o actually called Cassie here a ‘baby in a trench coat’?” Gabriel had asked with a laugh.

Sam nodded and gave Gabriel a small smile before Heather, Sam and Gabriel all started laughing, while Castiel sat and glared out the Impala’s passenger side window.

“Don’t we have stuff to do….” He mumbled sourly.

Cas remembered that the laughter had died pretty quickly after that and the car stayed mostly silent for the remainder of their trip.

They had driven to a motel and took a few hours to gather up the supplies they had needed. After, they drove to the coordinates that Bobby had provided them with. They then proceeded to spend the entire next day surreptitiously laying down traps that no demon would have possibly been able to detect until they were physically trapped within them. Heather apparently wasn’t very good at making the demon traps so they just had her sit down and kept watch just in case a demon wanted to show up. To Castiel’s utter surprise step one had gone off without a hitch.

Later that night the group had returned to their motel extremely pleased with their work. Castiel’s mood had begun to lighten subtly and he started to bubble with excitement. They were so close to getting Dean back! Castiel had been unable to sit still and he had quietly paced the room the entire night. The angel made a routine of glancing at the clock constantly waiting for it to be an appropriate time to wake up Heather and Sam. The second that the clock had hit 6am, Cas had shook the two humans into conciseness. Sam had gotten up almost instantly while Heather had grumbled in protest. It took half hour to even get the girl up.

“Ughhhhh…. Castiel… God isn’t even up yet.” She moaned.

“My father doesn’t sleep.” Castiel said with a small smirk and a note of annoyance in his voice.

“I wasn’t being literal Cas…” She grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Cas had just narrowed his eye at her and tilted his head in confusion.

Seconds later Gabriel had appeared at his little brothers shoulder and said “Yeah mini wings here doesn’t get sarcasm very well.”

“I can see that…” Heather said pulling the blankets back over her head to Castiel’s annoyance.

Sam, who had already, ran through the shower, had chosen that moment to walk from the bathroom with a towel around his waist while steam trailed behind him. “Well hello there!” Gabriel said as he suddenly appeared next to the hunter, making him jump.

“Gah! Fuck Gabriel don’t do that! Go away! Let me get dressed!” Sam moaned glaring at Gabriel with a pink tinge in starting in his cheeks. Cas noted that the archangel was standing uncomfortably to Sam as the hunter subconsciously pulled the towel tighter around his waist.

“Oh don’t let me stop you.” The archangel said slyly.

“ALONE GABRIEL… I’M GONNA CHANGE ALONE.” Sam shot in annoyance before he had grabbed his clothes and locked the bathroom door.

“Sure you don’t need any help putting on your big boy underwear Samsquatch?” Gabriel called through the door.

“Yes Gabriel, I’m very sure!” Sam called back with a growl of anger.

The archangel had winked at Castiel before vanishing. It didn’t take long for Cas to figure out where his brother had gone because moments later Sam had screeched in shock before storming out of the bathroom furiously. 

“You are such a mother fucking dick Gabriel!” Sam hissed in anger as his face shone with embarrassment. His towel had been pulled around him clumsily almost as if Gabriel had tried to tug it off of him. There had been a pair of bright orange Saxx underwear gripped tightly in his hand. 

Castiel recalled actually cracking a small smile at that unusual sight. It was the very last smile that had spread across the angels face for many months to come. Cas glanced towards the bed and saw that Heather was awake now and was also looking on with amusement. After a moment Castiel said “We need to go soon.”

“Yeah we’ll go as soon as your fucking brother lets me get dressed without getting in my damn space!” Sam said self-consciously.

“Oh Come on Sammich! Can you blame me? You really are a nice piece of work! Why hide all that hunkieness under all that bothersome clothes!” Gabriel purred as he raised his eyebrows at the hunter.

“Oh my God. Get a damn room you two!” Heather exclaimed half humorously and half disgusted.

Gabriel smirked softly and winked at Heather before he walked from the bathroom. ”There you go princess. Take your bathroom back now.”

Sam rammed his shoulder hard into the archangel as he passed. The hunter had to hide the wince of pain that had shot through his arm as he hurt himself more that he had hurt Gabriel.

“Bet that felt nice.” Gabriel said with amusement. “How’s the shoulder?”

“Fuck off.” Sam said as he slammed the door.

Approximately half an hour after the chaotic morning they had arrived at the cross roads waiting for Crowley to show his ugly demon face.

It had taken an hour and a half of waiting before someone had finally moved out from the shadows. They had all watched carefully as a man buried a box in the center of the crossroad. The guy was the client that Bobby had been speaking of.

“Who is it?” Sam asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Gabriel had decided to grab a pair of binoculars from the air and peered thought them. The archangel squinted for a moment before a look of confusion had crossed his face.

Cas remembered that Gabe had taken a closer before a belt of laughter rose in his chest.

“Oh- Oh my G-God!” The archangel managed to stutter.

“Who the hell is it?” Sam demanded reaching for the binoculars in Gabriel’s hand.

“I guess O’l Leonardo DiCaprio really wants an Oscar!” Gabriel choked as he doubled over with fits of giggles.

“Oh no way!” Sam exclaimed as he raised the binoculars to his eyes.

“Is he a demon?” Cas asked Heather impatiently. He hadn’t known, nor cared who this DiCaprio guy was unless he was one of the black eyes.

“No! Of course he’s not!” Heather said with a slightly bitter laugh. “You seriously need to catch up with the times Cas.”

“I’ve heard….” Cas mumbled giving Heather an undeserved bitter look.

At that very moment, any joy that had rebuilt itself came crashing down as a dark cloud began filling his brain. Once the others had quieted down, all four of them while DiCaprio paced back and forth multiple times. After about forty five minutes of waiting the man had gotten pissed and threw some stuff around before storming off in anger.

Sam sat back in confusion. “Well…. He was defiantly waiting on someone who didn’t show.”

“Yeah, well I know who’s not getting an Oscar this year!” Gabriel joked lightly.

Heather rolled her eyes and Sam just ignored his statement all together.

“You think someone tipped Crowley off?” Sam asked looking towards Cas.

“Must have… the Crowley that we all know would never pass up this kind of deal unless his life depended on it. We all know that he would love to have that guy’s soul in hell for eternity.” Gabriel said before Cas could reply.

Castiel’s eyes shone in pain as he realized that attempt one had failed. Some demon had run back to Crowley and warned them of their attack, so Dean wasn’t coming home today. This was the wake up point for Cas. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

After that day, Castiel’s hopes had steadily fallen downhill further and further. Cas started moping around the motel and driving everyone insane. Nobody wanted to be around him anymore because he would always just snap at them and make everyone feel like shit. After a while, Castiel just stopped talking altogether. His voice would crack from lack of use when he did talk and he felt like he was constantly sick. Everyone had begun to worry about him.

Over the past three months they had tried to perform summoning rituals, revival spells, black magic, the whole nine yards and still nothing worked. All of them were completely and utterly stumped. Even Bobby had run out of ideas! 

Both Sam and Cas had been working around the clock while trying to fight through the pain that followed each failed attempt. Cas didn’t think they were doing a very good job at staying sane….

The angel knew that Sam was handling it better than he was because Sam had been forced to live without his brother before, so he knew how to adjust himself. Cas couldn’t just swallow that much pain!

However, Cas also know that the youngest Winchester wasn't completely over his brother, he could just hide it a little better.

Two weeks after Dean had died Castiel’s grace had finally healed to full capacity. It gave the angel a job for a few hours a day and gave him the chance to stretch his wings a bit. Cas would usually leave Sam and Heather each day for a little bit so he could search for Dean and Crowley. Sometimes, on nights when both Cas and Gabriel would go out in searching, Cas would return first and catch the youngest Winchester crying alone in the bathroom. Heather was always asleep when Castiel would find Sam. Cas never said anything to the hunter and would usually leave just as quietly as he had arrived.

Gabriel also knew of Sam’s breakdowns and Cas was sure that it was torture for Gabriel to see Sam in that much pain. The archangel was doing all he could to help Sam, but he could only add a temporary wall for him to hide behind. His brother’s thin, crumbling walls did little to help Cas, while Sam fed off of Gabriel's support. The hunter ate up the overwhelming attention and affection that the archangel showered on him. Cas was pretty sure that Gabriel was the only thing that kept Sam sane.

Castiel on the other hand was far from fine. He felt like he had lost everything he ever loved because of Crowley. Yes he still had Sam and Gabriel, but Dean had been his whole world. The entire reason for his existence had just been stripped away in the blink of eye.

What made it worse was that Dean wasn't just missing, he was dead. He was dead and it didn’t look like he was ever coming back at this point. That made it all so much harder for Cas to handle. It made his wings quiver in pain just thinking about it. Cas hated how he had begun to forget how soft and gentle the hunter’s hands were as they brushed across his face. He longed for Dean's fingers to trail through his hair and graze over his feathers. Cas wanted Dean’s mouth and explore each and every inch of his body over and over again. Cas closed his eye and imagined Dean pressed up against him warmly as he was kissed into stupidity. The angel wanted to stare into the hunter's never ending green eyes and get lost in them forever. Dean was his and Cas didn't wanna share. They were supposed to be reunited in heaven once Dean died! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! The pain of being apart had already started to reach physical levels.

The pain was so intense that he just began to shut down entirely. Castiel knew he was going crazy. He had already cracked once just a few short days ago. The angel tried to block out the memory of his weakness but just it came flooding in anyways.

Gabriel had run up to heaven for a short time while Heather and Sam went out on a supply run together. Castiel was left alone in their motel room in Los Angeles. Even after three months they hadn’t returned to West Virginia. Cas constantly insisted that they return there, so he could feel the remaining traces of Dean, but Heather always seemed keen on avoiding the place. She said it was because the asylum was so close and that she didn’t wanna go back there.

As soon as he was alone, Castiel has collapsed onto the motel bed face first. His nose was buried into the unfamiliar smelling bed. The angel longed for Dean’s warms sweet, husky smell to fill his nose again. Cas missed wrapping his wings protectively around the vulnerable man as he dreamt the night away. Everything he thought of reminded him of Dean. It was torture.

While Castiel lay there, something snapped within him. In a fit of fury the angel had stood up and threw a chair so hard that it had literally stuck into the opposite wall. He let out a piecing wail of anguish and shouted curses in enochian so loud that the windows broke instantly. Castiel wanted to smash everything, but at the same time he had absolutely no strength to do anything.

A sudden, horrible, weak, selfish idea had struck Castiel’s mind. He slowly drew his angel blade from his coat and stared at it with caution. Castiel held the deadly weapon tight in his hands as he leaned against the wall behind him weakly. He slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor in almost a ball. Cas pressed his hands against his throbbing head. The silence was defining as it rang through the angel’s ears. He swore he could almost hear the ghostly sound of Dean’s voice humming thought his mind.

The tears he had been holding back for three months finally came flooding out from behind the wall. Cas could feel the cold metal edge of the knife digging firmly into the side of his head as he clutched his ears. In his distress the angel’s wings sprung into existence, knocking chairs and beds to the side to make room for the fluffy appendages. Castiel fluttered the sore wings a few times before drawing them his tightly around his body like a protective shield. He always used to do that when he was scared and alone as a young angel in the middle of dark nights.

Castiel wrapped his arms tightly around his legs and let out loud long cries of pain as tears stained his face and darkened his already his already black pants.

“Father, why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you to deserve a pain like this? Hell would feel a thousand times better than the torture you’re having me endure now!” Cas wailed to the heavens in his native tongue. “To think I once devoted my life to someone who cares so little. How could you turn you back on your children like this? You bring me this amazing man only to tear him away?! What kind of sick joke is this? Is this your definition of entertainment?”

Castiel’s words were choked with pain and hate. The angel was literally going insane without his mate beside him to keep him sane. What was there left for him on this earth? The only person who had made it all worthwhile was never coming back.

Castiel spoke his next words without actually hearing them. “Fuck you father.” The angel spit. “Fuck you. You are the biggest asshole I have ever had the misfortune to know. You could have stopped this!”

He had spent his whole life devoted to this man who never gave a rat’s ass about him! Gabriel had basically raised him while their father was off doing whatever the hell he was always so busy with. Castiel was done; he no longer felt his undying faith and devotion to his absent father. God had given him no indication that he cared whatsoever, so why should Cas care about him?

Cas felt the angel blade weighing heavy in his hand again. He seriously had nothing left to loose. Gabriel was watching out for Sam, so he had already taken care of Dean’s biggest wish of keeping his little brother safe. There was nothing left to hold him to this earth.

Castiel bit his lip painfully and pulled the blade down to lie in his lap. He put both hands against his pained forehead and stared down at the metal glinting evilly in his lap.

So absorbed in his own world, Castiel didn’t hear it when Sam walked back into the motel room with Heather. He didn’t notice when Sam dropped their supply bags and rushed to Castiel’s side.

“Cas?” Sam’s voice, full of concern, finally broke into his thoughts and pulled the angel back to reality.

In shock he quickly pulled his wings back in to keep them safe, not like Sam could see them anyways, but Heather probably could. That thought made Cas very uncomfortable. His wings were for Dean, and other angel eyes only, and Heather fell into neither of those categories.

Sam took in the image of the broken angel while his eyes rested on the blade cradled in his lap.

“Shit Cas!” The young Winchester exclaimed as he pulled the blade out of his reach. The angel grumbled in protest but made no move to halt the hunter’s actions.

Suddenly, long arms wrapped around Castiel’s seemingly fragile human form. Cas didn’t lean away from the warm embrace but he made no move to acknowledge it either. The hug was no Dean hug, but it was the best thing he had at the moment.

“I have nothing left Sam.” Cas whimpered softly.

“Yeah Cas, you do. You have me and Gabriel, and we are going to get Dean back. You need to stay strong for him man.” Sam whispered as his hair fell into his face. The hunter’s voice was trying to hide the panic that had bubbled up inside him.

Sam had been watching Cas get progressively worse every day. Being apart from Dean was literally killing the angel. He had spoken to Gabriel about this some, but he continually brushed it aside. Sam guessed that the archangel was in denial that his brother could hit such a downhill spiral so quickly.

“He’s-he’s not coming back Sam. We’ve tried everything. Literally EVERYTHING.” Cas snapped. He didn’t want Sam’s false truths or his empty words.

Heather had joined them and ruffled the angel’s messy hair lightly. The angel wanted to growl at her but he swallowed the feeling quickly. “You’ll get him back Cas.” Heather said confidently. “True love can never be held apart forever.”

The angel snorted softly in disbelief but tried to pull himself together. He didn’t need to make Sam see him suffer like this. Sam was already suffering enough. This couldn’t be any easier on him. Cas was just being selfish. The whole situation sucked ass. Why make it worse for everyone else because he couldn’t hold it together anymore.

“I need to go Sam. I need to think. I’ll be back.” The angel murmured. Instinctively he reached for his angel blade but Sam pulled it away from him.

“Woahh no you don’t. I can’t stop you from leaving, well… I mean I could but I’m not gonna do that, but you can’t take this with you.” Sam said lightly.

The angel glared at Sam and growled softly but didn’t push him. If he really wanted the knife he could get it easily. In all honesty, Cas didn’t really want it, but it gave him comfort knowing that he had it with him if he needed it.

Cas sighed but didn’t fly off. He looked around at the room he had destroyed and repaired it with the blink of an eye.

Heather squeaked in shock and Sam looked surprised but Cas just stood up and fell face first onto the bed again. He pulled the blankets over his head and lay there completely motionless the rest of the day.

Gabriel had come home from his daily run and tried to talk some spark into his brother but had very little luck. Eventually he gave up and spoke to Sam which apparently led into a very thrilling conversation. A lot of pillows were chucked around so Cas assumed Gabriel was flirting with the hunter again. Eventually the talk was followed up by fighting between Heather and Gabriel like usual, but Cas didn’t care anymore. He didn’t want to feel anymore. The angel wished he could sleep, that would make his life so much easier.

Cas and Gabriel had gone on two more runs since the day he broke down. There had been no new news about Crowley or Dean, like usual, but the urgency had been renewed to the hunt since Castiel’s meltdown. Sam and Gabriel knew it was only a matter of time before Cas snapped again but ten times worse.

The hunter had explained to Gabriel just how bad Castiel had been once they had turned in for the night. They now shared a room because everyone had been complaining about space issues. Four people crammed into one tiny motel room makes for a very uncomfortable evening, even when two of the people don’t sleep anyways.

Sam was secretly glad that Gabriel had convinced them to get two rooms. Of course they each had their own beds, but Gabriel never slept. Somehow Sam had convinced the archangel to lie down in bed next to him at night. Sam always swore it was just for warmth as he would wrap his arms tightly around the tiny angel’s body. Somewhere deep inside him, Sam knew it was more than just that.

The night after Castiel’s mental break, Gabriel and Sam talked for hours about the situation they were now facing. By the end of the night both Sam and Gabriel were even more determined to find Crowley and kill him for tearing their already tattered family apart.

~~~

A few days later, Castiel was sitting at the tiny wooden motel table drinking a bottle of beer. As he drained the bottle he slammed it down onto the table making the other twenty empty bottles clink loudly. He glanced over his shoulder wearily to make sure that the humans were still sleeping. When he was sure that he hadn’t woken then, he turned back around to look at the alcohol containers. Cas had lost count of how much he had drank over the past week. One thing he was sure of was that it was far past any normal level that a human could tolerate.

Castiel grimaced as he realized that they were totally out of beer. He was nowhere near the point where the alcohol would actually affect him. That usually took at least a couple hundred drinks. The angel longed for the feeling of mind numbing fuzziness to wash his problems away. He wished there was an easier way to ease the pain of his loss but he knew there was nothing he could do to fix this.

The angel tried to think of the future without Dean but quickly tried to change his train of thought. Most the days had simply passed in flurries of driving and flying, grasping at anything that would give them a lead. Some days the angel wanted to hide himself away and just never return.

Outside, crashing thunder pulled Castiel from his dark, tainted mind. He dared to glance over at the clock over on the microwave in the kitchen. The bright green numbers shone dully as he read 11:59. He wasn’t even sure why he cared about time anymore, it’s not like it mattered to him. It’s not like he could age anyways.

A bright flash of lightning illuminated the small motel room. Cas saw the faint outline of Heather and Sam’s sleeping forms on the bed. Sam had crashed in the room a few hours ago and Cas didn’t feel like moving him. He was surprised that Sam had actually fallen asleep without Gabriel by his side. More than likely Gabriel would move Sam once he returned from where ever the hell he was.

Castiel shivered lightly. He wanted to carry Dean to bed too, but now he would never get to. That thought made Castiel’s heart ache again. He was starting to grow jealous of the bond that had been forming between Sam and Gabriel. It just made him hurt more.

Another roar of thunder rolled into the angels ears. The storm had been raging outside for almost two hours now and it seemed like it was steadily getting closer.

Castiel’s eyes looked blankly at the clock as another flash of lightning lit up the dark room. He watched as the numbers on the clock lazily changed and flashed 12:00am.

As soon as the numbers changed thunder roared so loud that the whole motel room shook and ear splitting crack of lightning ripped through his eardrums. Both Sam and Heather sat up abruptly with panic in their faces. Sam already had a weapon drawn while Heather wiped the sleep from her eyes.

“Wha… what’s going on?” She mumbled as she stretched slowly.

Both Sam and Cas shushed her instantly. Sam glanced towards Cas and saw how alert he was. That thunder wasn’t a normal crash of thunder. It almost seemed…. Supernatural.

A sudden crashing knock at the motel door all of them jump in surprise. Cas drew his angel blade cautiously as they all looked towards the locked door. None of them moved a muscle. They all sat completely still staring at the door in both confusion and fear.

Rain was pouring deafeningly outside now. Thunder still rumbled through the floors as wind began howling. Over all the noise Cas still heard a second knock, louder this time, accompanied by muffled unintelligible shouts.

Cas stood up slowly and carefully padded over to the door, his weapon at the ready.

"Cas wait!" Sam hissed quietly as he tried to scramble from the bed, but only managing to tangle his giant clumsy limbs up within the blankets.

The angel ignored the hunter’s words of warning and moved his hand to the door handle cautiously. Cas really didn’t care if whatever was out there wanted to killed him. It didn’t matter to him anymore. At least he might get to be with Dean again and stop all this pain that had been thrust down upon his wings.

In a flurry of motion, the angel flung the door wide blade ready for what was waiting for him beyond the wooden barrier. Cas was ready.

He was ready for anything.

Anything except for this.....


	26. Meaningful Reunions and Sparkling Love

Cas barely registered the moment that he let the silver angel blade fall from his hand. The weapon fell almost in slow motion before crashing at his feet onto the linoleum floor. The loud clattering noise of metal hitting the floor seemed a million miles away.

This moment seemed almost surreal. What he was seeing couldn’t be possible. He must be dreaming.

The angel was frozen in place. His mind was racing just trying to keep up with what his eyes were telling him shouldn’t be real.

There, standing in front of the heartbroken angel was a very dirty, bloody, and weak looking man. Lightning lit up the sky and illuminated the face of a man Cas could never forget in a million years. The angel was staring into the only eyes that could make butterfly rise in his stomach, and cause his mind to scramble into a million pieces in mire seconds.

The man’s voice broke gruffly through the intense silence. "Hey angel....Didja miss me?" The worn and weary figure of Dean Winchester breathed with a tired, but ecstatic smile of pure joy.

Cas somehow managed to uproot his heavy feet from the floor as he reached out to pull his beloved hunter into a nearly bone crushing hug. Cas hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he finally inhaled deeply and croaked "D- Dean! You came back to me." 

“Course I came back. I could never leave you for long angel.” Dean whispered softly before slumping weakly into the angel’s warm embrace. His arms wrapped around Castiel’s neck and the angel pulled him tightly into his arms.

Cas felt Dean’s knees give out slightly underneath him. He clasped his arms around the hunter’s waist securely to give the Dean the best support possible while still smoothing him with the love he had kept bottled up.

From behind him Cas heard Sam’s panic voice shout "Cas! No don’t!" 

The angel didn't listen as him pulled his head back slightly so he could look deep into the hunter’s eyes.

His baby had his soul back and he was somehow here. Alive.

There was defiantly something strange and demonic behind Dean’s sudden reappearance. Crowley wouldn’t have just let Dean go, he must be planning something. However, at the moment Castiel didn’t care what the reason behind all this was. He had Dean back and Cas that was all that mattered.

Castiel’s face was suddenly being pulled up to reach the hunters soft, sweet, slick lips. Their lips locked and moved in sync as they engulfed themselves in the explosion of tastes that they had both been longing for. Castiel’s hand ran up and down the weak hunter’s body exploring every inch of him that he could reach without dropping Dean. The hunter moaned lustfully into his partner’s mouth as their mouths worked at each other. Dean knew he could get lost in the angel forever without a second thought.

Suddenly, they were wrenched from their warm reunion as holy water was thrown over the two men soaking them thoroughly.

Behind them, Sam was standing there, looking worried, as he closely watched his brother for any signs of demonic possession.

Dean tried tiredly to blink the water from his eyes as he chuckled softly "I ain’t no demon Sammy."

“Then what are you!” Sam demanded warily as he raised a silver knife. “How else could you have gotten away?”

Castiel spoke up before Dean could answer his brother "It's him Sam. It’s really him. I can see his soul. After a moment, in a tone so low that only Dean could hear, Cas added “And it’s still the most beautiful soul in existence.”

Cas watched as Dean’s cheeks flushed softly and his eyes looked down at the floor, which effectively showed the angel his long, dark, sexy lashes.

Sam still looked upon his silent brother with hesitation and a hint of suspicion. “Cas if you can't see demons then how-" Sam started.

"He's my mate Sam. I just know. If you don’t believe me, just ask Heather!" Cas said determinedly.

Sam paused for a moment before calling “Heather. Is Cas right?” As Sam shifted his position Dean saw the girl sitting nervously on the motel bed behind them.

Dean watched as Sam’s stood protectively between the girl and him.

“If you touch her Dean, I will stop you.” Sam threatened Dean.

Dean chuckled softly which, caused his sore, battered, and probably broken ribs to ache painfully.

Heather squinted slightly and her eyes became distance as she looked at Dean intently for a few moments. It reminded Dean of when Castiel would cock his head and stare at him.

As Heather watched Dean a strange, shimmery, familiar feeling, passed over Cas. The feeling passed almost instantly so Cas didn’t think too much about it.

Moments later Heather spoke up again “Well, he’s defiantly not a demon but I have no idea if he’s human or not. My abilities don’t go that far.” She said hesitantly. “Sam, do you need me to help with-“

She tried to stand up off the bed and walk towards Sam but the youngest Winchester sharply said “No! I got this. Stay where you are.”

Dean, who was defiantly surprised to see the crazy girl again, said incredulously “Sammy, I’m not gonna hurt her, or anyone else in this room for that matter. It’s me man!”

“Then I guess you won’t be opposed to a few tests then will you Dean.” Sam said harshly. He was taking no chances. They had been fucked over by far too many imposters in the past. Sam didn’t want anybody fucking with them again.

Dean sighed weakly and leaned away from Cas before raising his arms above his head submissively. Just as Sam walked towards his brother Castiel notice Dean’s legs had begun quivering. He wasn’t going to able to hold up for much longer. Cas wanted to reach out and hold Dean tightly, wanted to fix him instantly and make him better, but he also didn’t want to get in Sam’s way. The angel wasn’t afraid of Sam in the least, but Cas also knew that the man had been raised by Dean Winchester.

Dean was the world’s greatest hunter, which easily meant that Sam was second greatest, and defiantly a force that Castiel had no desire to reckon with at the moment.

Cas watched nervously as Sam, worked at Dean to make sure he was human. Cas saw each passing moment that Dean’s legs became weaker and weaker the longer Sam made him wait. Dean dutifully stayed quiet and still as Sam worked at him. He didn’t even complain about the pain he was clearly holding back.

Finally, Sam gave his last test, by running the silver blade across Dean’s skin. Dean’s face twitched softly as the metal cut into his skin, but gave no other signs of pain.

The room was filled with a stressed silence as they all stared fixedly at the rivulets of blood running from Dean’s open wound. In almost slow motion Sam look up into Dean’s tired green eyes.

A smile flashed and began spreading across Dean’s face. Sam’s eyes were wide and shocked. It looked almost as if he was going to cry from happiness.

“Dean!” He breathed softly. The way Sam murmured his brother’s name sounded more like it was a mental conformation that his deceased brother was now standing before him. His ridiculously long arm rushed up to pull his brother into a tight warm embrace.

“It really is you!” Sam almost choked out as he buried his face into Dean’s dirty shoulder.

“Told ya.” Dean whispered jokingly as his arms tangled around Sam’s body and squeezing his little brother tight. His shoulder was becoming damp as silent tears slide down Sam’s face.

From over Sam’s shoulder, Dean could see Castiel staring at them intently. The hunter could physically see the jealously rolling off Castiel which made Dean chuckle softly.

In an attempt to calm Cas down, Dean winked at the angel seductively as he could. Cas’s expression shifted softly and couldn’t hold back his smile anymore. The grin that shown on Castiel’s face was so bright and beautiful that it could make world peace a reality in a matter of seconds.

As Sam held his big brother firmly, he felt Dean’s leg give ever so slightly. He pulled back for a moment to get a better look at him, but Dean nearly fell over. He hadn’t realized how weak Dean actually was right now.

Sam had tried to catch Dean before he hit the ground, but Cas beat him to it. The angel’s strong celestial arms folded around Dean’s body and kept him far from the floor.

“Dean are you okay?” Sam asked in a tone filled with worry.

“Course I am Sammy. Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean said with a small smile.

“What happened to you Dean? How did you get away from Crowley?” Castiel asked as Sam went to the other side of his brother. Together they walked Dean over to the bed and laid him down beside Heather.

“I don’t know what happened man.” Dean mumbled as he pointedly looked away from everyone. Then his eyes went wide and shone wildly. “Wait….. did you say that…..Crowley had me.”

Sam and Cas exchanged confused glanced before Heather suddenly asked “What’s the last thing you remember Dean?”

All of them looked towards the young girl who had been quiet since Sam snapped at her.

“Well uhh… hey Heather…. Long time no see huh.” Dean said as he trailed his fingers lightly through his own blonde hair.

“That’s for sure. One second you’re saving my ass the next I’m saving yours.” She said with a small grin at Dean. Then she looked at Cas and said “You have enough mojo to heal Dean?”

Cas bristled slightly. He didn’t like it when Heather spoke to Dean, there was an unexplainable possessive need that washed over him every time she looked at the hunter. He was even angrier that she had suggested that he didn’t have enough power to help Dean. Cas had been strong enough for months and she knew that. The angel knew it was an innocent question, but the way she said it almost seemed to be implying something else.

“Oh course I have enough mojo Heather. Why wouldn’t I?” Cas asked stiffly as he moved as close as he could to Dean’s side.

Her eyes widened in shock before saying “Oh! I was just making sure! I’m not entirely sure how all the angel stuff works yet.”

Castiel squinted at her slightly before turning slowly towards Dean. His green eyes were wide and worried as he looked up at the angel. Concern filled Castiel’s mind as he took in Dean’s expression.

He was surprised when Dean actually tried to sit up and get closer to Cas. Castiel tried to stop Dean’s moment but he had already fallen back onto the bed quivering in pain as he let out a sharp wail.

“C-Cas.” Dean spluttered breathlessly as the angel lifted his fingers to cure him. The angel moved closer and was about to place his hand upon his partners head when the hunter exclaimed “N-no wait.”

Castiel froze only inches away from Dean’s forehead and asked “Dean what’s wrong?” He couldn’t understand why Dean was making him wait. His lover was clearly in pain.

“Don’t… if you’re not ready yet, I don’t want you to heal me.”

Castiel’s face filled with confusion and he thought ‘Does Dean not want me to touch him? Did I do something wrong?’ After a moment of silence Castiel slowly asked “Why wouldn’t I be ready?” He couldn’t deny the feeling of fear that was bubbling within his stomach now.

“Well, y- your mojo. Cr- King Douche fucked with you and your angel grace…” Dean mumbled softly as he stared intently into Castiel’s brilliant blue eyes.

Castiel sighed in relief before a different pang of sadness washed over him. He hadn’t done anything wrong. However, even now as Dean was laying here injured and almost unable to move, he was still more concerned about Castiel’s wellbeing that he was of his own. It caused his heart to swell with love and respect for his amazing partner, but it still hurt to see how little Dean cared for himself.

“Don’t worry Dean. I’m fine. My strength has been back for a few months.” With that, Castiel pressed his fingers gently to Dean’s forehead and instantly healed every cut, bruise, and broken bone in his body.

The moment Dean was healed his body moved so fast that everyone in the room jumped. “A FEW MONTHS!!! HOW LONG WAS I GONE?!” He shrieked in shock.

“A-almost three and a half months……” Sam said slowly as he looked down at Dean with concern.

“Son of a bitch…” Dean muttered as the storm continued to rumble softly outside.

“How long did you think you were gone?” Sam asked Dean hesitantly.

“I-uh… I’m not sure… like a week or something? I don’t really know. Not months!!” Dean said as he tried to stand up.

“No! Sit.” Cas order as he climbed onto the bed next to Dean and wrapped his arms protectively around Dean’s body.

Heather began to speak but at that exact moment there was a flutter of wings and a loud crash as the small table flipped over.

Dean jumped to life again and somehow had a weapon in his hands before anyone else had a chance to even react. Castiel thought Dean’s reaction time was unusually quickly considering that he had just been injured moments before. This concerned Cas slightly but he pushed the question to the side for a moment, they needed to figure out who was in the room.

Both Heather and Cas groaned softly in annoyance as Gabriel’s golden head bobbed up smirking slightly. “Well I guess I came in with a bang now didn’t I!”

The archangel took in the scene surrounding him and let his eyes rest on Dean who was still standing alert and cautious. Gabriel had no time to ask questions because suddenly someone was rushing towards him and grasping him tightly.

Sam captured the archangel’s face in his hand and pulled it upwards to pull at his lips warmly.

Dean, Sam and Heather all stared dumbfounded as Sam practically inhaled the archangel’s face.

Gabriel seemed to get tense for a moment, before he relaxed and his hands trailed down slowly and began massaging Sam’s ass. Sam’s fingers were tangled in Gabriel’s hair as he pulled him even closer. There was absolutely no space between them and everyone watched as they tried to force themselves closer. Suggestive moans had begun to fall from their throats making everyone uncomfortable.

Finally after a moment Dean cleared his throat and the two jumped apart.

Both Sam and Gabriel’s cheeks were flushed red and their hair was a mess.

“The hell was that for?” Gabriel breathed in awe. For once it seemed that the archangel was rendered speechless.

Sam smirked and said “You might have been right about me all along.” A huge smile slowly spread across his face. The moment was so perfect that Gabriel held back all of his smart ass comments and just looked up lovingly into the tall man’s face.

They stared into each other’s eyes intently as they treasured this moment.

After a minute Dean just shook his head in confusion and said “Uh… well….looks like I miss a whole hell of a lot…..”

“Uh… Deany… that’s as new to us as it is to you.” Heather said as she shook her head and scrunched her nose softly. ”I think I need to pour bleach into my brain so I can that scene from my mind.”

Dean didn’t know what to make of the whole situation; everything was so much different Sam and Gabriel, Heather, Cas. Everything was moving so fast. It was giving him a damn headache.

Dean was indifferent about Heather right now. He had no idea why she as even here but already assumed that Cas didn’t care for her much. His suspicions had been confirmed just a few moments ago when he had listened to the soft growl that had quietly risen from Castiel’s throat when Heather had called him ‘Deany’.

When Dean glanced back at the angel he seemed perfectly normal, maybe a little tense, but that might have just been his imagination. After all, apparently he hasn’t been back in a few months; he might have forgotten some things. After a moment of silence Dean said “Don’t call me Deany, Heather.” 

From the corner of his eye Dean saw Castiel smirk slightly as Heather’s face fell and soured slightly.

“So how long have you been back?” Gabriel asked as he slowly reached up and grasped Sam’s hand.

“Long enough for you to make out with my brother apparently.” Dean said as he looked down at the small angel. He was still not a big fan Gabriel. Dean hadn’t quite forgiven the archangel for killing him all those times.

Dean looked towards his brother who was pointedly looking anywhere but at him.

“I get the feeling you’re still angry with me Dean-o” Gabriel said waggling his eyebrows.

“Rightly so. You killed me over a hundred times.” Dean said stiffly.

“Touché.” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Dean moved to sit back down on the bed but turned and looked back at Sam for a second “Oh and Sam.” Dean said slowly.

He watched as his little brother jumped and flinched slightly. Dean knew Sam was scared about what he was going to say about the kiss. Dean laughed to himself slightly. Now Sam knew how Dean felt when he found out about Cas. ‘Serves him right.’ Dean thought absentmindedly.

When Dean decided to stayed quiet Sam finally looked up slightly but still refused to look directly into his brothers eyes.

Dean chose his words carefully before laughing softly and saying “Look Sam you know…right now you are the biggest fucking hypocrite ever, but I don’t care if you like Gabriel, just…. Just don’t let me walk in on anything.” 

Sam’s face flushed an even darker shade of red but he visibly relaxed and he grinned slightly at his brother as he sat down. “No promises there. I still owe you.”

Dean’s eye went wide. “Oh you better not, you asshole!”

Sam just smirked and turned away slightly.

“Who would have known that both Winchester’s would turn out gay!” Gabriel said jokingly as he laughed.

Sam’s eyes widened and he glanced towards Dean nervously again. “W-we’re not gay…. J-just bisexual.”

Dean laughed hard. It was actually pretty funny to see Sam, who had been so confident when he kissed Gabriel, now become a blubbering mess of embarrassment.

The eldest Winchester wiped tears of laughter from his eyes as he said “Sammy, I ain’t bi anymore. Cas is the only man for me.” Dean paused before restating his comment “The only angel for me.”

Castiel beamed and moved to sit next to his lover and place his hand firmly down on Dean’s leg.

Sam grinned and snickered at Dean “Do you know how weird it is to hear you say ‘he’s the only man for me’” Sam said through fits of giggles.

“Aw fuck off Sammy!” Dean said with a smile as he rolled his eyes. Sam could be such a child sometimes.

A loud roaring grumble ripped through the room and everyone stared at the source of the noise. Four pairs of eyes fell upon Dean as his hands had dropped down onto his stomach. “Damn… I’m fucking hungry!” Dean muttered softly.

“Really? I never would have guessed Capitan Obvious.” Gabriel said sarcastically.

Dean merely flipped the archangel off as he stood slowly.

“What would you like to eat?” Cas asked his partner brightly as he stood up with Dean.

Dean thought quietly before he said “Ohhh damn…. Maybe a burger.” He moaned as the thought of food made his mouth water. His eyes sparked to life as he added “And pie! Cherry pie.”

Castiel beamed at Dean. This was the hunter that he had been missing for so long. This was the moment he had been waiting an eternity for. The moment that he had been hoping to get back from the very moment that Dean had died.

The angel reached up and pulled Dean’s face to his and they kissed passionately. Dean’s tongue licked at Castiel’s lips and instantly the angel gave his partner entrance into his mouth. Dean’s tongue darted into Castiel mouth and began exploring every inch of it over and over. He wanted to rememorize every last inch of his angel’s perfect body all over again.

Castiel’s hands trailed down onto the front of Dean’s chest as the hunter’s hands began groping the angel’s ass. The room surrounding them seemed to fade slightly as the fell deeper and deeper into each other’s intoxicating scent.

“I have missed you so much Dean.” Castiel breathed when they finally broke apart.

“I have missed you to angel.” Dean said back in a hushed tone.

Every second that Castiel was with Dean, another painful chuck of emptiness from the last few months broke away slowly. Dean was healing Castiel’s wounds. It wasn’t the form of healing an angel could ever dream of performing. It was a human form of healing. A form of healing that Cas was still trying to become accustom to. The kind of healing that can only happen between family and lovers. There weren’t words in any language that could convey the pure sweet feeling of completeness that Castiel was feeling right now. There weren’t even enochian words to describe this amazing feeling.

Dean looked intently back into Castiel’s bright blue, absolutely, perfect eyes. “I love you so much Cas.” Dean breathed as he leaned down and kissed the angel’s swollen lips again.

Castiel’s hand quickly began wandering down lower on the hunters toned chest.

Dean purred in approval as he felt Castiel’s hands clutching at the top of his pants. There was a slight bulge forming in both of their pants now. Slowly, Castiel tried to work at Dean’s pants buckle causing the metal to click softly together.

“WOAHHH! HEY, HEY, HEY!! No sex where we can see it!!” Sam yelped loudly.

Castiel froze like he was a kid caught with his hand in a candy jar. Dean just put his forehead against Castiel’s and laughed softly.

“Looks like we have some things to finish up tonight don’t we.” Dean whispered carefully into the angel’s ear.

Castiel flushed bright red and said “I’ll be looking forward to that.”

There were a million things that Castiel wanted to do to Dean right now but they would all have to wait. It wasn’t like they could just excuse themselves now, everyone would know what was going on (Not that they didn’t know what was going to happen later) but it was still kind of awkward. Castiel convinced himself that right now, the most important thing was to get food in Dean’s system, sex could wait.

Almost to prove his point, Dean’s stomach growled again even louder.

“Are you gonna come eat Dean?” Gabriel called in amusement. “Or are you determined to starve to death while sucking my baby brother’s face?”

“Well it would defiantly be the best death ever.” Dean called back before they turned to face the table.

Dean and Cas both were both surprised to see that Gabriel had used his angel mojo to set up a small table filled with a dozen different types of burgers and a couple amazing looking pies.

The eldest Winchester’s jaw dropped and his eyes lit up even brighter. He reached back and grasped Castiel’s hand and dragged him to the table.

“Come on Cas let’s eat!”

“Ohhh does Cassie eat human food now?” Gabriel asked with a grin.

“Yes I do Gabriel.” Cas said squinting at his brother.

“It took long enough! Well, Dig in!” Gabriel swung his arms wide before sitting down next to Sam.

Everyone began eating happily in silence for a few minutes. Once everyone had food on their plates Heather suddenly looked up and suddenly asked “So Dean. You never answered my question earlier. What’s the last thing you remember before coming here?”

Dean suddenly was no longer hungry. He set down his barley eaten burger and looked around to see that everyone was now staring at him. The hunter stayed quiet for a moment. Dean knew they wouldn’t like his answer.

“Dean?” Cas asked softly. The angel knew he needed to find a way to calm Dean down. He could tell that his heart rate had risen. Dean really didn’t want to talk about this.

Dean looked up at the angel and Cas saw the sadness reflected there in them.

Castiel placed his hand high up on Dean’s leg, which caused the hunter to jump slightly in surprise. The angel began massaging Dean’s leg slowly which made him calm down a little bit.

Dean finally spoke up and stared intently at his abandoned burger. “I-I…. the last thing I remember… was telling Cas I’m sorry. Then there’s just nothing.”

Everyone remained quiet. Dean’s last memory was his death. Then there was nothing. What had happened to Dean? Was he lying to them all? He had to remember something! These were the thoughts running through everyone’s heads.

“Dean are you lying to us?” Sam asked in concern.

There was an empty feeling in his stomach as he tried to recall what had happened to him.

“No Sam. I’m not lying. Why would I lie!” Dean exclaimed in annoyance.

“It’s not like you haven’t before! Remember hell?” Sam shot at his brother.

Dean flinched slightly. He remembered hell alright, that place is not something a person could ever forget.

“Well God damn Sammy I’m sorry that I didn’t want to express the horrors of what I saw in hell, but I seriously don’t remember anything. The first thing I remember is appearing in the middle of fucking nowhere and tracking Cas’s phone about 50 miles to this place.”

Dean quickly changed the topic and asked “Are you guys the reason I came back?” His voice began to raise in anger as he continued “Cause I told you not to-“

“Dean don’t you dare get mad that we tried to bring you back okay! I wish that we were the ones who got you back!” Sam said as he began to grow angry.

Dean cocked his head in confusion before asking “You guys weren’t the one who brought me back.”

Dean looked towards Castiel’s grim face.

“We tried everything Dean.” Castiel murmured. “There was literally nothing left for us to try.”

Dean growled inwardly “You didn’t try to make deals did you?”

Cas just looked at the ground and sat quietly. Dean hissed and said “When have deals ever gotten us anywhere! All they bring is more problems!”

“Look Dean-o!” Gabriel cut in “The demons were no shows so it doesn’t even matter. Crowley was keeping them all on lockdown.”

Dean’s face fell slightly. He was ashamed of his outburst and he tried to calm himself down. “So…. Crowley had me? I was in hell again?” Dean finally asked after a long pause.

“Well sorta….” Sam mumbled.

“Okayy…. Can you clarify?” Dean asked with a twinge of annoyance. 

“You soul never appeared in heaven or in hell. Crowley was keeping you hostage with him. He stole your soul.” Cas said softly.

Dean’s eyebrows knit together as he caught a glimpse of the pain Castiel had endured in his absence.

“Yeah so that’s why I’m here!” Heather said speaking up. “I can still see demons so Sam and your little angel buddies came and busted me out to try and find Crowley.”

‘Ahh…. That explains it.’ Dean thought to himself quietly before asking “Did you guys ever find him?”

“No… never.” Sam said glumly. ”Not even Bobby could track down the bastard.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill him…” Dean growled.

There was a silent note of agreement in the air. Crowley needed to die one way or another.

Dean sighed and picked up his hamburger again. He had no appetite anymore, but he couldn’t just let the burger go to waste.

No sooner than Dean put the burger in his mouth he felt Castiel’s hand slide slowly higher up his leg. The angel’s hand didn’t stop moving until he was cupping Dean’s clothed crotch.

As the angel’s hand began to move Dean gasped and choked on his bit of burger.

A sly smile played at the corner of Castiel’s lips as Dean choked.

“Uhhh you okay Dean?” Sam asked with concern.

“I-I yeah I’m f-fine Sammy… Wrong pipe.” Dean managed to choke out as Castiel was still massaging him slowly.

Dean tried to keep his face straight as he felt the fly of his jeans being lowered carefully. The hunter was defiantly getting hard now. Dean shot his angel a warning look. This was not going to work at all. They were in the middle of eating and Cas was trying to give him a fucking hand job underneath the table while Sam, Gabriel and Heather were sitting no more than three feet away.

Castiel’s fingers slithered upwards and loosened his belt much quieter this time. Next the button was undone and Castiel’s hands slide across Dean’s boxers. The angel quickly found the slit in Dean’s underwear and reached inside.

Dean’s closed his eyes and bit his tongue hard to keep from moaning out loud as Castiel’s warm soft fingers wrapped around his erect length.

Everyone else was talking and joking lightly now, while Cas was acting like nothing was happening as started to make Dean fall apart slowly.

Under his breath Dean somehow managed to whisper “Castiel you are such a fucking asshole right now. Why would you do this right here?”

Cas simply chuckled softly and began working his hand around the head of Dean’s sensitive cock.

The hunter forced himself to open his eyes and attempt to act normal as everyone talked.

“So Cas, now that Dean’s back maybe you’ll stop being an ass to everyone.” Gabriel said with a laugh.

“Yes I will. I sincerely apologize for that. I should never have taken my anger out on you guys. It was wrong of me; I just didn’t know how to handle loosing Dean.”

Dean, whose face was slightly flushed, tried to act normal. He felt like everyone staring at him even though no one was even looking at him.

“It’s fine Cas. We get it man. That’s no easy thing to go through. I can’t even imagine how that must be for an angel to lose his mate.”

“It’s was hell on earth, but I have Dean back so it’s okay now.” Castiel said with a small smile.

Castiel’s hand was moving faster and Dean was finding it nearly impossible to hold back the noises that wanted to rip from his throat.

He had to fight to keep his eyes open and not lunge at Cas to attack his lips. Dean was so close now. He imagined later tonight being buried deep within the angel, watching him squirm and moan underneath his body. He thought of the slow sweet kisses that he was going to pepper his angel with. Dean was determined to give Cas an amazing night tonight so he could make up for his extended absence.

“Dean…..” Sam suddenly said as he looked question at his brother’s expression.

“Y-yeah Sam?” Dean managed to stutter softly.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Sam asked lightly as not to draw attention to the question.

As the question was asked Castiel suddenly stopped in mid stroke which almost caused the hunter to whine in protest. The angel hadn’t planned this very well and now he was going to embarrass Dean in front of both of their brothers.

Somehow Dean managed to bite back the urge to moan and to beg Castiel’s hand to move again.

Sam was waiting expectantly for an answer from Dean. The oldest Winchester knew by the way Sam had asked the question that it was something important, otherwise he would have just come out and said it right there.

“Uh… y-yeah Sammy. Let me just finish my burger K?” Dean said picked up his burger and scrambled for an excuse to get more time while his aching member was screaming at him and the angel was clutching it sitting motionless beside him.

Sam nodded at his brother in a silent agreement and then suddenly rejoined the conversation with Gabriel and Heather.

With a small nudge given by Dean’s foot, Castiel’s hand began moving again. Dean sighed in relief. The hand job had now almost become a game between them. Castiel was trying to make Dean spill over quickly as possible while the hunter was trying not to choke on the burger or make any sounds of pleasure. To say the least, it was one of the most difficult games Dean had ever played.

Dean was so near his breaking point and prayed to God for a silent orgasm. His mind was in scrambles as Castiel’s amazing hand brought tears of ecstasy to his eyes. Dean set down his burger momentarily to pull a napkin up to his face. The hunter pretended to be only wiping his mouth, but in reality he was trying to hide the fact that he was biting his lip hard as he could.

The angel’s finger suddenly ran across his slit and Dean lost it. His orgasm ricocheted through his body violently as he stiffened slightly. It took Dean every ounce of self-control that he had not to scream out Castiel’s name as loud as he could.

By some angel mojo miracle Castiel had enough sense to clean up Dean’s release before it could get all over the place under the table. The hunter leaned on against the angel’s warm body lightly as he quivered through his painfully silent orgasm. Castiel removed his hand from around the hunters softening cock and placed his somehow clean hand around Dean’s shoulders. Castiel pulled the hunter close and planted a small sweet kiss on the side of Dean’s damp forehead. 

“You ready?” Sam asked as he noticed that Dean had abandoned the burger and begun ‘cuddling’ with Castiel.

As soon as Sam spoke, Castiel had cleaned Dean up entirely. His clothes were now all in order, the sweat from his forehead was removed and Dean even caught a small whiff of some sort of cologne. Sometimes Castiel thought of everything.

“Yeah.” Dean said with a shaky smile. “I’ll be right back angel okay?” Dean murmured softly as he stood carefully and placed a small kiss on the angel’s soft black hair. 

“Okay.” Castiel said with a note of disappointment in his voice.

Dean turned around just in time to see Sam give Gabriel a kiss that was clearly full of tongue.

When the two broke apart Dean raised his eyebrows at his little brother and Sam flushed a bright red color. Dean just snickered and followed Sam who led him out of the motel room and into a second room across the hall.

“You guys have two rooms?” Dean asked curiously as he glanced around the small space.

“Yeah…..” Sam mumbled softly and turned and even darker shade of red for some reason.

“Why? You and Heather are the only ones who even sleep!” Dean said chuckling.

“Well Cas and Heather stay in that room and…well I stay in this one….” Sam trailed off slowly not meeting Dean’s eyes.

Dean suddenly flushed red himself as he realized there was candy littered across the room.

“I uhh… I thought you and Gabriel were a new thing…”

“We are! We are!” Sam exclaimed quickly. “I- it was just roomier this way…. And we didn’t do anything…. The kiss today was… was the first time. I-it just gets cold at night and…. yeahhh…”

Sam was rambling now as he tripped over his words.

“Okay Sam calm down, calm down. I don’t give a crap if you’ve kissed him once or have been banging for years I was just curious.” Dean said as he laughed at his little brother’s uncomfortable expression. “So uh…. What’s up? Why’d ya bring me in here?”

“Oh… yeah that. Well I needed to talk to you. Alone.” Sam said as he tried to regain his cool composure again.

“Alright.” Dean said as he started fiddling with a hole in his shirt.

“What really happened?” Sam asked slowly.

Dean sighed. “Sam I already told you I don’t remember anything until I woke up in the middle of a field and showed up here.”

“But Dean, there has to be something! Anything that you might remember! Think Dean Think!”

“There’s nothing Sam!”

“Just try Dean! Please!” Sam begged his brother.

Dean finally sighed and closed his eyes hard. He pinched the bridge of his nose tightly as he thought back trying to remember anything that might have happened to him.

A massive feeling of unease and something dark began bubbling to the surface within Dean. The hunter immediately opened his eyes he had a feeling that whatever he was poking at was not a good memory. Dean wanted to stay as far away as possible from whatever that thought was.

“Anything?” Sam pressed looking at his brother with concern.

“Nothing. There was nothing.” Dean lied. He knew why Sam never trusted him with this stuff. Sam was right; Dean always lied when something was wrong with him.

Sam’s face fell in disappointment as he sighed. “Maybe it will come to you….” Sam mumbled softly as he kicked at a stray candy wrapper.

“Yeah maybe…” Dean muttered absentmindedly 

‘What if I don’t want to remember?’ Dean asked himself slowly. ‘Maybe this ignorance is a gift.’ There was something tugging at the hunter now and he knew that whatever had happened to him was seriously messed up shit. He had woken the monster now and he needed to find a way to tame it before it took control of him.

“Can I get back to Cas now? Or is there anything else? Dean asked impatiently as he shook tapped his foot restlessly and angled his body towards the door.

“Nah… that’s it I guess….” Sam said slowly as he looked up at his jittery brother. He assumed the jitters were caused by the urge to see Cas and not because the past was now trying to climb up Dean’s weakened body. “Get back to your angel man. He missed the hell out of you.”

“Well God knows I’ve missed him too!” Dean said with a smile as he lunged towards the door.

“Oh and one more thing.” Sam suddenly said from behind Dean.

The eldest Winchester was halfway out the door when he turned back to look at his little brother.

Sam was smirking broadly as he said “Next time, make sure Castiel waits till you’re alone before giving you a hand job. You don’t hide it very well.”


	27. Back in My Arms

Castiel’s head whirled around and a smile quickly spread across the angel’s face as he heard the motel door open behind him. He was beaming as his sparkling eyes fell upon the unusually red faced hunter’s perfectly freckled face. Dean gave the angel a small smile and made eye contact with Cas for a mire second before turning a darker shade of red and casting his eyes downwards.

Sam had a smirk on his face that grew even wider when he looked over at the short black haired angel. Castiel immediately realized that Sam knew what they had just done. The angel felt extremely awkward and Sam’s smug piecing gaze made him quickly avert his own eyes.

He felt bad for embarrassing Dean in front of Sam like that and he hoped the hunter wasn’t mad at him. Cas quickly realized that Dean didn’t seem to mind as he strode over to him side again and sat back down while placing his hand gingerly upon the angel’s leg. Castiel smiled softly as he scooted their chairs closer together and leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder.

As Sam took his own seat, Dean shifted his body slightly so he could place his arm around Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel let out a deep breath of content as he felt the hunters warmth against his side and let his delicious sent fill his noise.

“So where did you two go?” Heather finally asked curiously as she looked back and forth between Sam and Dean.

“Oh… I uh… I just had to ask Dean something.” Sam tried to explain awkwardly. He didn’t want to reveal that he felt like Dean was hiding something from them, nor did he want tell every one of the earlier under-the-table events.

“Okay….” Heather said trailing off with a slightly grumpy look on her face.

Dean was getting a little annoyed with this girl already. When they had first met she seemed pretty cool, but now Heather was just being a bitch. Maybe it was her time of the month or something. Dean let the thought pass by quickly before focusing on the angel in his arms again.

“I’m so glad you’re back Dean.” Castiel murmured softly as Dean began brushing his fingers through the angel’s hair.

“I am too angel. Nothing makes me happier than being here with you and Sam again.” Dean said as he looked down at Cas.

“Are you even happy to see me again bucco?” Gabriel asked with a smirk.

Dean looked up and glared the archangel pointedly before saying “Not in the slightest, but you kept Sammy and Cas sane so I can tolerate you. Nothing more though.”

Dean took notice when Castiel stiffened slightly under Dean’s hand and watched as Sam and Heather suddenly glanced at each other before rapidly looking away.

The oldest Winchester didn’t miss this unusual exchange and made a mental note to question Sam about it later. He knew that there was something they weren’t telling him. If they were keeping it from him then it must be something that he wouldn’t like.

The archangel seemed to have missed this entire exchange between Heather, Cas and Sam because his sudden burst of laughter cut through the thick tension like a knife. Everyone else seemed to relax immediately as Gabriel said “Well I guess that counts as a win for me then!”

Dean chuckled softly and said “Yeah you better watch you back though. One wrong move and you’re out buddy.”

“Hey! No! That’s not fair Dean!” Sam exclaimed as his hand subconsciously moved to protect the archangel from his brother’s threats.

Gabriel slowly raised his hand up and entwined his fingers in Sam’s which made both of them flush slightly red.

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at their hands before saying “Keep your angel in line then! He is a handful at times and you fucking know that!”

“Oh like you’re not?” Gabriel asked as he beamed up at Sam and gave Dean a wink.

Dean sat their quietly and glared threateningly at the archangels smug face. “Fuck you Gabriel.” The hunter finally growled.

Gabriel snickered and said “Gabriel two! Dean-o zero!”

“You’re not making this better you know….” Heather said glancing at the two older brothers engage in their clearly testosterone fueled stare down. “Next thing you know y’all going to be yapping about who has the bigger set of balls in the room!”

Sam, who had just taken a drink of diet coke, began choking and sent his soda spewing across the room.

Dean desperately tried to defend himself as he said “At least I’m not always an asshole like you Gabriel!”

To that Sam began laughing even harder while Gabriel had joined in with the laughing moose.

“Aw fuck you guys!” Dean exclaimed in anger.

Against his shoulder, Dean could also feel Castiel laughing softly. He tried to hide his soft giggles but the hunter was still able to feel the quivers of laughter from the angel’s body.

“Thanks for the support Cas.” Dean grumbled sarcastically before looking towards Gabriel again and saying “This ain’t over yet.”

“We’ll you guys can continue your little argument later okay! It’s like 2am now and I am exhausted.” Heather said with a huge yawn. 

Everyone looked at the clock in surprise. During the excitement of Dean’s arrival everyone had completely forgotten what time it was.

“Damn….. It’s late! I didn’t even realize!” Sam exclaimed in surprise.

“Guess I’m not that good at house calls am I?” Dean said with a small laugh.

The eldest Winchester hadn’t realized how late it actually was now. He felt like he hadn’t slept in days even though he had been taking a dirt nap for the past three month.

Dean rubbed his eyes softly and quickly tried to think of anything but his time being dead. He still had the same uneasy feeling in his gut that he was trying to avoid.

“Well come on Samsquatch let’s get to bed then!” Gabriel said as he stood up and held his hands out to his partner.

Sam grasped the archangel’s warm smallish hands and stood up to tower over the very short golden haired, sweet toothed angel.

Dean’s hand brushed gently down the length of Castiel’s body as they both also began to stand up and stretch.

Castiel laughed as he watched Gabriel try to drag Sam to the front door to get to their motel room.

Sam easily resisted the archangels gentle tugs as he said “Woahhh… Nonono Gabriel, we’re staying in here with Heather tonight!”

“But whyyyyyyy Samborino!!!” Gabriel whined.

“Just because….” Sam said trailing off and glancing over at Castiel and Dean, who were standing so close that the seemed to almost be conjoined.

“Uh…. Because I need some company!” Heather quickly supplied for Sam. She too seemed to realize that Dean and Cas were going to need some alone time tonight.

Dean thought it was interesting just how in tuned she was with Sammy’s mindset. She might just be beneficial after all. I mean, two minds like Sam’s would be a great help on hunts. Well…. For the most part.

Gabriel turned to glare angrily at Cas and Dean. He was not happy about this choice at all. “No….. I wanna sleep in the other room with you Sam!” Gabriel grumbled as he stormed over the motel door with his arms folded stubbornly across his chest and a determined looked on defiance spread across his face.

Sam groaned softly and walked over to his archangel before saying “You know you a terrible wingman for Cas….. Just remember, you made me do this.”

Then with that, Sam stooped down and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and upper body. In one swift motion he effortlessly threw the archangel over his shoulder and walked back towards the beds.

Gabriel gasp in surprise and began squirming wildly and shouting “PUT ME DOWN!!”

Dean, Cas and Heather were all laughing hysterically and they watched Sam carefully put the angry flailing archangel down onto one of the motel beds.

“Are you sure that you’re younger than Gabriel, Cas?” Dean asked wiping tears of laughter from his face.

“I am very sure Dean.” Cas replied seriously. He obviously didn’t understand the joke, which made Dean laugh even harder.

Gabriel was now glaring furiously at everyone, especially Sam, with his arms cross dramatically across his chest. “You guys suck.” He muttered.

“Yes… but you love us.” Sam said with a laugh.

Gabriel responded by flipping Sam off.

“Well, we’ll get another room tomorrow. For now, you and Cas can have it. Oh! And Dean…..please…. please don’t destroy it too badly. I would still like to get our deposit back.” Sam said as he looked towards Castiel and Dean.

Dean flushed slightly and tried to mumble something about not knowing what the hell Sam was talking about. After a moment the hunter gave up and slowly made his way over to Sam before pulling him into another perfect, strong, squishy brotherly hug.

“I’m glad to be back.” Dean whispered to his brother.

Sam smiled softly to himself as he hugged Dean back. He knew this was his brother’s way of saying ‘I love you Sam. I missed you.’

“I’m glad to have you back man.” Sam breathed.

Dean clapped his hands against Sam’s back a couple of times before finally letting go of his brother and walking back over to Castiel’s side.

“Night!” Sam called cheerfully with a small warm smile spreading across his face.

“Night guys!” Dean said back before walking into the other motel room holding Castiel close.

Together, the two walked almost drunkenly into the next room. Dean had barely had time to shut the door before Castiel was pressing the hunter up against the wall gruffly.

Dean loosely grasped at the angels hair as their tongues fought for control. Castiel practically carried the frantic hunter over to the bed as they kissed.

Dean’s lips tried to keep pace with Castiel’s desperate one but he only managed to make the kisses wet and sloppy.

“I missed you so much Dean.” Castiel breathed when he finally broke away from the kiss to let Dean catch his breath.

“I can tell!” Dean said with a soft chuckled. “I missed you too angel.”

The hunter was practically pushed backwards onto the bed as Castiel crawled on top of him and began leaving lines of kisses along his neck.

Meanwhile, Dean smiled lazy smile up into Castiel’s amazing face as his hands reached around and started to slowly massage Castiel’s ass. Unholy moans of pleasure fell from the angel’s lips and Dean felt each vibration against his skin as if electric shocks were coursing through his body. Eventually, Dean’s hand traveled to the front of the Castiel’s pants and began working at the buttons keeping him from the angel’s glory.

Cas was too preoccupied with kissing every inch of Dean’s exposed skin to even help the hunter remove any clothes.

Dean growled softly and whined “Casssss……” The hunter’s pants had grown extremely uncomfortable within his tight denim jeans.

The angel chuckled lightly before planting a single kiss on Dean’s lip and then started wiggling out of his black pants. No sooner than Castiel’s pants were removed, he had reached his own hands down to tear at the hunter’s jeans. Cas tried to work quickly at Dean’s clothes, but Dean was being very distracting. The angel had almost worked the button free when Dean carefully ran his hands across the growing bulge in his lover’s pants.

Castiel began to squirm in pleasure and discomfort as his own remaining clothes were suddenly becoming annoying and constraining.

Dean gasped sharply as a tearing sound filled the room. His clothes were being pulled from body as torn strips of clothing flew into the air and landed scattered and disheveled on the floor behind them.

“Fuck Cas, do you even realize how incredibly hot it is to have you literally ripping my clothes off?” Dean asked in a low, sexy, breathlessly voice as he stared up longingly into the angel’s face.

A wild, lust filled looked crossed the angel’s face as he lost himself in Dean’s perfect gruff voice. “Dually noted.” Castiel purred seductively as he grasped at the sides of Dean’s already tattered grey shirt. In one swift, clean motion the shirt joined the pants as the fabric rained down around them like confetti at a parade.

There was a deep rumbling in Dean’s chest as he suddenly pushed Castiel off him and ended up crawling on top of the angel instead.

His legs were propped on either side of Castiel and he ran his fingers down the angel’s clothes skin with a touch light as a feather. Castiel gasped and spluttered as Dean slipped his fingers into his shirt and began toying with his perky nipples.

There was another loud ripping noise that caused Dean jumped in surprise as a pair of dark black angel wings exploded from the Castiel’s back. Cas’s shirt was now destroyed by this point so he simply used his angel mojo to remove the remaining articles of clothing from both their bodies.

The hunter shivered slightly as the cool air hit his skin, but he hardly noticed as he fixed his eyes upon the gorgeous black wings that nearly filled the whole room.

Castiel watched Dean lovingly as the hunter stared raptly and his fluffy appendages.

Dean reached up slowly and ran his fingers carefully through the dark, soft, downy feathers. Castiel closed his eyes and began purring lightly as he felt the warm fingers push against his wings.

“No matter how many times I lay my eyes on you, you will never stop being perfect to me.” Dean whispered as his fingers began to work their way to some of the more sensitive spots on Castiel’s wings. The angel squirmed as Dean continued to speak in a low gentle voice that sent shivers straight through his heart and down to his crotch.

“I never want to leave your side again baby. I know I’m fucking lucky as hell to have you and I never want to lose you again. Someone like you only come around once in a lifetime.” The hunter’s fingers slipped lower down the wings until they brushed against the hypersensitive feathers at the base of his wings. Castiel, in a flurried motion pushed back against Dean as kissed him hard as he suddenly became the top again. As he kissed Dean gruffly he grinded his exposed and hardened cock down against the hunter’s warm erect length.

Dean moaned in delight as Castiel said “Dean Winchester, I will never leave your side again and I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again. I promise.”

Dean tried to speak but at the same moment Castiel’s fingers reached down and wrapped around the hunter’s hardened dick and began stroking it firmly. He let out a long low moan, which was followed by a long string of hot, dirty, amazing noises falling from Dean’s mouth open mouth.

As Cas ran his fingers across Dean with one hand, he made a bottle of lube appear in the other. Dean jumped in surprise and chuckled lightly when he heard the sharp snap of the lid ring out through the room.

The hunter looked up at angel as he coated his hand with lube. Dean spread his legs further to give Cas better access to him, but he was pleasantly surprised when the angel actually began prepping himself.

Dean’s eyes widened in shock as he lay under Castiel and watched his fingers work himself open.

The angel let out a sharp gasp as his fingers pushed inside himself and began slowly scissoring himself in preparation for Dean’s swollen member.

Dean watched awe struck as Cas bit his own lips softly, as he worked his fingers inside him and continued to slowly jerk Dean off. The whole situation was driving Dean absolutely crazy with lust and love for the beloved angel above him.

The dark wings protruding from Castiel’s back fell around the two and came within Dean’s reach. The hunter somehow managed to lift his arms up high enough to begin toying with the soft gentle feathers while Castiel added another finger to himself.

As his fingers touched the feathers, Castiel’s eyes flew open and looked down at Dean hungrily. Dean had really missed Castiel’s bright blue eyes and the look of love and compassion that shone there for him. He was already becoming drunk off the sweet gasps and moans coming from Castiel’s throat.

After a few minutes Castiel finally decided that he had sufficiently prepped himself and grabbed the bottle of lube again. Dean tried to sit up and change his position, but Castiel instantly pushed him back down onto the bed with a firm but gentle one handed shove.

“No. Stay.” Cas breathed as he squished the lube into his hands. Before Dean could protest Castiel had grasped the hunter’s length again and began spreading the warm, gooey gel onto Dean’s leaking cock.

“Fuckkk!” Dean choked softly as the angels fingers brushed against a sensitive vein.

Cas bent over to capture Dean’s lips within his own as he quickly positioned himself over the hunter.

The next thing Dean knew, his impossibly hard cock was being pressed against Castiel’s hot, slick entrance. They both let out long low moans as Dean slipped into Castiel and the pleasure took over.

“Damn Cas….. You feel so fucking good!” Dean gasped as Castiel continued to lower himself down onto Dean.

Dean’s senses were exploding from mind-numbing feeling of the angel’s impossibly tight, hot hole.

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes and smirked as he panted wordlessly. He didn’t stop moving until Dean was buried to the hilt and able to sit on Dean’s body.

The angel transitioned into quick continuous up and down movement while still covering Dean with kissed.

Dean’s head strained back as a string of swearwords mixed in with Castiel’s name fell from the hunter’s lips.

“I love you so much Dean. I never want you to forget that.” Castiel growled as he ran his finger through Dean’s hair and pulled hard.

“I-I’ll n-never forget that C-Cas! You’re fucking a-amazing angel!” Dean growled as the pain mixed with the pleasured motion of Castiel’s perfectly, structured hips. “God you’re so fucking perfect Cas.”

Castiel purred in approval and pulled Dean’s hair even harder, causing the hunter to roll his eyes back into his head and let out a long low moan of approval.

Somehow, as Castiel was bouncing up and down, Dean managed to flip the angel over and hover over him protectively. The angel’s wings wrapped around Dean and brushed coolly over his skin, making them both shutter in delight.

“My turn.” Dean growled possessively as looked down at the sweat flecked angel before he began slamming himself into Castiel.

The first thrust and caused an uncontainable earth shattering scream of pleasure to ricochet from the angel’s lips as Dean easily found Castiel’s prostate. Cas was certain the whole motel knew what they were doing now but he really didn’t give a flying fuck about what they thought. He also knew that both Sam and Gabriel would tease them both to no end, but Cas had Dean back now and that was all that really mattered. He wanted to make sure that each moment with Dean was spent like it could be their last. Castiel didn’t want to waste a single second of their time on earth together. With the way they lived, who knew how long that they had left together. Cas had already lived without Dean once and he didn’t want to ever do that again.

Deans thrust got harder and harder, effectively hitting Castiel’s sweet spot each and every time.

Soft mewling sounds and screams of bliss continued to fall from the angel’s mouth as Dean rocked back and forth.

When the hunter neared his climax, he reached down and started jerking Castiel off in time with his own thrusts.

“Deannnn!!” Castiel moaned as the mix of pleasure made his mind fuzzy and happy.

Castiel’s nails were scraping hard across Dean’s unclothed back as he gasped “Harder Dean! Harder!”

Dean’s movements became more frenzied and sporadic as he thrust with all his might deep into the angel’s tight hot hole. The sound of slapping skin threated to mask the noises falling from both men’s throats. 

“D-Dean, you are s-so amazing.” Cas choked as Dean started sucking on the angels skin, leaving hickies scattered everywhere. 

Moments later Dean was gasping wildly and finally screamed “Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! CAS!!” as he unloaded deep within the angel, filling him with his warmth.

Castiel was seconds behind Dean and in turn screamed the hunter name as he came on both of their chests.

They both rode out their orgasms until Dean finally pulled out and half collapsed, half laid down across the angel’s scarred, sticky and very sweaty chest.

Dean let sweet, gentle kisses coat the angel’s skin as they both came down from their highs. Castiel’s wings were wrapped tightly against Dean’s back, holding the hunter close.

As they lay there quietly, breathing heavily, the hunter noticed that Cas’s chest was jumping sharply and a small sniffling noise made itself know. Dean became suddenly worried as he felt Castiel’s chest begin quaking even harder underneath him as hot wet tears began flowing from the angel’s eyes.

“Woah, woah woah! Cas Babe! What’s wrong?” Dean asked as he pushed himself up onto his knees and his hand fluttered uselessly across the angel’s skin trying to find the source of Castiel’s pain.

The tears falling from the angel’s eyes were breaking Dean’s heart and all he wanted to do was make everything right for Castiel. He never wanted to have to see him in pain and he was willing to do anything to make him feel better.

“Cas! Talk to me man!” Dean said as he captured the angels face in his hands and made him look directly into his eyes.

“D-don’t... don’t e-ever leave me like t-that again Dean!” Cas choked as he began crying harder.

“Oh Angel! Calm down babe! Calm down! I will never leave you like that again. I will always find my way back to you even in the darkest hours of the night.” Dean said as he stroked his fingers through Castiel’s black hair and kissed his lips repeatedly.

Castiel tried to calm himself down but he kept thinking about if he ever lost Dean again.

“I love you so much Cas! I will always love you.” Dean whispered as the angel’s wings draped down and brushed down lightly against Dean’s back.

“D-Dean I lo-love you too!” Castiel wailed softly into the hunter’s firm naked shoulder. “I-I was so lost without you!”

Dean rolled off the angel so he was lying by his side now. He pulled the smaller man close and held him tight as he whispered “Shhhh Cas. Shhh angel I’m here now, so that’s what matters now, right? We can just forget about the past babe.”

It took Dean over half an hour to quiet Castiel’s broken gasps as he finally fizzled out while the hunter continually whispered comforting words of encouragement into his ear.

The angel took one final shuttering breath before moving to hold Dean and pull him close. “You’re the one who, I should be comforting but look at me crying here like the selfish, weak, broken angel that I really am.” Castiel breathed against Dean’s still slightly damp hair.

The hunter broke away from Castiel’s arms and lifted himself up to stare down at the angel in shock. “Woah wait Cas. You aren’t weak or selfish! I don’t remember what happened to me! You remember the whole thing! Don’t you dare feel bad for missing me! I’m supposed to help pick you up when you fall! That’s my job!”

Castiel pulled Dean back down to his side wordlessly and hugged him again. He quickly cleaned both of them up and pulled the blanket across their bodies.

“You really don’t remember anything….” Castiel asked slowly.

“N-no…I Don’t remember a damn thing Cas….” Dean lied slightly. He still felt the memories trying to rip through the thin wall he had put up. Dean was too scared to look deeper. He didn’t want to know what he would find when he travel back through his memories. In the past trying to sort through his mind never turned out very well.

Dean yawned softly when he finished talking. The hunter could tell that Castiel’s eyebrows were doing the cute little concerned and confused scrunchy face thing that he loved so much.

“I’m serious Cas, I’m fine, okay angel.” Dean said as he cupped Castiel’s face softly.

Dean wasn’t sure if Cas actually believed what he was saying, but he didn’t push the matter. Instead, Cas kissed Dean’s forehead tenderly and whispered “Go to sleep Dean. You’re exhausted.”

It was true. Dean was having an extremely hard time keeping his eyes open, but he was fighting against the feeling so he could spend more time with Cas.

Dean chuckled softly as Cas snuggled closer into his body before sighing and closing his eyes. Dean put his arms around the angel and held him tight as he breathed in the fresh pure scent of Castiel soft black hair.

As Dean began to quickly doze off, Castiel’s wings kept brushing along his skin which was quickly lulling him into a state of unconsciousness.

“I love you Cas…..” Dean whispered as the world began slipping into the dream land.

“I love you too Dean.” Cas mumbled back.

After a few seconds of silence Dean was pulled from his state of sleep when he heard Cas say “Hey Dean?”

"Hmmmmm?" The hunter mumbled tiredly.

"Who's Marilyn Monroe?"

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at Cas in confusion.

“What?” Dean asked slowly.

“Who’s Marilyn Monroe?” He asked again.

“Uh… she’s this chick…. I’ll explain in the morning.” Dean said laughing softly.

“Okay Dean. I’ll ask again in the morning. Go back to sleep.”

Dean laughed softly before closing his eyes again.

At the edge of his consciousness, Dean could hear Castiel start to sing softly in a low gruff angelic voice. “Carry on my wayward son, they’ll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no more.”

With that Dean fell into a deep sleep that quickly became a restless, twisted, dark land of horror filled nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have more chapters coming asap! :D


	28. Nightmare

The black ripped through the angel’s mind and he was frozen in place by violent dreams. Only moments before Cas been watching Dean drift peacefully off to sleep. Once the hunter had fallen into the land of dreams he had begun to twitch restlessly.

Cas assumed that the hunter was just feeling the stress of returning from death so he tried to sooth his mind.

The angel delved onto the hunters mind to calm him down as his dreams turned sour.

What Cas saw when he opened his eyes inside the hunters head was utter chaos. The dream was dark, twisted, and uncomfortably familiar. The sheer power seething from the dream was enough to stop the angel in his tracks. Cas could not physically move his body, nor could he recede from the nightmare itself. He was stuck.

Cas's eyes scanned the room looking for some indication of where he was.

A wild array of screams began from all corners of the dream. When the screams started Castiel’s heart froze as a reddish black light began to illuminate the dimly lit area.

Cas suddenly knew where they were...... This was hell. Dean was dreaming of one slice of hells thousand layered torture chambers.

As the eerie light became brighter and brighter Cas saw a shadowy figure standing in the center of the room.

The figure was Dean.

As Cas watched the dream form of Dean flicker eerily. Dean suddenly wasn't alone, there standing before him was a woman dressed all in white with long, blonde, flowing hair and a face that used to be kind.

Cas knew who this woman was, he had seen her before in Sam and Dean’s photographs.

Mary Winchester was standing before her son with an evil sneer spread across her face.

Fire shone behind her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Dean Winchester. My Son…. A hero?” Mary spat as she glared down at her son. “A great hero my ass. How can someone who hates them self so much see themselves as a hero? Why do you care about other people when you don't even care for yourself Dean?"

Dean stood rigidly in front of his mother and listened to her stony faced.

"You couldn't protect your family! Hell, you still can't seem to protect them! I died Dean. A demon killed me! You should have killed the bastard that night Cas sent you back into the past. You could have saved me Dean! You were so close. You can’t seem to save anyone can you? Hell you even killed John! Your own father Dean! He sold his life and soul to save his sorry excuse for a son! It’s your fault Dean! He should have just let you die! See how great you are at carrying on the Winchester bloodline?” She laughed bitterly and added “Sam is actually working toward something. He wants to go somewhere in life! What do you have? A car, some music tapes and broken memories! Sammy actually tried to go to college until you screwed it up for him!”

Dean was now staring at the floor by Mary’s feet. Shame and sadness shone from the hunter’s body as he shrunk away from the pain. He seemed small under the crashing weight of his mother’s words. Hell was trying to show Dean dark, twisted, versions of reality and the hunter was falling right into its evil trap.

Mary started screaming at her son again, which made Dean twitch ever so slightly.

“Speaking Sam, how many times have you let him down? How many times has he died because of you? You’re his big brother! You’re supposed to keep him safe! Not let him die! What kind of brother are you?” This dream representation of Mary was quickly tearing down the protective walls around the hunter’s mind and was turning him into a submissive scared little boy.

Pain for his lovers suffering ripped through Castiel’s chest as he motionlessly watched Dean struggle.

Dean had his lips pursed in a tight line as his mother continued to throw words of verbal abuse in his direction. He took every insult without question or denial and visibly refused to raise a single finger against her. The hunter couldn’t hurt someone he cared so much about.

Suddenly, there was a loud high pitched scream that erupted from Mary’s mouth. Dean cringed as he was forced to listen to the same exact scream of death that he had heard when he was only four. That screamed had tortured the boy long into his adult life and still plagued his dreams at night.

Mary then erupted into a fiery ball of flames so bright that Cas had to turn away. The angel could feel the imaginary wave of heat wash over his body as Mary incinerated on the spot. When Cas turned back around Mary was gone and Dean was on his knees, a flood of tears streaming from his eyes.

“Mom…..” Dean gasped forlornly as he looked at the spot where her ashes now lay.

A strange silence fell over the dream as Cas watched his broken hunter cry freely. Cas was still unable to move so he knew that the dream’s power had still not faded. There must be more to this horrible nightmare.

Castiel found truth in his thoughts moments later as Dean’s slouched form flickered softly again.

Suddenly, the hunter vanished and reappeared seconds later strapped down in a wooden chair.

Looming above him was the darkened figure of John Winchester. Dean cowered in his chair as John raised an open palm above his son.

A fire lit within Cas as he watched this man who must have been a father from hell. Cas struggled against his invisible bonds but got nowhere. There was nothing he could do to save Dean from this nightmare. They were trapped within this horrible dream together until it ran its course.

John’s open palm came down against Dean’s face with all the force the man could muster. There was a loud resounding crack as skin crashed across skin. The angel fumed as he watched Dean’s head snap to the side from the harsh blow he had received.

“I gave you one job boy! One job!” John boomed.

“I-I’m sorry dad.” Dean breathed without meeting his father’s dark, brown, cruel eyes.

“Do you thing sorry fixes all the wrong you’ve done? Sorry doesn’t save the world son! Action and smart choices do.” John roared as he full on punched Dean in the jaw. “How many times has the world almost ended because of you? This happened because you couldn’t keep your damn brother alive like I told you to do! Then when he did die, your stupid ass brought him back! I said save him or kill him! Not fail to save him, kill him and bring him back!” John was furious as he looked at his son with pure hatred. ‘What have I taught you Dean? What’s dead should stay dead. You were supposed to live with the guilt and loss of Sam, not bring his ass back from heaven! He’s been to hell now because of you! He’s probably heading back down there if he sticks with you much longer!”

Dean continued to receive a brutal beating from his father while sitting silently before him completely motionless aside from a few small flinches of pain. There was blood spattered across the hunters face now and it stained his grey t-shirt a dark brownish red color. Dean’s hands were strained against the metal chair as he resisted the urge to fight back.

“Then when your time came knocking you gave up in hell! I never even gave up boy! I thought you were stronger than that! I raised you better son! You broke the first seal and let the real live devil out of his cage! What kind of hero does that?”

Tears of pain and shame were streaking down Dean’s face and Castiel had to force himself to avert his eyes. Watching Dean be abused like this was torture for him. He couldn’t take it.

“You got Sam locked up in the cage with Lucifer! You broke his spirit son! You destroyed your brother! Your own brother! What kind of protector are you Dean? You can’t even save yourself, what makes you think you could ever save Sam? You should have left him to die that day you should have never saved-“

“ENOUGH!” Dean suddenly screamed interrupting his father. The hunter was breathing heavy and fire was in his eyes. “You can go on forever about all thing things that I’ve done wrong. Not a day goes by without me remembering each and every one of them! You can attack my flaws and my weak spots, but don’t you EVER say that I shouldn’t have brought Sam back! I will NEVER give up on him!”

Castiel beamed with pride at Dean as he rebelled against his father. He knew it wasn’t easy for the hunter judging by the way his hands quivered as fear shown behind his eyes.

Suddenly Dean’s eyes jumped over to where Castiel was standing. It was a sudden almost conscious decision and it made the angel’s heart flutter nervously. He tried once again to move and found that he was still stuck in place.

“C-Cas?” Dean called carefully.

John’s face became red as a beet when he heard the angel’s name. “What is Cas your boyfriend Dean? I thought I cured of that sick disease.” John spit.

Anger flashed across Dean’s face as his father glared down at Dean with pure hatred. 

“He’s mine and there is NOTHING you can do about it.” Dean gasped out in a smug joyously. Cas was filled with pride for Dean, but he didn’t have time to enjoy moment because seconds later John landed a violent blow directly into his sons’ stomach.

The hunter coughed, choked, and began spitting up blood as he tried desperately to recover.

“You are a disgrace to me Dean. I can no longer consider you as my son anymore. I am disowning you, don’t ever call me dad again. Don’t you ever come back to me!”

Dean laughed ironically at his father’s words as blood shone in his teeth. “Like you were ever much of a father anyways.”

John’s face was left in shock as Dean began laughing to himself with an almost crazy sense of self-loathing and hatred.

Cas blinked for only a second when John suddenly morphed into Sam.

“Heya Sammy…..” Dean said with a broken smile.

Sam just shook his head in disappointment at his brother. Dean’s smile faltered slightly before he snapped back behind the mask.

“You were never a very good brother Dean. How many of my girlfriends have you stolen? How many times have I disappointed you? How many times have I let you down? I was never the perfect brother that you always wanted Dean. I tried so hard and still I feel like I have failed you.”

“Sammy, don’t think like that! Sure you’ve made wrong turns before, but so have I!” Dean said as his voice took on that familiar brotherly tone

Sam scoffed as he said “Oh Dean…. I haven’t even begun to talk about your wrongs yet! I haven’t even touched the border of that! My faults pale in comparison to your wrong doings Dean! All you manage to do is make me feel worse about everything because I didn’t stop it!”

Dean’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and pain as he said “Look Sam, I’m sorry man! I know I’ve been a really shitty brother at times but everything I did, I did for you!”

“See Dean! That’s your problem! I have a mind of my own and yet you still treat me like I’m five Dean! I’m not a child anymore! I can take care of myself! You never give me chance to do things on my own! You never believe in me Dean! Give me some independence every once and a while! Did you ever consider that? I can do things on my own!” Sam spit in his brothers face.

“Do you think it’s just that simple Sammy? This kind of thing isn’t a switch that can be flicked on and off at will! It’s part of my hardwiring and that’s not gonna change!” Dean yelled back.

“How can you say that Dean! You’ve never even tried! I resent you for all the times that you have stood in my way! I’m strong enough to make my own choices Dean and I’m a hell of a lot stronger than you too!”

Cas knew this Sam was a fake that he still wanted to rip the youngest Winchester’s head off. No one should have to listen to this kind of thing coming from the person they raised and cared for.

Dean was visibly biting back his emotions now as he looked away from Sam.

“Sammy….”

“Don’t call me Sammy. It’s Sam to you. Sammy is gone. I’m not you kid brother anymore. Not unless you show me some respect. Goodbye Dean.” Sam said coldly as he turned away from his brother.

“Sam! Wait!” Dean jumped up from the chair, his restrains suddenly vanishing. He reached through the air to grasp at his younger brother, but he had vanished in a puff of smoke.

“S-Sam? Sam! S-Sammy!” Dean wailed into the silence. He looked around desperately for the little brother that he had lost. 

Cas worriedly wondered how much longer that this horrible nightmare was going to continue. He knew that this had been what Crowley put Dean though. This ‘dream’ was much stronger than a dream. It was a memory. Crowley had kept Dean in hell with him. He must have been hidden away in some dark secluded corner of hell that was warded from prying eyes.

The slow click of shoes on the floor made Castiel open his eyes. He saw that the tension had returned to Dean’s shoulder’s as he apparently saw something that Castiel could not see.

“Hello Dean.” Came his own voice from across the room.

From deep within the shadows of Dean’s dream, his doppelgänger strode into sight and stood before the hunter.

He watched as the dream Cas bent down and grabbed the hunter by the chin and hauled him to his feet.

Dean stared terrified into the angel’s eyes as his cheeks were squished together harshly.

Fake Cas smashed his lips into Dean’s and kissed him roughly for a moment. Dean desperately tried to kiss back only met empty air as the doppelgänger pulled away.

He looked straight into Dean’s eyes and said “You are so broken Dean. How do you wake up in the morning? I’ve been inside you head. It’s a train wreck up there.” Dream Cas tapped sharply on the hunter’s head before continuing. “And to think, you actually thought loving me could fix all your broken pieces. But the truth is…. You’re broken beyond repair. And…. I never loved you Dean. Not really. You could say that I.… used you. I got tired of your bitching and needed a way to shut your pie hole.”

Dean looked away from the fake Castiel while the real Cas tried to call out to his heartbroken partner.

“How could you do that Cas?” The hunter asked as his voice cracked slightly.

“Who do you think I learned that kind of thing from Dean? I’ve watched you blow through women like an addict. Don’t you use them then leave them?” Cas said with a harsh smile.

A bitter mask washed over Dean’s face as he glared up at Cas still trying to hide the pain. 

“You don’t deserve good fortune Dean. Every bad thing that has ever happened or will ever happen to you is deserved. You’re an awful hunter, an unfaithful man, a disgraceful son, and a terrible brother. Not to mention a shitty lover!”

Dean opened his mouth to speak but fake Cas continued talking.

“You will be the death of everyone you have ever loved Dean.” With that the angel vanished and Dean was left standing alone in the middle of the room again.

The dream shifted and now they were in a new memory that was even more sinister feeling than the previous one.

They were still in hell and Dean was still in the center of the room. The only difference was that Dean seemed a little crazier than he had been before. Dean spun around in place, looking for someone, anyone who might still be there. In the giant space Dean looked so small and vulnerable. Cas wanted to wrap the hunter up in his wings and hold him close. He wanted to tell his partner that everything was going to be okay and that his family would always stick by his side, but more than anything…. Cas wanted to kill Crowley for putting Dean through all this.

Four spotlights clicked to life across the room suddenly, making Dean jump in surprise. The lights illuminated four bare portions of ground while Dean began fidgeting with unease.

Slowly, one at a time, people began appearing under each light. First it was John Winchester; he was bound and gagged staring at Dean with worry in his eyes. Mary was second, like her husband she was bound and gagged. Sam quickly followed next to Mary, along with his own doppelgänger last. All of them were bound and forced to stay in place while Dean’s face was frozen in pain.

The hunter’s eyes were wide with shock and concern as he screamed “NOOO!!!” His whole family was standing before him trapped like animals.

The hunter tried to run towards them, but they were only sent back further away from Dean. He instantly stopped moving as confusion crossed his face. Hell was growing as Dean moved. It didn’t want the hunter to reach his family.

“I am so sorry guys! I will get you out of here! I promise!” Dean called to them as he looked around wildly for anything that might help him.

When Dean found the areas near him to be empty he screamed in frustration.

Suddenly, a smaller spotlight appeared right beside Dean. Beneath the light was a shiny silver angel blade sitting delicately on a display stand.

The hunter glanced towards his family, then back at the blade. He reached out slowly and carefully picked up the cold silver object.

As soon as the weapon was in the hunter’s hands, the spotlight beside him flashed off and his family was sent closer. Dean took a cautious step to test the waters.

He became more confident when everyone stayed where they were.

With each step he took, Mary, John, Sam, and his doppelgänger became more and more agitated.

Dean walked up to John and gave him and evil smile as he looked into the old man’s eyes.

Wordlessly Dean lifted the knife and plunged it straight into John’s heart.

A look of ‘Oh shit’ passed momentarily across John’s face before he crumpled lifelessly to the floor.

The other three bound people had begun fighting against their bonds and screaming under their gags.

The real Castiel’s mouth was hanging open in shock. Dean just stabbed his own father. There is no pain or sign of remorse in his eyes, just a fiery pleasure that shone behind the beautiful green orbs. Cas thought Dean had been trying to save them! What just happened?

Dean moved over to Mary. She seemed to be begging for mercy from underneath the gag. Mary was on her knees begging for her son to spare everyone.

The hunter just stared down at her coldly and grabbed at the top of her hair and pulled in upwards sharply.

He put the blade to her neck and pressed down lightly. The real Cas could see blood flowing down past the blade. Then in a sudden swift motion Dean drew the blade across her neck and then threw her to the side. Mary lay lifelessly next to her husband’s cold body as blood flowed from the fatal neck wound.

Sam was next. Dean stood in front of his brother and gave him a small sad smile. “Sorry baby bro. This is just how it’s gonna end for us. It’s better this way.”

Tears were silently flowing down Sam’s face as he stood towering over his big brother. He didn’t protest, he didn’t beg for his life. Sam just watched as Dean raised the blade and quickly slid it across Sam’s throat too.

After Sam had fallen to the floor, Dean crouched down and caressed his little brother’s bloody hair. “Goodnight Sammy.” Dean whispered before standing up and looking at Castiel’s doppelgänger.

His eyebrows were raised in amusement as he stared back into the piecing blue eyes that were trying to disintegrate Dean on the spot.

Dean clicked his tongue in disappointment a few times before saying. “I guess this is the end for us isn’t it? It would be the perfect Romeo and Juliet love story if I came with you wouldn’t it Cas? Too bad I can’t seem to die. I’ve tried a thousand times in this place. I know it’s not earth… I believe its hell, seems like it anyways.” Dean looked around at his dark miserable surrounding before continuing. “I can’t see, to escape nothing worked, so I figured why not just play the game? See… the game said that one of us has to go, but since I can’t die… I’ve chosen you… and the others… for obvious reasons. I fought this for so long, but… well…. It’s easier just to play along.”

Dean put his hand onto the doppelgängers shoulder and planted a small kiss on the angel’s forehead. Then, he drew the weapon back and plunged the angel blade deep into fake Castiel’s stomach.

His grace shone from the wound as he threw back his head. Fake Castiel’s eye glowed with a bright blue blinding light as he died.

Dean’s hand dropped as fake Castiel fell to the floor and lay there, dead like the other three Winchesters.

The only remaining Winchester turned slightly as he let the bloody blade fall from his hands. There was something that might have been a glimmer of guilt reflecting there, but it was quickly taken over by the dark satisfaction of what he had just done.

Wild monstrous sounds began to arise now from dark edges of the room as the dream began to fade. Suddenly, Castiel felt the dream weaken slightly and found that he was able to move again. He quickly pulled himself from the hunter’s nightmare and opened his eyes in real life. Reality felt strange and too bright compared to the darkness he had just spent the past hour in.

The angel looked down at Dean’s naked sleeping form. He, like Cas, was drenched in sweat from the stress of the powerful dream.

Dean was still twitching slightly and Cas quickly reached down and shook the man awake.

The hunter sat up almost instantly and looked around the room wildly. His weapon was already in his hand as he looked towards the angel beside him.

“Cas what wrong?” Dean asked in a gruff sleepy voice.

“You were having a… uh a nightmare Dean.” Cas said as his eyebrows crunched in concern.

Dean pursed his lips and set the weapon down. “Hm…. I was?” He asked as his face scrunched up in pain.

“Yeah. It must have been really bad. You were….” Cas paused and decided against telling Dean anything about it. “You kept twitching and I couldn’t calm you down with my grace so I woke you up.”

“Hmm….” Dean mumbled as he placed his hands to his forehead.

“Dean what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Cas asked with a voice full of concern.

“Nah Cas…. I… I just have the worst fucking headache right now.”

Castiel looked sadly at Dean before placing his hand against his forehead while letting his healing grace flow into his lover’s tired body. The stress of the memory must have given him the headache.

When Cas removed his hand Dean looked at him with a small smile. “Thanks Cas.”

The angel half expected to see that dark look of happiness in his eyes again, but all he saw was a tired, loving, green-eyed hunter.

“Anytime Dean.” Cas said with half smile back at him before cautiously asking “So-uh… what were you dreaming about Dean?” 

Dean tilted his head and scrunched up his face in confusion. “Hm…. Honestly… I have no fucking clue.” The hunter said with a laugh.

Castiel gave a strained laugh too before saying “Do you wanna go back to sleep? You look exhausted.”

“Nah…. I think I’m good for now…” Dean said as he looked towards the kitchen. “I’m gonna go grab a beer. You want anything?”

“No thank you Dean.” Cas responded as he watched Dean climb out of bed slowly. He wobbled a little from tiredness and a flash of worry passed through Castiel’s body.

‘Dean has to remember something…’ Cas thought to himself as he watched Dean walk, still naked, into the kitchen. ‘Why wouldn’t he just go back to bed? Is he scared to go back to sleep?’ 

Cas looked over at the small TV near the sofa and made it flash on by sending radio waves in its direction. It didn’t seemed like Dean was going to go back to sleep anytime soon, so why not watch some TV with him.

The angel stood up and walked over to the sofa. Dean joined him a few minutes later and together they watched something that Dean had suggested called ‘The Walking Dead’.

After watching two episodes, Dean ended up falling asleep on the angels shoulder.

This time his dreams were peaceful, but Cas still stayed away from them. He had hated that feeling of being trapped and he didn’t exactly want that to happen again anytime soon.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Both of them naked while Castiel’s arm was draped around Dean’s shoulders as the hunter snuggled up to the angel’s side.

Despite himself, Cas couldn’t help but wonder how long this peace was going to last. He was gonna have a little chat with Sam tomorrow about his brother’s mental state. Things needed to be fixed and fast.

Dean’s first night back on earth didn’t quite go how Cas had imagined it.

As long as Crowley was still alive… their peace would never come. Things needed to change. This was no way to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters Coming Soon! :)


	29. The Gates of Hell

The soft morning heat washed over Dean's sleeping face as light streamed through the drapes that were loosely pulled across the crappy motel windows.

The soft buzzing sounds of the occasional car wafted in through the cheap, lousy windows.

The morning felt impossibly calm, peaceful and free.

Around his shoulders, Dean could feel Castiel’s firm, warm arm draped across his shoulders, pulling him into a tight side hug. The angel’s body was welcoming and felt like home to Dean. It was like Cas was his own personal angelic sun. There was nowhere that Dean would rather be in this moment right now.

Dean had missed the moments like these. He felt like he had been without his angel for over a hundred years, but he still remembered none of the missing time. Being dead seemed to have made time flow differently. There was an unusual, aching, empty feeling deep within the hunter’s that just seemed out of place. However, the horrible gut feeling that Dean felt had faded away and simply turned into a small tugging in the back of his mind. Instead of trying to address the issue, Dean simply did what he knew best and he pushed the rest of his “weak” feelings off to the side.

As he stirred under the angel’s arms, Cas leaned his head down and kissed the top of the hunter’s head.

“Morning Dean.” The angel whispered softly against his hair.

Dean shifted his weight so he could turn and look into Castiel’s brilliant blue eyes. “Hey angel.” Dean whispered back softly as he moved in to plant a kiss onto the angels soft pale lips.

The hunter was slightly surprised when Cas momentarily pulled away from the kiss.

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked deep into the angel’s eyes. For a split second he swore that he saw hesitation and fear reflected in those eyes before Cas blinked and the look was gone.

“You okay Cas?” Dean asked slowly.

Cas smiled softly down at Dean and said “How can I not be okay? I have you back.”

Dean chuckled softly and said “I missed you too.”

They were quiet for a moment as they sat and watched Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck bickering on the screen in front of them. 

As the quiet atmosphere stretched on, Dean became slightly uncomfortable with the angels silence. Cas had become tense and was causing a sense of dread to boil in Dean’s chest.

After a few minutes Cas finally spoke up again “Dean…..”

“Yeah Cas?” Dean replied as he looked back up into his partners face.

“What did you dream about last night?” Cas asked with an almost playful like smile.

Dean let out a low grumbling laugh. “Fuck Cas, I have no damn clue! I was out like a light!”

Cas chuckled too, but seemed to avoid Dean’s gaze.

The hunter was about to ask Castiel why he wanted to know, but suddenly the door handle jiggled. The sound ricocheted throughout the room as the door flew open and caused an earth shattering bang as it slammed into the wall.

Dean reacted faster that even Cas could even register what had happened. The hunter lunged, butt naked onto the bed and forced his hand under the pillow to retrieve the gun that he knew was concealed there. Then he turned and aimed at the people who had just entered the room.

“Dean, you need to hear th- AH Son of a Bitch!” Sam called before shielding his eyes and turning away.

Heather, who was just behind Sam, gave a small, high pitched squeak before slapping her hands across her eyes.

Gabriel just looked at the two’s naked figures and said “Heyy Cassie, Dean-o, we’ve got news for ya.”

“God damn it Sammy! What the hell?” Dean shouted as he put the gun down and tried to cover himself up under Gabriel’s intense and very amused gaze.

“Why the hell aren’t you guys dressed yet? It’s like 10am!” Sam said as he kept his eyes closed.

“Well what the fuck were you expecting Sam? I just got up like ten minutes ago! Not all of us like racing with the fucking sun in the morning!” Dean retorted before adding “And Gabriel do you mind? Stop staring at me and Cas!”

“Why?” Gabriel asked with a sly smirk as he waggled his eyebrows. “The Moose sized ostrich over here is the only guy for me.” 

Dean could see his brothers face flush even redder as he continued to shield his face away.

“Try common courtesy Gabriel. COMMON COURTESY!” Dean hissed with a hard edge to his voice that made Gabriel chuckle in delight.

Suddenly, Dean felt a slight weight fall across his body as Cas used his mojo to quickly dress his partner.

“Lucky for you, you’ve got your little boyfriend to help clean up your messes for you El Dean-o.”

Dean opened his mouth to say more, but Cas interrupted and said “Sam, Heather, both Dean and I are now appropriately dressed. You make safely uncover your eyes now.”

“Took you two long enough!” Heather said with a small, yet slightly uncomfortable laugh. “I never exactly wanted to see you guys naked…”

“We’ll maybe you guys should have knocked first.” Dean said with a smug grimace as he stood up and ran his hand across his jaw line.

“What was it that you needed to tell us?” Castiel asked as he also stood and moved to Dean’s side.

The angel’s hand moved down and entwined itself in Dean’s tough warm hand.

“We have a lead.” Sam stated in a steady flat voice.

Dean’s smirk faltered as the room fell silent. Both Dean and Cas stared at Sam in shock while they absorbed this information.

“A… a lead? As in a Crowley, King of the Douches lead?” Dean asked with his jaw left slightly ajar.

“The one and only.” Sam said as he chewed on his lip.

“Holy shit! Where?” Dean asked excitedly before he glanced over at Castiel’s equally excited expression. They had been waiting to find him for so long now. They had a lot of unfinished business with the King of Hell.

“Bobby called Sam this morning to talk about it. They think they have pinned down where he’s going to be.” Heather said with enthusiasm as she rushed over to the kitchen table to spread out a map of West Virginia. There were pencil marks and various pens colors and sticky notes spread across the map.

“Apparently as soon you ended your little disappearing act Dean-o, the demon activity shot off the charts!” Gabriel said they all crowded around the map. 

“Yeah hunters have been going crazy! There are demons fucking everywhere! There aren’t enough hunters to even keep up with them all!” Sam said as he indicated each red circle on the map. “Each one of these circles are demon attacks that have taken place over the past ten hours.”

“The other hunters have been able to get a lot of good information from the rogue demons though!” Heather said as she became even more jumpy and excited.

As Heather talked Dean paid particular attention to one specific building that was circled many times in a black pen. “Is that where he is?” Dean asked.

“It’s where he will be.” Sam said as he looked where he brother was pointing.

“When will be there then?” Castiel asked finally breaking his prolonged silence.

“Two days.” Sam replied as he looked over to the black haired angel.

“Sounds like we’ve got work to do then!” Dean said as he clapped his hand down onto the table and turned to grab his duffle bag.

“Hey Eager Mcbeaver not so fast, there’s more… Samborino left something out…” Gabriel said grimly as Dean walked away. “You’re going to miss the best part of the story.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and walked back over to the others “Oh yeah? So what our road block going to be this time?” The eldest Winchester asked slowly.

Everyone remained quiet for a moment as Cas and Dean waited expectantly for the dreadful news that they knew was coming.

Heather finally pursed her lips before saying “Crowley’s…. He’s… trying to open a second gate to hell……”

Castiel let out a long low hiss as Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dean sighed and ran his fingers down to stroke his chin in distress. “Fuck…. Well that’s just…. Awesome….” Dean said as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Dean we can’t let that happen.” Sam said seriously as he watched his brother. “We will never get rid of the demon problem if we don’t.”

“Yeah Sam I know.” Dean snapped as truly saw how big of a problem they were facing. “We just need to slam the gates shut in their fucking faces….. Or at the very least gank Crowley’s demonic ass once and for all.”

“Either way Crowley is going to die.” Cas said coldly. “He must pay his debt for hurting you Dean. For hurting all of us.”

“Do we have any more of those demonic bombs Sam?” Dean asked slowly.

“We should have some…. I don’t think we used them all yet.” Sam replied as he turned to scan the room. “I think we might even have some demon cuffs as well.”

“Good. We’ll need them. I want to give Crowley a run for his money. He’ll wish that he never messed with us.” Dean said with an almost evil looking smile.

“You better be right about this Sam.” Gabriel said with concern filling his face. “We all want this to go smooth. I don’t want you running into any traps or anything. Being dead gets us nowhere.”

“We’ll be fine Gabe. We’re gonna catch him this time.” Sam said with false confidence.

Dean could see right through his brother’s thin wearing mask. His brother was broken and beyond shaken up about all this new information. The all the new emotions with Gabriel, the new gates to hell, finding out his brother is suddenly alive again, and the impending fight between team free will and the King of Hell. That was almost too much for even them to cope with. Dean knew Sam was near his breaking point. They had already lost so much, and now they could lose even more, but they also knew that this fight would never be over until Crowley was left as a smoking pile of ash.

Dean watched as his brother began talking with Cas and Gabriel about their role in the attack. Sam could make it through this, Dean was confident that Sam would hold it together for the group. His brother was strong, a damn good leader too. With Sam in charge, (almost) anything was possible. Dean was lost in his own worrying thoughts for a moment before his attention was suddenly drawn away by Heather, who was calling to him.

“Hey Dean, could I talk to you for a second?” The small girl asked.

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed slightly and he subconsciously ran his hand across the small iron knife in his front pocket. He was way to on edge for this shit right now. “Uh… sure.”

Heather nodded her head and beckoned for Dean to step away from the group. Dean slowly walked over to the corner of the room where she has moved to. Behind him, Dean could feel Castiel’s eye boring into the back of his head, sending silent questions to him.

Dean was sure that Castiel was feeling the same cold empty feeling that Dean was feeling right now. The hunter hated being away from Cas. Even this small distance apart felt like too far. He needed to be right next to Castiel, standing by his side to feel complete again.

“So….” Dean started as he cleared his throat and brought his attention back to Heathers pale face. “What did you need to talk to me about?”

The girl shifted almost uncomfortably as she glanced over at Cas, and let her stringy blond hair swing into her face slightly. “I… it’s about him….”

Dean’s heart began to race in concern as he raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly. “You’re gonna have to be a lot clearer than that. Who are you talking about?”

“You know…. It’s… Well… it’s about Cas.”

Dean pursed his lips and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He had hoped that this wouldn’t be about Cas, but he was never lucky, so he should have guessed.

“What up? What’s wrong with Cas?” Dean’s voice had unintentionally shot up an octave higher than normal as he answered.

“A few days before you came back…. Me and Sam came back from a supply run… and” Heather paused and looked away from Dean. ”Well, let’s just say Cas went a little nuts.”

“Nuts how……” Dean said slowly as he feared the worst.

“Well… he had totally destroyed the motel room and…..” Heather stopped again and looked at the floor by Dean’s feet.

“And…..” Dean pushed. He needed to know what had happened that Heather was trying so hard to avoid.

“He had his angel blade in his lap. Let’s just say that if me and Sam hadn’t gotten back when we did, you probably wouldn’t have had an angel to come back home to.” As Heather said the last part she looked warily up into Dean’s face.

Dean’s blood had run cold and his heart felt like it had stopped beating once again. The hunter stared down into Heathers green eyes as she looked back at him while he tried to understand what he had just been told. “Cas tried to…. I told him not… why the hell would he do that!” Dean hissed at Heather’s words.

His arms were shaking and his legs felt weak. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to stand upright. ‘Why the hell would she tell me this now?’ Dean asked himself. The hunter didn’t know what to do. He never wanted to hear that Cas was going to end his life to be back with him. Dean never wanted that to happen.

“Sam calmed him down when we found him.” Heather breathed as he watched the hunter’s shaking body.

Behind him, Sam, Gabriel, and Cas started getting loud.

“Sam stop! It’s not of import! Leave this alone! It’s better that way.” Dean heard Cas cry out.

When Dean turned, he found that Castiel wasn’t looking at Sam. He was looking over at him and there was a look of extreme worry plastered across his face.

“What’s going on over there?” Dean called out to them as he walked back towards the group.

“It’s nothing Dean.” Sam snapped as he looked angrily back over to Cas. When Sam glanced over to Dean, there was a slight hint of fear reflected in his glassy brown eyes that Dean couldn’t explain. This was the second time someone had looked at him with fear on their face. Something has happened that he didn’t know about…. One way or another Dean was determined to find out what the fuck was up.

“Oh yeah I’m totally convinced by your great acting skills.” Dean said as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

“It’s the truth Dean.” Cas said as he bit his lip and moved to stand next to Dean.

The hunter felt the pain of being separated from Cas, die down to nothing, but Dean was still suspicious about what they had been talking about.

“Is it about what you almost did while I was gone Cas?” Dean accused deciding that he needed to bring this up.

“What are you talking about Dean?” Cas asked in confusion.

Dean laughed bitterly before saying “Oh Cas you know… one of the two things I told you not to do after I died.”

The angel’s expression suddenly when blank as the realization hit him. He turned to face Heather, who was hiding behind Sam’s giant body.

“There you go, now you get it. Why would you do that Cas?” Dean demanded as he glared down at his angel in irritation and disappointment.

“Heather!” Sam exclaimed “Why in the hell would you bring this up now? We have bigger fish to fry! That could have been dealt with later!”

Dean knew Sam was pissed off too. He watched as his brother whirled around to face the tiny girl.

“Dean-o what’s going on?” Gabriel asked Dean in confusion.

The eldest Winchester was far beyond the point where he could answer Gabriel’s question.

“Sam?” Gabriel moved onto Sam and brushed his fingers against his partner skin in a questioning manner.

“You never answered my question Cas!” Dean exclaimed as he looked back to his angel. “Why were you going to do it?” The hunter couldn’t even bare to hear the words roll of his tongue.

“I couldn’t live without you Dean.” Cas whispered softly. “Death seemed to be the only solution.”

Gabriel’s jaw dropped as Dean’s jaw stiffened. “You didn’t Cassie…” Gabriel asked with a gasp.

“Apparently he tried.” Dean said coldly.

Dean directed the next part towards Cas and said, “You don’t give up the fight because you got wounded in battle. No matter how bad it hurts you always have pick up the pieces and carry on Cas! You taught me that!”

“Dean I… I’m sorry.” Castiel murmured as he looked towards the ground at Dean’s feet. “I didn’t know what else to do. Love is different for angels…. It’s like a drug and when you lose that drug…. there’s just nothing left.”

“That’s not an excuse Cas. That’s just selfish.” Dean growled. He immediately regretted his words and he opened his mouth to apologize but the small angel had already turned and walked away from Dean.

The hole in his chest now felt ten times bigger as he watched Castiel leave his side.

“Cas wait!” Dean called after the angel. He tried to follow him but Cas simply whispered “Don’t follow me. I’ll be back later.” Then in a flurry of wings Castiel simply vanished.

Gabriel looked at Dean and shook his head in disappointment. “Good job you mutton head. You being gone weren’t easy for either of these guys. A little sensitivity never killed anyone you asshole.”

Dean just looked at the floor and replayed the entire conversation over again in his mind. He had been a little insensitive, but he couldn’t stand the thought of Cas hurting himself.

While Dean moped, Sam spun back to glare down at Heather. “That was a real shitty move there Heather. Dean just got back from where ever the fuck he was and Castiel is trying to come back to terms with reality! Why the fuck would you drop a bombshell on him when he’s only been back for a few hours?” Sam was pissed at Heather.

“I-I’m sorry… I just thought that was something important that he needed to know.”

“If you haven’t noticed Heather, we have bigger problems to deal with.” Sam snarled.

As they argued, Dean slowly moved over to sit back on the sofa that he and Cas had been laying on earlier. So far, nothing was alright with this day and it was only 10:45 in the morning…..

Dean sighed as Sam continued to fuss at the girl. They knew where Crowley was going to be, but they also knew why he was going there. Dean was finally back with Castiel, but now he had pushed him away out of anger. There was just an overwhelming sense of foreboding that hung thickly in the air.

“You know what, after we get Crowley, you’re on your own Heather.” Sam snapped. “You can’t be a dick to my family and expect to get away with it!”

Dean could see just how angry his brother was now. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had seen Sam this pissed off as someone.

“FINE.” The girl shouted furiously as she got into Sam’s face as best she could. “I want my own room then! I don’t want to impose on any more of your ‘family time’ Princess.” 

“FINE.” Sam spit back angrily as he glared right back down at her.

“Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a wad, we’ll work this out!” Gabriel said as he stepped between them and placed his comforting hands on Sam’s chest.

Dean saw his brother visibly relax a little as Gabriel tried to sooth him with his touch alone.

“We can deal with this issue later. First we need to get mini-wings back over here and secondly, we need to prepare. We only have two days.” Gabriel continued.

“I-I’ll try to get Cas back here…” Dean suddenly croaked in distress.

Sam turned around as looked at his crumpled, broken brother. He gave Dean a look of sympathy and concern as he said “Yeah, okay... That’s a good idea. Me and Gabe, and… and Heather, will pack.” There was a salty sound to Sam’s words when he mentioned Heather’s name. The girl simply gave Sam a wicked bitch face and walked away.

“Let me know if your butt buddies comes back.” Gabriel said with a nod at Dean.

The hunter rolled his eyes and stayed completely quiet as he simply walked out to his car.

Once outside, Dean unlocked the driver side door and climbed inside. As he slammed the heavy metal door shut, he lay back and sprawled across the seat with his hands over his face.

After a moment, Dean sat up, clasped his hands together, and bowed his head over the steering wheel while he broke into prayer.

As he started to speak, Dean placed his thumbs against his forehead and his face crumpled in pain. It had been a very long time since he had prayed to Castiel last. After they had gotten together he hadn’t had to anymore.

“Cas, angel, you know how bad I am at this praying stuff man. And I- please just come back. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that stuff to you. It was cold and cruel. Baby please come back.” Dean whispered quietly.

When Dean finished his prayer he closed his eyes even tighter, listening for the flutter of wings but it never came. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to scan the car, but he was still alone. Cas hadn’t come back yet.

Dean prayed for hours with no positive results, not even a peep came from Castiel’s end. This was miserable. He needed Castiel back. When they fought before, there had never been this much on the line. This time, their whole relationship was in danger and it was driving Dean insane. Everything seemed to be falling apart all at once and Dean hated it.

Finally, when Dean was so close to giving up, he decided to send Cas one final prayer.

“Okay… look man. I know you’re pissed off at me, but here’s the thing. I can’t live without you either. I understand why you considered what you did. I just…. I got angry because I care too much about you. It’s one of my fatal flaws. I didn’t want to think about you hurt or dead. I don’t know how I would have lived with myself if I had come back and found you dead because of me.” Dean paused for a moment as tears sprung to his eyes. He had to choose his next words very carefully so he took a deep breath before continuing. “If you want to end us, what we have together, right here, right now, I understand. I was a dick, I don’t deserve someone who has been through so much yet stayed so angelic and moral. I don’t want to hurt you anym-“

The flutter of wings and warm arms pulling him close cut off the remainder of Dean’s prayer. “Dean, I don’t want to end this. I don’t want to end us. I told you that I’ll love you forever. That was a promise. No matter what we have to go thought I will be right by your side every step of the way. Even If I do get mad sometimes….. I’ve realized that the only way we’ll make it through it, is by sticking together.”

Dean clutched the angel close and buried his face into the man’s trench coat. “I’m sorry Cas. I shouldn’t have done that. I remember how crazy I went when you were gone… and that was only for a few days… I was gone for months.”

“Dean, it’s alright. I’m not angry anymore. I visited the bees. I watched them for a while and they were very peaceful and calming. Then then I paid a visited a family who had lost someone.” Castiel paused sadly as Dean clutched at him “I understand you pain Dean. Humanity has a funny way of dealing with pain.”

Dean gave a small sad smile to Castiel before the angel said “Hey Dean, Remember that night we bought all those pies?”

The hunter laughed softly and felt his skin flush at the thought. “How could I forget angel? That’s one of the best nights of my life right there!”

“What’s the best night of your life?” Cas asked curiously as Dean laid back and pulled Castiel down on top of him.

“That’s an easy one. The night you agreed to go out with me.” Dean replied as he placed a warm kiss on the lips he had so desperately missed.

The angel’s fingers ran thought his hair as he tried to deepen the kiss. Dean’s hands pulled at the angel’s face gently before he moved down to clutch at his waist. Dean had missed Castiel so much. Dean was never going to let Cas go again….

Dean purred softly as he began fumbling at Castiel’s belt while the angel started rutting against him. Castiel pulled at Dean’s hair as he listened to the sound of his belt clicking sharply. They both wanted this more than anything right now.

However, they didn’t get very far, because there was a sharp knock on the window followed by laughter from Gabriel.

Both Dean and Cas sat up quickly and tried to straighten themselves out as Gabriel pulled open the car door and peered inside.

“Ahhh… apologetic sex…. Second best only to angry sex.” Gabriel sighed in content and relish as sucked on a lollypop and watched Dean flush a deep red and look away.

“What the fuck do you want Gabe?” Dean growled in annoyance.

“We’ll Samsquatch has your weird uncle on the phone again. Something has changed.”

Dean glared at Gabriel and said “His name is Bobby.”

Gabriel just rolled his eyes and moved out of the way so Dean and Cas could climb out of the car.

When they got back into the motel room that Sam was in, Dean found his brother pacing the floor with his voice strained.

When Sam saw Dean, he beckoned for him to come over.

Dean quickly rushed over to his brother’s side. Heather, Gabe and Cas were all waiting as Sam put the phone on speaker phone.

“Okay Bobby, repeat what you just told me.” Sam said as stress echoed in his voice.

“The date has changed. The deal is going down tomorrow at noon, but there are a couple hundred demons that will be standing in your way. They’re trying to take over our territory for good this time and they don’t want you clowns messing up there plan for world domination.” Bobby said in a flat voice.

Dean let out a long low breath “Fuck….. I guess we’ll need some more firepower then…” The eldest Winchester grumbled.

“Yeah….. And I would say that it’s good to hear your voice son, but I can’t really say that under these circumstances.” Bobby said grimly.

Dean forced a laugh and said “Right back at ya Bobby.”

“Sam can you send one of your angel buddies to airlift my ass to you guys in the morning?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah sure thing Bobb-“

“No, Bobby don’t try to get involved. This is our fight. Stay out of the line of fire this time.”

“Like hell boy! I’m not just some ditchable prom date! This is everyone’s fight! I’m coming with you; I don’t need your say so. I am a grown ass man Dean! If I die tomorrow, I will die knowing that I did all I could to protect you boys. If you don’t send someone over, I will drive all night to get there.” In the background Dean heard keys began to jingle.

“Alright, alright, Bobby. Look you can come. Dean’s just trying to watch out for you.” Sam said trying to keep the peace between everyone. “I’ll send Gabe over now if you’re ready.”

“I’m ready as I’ll ever be.” Bobby said with a bitter laugh.

Across the room Gabriel began whining “Whatttt! Why do I have to go?”

“Because you’re an asshole.” Dean stated in annoyance as Castiel smacked the back of his brothers head. Dean also got a good smack to the back of the head from Sam, who was pursing his lips and glared at him.

“Make Cassie do it!” Gabriel moaned as he glared at his younger brother. “Sammmmmm! Pleasee….”

“Don’t be a douche Gabriel.” Heather said from her spot in the corner of the room. Her arms were crossed and she clearly appeared to be moping. Apparently she didn’t take to kindly to Sam’s words earlier.

“So do I have an angelic taxi ride at my dispose or not?” Bobby asked impatiently.

“Yeah you do. We’ll send someone over right now.” Sam said with a determined look at his archangel.

“Alright, see you boys soon.” Bobby said just before clicking off the phone and ending their connection.

Gabriel’s bottom lip was protruded as he tried to look at Sam with large golden puppy dog eyes.

“It’s not going to work Gabriel!” Sam called in a singsong voice as he moved behind a desk to pack up more stuff.

Gabriel simply crossed his arms silently and continued to try and win Sam over.

Dean snickered as Sam looked up and sighed in defeat. “Come here.” Sam finally said as he beckoned to his stubborn partner.

“Whyyy?” Gabriel said hesitantly as he cautiously approached Sam.

When the angel got closer to Sam, the youngest Winchester captured the archangel’s head and whispered softly in his ear.

Dean became uncomfortable as he saw the archangel’s face flush red as his eyes grew wide. A devilish smirk spread across Gabriel’s face and Dean finally had to turn away.

“So go and get Bobby for me now.” Dean finally heard Sam say.

Behind him, Gabriel chuckled and said “Hey Dean-o, did your brother learn all this dirty talk from you? He’s got some pretty twisted, yet beautiful ideas bouncing around in his gigantic noggin.”

“Gabriel Go!” Sam snapped as Dean turned around and saw his face was beet red.

“Cassie, remind me to give you some pointers when I get back.” The archangel told Castiel with a wink.

Just as Sam had lifted his hand to smack his boyfriend, the archangel had vanished leaving nothing but empty space behind him.

Dean chuckled and said “So…. You have a dirty mouth huh?”

“Fuck off Dean….” Sam grumbled red faced.

The eldest Winchester sighed in amusement.

Part of him wanted Gabriel to tell Castiel what Sam had said. Dean could be pretty kinky, but he was honestly curious to hear about just how kinky his little brother was.

Unfortunately, Dean didn’t get to dwell on the thought much because of their tight schedule. He knew that once Gabriel came back with Bobby, the next 24 hours would become a hellish nightmare, led by the King of Hell himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters Coming Soon!! :D


	30. Last Night on Earth

It was late; Sam’s head was in his hands as he tiredly lay against the wooden motel table. Gabriel had returned with Bobby hours ago and they all had been working on created a large stockpile of protective weapons and demonic bombs. Heather was still being a pouty, rebellious, teenager and Sam was about done with her attitude. They had even bought her a separate room, but Bobby had insisted on staying in there with her just in case Crowley or any other demon scum tried to take away the only true advantage that they had. As long as Sam didn’t have to stay in there with her, he didn’t care.

Worry was chewing at the walls of his stomach making it impossible to eat anything. It wasn’t just the upcoming fight that was worrying him either. Castiel had said something earlier about Dean that was troubling him. It was the dream. Sam had known Dean to have nightmares before and normally his brother kept them quietly stashed away from everyone, even himself, but usually they were only dreams. Not memories.

Castiel had said that there was an awful darkness and paralyzing terror in this dream. The angel had also said, with fear dripping from his voice, that he wasn’t even sure how his Dean was up and about and acting completely fine. No normal person could go through a dream or real event like that and just block it out and keep on fighting, without some kind of repercussion. His brother seemed totally unaware that Crowley had forced him to kill a copy of everyone he loved in cold blood. Eventually, all of this was going to come crashing down and Dean was going to collapse in on himself. People can’t keep stuff like that bottled up forever, it would kill’em!

‘What did Crowley do to Dean that made him able to kill everyone he cares about? How many years of hell did Dean endure this time? How much damage did his brother take down there?’ These questions were still firing like shotguns around Sam’s head, ricocheting off the walls of his minds in a wild frenzy.

Sam removed his hands from his face and looked down at the table in front of him. His hand gun was still halfway taken apart and waiting for its owner to finish field stripping and cleaning it. He had been unable to focus as he worked and he had put the gun together incorrectly at least half a dozen times already. It should have been a mindless action, but he just felt so off today. The combination of stress and tiredness was finally catching up with Sam. The past 24 hours had defiantly been well…. it had been one hell of an adventure, and the next 24… were going to be a nightmare.

Sometimes Sam wished he could get a break. He wanted to settle down and relax without worrying about monster fights and dying every day of his life, but there was another part of him that was tied to fighting evil. Sam knew they couldn’t ever truly get out of the business, but he sure as hell dreamed of getting out.

Sam knew that for Dean, there was no ‘out’. His brother was tied so deeply into the family business that he survived off the thrill of the hunt. He got jittery and jumpy when there was a particularly long gap between hunts. Dean always denied it, but Sam knew his brother too well. The business was engraved deep in Dean’s bones, leaving behind a painful reminder of what he had sacrificed.

Sam sighed and tried once again to put his weapon back together. This time, he managed to put everything back together properly and made all the gun’s parts all slide into to place smoothly. As his finished, he set down the working gun and picked up his bottle of beer only to find that it was empty.

The youngest Winchester pursed his lips and pushed his chair out to stand up. He walked into the kitchen and wondered where Gabriel had gone off to. The archangel had returned with Bobby and vanished not long after saying that he needed to pick up a few angelic weapons from Balthazar’s old hidden stash. Castiel had given his brother a very sour look when he realized that Gabriel actually knew where those weapons were. That had literally looked all over the place for those back when Luci was let out of his cage.

When Gabriel had left, Sam was left with Heather, Cas and Dean (who couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, but there were no more secret hand jobs…) and Bobby. 

Bobby had demanded to know the entire story of what happened since Dean’s death. That left Sam to give the old hunter the dark, long monotonous rundown of the past could of months. Honestly, the entire day was utterly exhausting. Sam wanted nothing more than to to go to sleep forever and not have to wake up and face Crowley and his crew. 

Sam got to the fridge, opened it and pulled out the nearest beer as he hoped Gabriel would come back soon.

‘Should I pray to him?’ Sam asked himself as he turned and struggled to open the drink. ‘Maybe that would make him come back sooner…’

“Need a hand with that Bucco?” Came a familiar voice from behind him that nearly made Sam drop the beer.

“Gabriel….” Sam breathed softly as his heart raced with surprise and joy. “You’re back.”

“Course I’m back Samborino! Did ya think I would let you go that easy?” Gabriel said with a sly smile as he walked over to Sam and gently took the beer from his hands.

Sam let go of the alcohol and let Gabriel open it for him while he looked down into the short man’s golden eyes.

“You were just gone for a while… I thought you might have… run into problems or something…” Sam trailed off quietly before asking “Did you get the weapons?”

“Ahh I was fine! That was a piece of cake, unlike getting some alone time with you.” Gabriel said with a wink as he handed back the beer. “I put all the stuff in bags already.”

“Great. That makes me feel a little better about tomorrow…” Sam said as he looked down at the floor slowly.

Gabriel nodded his head slowly in agreement as he pursed his lips slightly. A second beer slowly materialized in Gabriel’s hand as Sam walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge with his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“I’m kinda worried about what Cas told us about Dean…” Sam said as he took a swig of beer. “I don’t know if he’s ready for a big boss fight like this. I mean he just got back… and that dream thing... I don’t know Gabe… Dean- He’s probably gonna crack sooner rather than later especially if he’s already remembering stuff like that...”

“Dean-o’s a big boy…” Gabriel said slowly as he sat on the bed across from Sam and tried to give him a reassuring smile. “He’ll be alright.”

“I hope you’re right Gabriel….” Sam mumbled as he took a long draw from the bottle. “I don’t think Cas is much better at this point…. If Dean is in trouble, that’s the only thing he’ll worry about. Cas is going to get himself killed if he does that. He needs to watch his own back too.”

“I suppose you’re right….” Gabriel murmured. “Guess we’ll need to set the rules in the morning won’t we.”

“Yeah… we’re gonna have too…” Sam said bitterly.

“Our brothers are both a couple of nut jobs, who are right in the noggin aren’t they….” Gabriel said with a sly smile as he began to chuckle darkly.

“Guess that’s why they’re so good together.” Sam said as he laughed softly and stood up momentarily.

Gabriel stood up at the exact same moment that Sam did and he took a step closer to the taller man. Sam looked down at Gabriel, who was now pressed almost chest to chest with him.

“I bet you’re right big boy… they complement each other perfectly.” Gabriel’s hands began to slide across Sam’s chest slowly as he continued to talk. “They fit together just as well as we do.”

Sam had to bite his tongue hard to prevent himself from moaning with desire. “Gabe…. We- uh.. Probably shouldn’t- uh… is tonight the best night with the- the fight tomorrow?” Sam managed to splutter out as he closed his eyes and tried not to lose himself in the gentle gliding motion of Gabriel’s warm hands.

“Aw Samborino… don’t be like that... “ Gabriel purred soft as silk.

Sam stayed quiet so Gabriel began talking again. “It sounds like our brothers have already gotten the night started off right.”

The youngest Winchester scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and strained his ears. If he stood really still and listened carefully he realized that he could hear the distinct sounds of something (probably the bed) being smashed repeatedly into a wall, while a mixture of moans and swear words floated softly through the thin walls. Sam felt sorry for whoever was on the other side of Cas and Dean’s room. He was just happy it wasn’t them.

“I swear that’s all those two do when they’re alone. Do you know how many times I’ve walked in on those douchebags? They need to buy a pair of socks for the door or something!” Sam said with a laugh as he shook his head trying not to remember what had seen in the past.

“I think they create enough noise to overcompensate for a sock Sam.” Gabriel was smirking and letting his hands begin to explore Sam’s ass as he added, “They sound like their trying to make a low budget porno.”

“Only you would know something that Gabriel…” Sam said as he buried his face in the archangel’s soft golden hair.

“Well of course Samborino, It’s me!” Gabriel said with a chuckle as he looked up into Sam’s face again

“Sooo Sam, tomorrows gonna be a… well… a challenge. More so than usual… so what do you say we get drunk, maybe watch some TV… take after our brother’s fine examples and… have a little fun…” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he said the word ‘fun’

Sam felt his already hardening member twitch in his pants as Gabriel talked, but the youngest Winchester pushed away from the archangel and said, “You’re giving me the last night on earth speech aren’t you…” Sam tried to blink back the tears that were threating to find a home on his face. He wasn’t upset about the speech itself, but he was angry about what it meant. Gabriel didn’t think they were going to win tomorrow. Sam didn’t think they were going to beat Crowley either, but he had avoided thinking that one or more of them might not come home again. “I’ve heard Dean give those speeches at least a dozen times. We can’t think like that… Everything is going to be fine Gabriel…” Sam whispered softly as he turned away from the archangel.

“Sammich…. Hey… I’m sorry… I was just trying to be… well… I don’t know…” Gabriel stumbled over his words as he grasped for anything that could make Sam feel better. “We can just cuddle or something on the bed while you go to sleep if you want.” The archangel put his hand on Sam’s elbow and slowly made him turn around.

When he was facing the giant moose again, Gabriel saw that Sam’s hair and came down in front of his face, kinda like a fluffy shield. He reached up and gently brushed the taller man’s hair from his face and tucked it behind his ears.

Sam’s dark, brown and green, sea kissed eyes found Gabriel’s golden ones that looked like sunlight shining softly through sweet aged whiskey. There was a moment of strained silence between them as they watched each other, but the very next second their lips were crashing together. It was hard to say who actually started the kissing, only that they both desperately wanted this more than anything.

Sam’s hands clutched at Gabriel’s smoothed back, blonde hair. He was pulling violently just trying to get the archangel impossibly closer in the nonexistent space.

Gabriel was clawing at Sam’s back, trying to rip the fabric from his body and get at the skin beneath. Sam’s face scrunched up in concentration as an overwhelming sense of lust filled him when he felt Gabriel’s hands slipping under his shirt and began to pull it off.

They’re lips only separated for a second as the layer of plaid came up and over Sam’s head. As soon as Sam’s shirt was gone, he devoured the archangel’s lips again. The youngest Winchester was losing himself in Gabriel’s sweet intoxicating scent. His mouth tasted like fifty types of delicious candy and his skin was equally as sweet. Sam was quickly becoming drunk off of the archangel’s taste as he tried to literally rip through Gabriel’s green shirt.

Gabriel chuckled at Sam’s enthusiasm as he gently pushed away from Sam long enough to get his own shirt off in one piece.

The archangel’s shirt was quickly tossed to the side by Sam’s and they moaned in sync as skin touched skin.

Sam was thrilled by the soft gentle warmth of Gabriel and he wanted to mark him all over. The youngest Winchester could be very possessive during sex.

Somehow, Sam let go of Gabriel’s face and he began fumbling at the archangel’s jeans while he tried to back him up against the bed. Gabriel’s hands were also working desperately at Sam’s jeans as he compliantly walked backwards slowly and steadily.

Gabriel was calmer than Sam (Not by much though) so he was able to get the moose’s buckle undone first and bring his pant down around his ankles in one quickly swift motion. As he stood back up straight, Sam’s hands cupped Gabe’s tenting dick through his pair of jeans. The archangel let out a loud gasp of pleasure and began moaning swear words as Sam began to massage him through the cockblocking paints.

“Is it really that hard to get off one belt Kiddo?” Gabriel gasped with a chuckle as he moved his hands down to help Sam. 

“Shut up.” Sam panted in amusement as he tried to swat Gabriel’s hands away.

“You clearly are having some issues, let me help. Just kiss me you idiot.” Gabe breathed as he bit down on Sam’s bare chest hard enough to leave a mark.

A wild gasp flowed from Sam’s lips as pain and pleasure mixed through his humongous body. His hands instantly left the belt on Gabriel’s waist and he began pulling his hair violently again.

Their lips were bruised and teeth were clicking together while they kissed as Gabriel’s knees hit the back of the bed. Sam didn’t push him backwards on the bed just yet. Instead he just began leaving bite marks down Gabriel’s body as the archangel continued to fumble with his own belt.

“Ain’t as easy as it looks is it?” Sam growled gruffly in Gabriel’s ear.

The archangel moaned at the seductive tone of Sam’s voice before he said, “You know what fuck it!” Then suddenly, the belt was gone along with the pants.

They were both left in only their underwear. Sam was wearing a neon orange pair of Saxx underwear, while Gabriel sported a gray pair of boxers.

Sam wasted no time in wiggling his fingers underneath the waist band of Gabriel’s pants and moving downwards quickly to find the archangels goldmine.

Gabriel fell against Sam’s chest as the taller man found his length and began stroking it confidently. Sam had never been with a man before, but he knew what he wanted and what he wanted was currently standing in front of him looking absolutely beautiful as Sam broke him to piece.

“Pants off.” Sam growled as he removed his hand and began tugging at the sides of Gabriel’s boxers.

The archangel whimpered at the loss of friction and bucked his hips desperately as he looked for Sam’s warm hand again, but he quickly recovered and helped remove the rest of their clothing.

When Sam shed his own underwear and tossed them aside Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock as a devilish smile crossed his face. “Damn kiddo, I knew you were big, but you’ve really been packin it!”

Sam smirked back and lunged at Gabriel, finally pushing him backwards onto the bed. “I thought you liked big Gabriel?” Sam purred as he bit the archangel’s nipple hard.

“Ah! OH! Y-y- Yeah- B-believe me I-I do!” Gabriel choked out. He loved Sam talking dirty. He didn’t know that the moose had it in him. He also didn’t expect Sam to take on the dominate roll either.

Sam’s mouth scraped down Gabriel’s chest and reached the archangel’s swollen cock. Sex with Sam was a no nonsense, no teasing game. Just straight up simple, undeniable pleasure and Gabriel knew Sam had a million ways amazing ways he could do this.

Gabriel yelped and pulled Sam’s long hair as he felt the warm mouth envelope his impossibly hard length.

“Ah! Fuck S- Samsquatch don’t stop!” Gabriel spluttered out as Sam smiled and ran his tongue along the underside of his length.

Sam was looking up through his eyelashes at Gabriel, who was quickly falling apart. He swirled his tongue around the head as brushed confidently over the slit.

“Sam- Ahhh fucckkk- If you- I won’t last much longer if you keep- oh my God!” Sam loved this sense of power and control. He was dominating over the smaller man and loved the amount of pleasure he was bringing him.

Sam eventually slowed down and released Gabriel’s length with a suggestive R-rated popping sound. As much as he wanted to make Gabriel come right there, he had other plans.

The youngest Winchester’s hands began sliding down the crack of Gabriel’s ass as he started to massage him.

Gabriel was able to clear his mind long enough to snap his fingers once and make a bottle of lube materialize out of thin air. ”I believe you’ll be needing this kiddo.” Gabriel panted as Sam gratefully took the bottle from the archangel.

Gabe shivered in anticipation as he looked up at Sam towering up him and watch him open the bottle of lube with a resounding snap.

With Gabriel’s hypersensitive hearing, he could hear every one of Sam’s shallow, panting breaths and each rushed beat of his racing heart. Gabriel was going mad just watching Sam’s fast, controlled, and calculated movements.

Sam watched as Gabriel closed his eyes when the cold gel touched his ass. He pressed softly with one finger against the small ring of tight muscles. This was one area where Sam knew he had to take it slow, it was taking a great amount of self-control to keep from entering Gabriel just as he was now.

The archangel was writhing on Sam’s fingers as he entered a second one. It was a little uncomfortable at first but Gabriel quickly got used to it and tried to push himself down more onto Sam’s long fingers as he was scissored open.

Gabriel’s nails were digging painfully into Sam’s back as his long fingers probed him and looked for his prostate. Sam knew very little about gay sex, but he had learned enough about it from hearing the college kids talk when he was at Stanford.

Moments later, Gabriel let out a loud screaming gasp that let Sam know he had found his mark. Sam wiggled his long fingers a few more times to hit the bundle of nerves again. He felt the archangel tighten around his fingers as his body convulsed and tensed up.

“S-Sam- I-I’m ready big g-guy.” Gabriel panted as he let out a long deep exhale of breath.

The youngest Winchester beamed and bit Gabriel’s shoulder as he removed his fingers slowly.

Gabriel whined softly at the loss of Sam’s fingers. He chewed on his lips as he watched the man above him open the bottle of lube again. He kept his eyes locked on Sam’s fingers as he reached down and coated his length thoroughly.

Sam suddenly paused for a moment as a wild, beautiful gleam shone in his eyes.

“Gabe… Handcuffs...”

That was all the archangel needed to hear. His breathing became even more unsteady as he quickly snapped his fingers.

The cool metal cuffs materialized in Sam’s hands instantly and he wasted no time strapping the archangel to the metal post on the bed.

“You’re a kinky son of a bitch aren’t you Sammich.” Gabriel tried to say seductively though his gasps of longing.

“You better believe I am.” Sam purred as he placed his prepped length against Gabriel’s waiting entrance.

The next moment, Sam was sliding into place with ease as he filled the angel with his massive cock.

“FUCK! SAM!” Gabriel wailed as waves of pleasure ricocheted throughout his entire body.

Sam used his enormous mass to hold the archangels hips in place. He squirmed underneath Sam’s more than perfect touch. The metal cuffs were biting at his wrists as Gabriel strained violently against them. Sam was filling him so perfectly. There was just so much of him, and Gabriel loved it. He never wanted to let Sam go.

When the archangel looked up into to his lovers face he saw that Sam’s teeth were gritted tightly together as he let out a long, low, deep growl that was made Gabriel’s cock twitch painfully. The youngest Winchester moved slowly at first as not to hurt Gabriel with his massive size.

“Y-You like this don’t you Gabriel.” Sam murmured as he moved his hips back and forth carefully. “You get high off the very thought of me being inside of you don’t you Gabe?”

“Y-yes Sam! I can’t get you out of my head. Y-you s-so amazing Sam! AHH FUCK!”

Sam had suddenly bucked his hips a little harder and had hit Gabriel’s prostate.

“Fuckkk- AH! Faster Sam!” Gabriel cried out desperately.

The moose happily obliged and began to pick up his pace.

The metal cuffs were beginning to give under Gabriel’s strong resistance. The metal was going to leave some nasty marks on his wrists, but it wasn’t anything that he could heal quickly if he wanted to. The bed had begun to slam into the wall as Sam rocked back and forth.

Sam suddenly began to focus on the archangel’s neglected hard on between them as they fucked. One hand slide down the archangel’s toned sweaty body until it reached it desired location. Sam stroked the angel’s length confidently in time with his thrusts. With each forward hip rotation, Sam successfully smashed into Gabriel prostate, which never failed to draw a small scream from the archangel’s mouth.

Gabriel’s mind was fuzzy and nothing was making sense. He was getting so many static shocks of pleasure that he felt if he was human, he would have a heart attack.

On one particular thrust, Sam hit Gabriel’s prostate with a tremendous amount of force. The sensation was so powerful and mind numbing that Gabriel actually pulled his hands down hard enough to break though the handcuffs with a sharp metallic snapping sound. His hands now freed from their restraints, Gabriel reached up to explore Sam’s firm muscular body. The archangel’s cool fingers glided smoothly across Sam's sweat soaked skin. The youngest Winchester moaned loudly and pressed down into his partners touch.

Sam, who was still jerking him off and thrusting into him at a semi steady pace, somehow used his ridiculous body length to lean down and suck at his hardened nipples.

The moan that came from Gabriel throat reminded Sam of a five dollar whore. Gabriel was getting a massive sensory overload as his vision became blurry around the edges. Every inch of his being seemed to be dripping with pleasure and happiness.

Of all the people Gabriel had slept with over his long lifetime, there had never been anyone who made him feel like this. It was the best thing Gabriel had ever experienced. Hell, it was better than candy! Sam was his new candy, his new addiction.

Sam was lost in the feeling of being balls deep within Gabriel’s body. The archangel was tight and warm around length. It was enough to make Sam go absolutely insane. He had never been with a girl that felt a nice as Gabriel did. Sam couldn't believe what he had been missing out on all these years. This angel had been in front of him for so long, but he had always failed to see what they could have had. (It was probably because Gabriel had killed Dean over a hundred times before…. But that was beside the point…)

Yes, Gabriel was an annoying asshat at times, but he could be sweet and gentle too. Not to mention the fact that holy mother of Christ he felt good.

Gabriel's fingernails were digging deeply into the hunters back as he tried desperately to gain control of himself. There were spots of blood beading along Sam's back as the archangel scraped him apart piece by pleasurable piece.

The pain perfectly balanced the pleasure and created a bitter sweet movement of wild lust within Sam. They stared intently into each other’s eyes as they felt sticky sweat drying in the cooling air around them. Minty green and brown eyes devoured the sweet, amber, liquor colored ones. The moment was absolutely golden.

Sam knew he was close. He could feel his stomach tighten as heat boil up within his gut while he slammed into Gabriel and jerked him off with precision and skill that even shocked himself.

“S-Sam I-I’m n-not gonna las- ahhhh!” Gabriel was trying to speak but ended up biting into Sam’s shoulder instead.

Gabriel was a sweating spluttering mess under Sam's controlling. Sam's face was twisted in mix of pain and pleasure as he tried his best to hold back his peaking orgasm simply to outlast the archangel below him. 

With only two more powerful thrusts and the pad of his thumb sweeping across Gabriel's slit, the archangel’s body jerked once and the next second he was coating their bodies in a warm, sticky, white blanket.

"AHH! SAMMMMMMMM!" Gabriel threw his head back and screamed Sam's name as he came hard, his orgasm ricocheting though his body. The sound was almost loud enough to shatter the windows.

Sam felt rivulets of blood flowing down his back and dripping onto Gabriel’s body to mix with the sweat and come. The hunter was riding out the archangel orgasm when he lost his top too. The hot tightening muscles around his length sent tidal waves of bliss throughout his body.

The archangel felt Sam’s cock twitch with in him before he shot his load deep within Gabriel’s body.

“FUCKK GABEE….” Sam moaned out in a gasping spluttering sound as he came hard.

The archangel was panting heavily with his eyes closed as he listened to Sam’s intoxicating gasps of pleasure as he came down from his high. Sam collapsed down onto the Gabriel, which pressed their sweaty, sticky, heaving chests together.

When Gabriel could finally speak he painted “Holy….. Fuck…. I wish I had come on to you earlier.”

Sam’s mouth was pressed into Gabriel’s shoulder so he felt it when the hunter smiled against his skin. Small shutters rumbling through his body said that Sam was laughing too.

“I have to admit, that was fun.” Sam said as he sat up enough to prop himself up onto his elbows.

Gabriel beamed and captured Sam’s red sweating face and kissed his lips tenderly. Sam kissed back warmly as he lost himself in the kiss. Their tongues were lightly exploring each other’s mouths as the embraced warmly. There was a calmer, more loving feel to their kisses now. It wasn’t all just a desperate distraction this time. They were actually taking time to be gentle and intimate.

After a few minutes Gabriel pulled away from Sam and looked into his hypnotic eyes to say, “I’m gonna top next time kiddo. You got some pretty intricate moves going for you, but you need to learn from the master o-young one.”

Sam began laughing, his face turning scarlet, long hair falling into his face.

“I’m being entirely serious here Samborino. I’ve got a couple thousand more years under my belt than you do! There are so many things that you don’t even know about yet!”

There were tears of laughter pouring from Sam’s eyes “Oh my God, Gabriel, I love you.” The last three words slipped out without Sam realizing what he was saying. The words seemed to have flowed so easily from his tongue.

The archangels eyes widened in shock as he stared up at Sam’s laughing face.

Sam’s own eyes widen in confusion as he looked at the expression on Gabriel’s face. “What? What’s wrong?” He looked over his shoulder and almost expected Dean or Castiel to be standing behind them with looks of horror. When he looked back, Sam saw that there was no one behind him but Gabriel had the same look on his face.

“Gabe… what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Sam asked as panic began to soak into his voice.

“You- you said you love me….” The archangel breathed softly.

Sam’s eyes softened as he realized what had Gabriel so surprised. “I guess I did, didn’t it.” Sam chuckled and felt his face turn slightly pink. Then he brought his eyes to the angel’s and said, “And I mean it too.”

Gabriel beamed like a ray of pure golden sunlight. His teeth gleamed bright like the stars amongst the dark night sky. Happiness radiated from the million year old angel as he hesitantly said, "I-i love you too Samsquatch..."

Sam leaned his head back down and closed his eyes as he kissed the archangel with a renewed, deep, beautiful passion. Fingers tugged softly at hair and drew patterns along smooth skin. Sam hadn’t experienced a moment this sweet and intimate since he lost Jessica so many years ago.

When they broke apart again, both of them were painting slightly as they licked swollen bruised lips.

As Sam tried to catch his breath, he became aware of a soft glowing light that illuminated small areas of the motel room. As the hunter looked around he saw that Gabriel had made beautiful burning candles materialize out of thin air. They floated lazily in the air as the Archangel reached up and brushed a single stray hair out of Sam's face.

“You like it?” Gabriel asked with a small tone of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I really do.” Sam smiled softly down at the archangel before adding, “It’s kinda like a peace before the storm ain't it...." He had already begun thinking out the next day again. It wasn’t exactly something that could be forgotten about for very long.

"Kinda is, isn't it.... But hey,” Gabriel said with a semiserious face. “You can't be dying on me anytime soon Kiddo! I have so much left to show you" The angel winked and a soft kiss on first Sam’s forehead, then his lips. Sam slid off of Gabriel and snuggled into the angel’s naked side to get into a more comfortable position.

The archangel’s joke was bitter sweet and only brought up more worrying thoughts. ”Do you think he knows we're coming?”

“Ehhh… doubtful Samsquatch.” Gabriel said, but the tone in his voice sounded unsure. “I mean… how could he know? The only people who are even alive and know we know about this are in this motel. Bobby said he killed that demon who told him about it.”

“Yeah…..” Sam felt that even though Gabriel was trying to sound confident in reality he was even trying to convince himself.

“Hey, if things go sour tomorrow me and Cas will poof everyone out of there. None of us are good to anyone six feet under.” Gabriel said as he buried his nose into Sam’s head.

“But we can’t let-“

“There are no buts Sam. We can try again next time if we have to, but you’re not dying. Not today and not tomorrow.”

Sam pursed his lips but didn’t say anything more. There was no winning with Gabriel so he just dropped the subject all together.

After a moment of silence Sam let out a long low yawn and pressed deeper into the angel’s side.

“Try to get some sleep, okay kiddo? We’ve gotta big day tomorrow and I’m sure you’ll already be a little sorer than usual as it is.”

“Shut up Gabriel” Sam said with a burst of laughter.

The archangel leaned down and placed one final goodnight kiss on his partner’s lips before he put his arm under Sam’s head and pulled him close.

“G’night Bucco.” Gabriel whispered as blankets magically pulled themselves over their bodies, cleaning them up nicely in the process.

“Night Gabe…. Love you.” Sam murmured slowly.

After a short pause from the Archangel, he finally said, “Love you too.”

Then with that Sam, wrapped snuggly in the crook of Gabriel’s arm, fell asleep fairly easily knowing that his partner would keep him safe throughout the night.

Whatever was Crowley was planning for them, they were gonna be ready to fight their hardest to win.

Sam sighed bitterly and thought to himself,

‘I mean…. What’s the worst that can happen?’

With that last thought, Sam closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep, miraculously peaceful sleep..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters Coming ASAP :)


	31. Preparations

Dean woke up to Sam and Gabriel pounding on the door to their motel room.

"Cassie! Get your boyfriend up! We've gotta get going soon!!" Dean heard Gabriel call through the door.

The eldest Winchester groggily rolled over and rubbed his eyes before he sat up tiredly. Him and Cas had an exhausting, but extremely fun night last night. He was surprised that they hadn't kept the entire motel up with the amount of noise they were making. They were both helplessly and undeniably in love with each other and just simply couldn't keep their hands off each other. Besides, they had a lot of catching up to do.

Dean looked down and was pleasantly surprised to see that Cas had already used his mojo to dress him.

"We're up, we're up calm down!" Dean called back as he tried to blink away the sleep.

The pounding stopped and he heard Sam call, "Well you better hurry your asses up! We're wasting daylight!"

Dean rolled his eyes and threw the covers off of himself.

"I guess I'm ready now...." Dean called back as he looked down at the outfit that Cas had put him in. At least Cas had picked something nice. Dean was wearing his black AC-DC t-shirt (that Cas seemed to just a little obsessed with) and a pair of lose comfortable denim jeans. He was good. He was ready for this..... not really.

As Dean began packing up the last few weapons that they had left out, he tried to ignore the shaking of his hands. His heart had begun to race and there was a horrible twisting feeling in the pit of Dean's stomach.

'Pull yourself together Winchester!" Dean scolded himself. He never got like this before a fight. EVER. 'Don't do this now.... Stay calm. Don't freak out... Don't....'

Dean had to pause for a moment to collect himself again. His back was to Castiel, so the angel couldn't see just how freaked he really was.

Slowly, he took a long, quiet, deep breath. His closed his eyes and focused only on the simple stretching feeling of his chest slowly expanding, while his lungs grasped the air. Dean breathed until his lungs were at maximum capacity. He held his breath momentarily as he felt simple burning his chest from lack of oxygen. Then in a slow, semi-controlled motion, Dean parted his lips slightly and quietly let out the trapped air.

Dean's eyes were still closed tight as he felt his heart sink deeper. The breathing had done very little to calm his nerves. Just as the hunter opened his eyes, he felt a pair of long slender arms wrapping around his body. Dean jumped at first and whipped around to stare wide eyed into Castiel's brilliant blue eyes.

"Damn it Cas...." Dean breathed gently. "You know you can't do that to me man."

"I'm sorry Dean. You seemed worried." Castiel's face reflected his concern. "You heart rate had rapidly increased and I felt the tension radiating off of you."

The angel's worried looked became even more upset when he said, "Then your heart rate started to drop... You were standing so still Dean."

"Cas, I'm fine." Lie. Dean felt guilty lying to Cas, but he didn't want to make everyone more nervous than they already were. If something like this bothered Dean.... Everyone would be concerned..."I promise," Lie. " I was getting myself pumped for the fight today." Lie Finally Dean growled, "I- just want to rip Crowley's lungs out through his ass." That part was true. Dean was looking forward to ending Crowley's miserable demonic life. It was going to happen one way or another. Dean was sure of that.

This douche canoe had already over extended his life expectancy with the Winchesters on his tail. Any normal demon or monster would have already been dead. Crowley was like Azazel.... Or leviathans.... Horrible and hard to kill.

But Dean knew that one way or another; he would be the one to end Crowley's life.

Castiel didn't say a word; he just wrapped his arms tighter around Dean's waist and squeezed him in a even tighter hug.

Dean hugged his angel back warmly and felt him shivering in what was most likely a mixture of fear and nerves.

"Hey, angel... it going to be okay." Dean tried to reassure Cas as he leaned back to look into the angel's eyes. Dean has to be the wall to keep everyone calm. "You're going to be fine. I'll be fine. Everyone is going to be fine. I promise. "

Castiel's eyes were wide and misty as he began to say something "But what if I lose you agai-"

"Hey, no, don't you do that Cas. We're all getting out of this. I'm not going to leave you." Dean paused for a second "Not again."

Cas smiled a half smile, that Dean knew was fake. He could tell that Cas wanted nothing more to believe what he was saying, but they had gone through so much over the past few months that everything seemed like it would end bad. He hoped to God that Cas was wrong.

"Cas.... How bout this. Tonight, when we get to our new motel room and Crowley is six feet under, we can do whatever you want. Like anything you can think of. I will make sure that it happens babe." Dean said with a sly grin.

Cas started laughing softly as he loosened up a little. "Anything?"

"Whatever you want angel."

"I'll hold you to that." Castiel said with a smug smile.

Dean shuttered in anticipation. He was dying to know what Cas had in mind, but Dean knew that the angel wouldn't tell him even if he asked. The only way to find out, would be surviving the day.

The hunter leaned down and softly captured the angel's lips. His lips pulled desperately at Castiel's lips as he tried to inhale the taste of him. He never wanted to let go of his angel. Dean deepened the kiss as he tilted his head slightly and flicked his tongue across the angel's lips. Cas couldn't resist for long so he parted his lips and gave Dean what he wanted. Dean's hands began to explore the well know paths of Castiel's perfect body. The hunter knew that he could be alone with him for the rest of his life and never get tired of Cas.

As they nipped lightly at each other's lips and tongues the door opened up and the rest of the group walked in with all their gear in hand.

"Dean we need the keys to the-" Sam cut his sentence short as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you two ever give it a rest?" Heather exclaimed in exasperation as she watched the two stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

"No, not really." Dean stated as the finally pulled away from each other. "I mean how could stop? The guy is irresistible, and not to mention a fucking God in bed." Dean added with a wink as a smirk spread across his face.

"Okayy! I don't wanna know Dean." Sam said quickly. "I already have to hear you two at night and that is enough for me."

"Like you two were much better!" Bobby said as he suddenly spoke up. "I could hear you party animals all night!"

Dean smirked and turned to grab his duffle bag. It was finally Sam's turn to get the heat on him.

Dean didn't even have to look at his brother to know that Sam was beet red as he began spluttering and stumbling over his words just trying to make up excuses.

"I- We- what are you talking ab-" Sam began mumbling as he began kicking at a speck on the floor.

"Oh save your breath Sam. We all knew it would happen at some point." Bobby scoffed.

Sam instantly fell silent and refused to look at anyone.

"Aw they're just giving you a hard time Samsquatch. They're all secretly jealous." Gabriel chimed in as he clapped a hand down on Sam's back.

Dean stood up just in time to see his brother give everyone a bitch face that clearly said 'Fuck all of you'

"Don't we have a demon to gank?" Sam grumbled as he gestured towards the bag of hunting gear in Dean's hands.

The atmosphere became grim as everyone realized that Sam was right. If they didn't get a move on then Crowley would simply open a new gate of hell and vanish again.

"Yeah... okay.... Your right Sammy..." Dean said as he pursed his lips with unease before he asked, "So uh, what's our grandmaster plan again?"

Everyone looked towards Bobby, who had come up with their plan of attack, and waited for his to elaborate again.

The old hunter rolled his eyes as he began the explanation for literally the tenth time in less than 24 hours.

"Alright boys, so, we're all loading up into the Impala. Then, Cas and Gabe will zap all our asses out of Los Angeles and back into West Virginia. Since Cas says that the building has some sort of shield spell put up, we can't just use mojo to get directly to Crowley. We have to hope that angels can make it past those borders so we can have a more evenly matched fight. Anyways, once we get back into Virginia we'll drive over to where Crowley is and fight our way through his hordes of minions that will be waiting for us. Then hopefully we'll find-"

Dean knew this part of the plan like the back of his hand so he interrupted Bobby and added "Then we will find Crowley and I will finally get to end the King of Dicks miserable demonic life."

Dean was just itching to kill Crowley and everyone knew it. It was one of the hunters all time life goals, personally ending the life of Crowley, yet another demon that had cost their family so much.

Bobby sighed and gave a small laugh before saying, "Yes Dean, then you get to gank him."

A wickedly, happy and wild grin spread across Dean's face as he wove his arms behind Castiel's firm torso. The angel leaned his body slightly into Dean's side as he watched Gabriel smirk at their loving gesture. He tried to keep his confidence boosted up for the fight, or at least fake it for the others. This fight meant everything.

"Well we better get our asses on the road if we want to get anywhere." Gabriel said as he tried to weave him own arm around Sam's shoulders.

Dean had to hold back his laughter as Gabriel stood on his tip toes and nearly made Sam topple over. Sam was hunched over nearly in half to accommodate for the height difference between the two. How Gabriel had even gotten his arm up that high in the first place, Dean would probably never know.

"Uh... Gabe.... This isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world." Sam grumbled.

Suddenly, Cas leaned over slightly and whispered in Dean's ear. "That what he said last night."

Dean nearly choked on the air he was breathing. He never in a million years expected the angel to say something like that to him. It was more like something that he would say, not something Cas would say.

The eldest Winchester was now doubled over in a fit of laughter and coughing loudly as Castiel's joke flowed through his mind.

Tears of laughter began dripping down the hunters face as someone came over and began patting him on the back.

After about three minutes Dean was finally able to stand up and sweep the moisture from the corner of his eyes. Hic-ups began rocking gently through Dean's chest as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Oh my God Cas. That was -hic- perfect." Dean gasped as he placed a firm hand upon the angel's shoulder.

The only other person who had heard the joke was Gabriel, who also had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Apparently you've tainted my brother's mind more than I thought Dean." Gabriel chuckled.

"What did Cas say?" Sam asked with an amused look on his face.

"You -hic- you probably don't wanna know Sammy." Dean said as he tried to bite back another hic-up. The hic-ups were become more and more violent and slightly painful now.

Sam's face grew uncomfortable as he became even more curious about what had been said. He looked like he wanted to know, but at the same time he would rather never hear what kind of dirty things had come from the once pure angel's mouth.

"Do you really wanna know Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked with a soft chuckle.

"Not really, but I know you're going to tell me anyways." Sam grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

The archangel chuckled wickedly and said, "You know me too well." Then he proceeded to recount what had been said.

Sam's face flushed a nice shade of red again which made everyone laugh this time.

Dean's laughed again as hic-ups still made his chest rock painfully.

Suddenly, Castiel placed his hand upon Dean's shoulder, in the exact spot where his handprint would be hidden under his sleeve.

A jolt ran through Dean's body like electricity and he had to force himself to keep his face composed and calm, even though he felt a wild fire-like sensation boiling up in his gut.

The angel removed his hand just as quickly as he had placed it there and he seemed totally oblivious to Dean's discomfort.

Dean wondered why the hell Cas had done that. He knew what that did to him, Cas knew far too well what kind of reaction he would get from Dean. Then Dean suddenly realized that his hic-ups had stopped as quickly as they appeared. Castiel had cured his hic-ups for him, although he was now left horny and turned on. He wasn't sure which was worse at this point. It didn't help that he had now begun thinking about all the things that Cas had in mind for later on that night.

"Uh... thanks Cas." Dean murmured softly as he tried to ignore his dick threatening to make a tent in his pants. This happened anytime Castiel touched the handprint burn on his shoulder, the place where their souls had fused together and become one. It was usually a pretty good turn on for both of them, but when he was standing in a roomful of people.... it was not a very good thing.

Dean cleared his throat and turned to walk towards the door so no one could see him awkwardly fumble at the front of his pants. He knew Cas was probably smirking now as he said, "We should probably get outta here."

"Dean's right. Crowley could already be there whipping up something nasty." Sam said as he grabbed his duffle bag and followed closely behind his brother.

Dean groaned internally as he felt Sam accidentally bush up against him. He wished that Sam would just this once give him a little space. Of course the one time that he has a half boner is when Sam is going to ride his ass on the personal space levels. Why couldn't he go get up close and personal with his boyfriend today? He knew Sam was unaware of what was going on, but still....

Dean pursed his lips slightly and pick up his pace just a hair as he heard everyone else following behind them.

When Dean reached the Impala he opened the rear door and tossed his bag carelessly into the car before quickly moving to admire the sparkling machine. It had been a very long time since he had last seen her.

"Oh baby I missed you." Dean whispered softly as he crouched down and took in the sleek black beauty radiating from his ancient car. The metal glistened and shone in the soft morning light. Dean's fingers slid delicately across the painted metal as he lost himself in the machine. Sam had actually kept her up while he was gone. Dean was impressed.

His eyes glided up and down the length of the car as he moaned in appreciation.

"Damn Dean, don't come in your pants now." Sam chortled lightly as he watched the hazy, adoring look in his brother's eyes.

"You better watch out Cassie, looks like the car is trying to steal your boyfriend." Gabriel added with a snicker.

"Oh fuck all you guys! Can't a man admire the machine he knows on a personal level? This is the machine that I've rebuilt time after time. We were having a moment here." Dean shot back as he stood up quickly. He was trying to hide the small flush of embarrassment that had washed over his cheeks. For a moment he had forgotten that there were other people watching him, not that he cared too much about it. He just didn't quite like being called out on it.

While Dean tried to causally brush off his embarrassment Bobby suddenly spoke up and said, "Hey, where'd that girl go? Heather was her name right?"

Dean's eyes quickly scanned the small parking lot and he realized that she was nowhere in sight.

"Shit." Sam hissed as him and Dean made eye contact for a split second. The both knew that the same thought was crossing their minds as the communicated silently with each other.

At the same moment they broke eye contact and both Sam and Dean took off back to their motel room at a full on sprint. The clattering steps of Cas, Bobby, and Gabriel followed closely behind the Winchesters, but they were quickly falling behind.

Sam reached the room first and slammed his massive body into the door to force it open. When they got into the room they found it empty, Heather's duffle bag of supplies discarded by the door carelessly.

Dean's weapon was out in a split second and Sam's was quick to follow as they tried to case the room.

"Heather!" Sam called out in a hushed whisper.

"Hey, half-pint!" Dean called louder that his brother when there was no reply.

They quickly assessed that the small room was completely empty. Heather had vanished without a trace.

"Is she here?" Bobby asked as he breathlessly made it to the doorway.

"No." Sam said flatly as he ran fingers through his hair in distress.

Suddenly from behind them, a door was heard squeaking open.

Sam and Dean whipped around, weapons raised and at the ready.

"What are you guys- WOAH! Don't shoot!" Heather screeched as she walked from the bathroom and froze with her hands shielding her face.

"Heather?" Sam exclaimed in shock as he quickly lowered his weapon.

"I thought we were leaving..." She said with hesitation, as she eyed Dean, who still had his weapon half raised.

"We are, but you disappeared on us and we thought that- Dean will you put your God damned gun down!" Sam said as he noticed that his brother was still armed.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows as Sam snapped at him, but followed his brother's command. He had to calm down, this wasn't hell anymore. He didn't have to stay on guard from..... from whatever it was that he faced in hell.

They all began walking back out to the Car as Heather said "I told you guys I would be out in a minute, you must not have heard me though..."

This time, Dean made a quick mental head count to ensure that they had everyone this time. Dean walked around the front of the Impala, once again admiring her beauty, as he made his way to the driver's side. He pulled open the door and reviled in the familiar loud squeaking sounds she made.

Dean was just about to climb in when Heather suddenly exclaimed, "Oh great.... We're all gonna be squished....." The girl was pouting dramatically as she looked at the old car in front of her.

"Huh...." Guess we didn't really think that one through...." Sam hummed in agreement as he saw the problem Heather was talking about.

Dean saw the problem too and tried to think if they had ever squeezed six people into the Impala before. He wasn't sure if they had ever had that many people in baby.

"We'll make it work." Dean said with a sigh, "We can squish. It's only a short trip." He was not going to take some other lame ass car. Baby was going to this fight.

"Why didn't you guys pick a car that had more seating instead of this rust bucket?" Heather asked as she looked down at the back seat of the car in dismay.

Dean's head snapped up just as he was about to get into the Impala. "Don't you dare insult my baby! She a classic and has been reliable and faithful to us."

A look of concern and shock crossed over Heather's face as she raised her hands in surrender. "Okayyy... No offense to you or your... baby. Can we just go?"

Dean pursed his lips and shook his head. The younger generation of kids these days only seemed to care about nice technology, their crappy pop music and new cars. They had totally lost all respect of the greater classic things that their shitty luxuries were built off of.

Dean brushed the irritation from his mind as he settled into the warm welcoming leather seat of the Impala. He closed his eyes and cleared his head as he listened to the other three doors open around him. Dean took in a sharp intake of breath as he reawakened the scent of the Impala in his mind and all the memories that it held. This was how he mentally prepared himself for one of their biggest fight in a while.

All he needed was his brother, his angel, the soft purring of baby's engine while jamming out to the classics, and a smooth clean weapon in his hands.

Dean only opened his eyes when he heard a scuffle from outside the car.

"No, Gabriel, you have to sit in the back...." Cas said as he tried to slip into the seat next to Dean.

"Woah wait! I actually want to make it to our destination, so you BOTH have to sit in the back." Sam barked as he ineffectively tried to push the angels to the Impala's rear seats. "Bobby will sit up here with us."

"Aw Sammy, Cas would be fine up h-" Dean tried to start talking, but he was interrupted by Sam.

"No Dean, I know how you two are. I don't know how you guys haven't crashed yet." Sam said as he raised his eyebrows.

"It's because my guardian angel watching my-"

"We don't have time for this ya idjits! Now get in the damn car!" Bobby demanded gruffly as he interrupted Dean.

Everyone quickly followed the old hunter's demands and they all settled into the car easily within the next thirty seconds.

Dean looked beside him and found Sam squished in the middle between him and Bobby. Bobby was trapped between Sam's massive form and the uncomfortable metal door. Looking in the rearview mirror, Dean saw that Cas was sitting directly behind him, Gabriel was sitting in the middle, behind Sam, and Heather, who looked unnaturally tiny next to Gabriel, was sitting by the door on the passenger side.

"Are you guys ready for lift off?" Gabriel asked once everyone stopped squirming around.

"I guess we're ready as we'll ever be." Dean said with a sigh as he gripped tightly at the wheel in front of him. "Beam us up Scotty."

Castiel gasped slightly at the exact moment that Gabriel closed his eyes tight and snapped his fingers.

Dean had also closed his eyes at the last second and waited for them to appear back in West Virginia. However, there was only a strange uncomfortable feeling that passed through his stomach. He figured it must just be nerves. Maybe Gabriel was losing his touch. Since nothing seemed to happen Dean peaked open his eyes and looked around at their surroundings.

He was immediately surprised by what her saw before him now. They were defiantly not in L.A. anymore. The speeding cars and big city high rises were gone. The motel they stayed at had been replaced by an old, abandoned, rundown rest stop in a very rural wooded area.

"This is as close as you can get us?" Heather asked in annoyance.

"Yes, princesses," Gabriel said with a breathless half snarl. "If you think you could do better, feel free to try, but the protection spells around that warehouse are pretty uptight. Getting us even this far was very draining."

Dean looked in the mirror and saw that Gabriel now looked very tired and worn. That though concerned Dean just a little more than he would like to admit. As much as Gabriel annoyed the shit out of him, Dean knew that they needed him. He was a good fighter, a good solider, although he was a very rebellious archangel.

Heather seemed oblivious to all this and just made a 'Humf' sound as she crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"So Candy pants-" Dean turned to ask Gabriel something, when he saw the shocked look on Castiel's face that made his pause. "Uh... what's wrong Cas?" Dean's voice was chalked with concern as his eyebrows scrunched together in the middle of his head.

Castiel's mouth was hanging open slightly as he said "I understood the reference."

Dean's face became confused as he asked, "Uh... what reference Cas?"

"The Star Trek one." Cas said simply.

Dean's expression became a mix of pride and amazement as he asked," You've watch Star Trek?"

"No." Dean's face fell as Cas continued talking, "But Gabriel made that same reference before and he was angry that you hadn't made me a... a"

"A Trekkie. I was very disappointed in you Dean." Gabriel said as he supplied for Castiel as he drew a blank.

Dean turned around and rolled his eyes as he started the purring humming engine of the Impala as he replied "Well you'll be happy to hear that those movies have been on my list for quite some time."

"Good." Gabriel said with a smirk as the Impala began inching forward out of the rest stop and onto the hard, cold, endless concreate. "Be sure to show him the new movies too. You can never get too much of Benedict Cumberbatch."

Dean chuckled lightly the mention of Cumberbatch's name. "I will don't worry. It's like watching the Avengers movies without first seeing Iron Man, Capitan America, Hulk, and Thor."

The archangel quickly hummed in agreement.

Sam slowly looked at his brother as he went on about movies.

Dean quickly broke off his superhero rant and demanded, "What?"

"Nothing." Sam replied with a small grin. "You're such a nerd and you know it Dean."

"I'm not a nerd!" Dean shot back in defense, "I'm a fucking badass warrior with a good taste in movies. Unlike you I might add."

"Fuck off Dean. My movies are great."

"Yeah they're great alright, about as great as you music choices."

"Aw shut you trap fucktard, you can't go wrong with Jason Mann, Daughtry, or Fallout Boy."

Dean made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat as each name was mentioned. "Never heard of them. Gotta stick to the classics man, not that auto tuned trash."

"Dean my music isn't trash! It modern!

"Modern music can kiss my ass." Dean said with a snort.

"I'm on Sam's side with this one." Heather said from the back seat.

"Thank you!" Sam said "Finally someone agrees with me!"

Dean quickly flicked on the radio and began playing 'Some kind of Monster' by Metallica.

"Aw come on Dean!" Sam grumbled as he reached for the radio.

"Hey! Woah woah woah!" Dean exclaimed as he smacked Sam's hand away. "Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole Sammy."

Suddenly, the cassette tape switched over to the radio and began playing another song of its own accord.

Dean face became confused as his music suddenly changed.

"Heatttt of the moment! Heattttt of the moment!"

"NOOO!!" Both Cas and Sam exclaimed in unison.

"GOD DAMN IT GABRIEL!!!" Sam yelped as he instantly clicked off the radio much to Gabriel's and Dean's displeasure.

"Aww come on Sammy! It's a classic!" Dean whined as he turned the radio back on.

"No!" Sam hissed, "I hate that song! Just put Metallica back on for God's sake."

"I'm with Dean-o Samsquatch." Gabriel said with a soft chuckle.

"NO! Fuck you Gabriel, you don't get a say in this." Sam spit as he glared daggers into the back seat. "Too soon Gabriel, too soon."

"Can you clowns stop arguing for one second?" Bobby exclaimed as he glared at everyone. "Dean, did you ever think to ask how far away we are from this place?"

The humorous atmosphere quickly died as they all sobered up and came back to reality. They were using this playful bickering to distract them from their problems at hand. Bobby could always keep them focused, by killing the mood.

After a few minutes of complete silence Gabriel finally spoke up and said "Were about twenty five minutes out from right here. I can feel the resistance spell getting stronger, but Cassie and I should be able to get through it pretty easily." But his voice was sticky with uncertainty that made Dean uneasy. The others were already starting to have doubts about their plans.

After Gabriel's announcement they sat in complete silence. Twenty Five minutes, probably half that with Dean driving. Twenty five minutes until they would more than likely be facing a wall a demons. Twenty Five minutes until they got to Crowley. All they needed to do was gank the evil son of a bitch and get back out alive.

This was something that was easier said than done.

The remainder of the car trip carried on mostly in silence, aside from the occasional bickering between Cas and Gabriel over personal space and the soft humming of the Metallica cassette that Dean turned back on.

In the silence Dean began to panic. His palms became sweaty; his body started to feel clammy and his heart was racing. He felt sick to his stomach. Dean wanted to puke as the bile rose in his throat.This whole ordeal just felt so fucking wrong. Dean was trying hard to keep his composure. Half this battle was resting on Dean staying calm. Somehow, Dean managed to hide all of this from everyone, even from Cas and Sam. It was a miracle. Could he even believe in miracles anymore?

Eventually, they could make out the giant warehouse in the distance over the crest of a small hill. All of their hearts skipped a beat as they realized what this meant.

There was no turning back now. This was it. They had finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters Coming Soon!! :)


	32. The King With Wings

The Impala sped over the hill and finally the full view of the warehouse came into sight.

Dean's jaw went slack as he saw the sea of black waiting for them. There were at least twenty demons outside guarding the warehouse and they all seemed to be just anticipating a fight the same. Some of them had guns, some knifes, and others had weapons that resembled medieval torture devices.

"Oh fuck." Dean breathed as he pulled over by the side of the road. There was no way that they could all make it out of this alive could they?

“Oh my god…. All of them are demons…” Heather gasped in shock. “Why are there so many of them topside? They’re hideous!”

“I have no fucking clue…” Dean said before taking in a deep breath and putting baby into park.

"We're fucked." Gabriel said making the atmosphere increasingly grim.

“No shit Gabe.” Sam said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well…. we have two options...." Dean said as plans began swimming through his head. "We can either ride baby into the lot guns blazing, or we can snipe them off one by one."

The car was quiet as the considered their options.

"Or we could just leave and not come back!" Heather said as her voice squeaked in fright. "That's always an option too."

"We can't." Sam said with his eyes fixed on the sight ahead of them. "We have to fight them. Crowley will never leave us alone if we don't stop him here and now."

Dean’s knew Sam was right but his stomach suddenly twisted in pain as a sick thought crossed his mind. They were all more than likely going to die on this trip and they were dragging a 16 year old girl down this Godforsaken path with them. It wasn’t right. Even though she didn’t have any family to go back to she still had so many opportunities. Dean remembered all the drawings on the walls of the insane asylum; she could make a career for herself out of that.

He didn’t want to be like John by just dragging an innocent kid along with them on countless dangerous missions.

Dean looked in the rear mirror and saw the fear and uncertainty clearly plastered across her face. He pursed his lips and sighed lightly before saying, “Heather, you don’t have to do this.”

“Dean!” Sam’s voice punctured the air as he tried to understand what his brother was doing.

Dean gave Sam a look that made him shut up instantly as he continued to speak, “We shouldn’t have dragged you into this in the first place. This is our fight. You’ve got so much to live for. I will let you off right here, right now. I’ll give you enough cash to rent a place for a while. Then you go get a job, go to school, make friends, and eventually start a family.” He paused before adding, “Your worth so much more alive than dead.”

The car fell into an eerie silence as Dean’s words hung in the air like syrup. It was almost enough to send a shiver down Dean’s spine as he let the silence carry on. He knew that they needed her on this hunt, but they could find a way without her. Dean was tired of letting others be sacrificed for their own safety. That had happened far too many times. He though their motto was ‘Saving people’ not ‘Sacrificing good people so the Winchesters can survive’.

He knew that Sam was shooting daggers into the side of his head but he also knew that Sam realized this was the right thing to do. None of them wanted to lose her after pulling her in so far. They didn’t want to give up now but Dean didn’t care. He wanted to give Heather the choice that him and Sammy never had the luxury of making.

As the quiet stretched on even longer Dean looked back at Heather though the mirror again and saw her whipping away a solitary tear as her face hardened.

“Thank you for the offer Dean, but I…. I can’t leave. I’ve realized just how much I owe you guys. You guys got me out of that nut house, gave me food, shelter and took care of me. Even now, when you need me to help you move on, you’re offering me a way out of all this. You are good, caring people. Thank you.” Heather said as she looked right back at Dean in the mirror. Her dull green eyes glinted with something unreadable as he she said, “Even though you guys can be annoying as hell at times.”

Dean chuckled slightly without much humor as said, “Okay… well you’ve still got a few seconds to change your mind.”

Heather just gave a small smile back and remained quiet as the others began discussing their plan of attack.

“I think we should drive our mystery machine down there with guns blazing instead of sittin up here like little sissy ass pansies.” Bobby said, as he tried to fumble for a weapon.

“I agree.” Dean said as he gripped the wheel in front of him tighter.

“Are you staying Heather?” Cas asked suddenly as he looked towards the young girl.

She was silent for a split second before saying, “Hell yeah. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Everyone fumbled for adequate weapons before they launched off. They were all armed with small, easy to carry, squirt guns loaded with holy water and ready to fire at will. They also had real guns that were locked and loaded up with handmade salt rounds. Everyone was just itching to fill those demonic bastards with enough salt to make a hundred margaritas.

Since salt rounds only slow demons down, Sam had Gabriel scrounge up some extra angelic protection from the depths of Heaven. It had been Bobby’s idea to get more angel blades. So with only a little bit of protest Gabriel had flown off in search of more. It had actually taken the archangel a couple of hours to round up all the blades that they needed, but he had gotten a rather intimate kiss when he got back and then of course there was the sex later on that night, so it had been worth it.

In total they now had five angel blades. Cas and Gabriel’s blades, then three others for Heather, Bobby, and Sam. Dean didn’t have an angel blade. Instead, he had the demon blade tucked securely on his belt. Sam had insisted that Dean take the knife to make it easier to get at Crowley when they found him.

Once they had everything Dean said, “Alright let get started. We’ve got work to do.” A rush of nervous energy flooded into his veins and a glint of destruction shone in his eyes. It was now or never.

Dean leaned over and flipped through his AC-DC cassette tape quickly. He knew all the songs on this album by heart and so he was immediately able to flip to track six, which was the legendary song ‘Back in Black’.

As the intro blasted from the speakers Dean turned up the volume as loud as he could without damaging the speakers, or anyone’s ear drums for that matter.

Over the roar of music Dean could hear baby’s engine scream in delight as he went full on pedal to the metal. Dean could see dust, dirt, and smoke kicking up behind them as they soared, full speed, into the demon infested wasteland. The element of surprise was instantly lost as they speed off into battle.

As the intro lyrics picked up, Dean began belting the song as loud as he could, much to Sam’s displeasure. Dean didn’t care; this was how he was calming himself down. He was willing to do anything that it took to get this awful sinking feeling out of his stomach.

“Back in Black! I hit the sack. I’ve been to long I’m glad to be back.”

The windows of the Impala were rolled down just enough to stick guns out to fire. Dean figured that it would probably be wise to invest in some bullet proof windows for baby sometime in the near future. He wasn’t sure why this thought hadn’t occurred to him before.

“Yes, I’m let lose, from the noose that’s kept me hanging about.” Words were still flowing from Dean’s mouth as he followed the recording word for word.

Their surroundings were flying by at the speed of light as Dean pushed Baby to the limit. The demons had already figured out that they were coming. It’s not very easy to hide the distinguishable purring of the Impala’s engine on a quiet road.

“I’ve been looking at the sky ‘cause it’s gettin’ me high. Forget the hearse ‘cause I never die.” They were flying into the parking lot of the abandoned warehouse and the demon heard was getting nearer.

It reminded Dean of and episode of ‘The Walking Dead’ There appeared to be an endless way of mindless monsters making their ways over to the quickly approaching Impala.

“I’ve got nine lives, cats eyes. Abusing every one of them and running wild” As Dean kept singing the first demon’s chest ran straight into the grill on the Impala. Dean broke of his singing just long enough to laugh and say, “Ha! Fuck you, bitch! Eat that shit you fucking asshat!”

Bullets began raining down from all sides now. It was strange mixture of both demonic and hunter ammunition. As Dean continued to haul ass into the parking lot, more demons were getting trucked by the Impala’s solid steel frame.

“I’m so sorry Baby.” Dean cooed to his car as he felt the tire smash over another demon’s head. “I promise I’ll tune you up and give you a fresh paintjob after this.”

Sam rolled his eyes but said nothing as he was forced to pull weapon back into the car in order to reload.

There were bullets were ricocheting off the windshield, leaving dents and hairline cracks everywhere. Dean knew it was only a matter of time before him, and everyone else in the car, would be force fed a mouthful of steaming metal pellets while glass rain exploded in their faces.

“Aim for the gunmen!” Dean yelled over the defining sounds of screaming and gunshots that surrounded them.

Immediately, everyone’s targets changed. He watched as faces were smashed in with salt rounds. He reveled in the screams being uttered from demonic mouths as some demons chose to smoke out to avoid the pain.

When they had reached where the bulk of the demons were, Dean threw the Impala into park and flung his door open (being sure to hit a few demons square in the chest mind you). Fortunately for him, practically all of the demon’s that had been carrying guns had already been taken out by his companions excellent aiming.

Dean lifted his weapon in glee as he opened fire and let the salt rain down upon the demon scum in front of him. It was scary how much fun that this fight was becoming for him. It was like an intoxicating sense of power that was rushing into his head. It was like a drug. Dean loved it.

Behind him, Dean heard something move, he knew it was a demon. He had no idea how he knew, but all the same he whipped out the demon knife and turned. In the same instant that he was turning, he sunk his knife into the chest of a dark haired brunette chick. She glowed bright yellow and screamed as she died, falling into a heap on the ground.

Castiel came up behind Dean and began covering his back as they fought through the hoard. All they had to do was make it to the giant metal door in the distance.

To his right, Dean saw Sammy and Gabriel sinking their weapons into any demon within arm’s reach. Beyond them stood Bobby and Heather, who were attempting to fight off their own onslaught of demons. Dean watched as he saw them trying to punch and stab their way closer to everyone else.

Dean bit his lip in concern; Bobby was so worried about protecting Heather that he was paying less attention to his own surroundings. She was unexperienced and it was making Bobby less careful with his own life.

Dean didn’t get much further with his train of thought because suddenly, to his left, there was an almost blinding light. He turned instantly and forced himself to look through the glare.

Castiel’s hand was clamped onto a demon’s forehead, killing him with his angelic grace. Dean watched as the demon’s eyes glowed and began burning in his own skull.

“Hell yeah! You go Cas!” Dean cried out over the noise of the fight. He watched from the corner of his eye as Castiel’s mouth curved upwards in acknowledgement.

Behind them, AC-DC was still playing profusely, providing them all with perfect fighting music.

They all eventually were able to group in the middle so everyone was fighting together now. Everyone was watching each other’s backs as they slowly shuffled forwards, trying to get to the door at all costs.

Suddenly, Dean heard a cracking sound which was almost instantly followed by a blood curdling scream from Sam. Dean turned just in time to see a single remaining guns men standing in the distance and he had just fired a bullet straight into his little brother’s body.

A fire-like anger bubbled up in Dean’s chest and he became more frenzied with his fighting. He kept his eyes locked on the guns men and broke away from the groups huddle.

Dean heard Cas and Bobby screaming at him to come back, but Dean was thirsty for blood. He wanted this demon’s head on a silver platter. As long as this demon was alive, he was a major threat (Especially if his aim got a little better). If he wanted to, that demon could simply pick them off one by one, but Dean wasn’t going to let that happen.

Demons were now falling left and right around Dean as his bloodied weapon glinted malevolently in the cool midmorning light. Dean was ganking the bastards just as fast as they ran at them. However, the demon with the gun was the only monster he cared about in this moment.

Dean’s teeth shone against his pale skin as he laughed with each kill. As soon as Dean was close enough to the bastard who had shot his brother, he grabbed the barrel of the gun, which was burning hot under his hands, and ripped the weapon away. As the gun clattered to the floor, Dean lifted his own weapon and sunk the knife straight into the side of his head.

The demon glowed and screeched as it watched Dean standing above him, his eyes glinting evilly before falling dark. Dean pulled the knife free from the monster and plunged it back into his body. He did this over and over, letting his anger wash through him and into the demons lifeless body.

The cry of his name was finally what broke through Dean’s frenzied slashing.

“DEAN!!” Castiel’s voice clearly rang through the crowds and into Dean’s ears. Apparently, when Dean had chased after the demon, he had vanished from Castiel’s, and even gigantor Sam’s line of view.

Dean immediately stood up and saw what he had left behind. His friends were completely surrounded by the remaining ten or so demons. Sammy’s face was scrunched in pain, still fighting as his grey stained shirt became steadily darker and darker from his own blood pouring from the wound in his body. Castiel was bloodied and his clothes were torn. Gabriel was trying to get the upper hand with as especially tall, skilled demon. Bobby was in an intense dance with a quick-witted older demon and Heather was so short that Dean couldn’t even see her.

Suddenly, Dean got a brilliant idea. He scrunched up his eyes slightly and tried to remember the words as he ran towards his friends.

Then when he was close enough, Dean opened his mouth and began reciting the ancient words from a dead forgotten language.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus"

Ten pairs of pitch black eyes turned to face him all at once. Dean's heart stilled as he realized what he had just done.

'Oh fuck' Dean thought to himself as he continued to chant.

“Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii”

Violent, loud, angry screaming rang from ten mouths as the Latin chant spilled from Dean's lips.

“Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

Dean saw the fear and concern reflecting on Castiel and Sam’s faces as the continued to fight off the writhing demons.

About half of the demons began ripping their hair from their heads while trying to block out the sound of Dean’s voice. The other half of the group broke away and turned towards Dean. From the corner of his vision, Dean saw Castiel tense up in panic as he took in his partners odds.

Dean simply winked at Cas and began rushing through the exorcism even faster as he backed up slowly.

“Ergo, draco maledicte.”

Dean was now swinging punches at the demons with his left hand, while he tried to get into a position where he could wedge the demon blade into the Demon’s ribcages. He was forced to jump, duck and dart about quickly on his feet as he carefully dodged as many retaliation blows as possible.

The entire time that Dean was fighting, he was still recounting the final lines of the exorcism.

“Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus,”

As the last two words approached, Dean managed to stab a demon in the head that was fighting especially dirty.

“Audi nos.” Dean screamed to the world as he prayed that he had done the chant right. Why hadn’t he paid more attention when Sam had tried to help him remember this? John would get so furious at Dean when he would forget the words, while Sammy recited them perfectly after the very first time. Sam had tried to teach him, but Dean wasn’t exactly the most favorable student so the lessons usually ended with a few good punches swung and a wrestling match on the floor.

Dean’s lungs burned and his throat ached as his final lines hung though the air like new falling snow. Despite the pain in his body, Dean smirked in triumph as he watched ten trails of demonic smoke fly though the air and crash roughly into the ground before disappearing all together.

“Later Bitches. Enjoy hell.” Growled with his raw throat as he looked at the area where the demons had vanished. ‘Thank God that worked.’ He thought to himself.

However, Dean’s victory didn’t last for very long. Sam’s groans of pain made Dean instantly look up in concern. He watched as Sam collapsed in what seemed like slow motion. Dean moved instantly to try and catch him, but he was much too far away. He was grateful as he watched Gabriel’s arms moved quickly to catch and cradle his brother softly before he could hit the hard concreate.

As the archangel laid him down, Dean rushed to Sammy’s side and quickly tried to assess his injuries. Dean’s heart was racing as he saw just how frighteningly close the gun shot had been to Sam’s heart and lungs.

“Dean” Sam choked softly as he watched his brother knelling above him.

“Yeah Sammy?” Dean asked with concern as he looked into his little brothers eyes.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Sam grinned and blood glinted in his teeth.

Dean tried to bite back his fear and put on a brave face as he said, “I know Sammy, I know.”

As Sam lay in front of him, bleeding out profusely, Dean wondered how much blood his brother had already lost. Dean placed his hands over the bullet wound in Sam’s chest and said, “It’s okay Sammy, we’re gonna fix this. You’re gonna be okay. I got you.”

Sam smiled softly up at his brother as said, “I know Dean.” before his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out from blood loss.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!” Dean swore as he looked around for anything that could help him save Sam.

Dean glanced up at Gabriel and saw his eyes scrunched up in concentration and his hands clenched into fists.

“Gabriel?” Dean asked in concern.

“Move!” The archangel barked as his eyes suddenly flashed open. Blue light was emanating from the Archangel’s eyes as he forced Dean away from Sam’s body.

Castiel watched his brother for a second before looking around with his eyes widened in shock. Gabriel was going to channel most of his grace into Sam’s body to try and restore the damage. That was going to seriously deplete both the donor and the recipient, but Cas knew it was the only way to save Sam.

Cas suddenly realized that Dean, Bobby and Heather all had their eyes locked on Gabriel, if they didn’t look away now, this would end badly.

“Everyone close your eyes and look away!” Cas screamed as he used his mojo to push Heather and Bobby over backwards and he grabbed Dean protectively in his arms.

A sound that resembled a miniature atomic bomb detonating rang through the air. Dean felt its energy washing over him in waves and he heard objects on the ground near him shutter and bounce. It almost seemed as if both time and space itself had been warped all together. Dean was sure that if the Impala had and alarm that it would have been triggered instantly.

A defining silence came after the explosion. It seemed as if the quiet was louder than the blast. Dean wondered if he had gone deaf. He only sat up when he heard the shuttering unstable breath of someone close by. Dean looked over and saw Sammy sitting up in front of him. He looked weak and tired, but sill he was alive and all signs of injury had vanished. Dean’s arms were flung around his brother as he held back a choked sob. He had almost lost his brother again. Over the years he had already lost him far too many times.

Gabriel was sitting shakily beside Sam breathing deeply and looking like he just ran a five hundred mile marathon in ten minutes. He was smiling tiredly at Sam as relief flooded though his body from the tip of his toes all the way to the very core of his wings. Gabriel was so happy that his plan had actually worked.

“Well….” The archangel said in a shaky voice. “That was a hell of an experience.”

Bobby had also sat up by now, he scooted over slightly and patted the archangel back supportively while Dean moved to check up on Sammy.

Everyone was happy yo see that Sam seemed perfectly fine now. Actually he was better than fine. He seemed like a while new person now, aside from the fact that he was dog ass tired.

“You okay Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked while Dean’s hand moved worriedly over his brother’s body.

“Yeah, I think… I think I’m good. Dean, stop, I’m fine okay.” Sam said as he batted away his brother who was still clinging to him.

“Oh, um… right.” Dean immediately cleared his throat and let go of Sam’s overgrown body.

“We’ll, since were all done assessing our injuries and nursing our feelings, don’t you think that we should be getting a move on before those black eye bitches call back-up?” Bobby said as he stood up with a worn groan.

“Yeah, you’re right Bobby, let’s go.” Sam said as he tried to stand.

Dean’s eyebrows knit together as Sam lost his balance and fell right back on his ass. Dean quickly stood up and extended his arm down to help Sammy up. Cas did the same with his brother and then proceeded to attempt to brush away a light dusting of powdery dust that had settled over his body.

Dean did a quick head count to make sure everyone was there before they took off towards where Crowley was hopefully still at. Together everyone ran, weapons drawn, to the main doors of the warehouse.

Dean was the first to reach the door. Cas stepped close to Dean and their hands brushed for a split second. Their fingers clasped briefly and Dean gave the angels hand a small squeeze. This was it; they finally had a chance at ending all of this.

Dean held up free hand and to keep everyone silent, and he looked back for a moment to look at everyone he loved. They all looked utterly exhausted. Bobby and Heather were covered in sweat and grime, breathing heavily. Gabriel and Sam were covered in blood, leaning weakly against each for support. Even Cas himself looked a little woozy. Dean knew that he couldn’t look much better than any of the others but he knew that they still had to press on. They were just so close.

Dean took a step back and slammed his foot violently into the metal door frame. A sharp pain ricocheted into Dean’s foot and brought tears to his eyes, but he was happy to see that the door had flown from its hinges and shot back into the room.

Dean immediately bull charged inside, trying to ignore the screaming in his foot. He could hear the others following close behind him with their weapons ready for discharge if needed.

What they found inside made everyone stop in their tracks. They were in a massive space that seemed to go on for a mile in each direction. Dean knew that this place was big, but he didn’t expect it to be this big. It was made to seem even larger by the fact that it was a single space. There were no dividing walls, no machinery, no nothing. It was just one giant empty space, aside for the single sofa and coffee table sitting no more than 30 ft. ahead of them. 

Then they saw him. He was sitting with one leg on top of the other, with a cup of tea grasped lightly between his fingers.

They had finally found the demon they had been searching for all this time.


	33. Black As Night

They all saw Crowley’s gruff stubbly face sitting on the sofa watching them all smugly as he lifted his glass of tea to his lips.

Dean raised his gun and began to march towards Crowley, who stayed calmly in the same place as Dean, while the hunter shouted, "Remember me you son of a bitch?"

Dean didn’t make it more than three steps away when he and everyone else were suddenly forced to a stop as Crowley lifted his hand to create an invisible barrier.

The King of Hell smirked lightly and said, "How could I forget? You're like a cancer Dean, pretty damn hard to get rid of."

Then Crowley turned his attention to the group in its entirety and cooed in a taunting voice “Hello Boys. It took you no talent ass-clowns long enough to get in here.”

“We’ll maybe if you hadn’t sent your whole fucking army on us we would have been in here sooner.” Dean spit as he continued to fight against the invisible barrier that was holding him in place. The moment he had seen the King of Hells ugly face a fire had boiled up within his gut that refused to go out.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Crowley said with a shrug sounding anything but sorry. “I can’t just go anywhere unprotected these days. You never know who might be out there.” Crowley’s eyes narrowed as a smirked flitted evilly across his face.

Sam suddenly spoke up as he watched his brother struggle against Crowley’s barrier. “You don’t seem to surprise to see us” He stated warily.

Crowley raised his eyes in amusement and said, “Looks like the Winchesters are actually paying attention today.”

There was a shocked silence in the room as Crowley let this sink in. Even Dean momentarily fell still. Dean was sure that all of their jaws were hitting the floor now. Bobby had been so sure that he had killed the only demon who knew about their attack.

Finally someone spoke up and broke through the painfully long silence.

“You knew we were coming?” Bobby accused “How?”

“Well hello Bobby. It’s been a while.” Crowley said with a sly wink at the old man as he avoided the question.

“Yeah, well it hasn’t been long enough.” Bobby grumbled with a hard look on his face.

“Hmm… how are the legs?” A smirk was pulling at the corner of the King of Hells lips as he spoke. When Bobby didn’t respond Crowley added in a mocking tone, “I’d come and give you a kiss if I didn’t think you were gonna stab me in the bloody heart.”

“Why don’t you come give it a try?” Bobby threatened.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Crowley purred biting his lip and laughing evilly. ”But, I think I’ll have to pass.”

“You won’t have to worry about him Crowley.” Dean growled as his stomach churned from the bile and anger that was building up inside of him. “It’s me who you should be worried about.”

“Oh, calm yourself squirrel. No one’s talking to you right now.” Crowley said as he brushed Dean off and used his power to force the hunter into silence.

Sam grimaced before speaking up and saying, “You never answered Bobby’s question.”

The King of Hell rolled his eyes in mock annoyance as a devilish smile became plastered across his demonic face. “I have a double agent.” Crowley purred as fire glinted in his eyes.

Dean’s jaw dropped in shock as he listened to the King of Hell. “What the fuck are you talking Crowley?” Dean spit as he gripped his bloody weapon tight.

“Guess the Hardy Boys aren’t quite as observant as I thought they were.” Crowley scoffed. “I needed a man… or in this case an angel on my side. I needed someone who you would trust.”

All eyes shifted to Castiel and Gabriel uncomfortably. Both angel’s eyes widened in shock. Neither of them could believe the words that were falling from the demons lips.

“Cas wouldn’t… ” Dean growled confidently. He already had it set in his mind that his angel was not the one responsible for this. That left only one option now, Dean turned to the tired and worn Gabriel and accused him angrily, “Gabriel? Did you sell us out?”

“Now why in the hell would I do that Dean?” Gabriel said furiously as he leaned on Sam even more for support. It looked like both of them were about to topple over and die right on the spot.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because you have fucked with me and Sammy for years and wanted to get rid of us!” Dean spit. The hunter was torn between attacking Gabriel to get him away from his brother and staying in place to continue to try and break though Crowley’s defensive wall. The hunter was rooted to the spot as the weight of each decision pulled him downwards.

“Fine I guess you caught me!” Gabriel said with sarcasm dripping heavily from his voice. “Cas came and got me WHILE YOU WERE STILL DEAD and Crowley wanted to me to finish the job by killing Sam. I mean if I was going to get rid of you all, why would I be going out with Sam now? I only had a hundred times to betray you all but I never did. I totally see how I am the inside man Dean.”

Dean’s eyes dropped in shame as he fumbled for an excuse. He hated how he sometimes jumped to conclusions before even looking at it from a logical stand point. Dean was about to open his mouth to say something to Gabriel but the King of Hell interrupted him by beginning to roar with laughter.

They all turned back to face the demon as Crowley wiped tears from his eyes, “You really are stupid Dean. I thought you had more sense than that. First off, I would never work Cas again even if he was LAST BLOODY ANGEL ON EARTH? He betrayed me before, and he wrapped so tightly around you finger that I couldn’t get him to switch sides if I begged. And as for Gabriel, I don’t think his candy laced brain would have had enough sense to work with me. It’s not them, guess again.”

Gabriel opened his mouth and no doubt was about to make a very nasty comment but Sam nudged him into silence abruptly.

“You know, they’re never gonna get it Crowley.” Someone nearby said, as they suddenly spoke up.

Everyone looked around in confusion before their eyes landed on the tiny feminine form of Heather strolling in from a spot not far from Crowley.

Dean looked around their group in confusion and realized for the first time that Heather was no longer with them. She had just been there with them! He had seen her just before they got into here. Dean was sure of it!

No one had even realized that she didn’t come in with them during the turmoil outside. They had all thought she was right there with them.

"You.... you’re…. you’re working with Crowley?" Sam gasped open mouthed.

"Hell yeah I am princess. The world is going to hell and someone’s going to come out on top. My bets lie with this guy right here, so I'll betray my shitty family for the winning team."

“Wait… you’re… You’re and angel?” Sam said with shock flooding into his voice.

She smirked wickedly as her eyes flitted to Gabriel’s golden eyes first and then came to rest on Castiel’s brilliant blue ones. Suddenly both angels gasped as they saw the reality of who was standing before them

Dean, Sam and Bobby glanced over to them suddenly, their faces all mirroring similar forms of confusion and concern. Castiel and Gabriel were clearly able to see something nobody else could see.

“Cas, what is it?” Dean asked in a hushed tone.

“Calm down John Watson, Sherlock Holmes is simply using his mind palace to comprehend who I really am.” Heather said with a snarky tone.

“I wasn’t asking you, Bitch.” Dean snapped.

“Dean is that any way to talk to an angel that you once knew so well.” The girl, who was apparently not Heather, said with a small sad smile.

Dean tried to wrack his brains for who this might be but he kept drawing blanks. He was certain that all of the angels who had gotten close to them, aside from Cas and Gabriel, had died a long time ago.

“I was using my… what?” Cas muttered to Dean in confusion.

“It’s nothing Cas, I’ll explain later. Who is she?” Dean said in slight irritation. It seemed like every time they got near Crowley, everyone got impossibly distracted.

“Someone’s snappy today. Is it your time of the month already Dean?” The mystery angel said coolly.

“You clearly haven’t been around him enough. It’s always his time of the month.” Crowley chimed in.

Dean glared menacingly at them as he flipped both of them off.

“It’s impossible….. You're not supposed to be alive..... how did you…?” Cas muttered in utter confusion. ”You died Anna.... Michael killed you."

There was a choking noise that got stuck in Dean’s throat as he took another look at the fifteen year old girl standing by Crowley’s side. “No fuckin’ way.” He breathed quietly.

"Think again little brother, I seem pretty damn alive." The angel said as her eyes changed from dull green to a bright angelic blue. “Michael didn’t kill me. He just sent me back though time and I’ve have been lost in time for years.”

“H- how did you find your way back?” Dean stuttered as he began fighting against Crowley’s telekinetic wall again.

Anna sighed lightly and said, “You’re lucky I have a soft spot for you Dean Winchester. People assume… that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually… it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff. And let’s just say that it’s not exactly easy to shift through all the shit in between.”

Dean was silent as he tried to make sense of what Anna had just tried to explain to him. Anna could clearly see that Dean was still utterly confusion she dumbed it down further for him. “Basically I was jumping though years, until I finally found my way back into this year a few months again.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually alive Anna.” Cas said in disbelief. “And I can’t believe you would pick a demon over your own family.” The angel gave a dirty discussed looked to his sister as anger bubbled inside of Cas.

“How is the way I rebelled much different than what you did Castiel?” Anna barked. “Working with these humans? They have done more damaged than good Castiel! They are broken beyond repair! And my family turned their backs on me so why should I side with them?”

Anna’s words hit Dean like a brick wall. She was right. They had done more bad than good over his lifetime. They had almost ended the world on a few occasions. ‘Why does Cas even bother with them?’ Dean asked himself. ‘Why didn’t Cas just leave me down in hell?.’

“They are protecting humanity Anna.” Cas scolded. “That’s what matters. That is the difference between you and me.”

“Well you guys are doing an absolutely fantastic job.” Anna scoffed with sarcasm literally dripping from her voice.

“Well, I hate to interrupt this precious family get together, but if you don’t mind, I need to take back my little bitch.” Crowley purred with venom in his voice as his eyes locked on Dean.

“Woah, woah, woah! I ain’t nobodies bitch, you bitch.” Dean spat.

“Don’t be so sure about that Dean. Don’t you remember?” The king of hell hissed.

“The fuck are you talking about?” Dean growled as he narrowed his eyes in irritation.

Crowley was devouring Dean with his eyes, much like a feral dog devious a piece of meat. It was making Dean uneasy and he was unable to hold eye contact with him.

“Down in hell Dean. You and me were best buddies. I trained you personally. Do you remember? Then you escaped you little shit. I wasn’t exactly done with you yet.” The demon breathed.

 

Though the demon King was standing far away, Dean felt a shiver of warm air slip down the back of his neck. He had to glance behind him in order to make sure that no one was standing behind him. He felt everyone’s eyes on him as he tried to pass it off as a joke. “What, were we getting our freak on down in hell or something? I’m sure Cassie wouldn’t appreciate that.”

“Something like that.” The King of Hell growled evilly. “You wish anyways.”

Dean’s face contorted into a look of disgust as he said, “Ew, no thanks, I already have a guy with magical lips that are like an angel’s kiss down there. Literally.”

Dean now had a smirk on his face but suddenly, he lost the smug look as his mind tried to pull up the memories from hell without his consent. He shifted in place uncomfortably as he tried not to think about it. Dean tried to hold an image of Castiel’s face in his mind and groped desperately at all the good memories he had with angel.

“Think Dean. You know what I’m talking about. It’s there in your mind. Don’t block it out.” Crowley cooed with a snake like hissing.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek and tasted blood. The coppery taste only slightly distracted him from the massive assault his mind was now under. He squinted his eyes tightly and had to force them shut due to the pressure that beginning to build inside his head. Dean knew that a firestorm would break loose inside his mind if he even tried to peak at the memories circulating there.

Crowley must have lost concentration on the invisible wall because he Sam slowly moved his arm upwards with a weapon gripped tightly in his hand. He heard a gunshot round go off and Anna let out a small squeak as she fell backwards. Two more shot were sounded before Sam let out the second scream for that day.

Dean forced his eyes opened and watched as his little brother was slammed backwards fifteen feet before smashing into a wall and crumpling to the ground knocked out cold.

“Sammy!!” Dean screamed through the building pain in his head. His brother made no attempt at responding. He simply lay there motionless in a broken heap on the floor. Dean doubted that his brother could even hear him at all.

Beside him, Gabriel let out an absolutely ferial cry and tried to bull charge Crowley “You fucker!!” He roared.

Crowley simply yawned and sent the archangel flying back to join Sam.

Another shot was fired as Bobby tried to fill Crowley’s ass with led. Bobby’s weapon was launched to the side and the old hunter was sent to the opposite side of the room. He too crumpled lifelessly on the floor.

The only two left standing were Cas and Dean.

“Ahh... the star-crossed lovers. My fantastic test subjects.” The demon purred.

“What do you want Crowley!” Dean screamed as he tried to fight through the pain in his head and ripped the demon knife from his belt at the same time.

“I want you... to remember Dean. I want you to remember hell.” Crowley said his voice almost a whisper now.

Dean was done with this asshat and all of his shit. It was almost in sync, both Cas and Dean seemed to have the same though as they freed their weapons and ran straight at Crowley. They were two paces away from him when he simply vanished into thin air. Dean lost his balance and toppled head over heels; tripping on the chair that Crowley had been sitting in. Dean ended up falling behind the sofa and landing on his arm. He felt a sharp snap as a bone in his forearm snapped. Castiel on the other had had stopped before he ran into the sofa so he stayed upright.

“Where’d you go Goddamn assjacker? You fucking coward get your shitfaced ass back here you little fuck!” Dean screamed from both pain and anger and he forced himself to stand on wobbly legs. 

“What was that Dean?” Crowley said as he appeared less than two feet in front of Dean.

Cas was beside the demon in seconds, angel blade flying towards his head. The angel was less than an inch from impaling him when Crowley’s hand went up and Cas was sent flying in one direction while his angel blade was sent in the opposite direction.

“CAS!” Dean yelled as he tried to limp towards Crowley and attack him with his good arm.

The demon blade had been lost in the fall and Dean was now left utterly defenseless.

Here he was. So close to the demon that had caused them all this pain and he had nothing to kill him with.

Dean was the only one left standing. Everyone else was against as wall either knocked out or held in place by invisible hands. Why had Crowley left him the only one standing? Why not just slam him into a wall too?

Dean screamed a wild string of profanity as he hit yet another one of Crowley’s telekinetic walls. 

“You know those thoughts have been demanding your attention Dean.” Crowley hissed. “I know that the curiosity has been eating at you constantly.” Crowley began circling slowly around Dean as he whispered across his skin like a snake filling his head with filth and sin. “Just take a small look at them Dean. Stop bottling everything up. Let lose every now and them.”

“Shut the fuck up Crowley.” Dean said as he tried harder to avoid those thoughts.

There was a pounding sound beginning in his head now as he fought with himself. He pressed his hands to the side of his head as his whole body seemed to throb in pain. Dena was being forced to battle with his own worst nightmare.

Himself.

He was his own worst nightmare and he was struggling to beat his dark side.

“All the torturing I did you do Dean.” Crowley leaned in towards Dean’s face and whispered in his ear. Dean felt helpless as he struggled against his invisible bonds.

“Remember the sweet smell of smoking, smoldering flesh? What about the soft, squishy feel of knives tearing through your father’s body? Or the snapping of your little brother’s fragile neck under you firm controlling grip?” Dean tried to drown out the sound of Crowley’s voice but the demon just kept getting louder and louder until he was screaming at the top of his lungs. “And don’t forget, watching the precious, shining, blue grace, seeping from a gaping hole in Castiel chest as you pierced his heart with his own blade!”

Memories began flooding freely into Dean’s head now. Everything was clicking back into place. The wall was getting destroyed one disastrous word at a time.

Dean remembered the hundreds of times he had been forced to kill his parents, his brother, Cas, everyone he had ever loved at cared about. He had been forced to torment them over and over again.

Crowley’s voice became a distant sound as more and more of the dam cracked and crumbled in his head. He remembered the first two dozen times he killed his family. Dean had put up a wicked fight and refused to hurt any of them.

When he refused to hurt them, he was forced to take beating from them before watching Crowley string them up like animals and rip their hearts out. Dean had tried many different times to kill himself in that place but he never seemed to die. Maybe it was because he was already dead. Maybe it was because this was how he was supposed to live in his own personal hell.

Dean fell to his knees in front of Crowley as he remembered the first time that he had given in and pushed a blade though his father’s heart. 

John had been the easiest. There were less sentimental emotions attached there. It felt strangely pleasant and calming as he had watched the knife enter his father’s body. Dean remembered the wild, crazy, almost psychotic laugh that fell from his own lips when John’s body lay lifeless on the floor in front of him.

The eldest Winchester fell forward onto his hands and knees now. The pressure in his head was reaching unbearable levels. It was threatening to cloud everything else around him.

In the distance, Crowley’s voice still flowed softly into his pounding head, clear as a bell. He could also hear both Sam and Cas now calling to him. The voices were eventually joined by both Bobby’s and Gabriel’s voices as well. They must have all recovered by now and were trying to get to him. Dean was in far too much pain to find them, much less answer them at this point.

Nothing around him seemed real anymore. To Dean, the only things that seemed real in this moment were the terrible ripping memories moving through his mind and the pain of his injuries flowing through his body.

Dean wanted to curl up into a ball on the floor for the rest eternity to avoid all this pain.

There was no way that he could have hurt the ones he loved like that. Not even in hell. He would never break down like that. This is why he had never wanted to look behind that wall. He always knew he would hate what he saw behind that horrible door. He knew it would make him hate himself even more than he already did.

Dean clutched at his head, pulling at his hair, face buried into the concreate beneath him as he remembered each time he looked down into Sammy’s puppy dog eyes and killed him a hundred a different ways, a hundred different times. He remembered how Sam had begged Dean not to hurt him. He pleaded and sobbed trying to do anything to break Dean’s resistance. But each time, Dean had been unresponsive and laughed evilly as he watched the life leave his baby brothers melty chocolate brown eyes.

The world seemed to crumble underneath Dean’s hands as he heard Crowley’s snake like voice hiss in his mind. Calling memories to the surface that Dean didn’t want to face.

This last set of memories was the worst. Crowley had saved the worst for last.

Striking blue eyes looked down pleadingly at Dean as the hunter held an angel blade firmly in his grip.

‘Nononono!’ Dean didn’t want to see this. He tried screaming over the images in his head but nothing happened. The images only grew more vivid. These memories were going to kill him. Dean knew he was going back to hell all over again because he was being forced to look back at what he had done.

The hunter screamed out loud as he watched himself run the blade across Castiel’s pure while skin. Tears streamed from his face as he saw blood flow from the angels perfect skin.

Light emanated from the wounds as both blood and grace seeped from the gaping hole. He listened to the angel scream in pain, his eyes filled with terror.

There was no way that he could have done this to Cas. He would never hurt his angel. He knew that this Castiel was a fake version of him in hell but it did little to lessen the pain Dean felt now. Dean hated seeing that much fear and hatred gleaming from Castiel’s sweaty face. The hatred that was meant for him, and only him. That kind of hate from his angel physically hurt Dean down to the bone.

Over and over again he was forced to relive all the ways that he killed Castiel with that evil silver knife. Outside of his memories Dean was aware that he was screaming and writhing on the floor as he watched the sparkling blue lights flow from Castiel eyes and mouth. It became hard to swallow each time Dean saw the dark prints of beautiful wings permanently engraved into the walls behind the dead angel every time he died.

Finally, Dean’s memories began slowing down. He had to relive each nightmare now at an agonizingly slow pace. He could tell that this was the very last repressed memory from hell. Dean watched, almost as if in slow motion, as he placed the tip of the blade over the angel’s heart.

Suddenly, in his memory, Castiel opened his mouth and began to speak.

Dean couldn’t believe the terrible words that flowed from the fake angel’s mouth as he sat before him.

‘Fuck you Dean Winchester. Go ahead and kill me. It would be better than living in the same hell with your lame ass.” The angel spit in Dean’s head. “I wasn’t doing anyone any favors by being alive anyways. And just so you know, I never loved you. No one could love a monster like you Dean. No one. You are just as bad as the things you hunt Dean. Always remember that. You are just as bad as they are.’

When Castiel finished his speech Dean felt like his heart had been torn from his chest. It made it even worse that for the finale; Dean still drove that angel blade home. He could feel the dying beats of Castiel’s angelic heart through that knife. It was pure torture watching each and every death over and over again. Dean would rather burn in hell for all of eternity than be forced to relive this nightmare again.

Dean’s body grew still on the concrete as this last memory finally faded in his head. Somewhere deep within Dean’s soul he felt something crumble and snap. A part of him that was hidden deep in his heart broke while something else, something dark, clicked in his mind. His chest ached and his muscles groaned as the world around him grew dark.

Beside him, Dean could feel Castiel, the real Castiel, finally reach him and wrap his arms around him tightly as he clutched him to his chest.

As the colors faded around him more, Dean now realized that he could no longer feel the warmth of his surroundings. Everything seemed cold and dark now. It was an absolutely horrible feeling.

Dean knew something was changing. He was changing

~~~

Castiel was clutching Dean closely as the hunter’s body began to still and his heart rate finally began to calm down. Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel were trying their hardest to attack Crowley while Cas tended to Dean.

Anna had already been stabbed, for good this time, by Sam. Sam had even gone a little overboard to ensure that she was truly dead this time. Her blonde hair lay across the floor around her head in a messy bloody array of loss and pain. Her wings had left a sad, painfully dark imprint upon the ground when the last of her grace sizzled and burned out for good. Unless she was Gabriel, there was no way that she was coming back this time.

Now everyone’s attention had been turned to Crowley. He was putting up a hell of a fight. The King of Hell was facing two highly skilled hunters and an archangel.

It was clear that Crowley was only going to last so long against his opponents. Cas knew that it was only a matter of time before Crowley faced as similar fate to Anna’s.

Cas wished he could personally stick the knife up Crowley’s ass. He wanted that demon to pay for what he had done to them, but his biggest concern at the moment was Dean. The angel had no idea what was wrong with him. One moment Dean had been fine, having a cold war like standoff with Crowley, the next minute he a screaming crying huddled ball of tears on the floor, clearly seeing something that no one else could see.

Cas had screamed at Crowley over the noise that Dean was creating. He demanded the Demon King to fix Dean and make him okay again. Cas knew this had to be Crowley’s fault. The only thing that Crowley did was shrug and said, “Sorry darlin.” with a smug smile.

The angel wanted to lunge at Crowley and rip his face off but at that moment Dean had suddenly stilled and clutched desperately Castiel’s trench coat like a small child grasps at his mother.

“Dean?” Cas breathed as he looked down into the man’s face. Dean was practically unresponsive as Cas cradled his head in his lap.

“Dean, can you hear me?” Cas called desperately as he began to gently shake Dean’s shoulders. 

Castiel’s began to shutter with repressed tears as he buried his face in Dean’s shirt. Dean made absolutely no move to respond. His eyes appeared to be blank and distant and his head rolled freely on his shoulders.

“You can’t leave me again you damn assbutt. You promised.” Castiel hissed into Dean’s chest. “YOU PROMISED ME!” Cas wailed in agony.

Suddenly, the still hunter stirred in Cas’s arms. The angel sat up hurriedly and reached down to brush his fingers through Dean’s soft hair. 

“Dean….” The angel breathed softly. 

However, the smile that had been growing on Castiel’s face froze when he looked down into Dean’s face. His breath caught in throat and stuck there as his world turned cold. His whole body felt unreal as he tried to understand what he was seeing now.

This was impossible. It had to be his imagination. A trick of the light maybe, what the angel was seeing now could be real. It just couldn't be.

Dean’s eyes glinted darkly in the dim light of the room. The beautiful forest green color had left them, instead replaced by a new, darker color.

What Cas saw left behind was an utter nightmare.

Dean’s eyes were black.

They were darker then the pressing black of night.

Dean, his lover, his partner, his soul mate, now had eyes that were dark, evil, and 100% demonic.

Castiel’s brave righteous man was now gone without a trace a trace of the old him left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters will come ASAP


	34. You Evil Son of a Bitch

Castiel felt dead inside as the man, no wait... the demon, who had been in his arms vanished.

In almost a sluggish motion Castiel looked around trying to find out where Dean had gone to.

The angel let out an animal like growl when he saw Dean appear by Crowley's side.

If someone were to look at Dean normally he would appear to be fine from the neck down, but up from there, his eyes were dark and his face was no longer the loving pure face that Cas had grown to love.

His soul had been twisted into something dark and inhuman. Dean's face was a black smoky mask with sharp misshapen pointed teeth. His eyes were solid black with what appeared to be smoke clouding along the corners of his eyes. His skin was lose and he appeared be skeletal and bony. Behind him was a stretch of dark black, leathery wings, which folded neatly behind him. They looked nothing like the smooth feathery appendages that angels possessed.

Dean had changed in a way that Cas never thought possible.

The only thing left was his vessel alone. The Dean that Cas had once loved so dearly had been cast away by the dark.

His soul now reflected the monster that had taken residence inside Dean's body.

Dean's legs quivered like a newborn trying to stand on its own two feet. His arms shook with uncertainty as he looked at the people around the room.

When Dean looked to his left, where Crowley was standing, all this uncertainty just seemed to melt away.

The demon seemed to be more confident and in control when he watched Crowley. It was like Crowley was the master and the demon within Dean was a student waiting for his commands.

"Leave him alone Crowley!” Cas screamed as he watched the demon that was hidden away inside Dean's body. “Haven’t you already hurt us enough?”

“I’m not meaning to hurt you… well…not really anyways… this is more like… self-preservation.” Crowley purred as he lifted his hand and stroked his hand through Dean’s hair.

The scream that ripped from Castiel’s throat was absolutely feral. The angel lunged at Crowley, ready to rip at him with everything he had. No one could touch Dean like that except for Cas. No One.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM! DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HIM! HE’S MINE!!” Cas wailed like an animal.

Crowley merely waved his arm and flung Castiel back to hit a wall like it was nothing. “So possessive Castiel. He was just a simple human.”

“He is my human!” Castiel growled as he tried to extend his wings and poof to Crowley’s side, but he suddenly felt his wings get pinned painfully to the wall.

The angel screamed in pain and tears instantly pooled at the corners his eyes and before promptly spilling over onto his bloodied up face. Cas forced himself to stay as still as possible under the demon king’s invisible grip. Any slight shift or twitch sent burning, electric pain through his body like nothing else before.

Cas looked at the smirk on Dean’s face. It seemed like he was enjoying watching these screamed pulled from the angel’s lips.

“Cas!” Gabriel called as he looked over at his brother with a worried look on his face.

“Help Dean!” Cas shouted back as the simple struggled of talking made his whole body vibrate, ripping another scream from his throat.

Gabriel, who was supporting a barely conscious Bobby, looked up at Dean, standing beside the King of Hell’s side. “What the fuck?” Gabriel gasped in shock as his mouth fell open. He was seeing exactly what Castiel was seeing. He too could see the demon inside of Dean.

Sam, who looked like he was on the verge of falling over, moved to Gabriel’s side and leaned against him.

“G-Gabe, where’s Dean?” Sam pleaded with his partner. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his arm hung limply by his side appearing to be unusable. “W-what’s wrong? What happened to him?”

Gabriel was too shocked to say anything, as his eyes stayed trained on the two demons across from them.

“I’m right here baby bro.” Dean hissed, speaking for the first time. His voice seemed deeper and crueler than it had ever sounded before. The hint of death and destruction that hung in his voice made Cas shiver unconsciously in fear.

“D-Dean?” Sam called as he looked up to where he had heard his brother’s voice come from.

Cas knew it the second that Sam saw Dean’s black eyes. The young Winchester’s good eye widened and an audible gasp punched itself out of Sam’s chest. “What the hell did you do to him?" Sam screamed as he tried to stumble towards Crowley. “Get that black eyed bitched out of him!”

Gabriel had to hold his partner back because he knew that Sam was in no state to be fighting right now.

Crowley began to laugh as Sam struggled. It was an unsettling, hissing, laugh that made Castiel’s toes curl in his shoes. The sound was worse than a thousand nails being dragged across the chalkboard all at once.

“There’s no one else in him. This is all Dean.” Crowley said as clapped Dean on the back and wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

“Bullshit!” Sam spit with fire in his eyes.

“I swear to Lucifer himself that what I’m telling you is not a lie. Why would I lie about this Sam?” Crowley cooed lightly.

“How did you do it? How did you get one of your goons to get inside him with his tattoo?” Cas yelled from his position against the wall. Cas new for a fact that Dean’s antipossession tattoo was supposed to prevent demonic possession. There wouldn’t have been any time for Crowley to burn it off!

“Like I’ve told you morons, this is all Dean. He’s my new student.” Crowley said as he rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Your soul has to be in hell for years to get that twisted!” Gabriel shot. “There’s no fucking way he was a demon when he came back! We would have found sulfur!”

“Why don’t you just listen to Crowley?” Dean called, “I am Dean! What you’re seeing is the new Dean, version 2.0 if you will.” Evil light shone in Dean’s eyes as he spoke.

"Apparently, some humans can be taken under demon control without being possessed." Crowley said with a laugh. "Remember I said that I was performing some new experiment."

“Stop lying!” Cas screamed. He didn’t want to believe a word that came from Crowley’s twisted mouth.

The King of Hell's attention flashed to Castiel as he began to explain. "See, Castiel… I tried breaking through your mind. Tried to turn you into a demon minion too, but your little boyfriend here rescued me only a few days shy of cracking your coding. I always thought an angelic demon would be fun. Better than Lucifer himself! To top it off, you would have been under my control."

“But…” Castiel’s mind flashed to all the poking and prodding and pulling Crowley had his minions do to him. They had tried to break him emotionally, mentally and physically. How could they have turned him into a demon that way? He had been on earth at the time. The only two times he had visited the burning was when he recused the Winchester boys.

“Let me clarify for you.” Crowley said in a tired tone hanging in his voice. “If a soul is twisted enough by dreadfully heart wrenching occurrences throughout the course of one’s lifetime their soul can turn dark.” He paused for emphasis.

Dean smirked lightly at Cas as Crowley told his story.

Crowley continued, “In order for the soul to be turned, its owner must break and turn their back on all their morals. Since I couldn’t get you to break here on earth, I brought Dean back down to hell, his worst nightmare. Only, this time, I used more… brutal mean than Alistair ever did.” Crowley purred lightly. “It took close to ninety years to break Dean, but I finally got him to go against every last thing he believed in. Then, the little ass found a back door out of his personal hell and he made his way back to you.”

Everyone was listening to Crowley’s story with looks of horror etched into their faces.

“When I found out about his escape I was furious because I had been so close. Then, I realized that I still had your little angel girl, Anna, eating from the palm of my hands. I had her constantly led you astray to keep you morons off my scent for a little while.”

“That’s why we could never find you.” Castiel hissed. “Anna was warning you about our plans!”

“There you go, you’re starting to wise up now Castiel.” Crowley said with an evil smile. “Anyways, I had Anna zap your precious Dean-o to your door step so you could find him. I knew he would come right back to me anyways so I could finish what I started. I knew that you would be out for blood Cas, and Dean would just follow along. You helped me Cas. Thank you.”

Castiel felt a guilty fire start to boil in his stomach. He didn’t cause this to happen to Dean did he? Crowley couldn’t have known that things would play out like this! It was impossible!

“I know you feel guilty Cas, so let me clear your conscience for you.” Crowley mused lightly as he watched the broken angel. “This would have happened even if you hadn’t brought him back, so don’t blame yourself. Since Dean was so close to crazy when he got back from hell, hiding his memories behind a wall, I was able to take control of him easily today. This would have happened eventually anyways, I just sped up the process. The moment that Dean would have let that wall down, even for just a second, he would have been lost. His soul would have twisted and his heart would turn to ice as each memory came forward to haunt him. Dean is mine now Castiel. I made him this way and I claim him now.”

Crowley’s fingers curled around Dean’s arm and pulled him a little closer. Castiel watched as Dean let this happen. He showed no sign of resistance, only adoration for the demon gripping him tightly.

“He will never be yours Crowley.” Castiel hissed, filled with more hatred than ever for the King of Hell. The angel’s eye then flitted to Dean as he called, “D-Dean!...”

“Sorry angel, we’re done. I’m moving up to bigger and better things now. It’s about time that I get to do what I want for a change!” Dean said as he looked into Castiel’s eyes with hard expression and a wicked smile plastered across his face, revealing his sharp pointed teeth.

Cas bit back tears of sorrow now as he felt his heart shatter into a million sharp, jagged pieces.

Suddenly Sam screamed in anger, “Change him back!”

Crowley glanced quickly at Dean and they both started roaring with laughter.

"Now why would I do that? That would ruin all the fun Moose, and all that juicy information demon tablet would go to waste." Crowley said as he wiped tears of humor from his eyes.

There seemed to be a deafening silence in the room as Crowley’s words pressed into everyones brains.

"You- You got this from the Demon tablet! How?" Sam asked slowly as he tried to stay standing upright.

"Well, our Dear oldKevin always was a little… ah… carless with his notes. It was just a matter of putting them all together in the right order." Crowley said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Kevin never told us about that!" Sam said in shock as he looked towards Castiel’s ridged body, still held against the wall painfully.

"Well you had him focused so hard on closing the gates of hell that he jotted that little gem down without realizing the importance of it." Crowley purred softly.

“No, that’s not possible!” Sam said as he tried to think back over all the demonic lore he had ever read. There had never been anything that said anything about twisting a soul like this. Memories couldn’t change a human into a demon. Not like this!

“Well, our chat has been rather nice, but I believe that me and Dean have some work to do.” Fire flashed around Crowley and thunder rumbled outside as Crowley spoke.

"Alright, Dean, my pet! Show me what you can do!" Crowley cried out menacingly, “Make sure, they don’t try to come after us.”

Cas watched Dean in horror as Dean suddenly snapped to life. He bent down and snatched Castiel’s discarded angel blade and gripped it tightly in his hand. 

From across the room, Sam watched his brothers eye flash quickly from green to black. It was a terrifying sight. He had never seen this kind of evil on his big brothers face. Sam was still in disbelief about this whole ordeal and wanted to believe that Crowley was just lying to them. This couldn’t be Dean. It just couldn’t be. His brother was still in there somewhere, Dean could fight this.

Dean suddenly vanished and appeared moments later behind Gabriel.

“Gabe!” Cas called out in a choking strangled cry.

The archangel dropped Bobby immediately and whipped around, knocking Sam over in the process. Gabriel’s hand flashed to Dean’s forehead as he tried to expel the demon trapped within the hunter’s body. Time seemed to freeze as they waited for something to happen, but it never did.

Dean threw his head back and laughed. It was a loud cackling sound, nothing like Dean’s normal laugh. It was the type of laugh that caused children to toss and turn with terrible nightmares playing in their heads.

The demon shoved Gabriel’s hand away and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. The blade was still held tightly in Dean’s hand.

In one swift motion, the hunt swung the blade and dragged it across Gabriel’s chest.

The archangel screamed as blood and golden colored archangel grace shone from his chest. Dean’s fist pulled back and he punched Gabriel in the face repeatedly the blade still in his hand. The knife occasionally caught against the archangel’s face, leaving more painful glowing cuts on his body.

“DEAN! STOP!” Sam screamed as he watched his partner get repeatedly pummeled by his brother.

Dean’s head snapped away from the bleeding archangel as his eyes focused like a laser on his little brother. Carelessly, Dean let the archangel go and threw him to the side. Gabriel fell to the ground lifelessly, barely conscience after his brutal beating.

Dean bent down and leaned into his little brother’s face. “You like the new me Sammy?” Dean growled as he pinched Sam’s chin and forced him to look up into his face. The hunter’s eyes flashed black again as a wicked smile formed on his face.

“Dean, this isn’t you!” Sam whimpered as he watched black glinting in his face. “You can fight this.”

Dean smirked and pulled Sam off the ground grasping only onto his shirt. “This is all me baby bro. One hundred percent Dean. There’s nothing to fight in here, it’s only me.”

Sam felt his feet dangling in the air as he was hoisted up. Apparently Demon Dean had some new strength in his bones.

Dean turned sharply and smashed his little brother into the wall hard enough to leave a good sized imprint behind.

Sam gasped desperately for air as the breath was knocked out of him by the sheer force of the blow.

“I’m gonna make you scream Sam. Your blood will flow down my fingers and your last breath will be taken away by me.” Dean’s fingers dug into the joints of Sam’s shoulder.

The young Winchester let out a blood curdling scream as his arm felt like it was being ripped from its socket. His brother’s nails were now cutting into his skin and making blood bead up and stain his already grimy, blood soaked shirt. Dean removed one hand from his little brother and punched him hard enough for his head to smack sharply back into the wall.

Sam’s struggles were instantly cut short as he was knocked into unconsciousness. Dean lifted the angel blade, ready to pierce his little brother’s ribcage, when three sharp voices made him pause.

Of those three voices only one matter to Dean.

Gabriel was lying near Dean’s feet begging him to not kill Sam. Castiel had a look of immense pain on his face as he struggle against Crowley invisible grip and Crowley, was standing perfect still and calm as he watched Dean.

Crowley opened his mouth and repeated the words that had made Dean stop fighting. “Don’t kill him Dean. Let him suffer up here knowing that he can’t change you back.”

Dean’s hand instantly released Sam’s shirt and he let his brother fall and crumple up on the floor. The moment that Dean stepped back, Gabriel scooted closer and pulled Sam’s unconscious body underneath his. Gabriel was shielding Sam from further attacks using his own body.

Dean just scoffed and turned his back on them. They were worthless anyways. Castiel was the real prize here tonight.

The hunter moved to the pained angel, pressed against the wall. Dean turned his head slightly and signaled Crowley to release Cas. “I’ve got him Crowley.”

Instantly, Castiel felt the hold on his wings fall. He immediately the angel pulled his wings back into place before more damage could be inflicted on them.

“Dean, please stop this. You’re hurting the ones you love!” Castiel whispered as he lifted a hand to trail his fingers across the unfamiliar face.

He watched as Dean’s mouth full of sharp teeth twisted into an unforgiving smile.

Dean’s hand reached up to grip Castiel’s hand and the angel hoped that he was actually getting through to him.

That hope was instantly crushed with the soft purr of words that slipped from Dean’s lips. “So? I don’t love anybody Castiel. That was old Dean. I have no more room in here for love.”

Castiel felt his fingers break as Dean suddenly squeezed his hand with the force of a ten ton anvil.

The demon leaned closer to Castiel’s face and seized his lips in his own. Dean kissed Castiel roughly and the angel started to taste blood as demonic teeth ripped his lips and tongue with each motion.

After a second of the brutal, painfully unpleasant kiss, Dean pulled away, Castiel’s blood dripping from his lips.

Dean tilted his head slightly and smirked before he ripped Castiel’s shirt open in one fluid motion. He lifted the angel blade and pressed the side of it into Castiel’s skin.

The metal burned instantly and made him hiss in pain.

Then, in a painfully slow motion, Dean dragged the knife across a spot near the top right part of his chest. Just a little above the old scars left from the angel warding sigil.

Castiel tried to think of anything but the pain of angelic metal being dragged across delicate skin. He though back to their pie run oh so long ago. Castiel remembered the soft touches of Dean’s fingers tracing along the scars on his chest in the back seat of the Impala, and the loving way that they had looked into each other’s eyes as they had moved together as one. He remembered riding in the shopping cart and eating so much food that night. He remembered the movies they had watched, the jokes they had shared and all the intimate moments that couldn’t be replaced.

It seemed like the man who had done so much with him was now gone. Castiel’s soul mate had been taken from him.

Castiel bit hard on his bloody lips as he waited for the metallic bite of the knife to leave his skin.

He let out a breath of air when Dean finally pulled back and admired at what he had left behind.

The demon smirked as he looked down as the shape that he had carved into the angel’s skin. Castiel tried to looked and see what Dean had done but the demon slapped him in the face and gripped his chin hard.

“This is the new me Castiel.” Dean spit as he looked into the angel’s vibrant eyes.

Dean then proceeded to slice and beat the angel down with the angelic blade. Castiel was slowly being killed by his own weapon.

The angel’s eyes ended up both swelling shut and he felt himself begin to slip in and out of consciousness. There wasn’t much left of him anymore. Cas was on the verge of just giving up and letting the dark take him for good. Dean was gone, and he had been the angel’s whole life.

What was the point of living if his world had been destroyed?

“Dean, that’s enough!” Crowley finally called.

The demon released Castiel and dropped the blade heavily into his lap. Cas heard a light chuckling from Dean, looked down with at him with pride as he saw all damage he had inflicted here.

Castiel watched the world spin slowly as he felt himself slip lower down the wall. The world began to narrow and the image of Dean became blurrier and blurrier.

Suddenly, one clear picture burst forward in his mind. This memory seemed like it had happened a million years ago. Cas remembered the pure, beautiful joy that had been shared between them when Dean had baked the angel food cake. He remembered Dean’s brilliant green eyes sparkling with love and kindness as they shared a heated kiss. Most of all, Castiel remembered Dean the way he was in that moment very moment in history. Loving, caring, and pure hearted.

Castiel remembered why he was fighting and who it was that he was living for. He couldn’t just leave Dean, that much love and kindness couldn’t possibly be erased all in one instant could it? They would find a way to fix all of this. Cas would fix his righteous man even if it took the rest of his immortal life.

He owed that much to Dean. He would never stop. Never.

As Dean walked back towards Crowley Castiel called to him one last time.

Slowly, Dean paused and turned around to face the angel who was barely clinging to consciousness.

“I-I will never give up on you Dean. I have gone to hell and back for you and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I don’t care what you become Dean, I will always love you. I’m gonna fight for you baby. I’m gonna bring you back to me. I promise.” Castiel’s breath was shallow as he whispered those last words.

Dean seemed to be frozen in place, rooted to the spot by the angel’s fragile words.

In one swift motion, Dean lifted his hand and used his new found mojo to slam the angel’s head back into the wall.

Instantly, Castiel’s world was thrown into darkness as he was knocked unconscious, his love for Dean still unending.

Dean still stood in the same spot as before, looking down at Castiel’s limp form and his bloodied up chest.

His black eyes rested on the top corner of the angel’s chest as he looked one last time at the shape he had carved into the angel’s Castiel’s damaged skin.

Right over the spot where Castiel’s heart was, the skin was puffy and bloody, revealing a nasty looking wound.

There, with the angel’s own blade, Dean had carved a heart shape into his pale flesh. Blood dripped slowly from the open wound as Dean stared at the heart engraving, watching it as it slowly rose and fell with each shallow breath that Castiel took.

Dean had left Castiel with a memory of their broken past. He had left him with a symbol of what they had once been. The pure love they shared had been stolen from him and was replaced by cold, dark, demonic eyes.

Crowley tried to call Dean from this trance, but the demon was unresponsive.

When his voice finally reached Dean’s ears, he slowly looked towards Crowley, then back at Cas.

Then, with the blink of an eye Dean was gone without a trace, leaving Crowley alone with the group that had tried so hard to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters Coming Soon! ^_^


	35. Gone Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the support I have received as I write this fic! It means the world to me! You guys literally inspire me to do this! Without all of your positive and encouraging comments I know this fic wouldn't have gotten this far at all. I'm sorry my gaps between updates suck ass, but I try my best. 
> 
> I love you all and thank you so much!
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter :)  
> I'll have more updates ASAP
> 
> ~~~

Castiel was shaken awake roughly by a tall figure looming over his head. His first thought was that it might be Crowley, but he barely had enough energy to move, none the less try to stop him. His grace wasn’t healing his body fast enough, there were too many injuries to heal as fast as he normally would.

Around him, he could hear voices calling to him but everything sounded like it was being filtered through a thick syrupy pool of water. Nothing was making sense. He couldn’t even seem to remember where he was anymore. He knew something big had just happened… but what was it…

In a daze Castiel looked around him. Everything appeared to be fuzzy and unclear as he watched blurry shapes moving about, while horrible memories clouded in his mind and came back to him in painful waves of gray.

Suddenly, someone joined the taller figure and a pair of golden eyes flashed in front of Castiel's face. Seconds later he was hit by an icy cold, wet sensation that made him shiver harshly.

"Cassie, hey, baby bro, come back to us man!" Gabriel's voice finally broke into the blue eyed angel’s mind while a white hot pain seared on his cheek as he received a nice slap from his brother.

As he became more aware of his surroundings, Castiel noted that his trench coat was now doused in water, no doubt by Gabriel's hand, and he also realized that his body was aching something fierce.

As his thoughts unscrambled a memory of Dean's piercing black eyes flung itself towards the front of Castiel’s mind. Cas remembered seeing Dean staring deep into Castiel's body as he analyzed every detail and every wound that now covered him.

"D-Deannn..." Castiel's whimpered as he tried to move and find him. That all had to be a dream right? Dean still had his green eyes right? There was no way that he had-had…. Demon eyes, right?

"Woah there bucco, take it easy now." Gabriel said as he placed him hand on his little brother’s chest. "Sam, help me out with him."

"W-where is Dean!" Castiel said in a pitiful voice. “He’s not…. Please don’t tell me… that he’s…” Cas was unable to finish his question as he gazed up into the broken faces of Sam and Gabriel.

"We'll get him Cas. We'll get him back..." Sam whispered his voice was laced with pain and anger as he spoke. None of them confirmed Castiel’s question, but their avoidance of the topic was enough for him. It hadn’t been a dream at all. This was real life… and Dean was gone… again…

Cas suddenly wailed in pain as Gabriel and Sam tried to pull him to his feet.

"Bobby, we're gonna need you too." Sam rasped as Cas was quickly lowered back down to the ground.

In the distance Cas could hear footsteps coming slowly closer.

Cas felt a stinging pain in his chest and he slowly forced himself to look down at the damage he had taken from Dean.

Most of the cuts seemed pretty minor and were already healing up pretty quickly. However, Castiel’s eyes suddenly caught sight of something that would probably never heal completely.

It was a heart shaped slice that Dean had left on his skin. The wound was surrounded by dried blood while fresh red liquid still oozed from each gash. The bleeding didn’t seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. The angel blade had punctured him too deep to heal quickly.

Tears began to slide down Castiel's face as he lifted a finger to trace the wound. Yet, despite the burning pain of each slice it was not the physical pain that was causing his tears. No, Cas was crying because he had let Dean go once again. What kind if warrior was he? He was supposed to be Dean's lover, soulmate, protector and savior yet all he had brought him was death and sorrow. The only thing he had left of him now was a broken bloody wound that reflected the shattered feeling he felt in his heart.

What kind of angel was he anyways?

He was a disgrace to both humans and angels alike. No wonder he had been shunned by nearly everyone. He wasn’t even really sure why Sam and Dean still kept him around. He had betrayed them way to many times in the past…

"Damn baby brother... Looks like you've taken some nasty beatings over the years." Gabriel said as he peered down at the old and new scars on Castiel's chest, highlighted now by the red stain of blood.

"I-I’ve sacrificed much for Dean, though I still ended up losing him again, I would give my own life if it meant he would be safe from harm for the rest of his existence."

Gabriel grimaced sadly and waved his hand over Castiel’s chest, instantly healing nearly all of the fresh cuts. Some of them still slowly leaked blood, but the flow was much slower now. Instead of being smattered with new nasty looking cuts, they all appeared to be many days old.

Bobby finally made his way over to where the others were standing together. They tried to bend down and pick Cas up once again, Bobby and Sam on one side while Gabriel got his feet, but Cas fought them off, wincing slightly in pain. Since Gabriel partially healed him, he felt like he would be able to walk on his own now.

"I've got it, just help me stand." Cas grunted as he held up his sore arms.

Gabriel gave his brother a sad smile and as him and Sam helped him up off the floor.

As Castiel felt his body lifting and heard every joint, every bone, and every muscles of his very being screaming in pain, but he kept the screams locked away tight. He needed to be strong. He had to be. Cas knew he need to be okay for Sam, Gabriel, and Bobby, but most of all, he needed to stay strong for Dean and for himself. He had gotten Dean back once and he would be damned if he didn't get him back a second time. Cas would rather die a thousand painful deaths then have to lose Dean again. He couldn't just give up now. He just couldn't.

The heart carved into his chest would serve as a permitted reminded of the man he could never abandon. A reminder of the love between then that would never die. He would find Dean again. Dean needed to come back home for good this time.

Somehow, the battered group of people managed to collected their weapons and stumble outside to find the Impala, but they immediately stopped short.

They were very surprised to see that all the demons that had ganked earlier were now gone, so there was no clean up job for them to do before they left.

However, that was not what made them stop walking. As the looked around the parking lot, they found it completely empty.

“Mother Fucker!” Sam swore as they stood there.

The Impala was gone without a trace.

“God Damn it Dean!” Sam was fuming. It seemed as if most of his rage was coming more from losing Dean again versus losing the Impala. The Impala had just been the last straw. That was one of the last things that they had had left of Dean at this point. Not to mention that it was their transportation back to the motel…

“So, I guess our sorry asses are walking back…” Bobby said as he stroked his beard tiredly and hoisted a bag of weapons higher onto his shoulder.

Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock, as if he was offended by Bobby’s comment. “Walk? Why walk when you have two, slightly battered, but still able bodied angels on your side.”

“Gabe… are you sure you can handle that? I mean you took a pretty good beating, and Cas… well Cas looks like he’s gonna topple over any minute.” Sam protested as he glanced between the angels with great concern.

“I’m fine Sam. Gabriel is too.” Cas insisted as he took a step towards Bobby. “We can handle this. It just means we can find Dean that much sooner.”

Before anymore objections could be made, Cas claimed his hand down firmly on Bobby’s shoulder and pulled out his stiff slightly pained wings.

In less than a second the two of them were back in the motel, followed by Sam and Gabriel a mire heartbeat later.

As Gabriel landed, he stumbled slightly, which was something that he didn’t normally do. Because of his weakened state his flight paths were just a little less accurate than normal.

Cas on the other hand, completely collapsed and fell over onto the disgusting floor the moment they landed. So much of his grace was being used to heal him that flying proved to be a more difficult task than he had anticipated.

Gabriel was immediately by Castiel’s side, hoisting him up the arms.

“You good baby bro?” Gabriel asked as concern flooded his voice.

“I’m fine.” Cas said stiffly as he pulled away from Gabriel grasp and nearly fell over again. Cas fought for control of his limbs as he stumbled over to one of the nearby beds, making sure that it wasn’t the one that him and Dean had shared. 

“We need to find Dean.” Cas said as he slowly sat down and tried to steady his shaky body.

“Cas, you think we should wait until morning? You look like-” Sam started with reluctance in his voice. Sam wanted to find Dean as much as anyone, but if they were all beat to hell how well could they actually search for him?

“NO! We need to start now. Dean is out there right now, probably with Crowley, and we need to get him back as soon as possible. I can’t live without him… I need Dean back Sam.”

Sam pursed his lips tightly and pulled a chair to him as he sat down, wincing slightly. “Cas, man, you need to rest.”

“I can rest when we get Dean back. Until then, I’m fine.” Cas snapped as he leaned forward and searched for Sam’s laptop, which he knew was stored under the bed at this moment.

Bobby sighed in defeat and shook his head at Cas’s stubbornness as he finally spoke up and said, “I should probably get back to my place soon. The best way for me to help Dean out now is by putting out all the feelers I got and trying to find something in the lore about this.”

“I can take you back.” Gabriel said as he moved towards the old hunter.

“Don’t worry about it son. I’ll just rent a car and-“

“It will be faster this way and right now, time is not on our side. It’ll just take a minute.” Gabriel insisted.

Bobby looked like he was still determined to find a rental car, but he gave in under the stern look Gabriel shot at him.

The short Archangel grasped Bobby’s arm and with the fluttering sound of wings they were gone.

In the silence, Cas managed to start up Sam’s laptop and he was observing it with confusion. Technology like phones and computers had always stumped Cas, so he was left to figure everything out in confusion.

“Cas…” Sam started as he looked at the angel with slight amusement. “Bring that over here… I’ll look for stuff. I doubt there’s going to be anything. Dean hadn’t really had time to make the front pages or anything.”

Castiel got a twisted disgusting feeling in his stomach as he thought about what Sam said. He passed the laptop to the Winchester before hesitantly asking, “D-do you think Dean is going to hurt anyone?”

Sam, who had begun clicking away on the keyboard, suddenly paused and looked uncertainly into Castiel’s big blue eyes. “I sure as fuck hope he doesn’t”

Castiel’s lips quivered, “H-he would never forgive himself if he hurt an innocent person Sam...” Cas knew that Dean would hate himself even more if he realized that he had purposely gone out of his way to hurt someone. That person’s face would be forever burned into Dean’s mind and it wouldn’t matter that Dean wasn’t himself at the time. Dean would feel like the blood was still on his hands.

After an extended silence between the two of them Sam said, “We just got to get to him first.”

Their conversation ended there when Gabriel flew back into the room and landed unsteadily in front of Sam.

“How’s the search for Dean-o going?” Gabriel asked with little hope in his voice.

“Just started looking for stuff… it about as easy as you would expect. It’s like trying to find a needle in a hay stack.” Sam mumbled as he leaned forward and the computer screen illuminated his face.

“We’ll find him.” Gabriel said reassuringly. “If I know you and Cas well enough, and I say I know you pretty damn well, than there is very little you guys can’t find.”

Silence fell down among the group once again as Sam looked for information on Dean. They hoped that they could find Dean. Their tracking skills of late had utterly sucked… Granted the person they were hunting kept on getting tipped off about their plans because of Anna… but it still felt like failure. They should have found Dean faster last time…

Cas felt utterly helpless, again. He was too weak to go out and physically look for Dean and he was too clueless to use a computer and search for stuff.

This was a nightmare. Could he never be happy? He had just gotten Dean back, why, why, did they go back hunting? They should have let Dean rest some more before they let him hunt again. He was too unstable.

They were idiots… Cas should have known that Dean wasn’t ready for this yet. ‘I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!’ Cas roared in his head.

Castiel flopped backwards onto the motel bed and spread his arms out haphazardly in defeat; Crowley’s sour words came ringing back into Castiel’s like a torture device. ‘This would have happened eventually; I just sped up the process. The moment that Dean would have let that wall down, even for just a second, he would have been lost. His soul would have twisted and his heart would turn to ice as each memory came forward to haunt him.’

Cas jerked his head to the side to rid himself of that memory. There was no way this could have happened like that. Crowley must have done something more to Dean today in that old warehouse…

Crowley’s voice boomed in Castiel’s head again, bringing up worse and worse memories until he remembered Crowley saying, ‘Dean is mine now Castiel. I made him this way and I claim him now.’

Castiel let out an animal like snarl let his eyes snap open as he clapped his hands to his face, trying to wash out the memory all together.

When Cas removed his hands from his face he looked up and saw Sam and Gabriel watching him with wide eyes.

“Bad dream?” Sam asked slowly as he looked at Castiel like he was a loose cannon just itching to blow.

“I wasn’t asleep.” Cas grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

“You actually did doze off there for a little bit Cassie.” Gabriel said as he watched his brother.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and said, “I didn’t think I was asleep…”

“You were out for about three hours.” Sam said as he turned his glazed eyes back to his computer screen.

Castiel’s jaw dropped and he looked towards the window. It was nearly completely dark outside now. “Why did you let me sleep so long?”

“Cas, three hours isn’t long. You need the rest. I mean, fuck, you already look so much better than you did earlier.”

Cas had to admit that he no longer felt quite as sore anymore and much of the pain had gone away, but still, he should be out looking for Dean right now. Who knows what he could be doing right now!

“Cas, you’re gonna kill yourself if you try to keep going without rest.” Gabriel said. “Dean would want you to take care of yourself too…”

Cas tried to think of a response but he came up blank. He knew Gabriel was right but he didn’t want to admit it. All he wanted was to have Dean back in his arms as soon as possible and sleeping was not the way to find him.

The black haired angel sighed as he lay back onto the bed and asked, “Do you think he’s working with Crowley now?” Crowley’s claim still reverberated around in Castiel’s head as he awaited a response.

There was a momentary silence in the room as Cas let his question hang there. The noiseless air stilled long enough for Cas to look up in curiosity at Sam and his brother as they exchanged pointed looks.

“I-I’m not sure Cas… Gabriel said they didn’t leave together. Dean bailed pretty quickly after knocking you out…” Sam said he sat back in his chair.

Cas must have missed a lot. It seemed as if Sam and Gabriel had already discussed this. He vaguely wondered what else they had talked about while he was asleep…

“Yeah, and Crowley looked kinda lost without Dean. He seemed pretty unsure of what to do with himself. I tried to stop him but I couldn’t do much. He bounced out pretty soon after Dean did…” Gabriel added.

“I wonder what his master plan behind all this was…” Sam mused lightly as he slowly pushed the computer away from him.

“Who knows…? Could be anything.” Gabriel said as he watched Sam. “Whatever it is it can’t be good though…”

Sam rubbed his hands on his face, the loss of Dean made him seem like he aged ten years. This was hitting Sam just as hard as it was hitting Cas. Sam had lost Dean more times than anyone. Dean was the guy who practically raised him. Dean, who had always tried to be there for Sam. Dean, who had always tried his best to fight against evil no matter the cost.

Now, they all knew deep down that Dean had become the one thing that he hated most and he needed to be stopped.

“W-what if we can’t-” Sam’s voice cracked as he spoke up lightly.

“Don’t even go there.” Cas shot instantly, cutting of Sam’s initial thought. “We will bring Dean back and we will find a cure. Dean has to be in there somewhere.

Cas felt like the weight of the world had once again settled back down on his shoulders.

They had lost Dean, Heather turned out to be Anna and stabbed them all in the back, and Bobby had gone back to his house. All they were left with now was three battered, broken men. One hunter, one Archangel, and one angel… Hell of a way to end the day.

What seemed like a halfway decent plan had fallen to shit within mire minute of arriving on scene.

“Sam have you found anything” Cas asked with a sad moan in his voice.

“Nothing…” Sam grumbled with the same sad tone of voice.

The sudden ringing of Sam’s cellphone made everyone in the room jump and turn towards the hunter. Sam immediately began fumbling in his pockets, desperately trying to pull it free from his constricting clothes.

Could it be? Was it possible that they wouldn’t have to go looking for Dean after all? Maybe he was calling, wanting to come back to them.

Sam finally grasped the phone in his hand and looked at the little lit up screen. The joyful look that had spread across Sam’s face instantly dulled and became sullen once again.

Slowly, with little enthusiasm Sam answered the phone and said, “Hey Bobby, what’s up?”

Cas felt the exuberant feeling in his chest die too. Why did he dare to get his thoughts up like that? He knew his heart would just be shattered again. Dean wouldn’t call… He would show up here if he wanted to come back, but clearly he didn’t want to see them.

The very thought made Castiel’s chest hurt, and made the heart shaped scar twinge with the ghostly feeling of past pain.

“No, no leads yet… Do you have anything?” Sam asked as he talked to Bobby over the phone.

Castiel felt twitchy and strangely energetic as Sam spoke on the phone with Bobby. Cas figured it must be nerves and fear about what Dean could be doing right now.

Cas pushed himself off the bed, which made both Gabriel and Sam’s eyes snap to the angel. 

He simply ignored them and began to pace the room, his eyes avoiding the bed that both he and Dean had slept in together the night before.

“He-he’s…” Cas heard Sam say in a low tone. “Anxious and worried out of his mind… but he’s taking it better than expected…”

Cas knew they were talking about him now. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone, or at least ask him how he’s doing to his face. Sam and Gabriel seemed slightly scared and worried about how he could react if they asked him.

“Me? I-I’m well… I guess I would be lying if I said I’m fine. If any of us were fine really… I just can’t believe it. So soon after we got him back too.”

Sam looked like he wanted to curl up into a ball on the floor and beg for his brother’s return, but Cas knew that wouldn’t happen because Sam was stronger than that. He was going to give 100% into finding his brother.

Knowing him, he would push all the boundaries just to get him back. That was just the Winchester style… Those boys were physiologically and irrationally co-dependent on each other. There was no Sam without Dean, and it’s the very same scenario if you reverse the situation. Sam and Dean needed each other, almost as much as Cas needed Dean in his life.

They were all strung too close to each other and ever monster from California to Timbuktu knew it. Worst of all, they all knew just the right way to use it against them to break them down and fracture their hearts. 

Sam suddenly began gesturing to Gabriel and Cas hurriedly as he said, “Paper and pen? Yeah I can get some.”

Cas began looking around wildly looking for something that Sam could use, but his efforts were a waste because seconds later Gabriel made the objects materialized out of thin in directly in front of Sam.

‘Damn archangels and their extra abilities…’ Cas thought to himself forlornly.

“Okay Bobby, go ahead.” Sam said as he switched the phone to his other ear and held the pen at the ready.

Seconds later, Sam began hurriedly writing down whatever Bobby was telling him.

Cas approached excitedly, hoping that maybe it was a location were Dean had been spotted. His forehead crumpled in confusion as he peered over Sam’s shoulder and spotted a list of supplies. 

'Blood of a sanctified goat'  
'A pint of holy oil'  
'Scale of a dragon'  
'Mummified scarab'

Sam's list just seemed to be getting longer and longer as Bobby's voice chirped through the phone speaker.

They were obviously making some sort of spell or performing some type of ritual. Maybe it was a cure for Dean's demonic problem!

A few minutes later Sam set down the pen and looked over his list.

"Great, thanks so much Bobby. I'll send Cas and Gabe out as soon as possible. We'll let you know if we need something." With that, Sam pulled the phone away from his face, pressed a button and set the phone down on the table.

Sam looked over towards the anxiously waiting angels and said, "You guys up for a supply run?"

"Hells yeah! I was born ready Samsquatch." Gabriel chimed as he snatched the list from Sam's hand.

Gabriel's eyes widened in shock as looked down the long list of items.

"Can you get all that?" Sam asked with concern as he watched his boyfriend’s face slowly change as he looked at each item.

"Course we can!" Gabriel chirped as he closed his hand around the paper. "We are angels aren't we?"

Sam gave Gabriel a hopeful smile as sadness shone from the corners of his eyes.

"What exactly does this make Sam?" Castiel asked as he lightly tugged the paper out of Gabriel's grip.

"Bobby said it’s a summoning spell. And a pretty damn powerful one at that. It could probably summon Lucifer himself if we used enough mojo." Sam said as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. “Apparently it was buried in between some pretty dark black magic.

"Damn..." Gabriel mumbled "Why are we using such a powerful spell?"

"Bobby said it’s because he doesn't know how powerful Dean is, especially because he's a new born demon. He said that newer demons are typically more powerful than the older ones." Sam explained. "And with Dean... Who knows what Crowley did to him... His situation seems to be the very first one like this."

There was a long uncomfortable silence that filled the room after Sam finished talking.

No one was really sure what to say. Would Dean try to kill them if they ran into each other? Would he run away? Would he fight? How strong was he now?

None of them knew what to expect anymore. Everything was just so far from normal. Such a simple hunt had turned out to be so catastrophic for everyone. It seemed like the Winchester's could never get a break.

Finally, Gabriel broke the silence by clapping his hands together and saying, "Well, Cassie, let's hit the air, we've got work to do."


	36. Black and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while since I've updated, but I'm back!!!   
> Thank you all so much for all the support I've been receiving! I love you all so much! <3  
> Thank you!

He had been free for three days. Free of responsibility, free of pain, and freed from the burdens of life...

It was strangely enthralling to think about.

This new life was just so unusual and thrilling, yet almost terrifying at the same time.

Dean felt stronger and more powerful than he had ever felt in his entire life. Energy flowed unendingly through his body and each movement was carried out with great swiftness and agility. He couldn't believe just how much power he had now.

He could rule the world with one hand if he wanted to, but that wasn’t what he wanted at the moment.

All Dean wanted to do was fight, drink till his eyes crossed and try to get all the pleasure he could possibly get out of porn and sex.

The ex-hunter thought back a few days. To when he had left that warehouse behind, leaving his friends, family battered and Crowley in shock.

Dean could have sworn he saw a glimmer of fear reflected in Crowley's eyes that day. That look in his eye brought pride to Dean’s heart. He had actually scared the King of Hell. 

Maybe that was why the king hadn't come after him yet. Maybe his plan had never been to capture Dean, but just to turn him to the dark side. Maybe his goal was just to get one Winchester off his tail for good.

Whatever it was, Dean didn’t care. As long as everyone left him alone, he didn’t give a fuck.

Dean remembered seeing his brother’s battered body held tightly by Gabriel who was equally as injured as Sam had been. The demon felt no remorse for that. In fact the memory made him smirk, his sharp teeth glinting menacingly in dim lighting of the room.

Dean's mind tried to flit to the images of Cas, laying broken against the wall, clinging to consciousness, telling Dean that he would never give up on him. The ex-hunter quickly picked up his beer bottle from the bar counter and drained it in two swallows.

He slammed the bottle down onto the counter a little more forcefully than intended and watched as a hairline crack split up the side of the darkened glass.

The bartender, an older, wise looking man, walked over to him and slid another beer towards him. This was Dean's fifth drink in half an hour. Demonic Dean didn't get drunk like normal Dean did. He could literally drink a case of beer and still walk straight. If it was anything over a case though, Dean would get wasted pretty quickly.

Dean tried to push his mind away from the thoughts of his boyfriend, probably his ex-boyfriend now since he was a demon and all, because thinking of him actually tugged at something deep within his body.

His demonic side tore at his insides whenever he tried to think of any attachments that he once had to Castiel.

It was just easier to not think of it anymore.

Dean nodded a thanks towards the bar tender as he picked up the new beer and wrapped his warm lips and sharp teeth around the bottles mouth.

He considered knifing the guy just for the hell of it, but he was the one providing him with his drinks and it would draw unnecessary attention to himself. Dean didn’t want Sam or Cas to find him. He was on his own now, and he loved it.

Beside him, a woman came to the bar and sat down beside him.

"I'll have what this guy is having.” She said as she gestured towards Dean.

Dean glanced at her quickly, his eyes lingering momentarily on her full breasts and revealing. His eyes raked over the woman hungrily, taking in her every feature.

She had a small yet powerful build that Dean could still break easily with a snap of his fingers. Her hair was long and dark, pulled back into a messy bun. He eyes were a striking blue color just a few shades darker than Castiel's.

Her clothes were dark and tight fitting, leaving little to the imagination. She was just perfect to the half drunken demon Dean. Perfect for sex that is.

Dean purred to himself as he thought of what the woman could do to him and the way those lips could wrap around-

The demon’s train of thought was cut short by the woman asking, “So, what do they call you hansome?”

“I’m Dean.” The demon said cockily as he gave her an alluring smile. This was going to be a cake walk.

“Nice to meet you Dean. I’m Gwen.” The woman said as she accepted her beer from the bartender. “So, what brings you out here? I haven’t seen you around, and this is a pretty small town.”

“I’m a drifter.” Dean said with a flash of teeth. “No strings, no responsibilities drifter, just looking to have a little fun in life.”

Gwen laughed. “Are you telling me about yourself or filling out information for a dating website?”

Dean smirked and said, “I don’t know, maybe both? I can assure you that you’re more attractive than any of the women on those sites.”

“Well maybe it’s because I don’t sit alone at home with 500 cats like most of the women on those sites, Mr. No strings attached.” She trailed her fingers through her hair as she spoke to Dean. “I actually have a life.”

Dean winked at her. “Who says I didn’t? I just live for myself. Fuck everyone else.”

“I wish I could be that carefree.” She said with a sigh. “But you know, responsibilities call and what not.”

“Well, you know, maybe later on I can show you what carefree feels like, if you know what I mean.” Dean waggled his eyebrows as he thought of all the things he could do to her.

“So the drifter is also a little flirtatious too. I think I might just take you up on that offer of yours later on.”

“I can be anything for you babe.” Dean taunted.

The woman arched her eyebrows in amusement and asked, “So, what’s your story Dean? What kinda life did you drift from?”

Dean scoffed. “I can assure that I am much happier now.”

Gwen pouted softly, “I want to know more about you though. I get the feeling that you’re gonna be gone tomorrow anyways, but I still wanna know you.”

Dean drained the rest of his beer and signaled for another as he gave the girl the short version of his life. “The cliff notes version is basically that I left behind my little brother and my friend. I got tired of being the responsible one and decided to ditch their asses. They didn’t take it too well. I’m pretty sure their tearing up the state trying to find me.”

Gwen pursed her lips. “I don’t think I could ever leave my little sister like that. I can’t bear the thought of her worrying about me like that.”

“See, I once thought like that, but then I realized… I don’t give a shit anymore. He’s old enough; he can take care of his fucking self. Besides, he can be a little shit head too, always riding my ass about stupid shit."

Gwen laughed, "My sis is the same way, but over the years I've come to learn that is just the way younger siblings have to be. It’s not fair, but it’s just the way life is. We’re supposed to watch out for our younger siblings. They need us."

Dean nodded slowly; he was bored with their conversation already. It didn't involve death, blood, beer or sex, so he didn't really care.

I mean, why should he even give a fuck about Sam? All the bastard ever did was cause problems for everyone else.

"Well what about this friend of yours. Why did you leave him behind?"

Dean’s stomach plummeted. Cas being brought up again. Fuck. “He was getting in my way.” Dean growled lightly as he turned away from the woman.

She put a hand on Dean’s back, as if to comfort him, but she didn’t know that he was turning so she wouldn't see his eyes burning black burning with anger.

If he scared her away there wouldn't be any sex for him. That was the exact opposite of what Dean wanted.

When he had regained his composure Dean picked up his beer again and took a deep draft from it.

"It's okay. I get that sometimes people just wanna get away for a little bit." She soothed.

Dean rolled his eyes slightly without her seeing.

"Does anyone in your family know where you are?" She asked.

Dean scoffed, "Fuck no. I'm a free man out for the time of my life, sitting next to an extraordinarily beautiful woman."

In all honesty Dean didn't really give a fuck about what she looked like. Dean just wanted to use her, but to do that; he needed to do what he did best. Dean needed to smooth talk her to death.

Gwen blushed deeply and said, "Well, it’s not every day a stud like you walks into a bar now is it?"

Dean winked at her and lifted his hand to tangle in her hair. He pulled her face to his and began to kiss her roughly.

She seemed shocked at first, almost pushing away, but instead she grabbed Dean's face and pulled him closer.

Dean barely noticed the softness of her lips or the sugary taste of her lip gloss. All he was focused on was the starving need for skin on skin contact.

Somehow, it made Dean feel more... human and less demonic. It made him stop thinking altogether as he kissed another warn body.

When they broke apart, Gwen was breathless and wide eyed, seeing Dean in a whole new light now. She could clearly see the bad boy, dark side of him now. She could see the bad boy side of him, the borderline dangerous side. It seemed to excite her and turn her on more.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Dean purred in her ear as they tried to catch their breaths.

Transfixed on his face she smiled and melted like crayons in his capable hands. They both stood and prepared to leave.

Dean slapped some money down on the counter and together the two of them rushed from the bar.

He led her towards his sleek black machine parked outside. Dena tugged open the rear door hungrily for her. Dean wanted to get in her pants as fast as possible even if it meant that they were going to fuck in the backseat of the car. However, she brushed past him quickly and opened the passenger door instead.

"Let's go back to my place. She cooed lightly.

Dean let out a half growl half whining sound in protest. "What if I can't wait that long?"

She paused and winked before saying, "I've got toys at home."

What came from Dean's throat was nothing short of a full on moan. He slammed the door shut and rushed around the car to clamber into the driver’s seat. Toys had been the magic word for him.

Hurriedly, Dean jammed the key into the ignition and fired baby up, a loud roar pulling from her engine. They flew down the road at speeds that were unheard of. If there were any cops in the areas Dean was certainly fucked, but he really didn’t care. He could get out of it if he had too.

Both of them were a more than drunk, they were laughing just a little too hard, and they were both just a little too turn on by all of this.

Gwen’s hands were all over Dean as he drove. She pulled at his arms, rubbed against his legs and brushed over his crotch. Dean was having a hard time focusing on the road. The demon partially wondered if she would even make it to the house alive. If he crashed at these speeds she would surely die. He could be fine since he could heal himself, but this woman Gwen would be fucked.

“Turn here and its two houses down.” She gasped as she trailed kisses up his neck.

Thank God they were almost there. Dean wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait, and their luck couldn’t last forever.

Dean took the turn at dangerous speeds, barreling around the corner and boing out across the road into the opposite lane. Fortunately, for the two of them there was no one in the other lane.

Dean pulled into the driveway quickly and threw the car into park. Like a hungry dog starving for attention Dean turned and grabbed Gwen’s face again and dragged it to his. His lips attacked her lips as his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. His hands were underneath her shirt, trying to access every inch of her soft warm skin.

Gwen moaned into Dean’s mouth and locked her hands behind his head, holding them together. After a minute of frantic kissing, Gwen had to break away to catch her breath.

“Let’s go inside.” She said as she gasped for air.

They flung open the car doors and dashed out, slamming them loudly behind them.

Gwen ran around the hood of the Impala and grasped wildly for Dean's hand before dragging him to the front door.

Dean wasn't fond of the slightly intimate hand holding thing, but he was gonna get laid so who was he to complain about something so petty?

In a rush, Gwen unlocked the front door, dropping her keys once in her hurry.

As soon as the door was open they ran in together.

The only reason the front door was shut at all was because Dean pushed her backwards and began kissing her roughly against the frame.

Their hands were flying wildly, groping every inch of skin that they could reach. Somehow they both were able to kick off their shoes in this wild crazy dance flailing of limbs.

Her soft hands worked under his shirt, nails grazing against his skin.

Dean hooked his hands under her legs and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, never breaking their kiss.

Dean started to pull her shirt off as he walked confidentiality to the sofa in her small living room beside them.

He tossed her down and she bounced lightly on the cushions as she scrabbled at his shirt.

Dean helped her happily as he reached up to pull his shirt off over his head. He tossed the clothes off somewhere out of the way so he could begin stripping down Gwen.

Dean tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it off to join his own clothes. Her pale white stomach heaved breathlessly as Dean dove in for her belt buckle.

He moved between her legs and he undid the clasp and yanked the button open.

Grasping the bottoms of her pants he eased the loose jeans off quickly her body and let them pool on the floor.

When he threw those away, Gwen pulled him back down for another kiss. Dean's tongue lapped greedily at her soft welcoming skin.

His hands moved under her now as he struggled momentarily with the clasp of her pale white bra.

When he got it off of her, his hands moved up and squeezed her breasts possessively, which caused a long drawn out moan to be drawn from her lips.

Dean's jeans were next. Gwen reached up and tugged them down to reveal his dark gray underwear beneath.

There was clothing everywhere now and the room smelled distantly of sweat, sex, and lust which was soon to intensify.

As Dean reached down to pull aside her panties he looked up and paused.

Gwen’s eyes were watching him eagerly, urging him on each passing second. She looked like she was having the time of her life.

However, there was something in those striking blue eyes that made the demon pause. Her eyes seemed to remind him of a certain angel that he knew so well.

Dean thought of all the things him and Cas had done together in the past. He remembered their wild passionate sex, that even as human had been a billion times more fun than what he was about to do right now. In was an instantaneous turn off for him.

Some small part of him knew that he couldn’t hurt Cas like this. Somewhere, a part of him that had stayed pure told him that this was wrong. He remembered all the times they snuggled, and cuddled and snuggled. Each of those moments had been all perfect moments that had been frozen into the past. He didn’t believe that Cas would ever want to be with him again after what he had become, but he still couldn’t defy the guy like this, could he?

How could he do something like this to him?

Dean pulled away and quickly began to stand, much to the protest of Gwen, who was still spread out on the sofa.

“I can’t do this.” Dean growled in half anger and half shame.

“D-Dean? What are you doing?” She asked breathlessly she sat up and kept her eyes trained on Dean.

Dean ignored her and moved to find his discarded clothes that they had strewn around the room.

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Gwen now stood too and followed after Dean who began to pull on his shirt.

She put a hand on his shoulder and Dean jerked away from the contact. Her skin now felt like poison to him. He couldn’t stand the thought of it, or what he had almost done.

“Are you going to talk to me? Did I do something wrong?”

“Listen I just can’t do this with you okay.” Dean spit as he turned to her angrily. He bent down and swiped his jeans up off the floor.

“At least tell me why!” She cried out as Dean tugged on his jeans.

“I’m already with someone. I can’t do this.” Dean hissed.

“You’re already dating someone and you were trying to screw me? What is this, some kind of act of revenge?” Gwen asked incredulously as she suddenly snatched her own shirt.

“I’m probably not dating him anymore. He’s probably fucking pissed at me and hates my guts now as it is.” Dean said with a sigh as he pulled on his socks.

“Woah, wait. He? You’re gay?” Gwen asked in confusion.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Dean had pulled on his leather jacket now.

“That doesn’t make any sense though. How, but if you like guys-“

“Let’s just say that this road trip has brought the… demonic side of me forward.” Dean said with a bitter smirk at his little inside joke.

His shoes were the last thing. Dean walked to the door, followed by a disgruntled half-dressed Gwen.

“You still can’t leave like this! What am I supposed to do now?” She said with a pout, trying to sway Dean’s feelings and bring him back inside.

What she didn’t know was that most feelings didn’t affect him anymore; he just scoffed and said, “Finish yourself up. You know how to do that right?”

Her jaw dropped and she stared after Dean as he walked down to the Impala. As Dean climbed into the cabin of the car, Gwen ran outside and said, “FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! You can’t leave! We were just getting somewhere.”

“Yeah, well you’ll just have to find some other dude to bang now won't you? I told you, I’m a No strings attached kinda guy." Dean said with a shrug. “You can’t ever rely on me.”

"But- but-" Gwen stammered, her clothes carelessly thrown on. "You can't do this to me!"

"Oh sweet heart, I'm pretty sure I can do whatever the fuck I want." Dean said with a smile that was anything but nice.

"You're a giant ass douche Dean!" She screamed.

Dean was sure the whole neighborhood was aware that Gwen was getting stood up. That thought made Dean smirk to himself. She was gonna have a hell of a time explaining this one in the morning.

"Giant ass douche…” Dean mused lightly, “That's not exactly a new insult for me sister. You’re gonna have to be just a little more creative. No wonder you’re single, you possessive bitch."

"You can’t just leave!" Gwen wailed as she reached out to touch Dean’s arm.

Dean looked her dead in the eye, making her arm freeze in the air. With the utmost level of seriousness Dean said, "Watch me." Then he pulled open the door and climbed inside, slamming it shut behind him.

He started the Impala, reeving her engine, slamming her into reverse and tearing from Gwen’s driveway.

Dean glanced back into the rearview mirror and saw her standing there still, watching him drive off, a look of confusion and anger clearly defended on her face even at this distance. Dean laughed bitterly. What the fuck did he just do?

Red was shining behind Dean’s eyes as he drove. Why the fuck did he just turn down a chick who wanted to bang the fuck out of him? Why the hell did he do that? Cas was nothing to him! What the fuck? What was that moment of weakness? That was supposed to be the old Dean, not the new Dean! New Dean didn’t have any weaknesses. He was indestructible!

Dean knew he needed to do something to let out this horrible anger building up within him. His stomach was churning, and his vision flushed, as heat washed over his skin. He knew he couldn’t keep calm for much longer.

Dean soon pulled into a sinister looking motel as he tried to control his breathing. He parked the Impala out of obvious sight so no one would see his car and find him at the first glace. Dean still didn’t want to be found, Gwen was added to this rapidly growing list of people.

He leaned forwards and groped under his seat. Moments later, he pulled a long knife and his favorite gun free. Dean pressed the knife into his pocket and put the gun in the back of his pants to conceal them both. Finally, he grabbed his keys from the engine and spread his wings in the cramped space of the car.

In the blink of an eye Dean was gone. He needed to go somewhere. He needed to do something.

Dean was now standing on the streets of some remote city, a million miles away from his baby. He stormed down the roads and side allies, his boiling hatred and anger rolling off his body, making others shiver away from him in uncertainty. 

He finally turned down an alley way on a seemingly empty street. A trash can shuffled nearby when he had made it halfway down the alley. Dean’s head snapped towards the noise, this is what he had been waiting for.

Like the striking of a poisonous snake, Dean jumped at the trashcan and found someone who appeared to be a bouncer, guarding a door that he hadn’t seen at first glance. He was wearing a tight black muscle tee, was covered in numerous tattoos and seemed powerful enough to rip a man clean in two without breaking a sweat.

But Dean knew he was stronger. He was so much stronger than this man, and he could prove it too. He was going to prove his strength

A wild fire lit in Dean’s heart as he ran at man and pulled his knife free. He ran at the man and let out a vicious animal like roar. The guard seemed startled at first but he reacted quickly as tried to block the charging demon.

Dean easily side stepped the swing thrown by the man and punched him square in the gut.

As the guard doubled over in pain, Dean grabbed the man's head and slammed it into his knee.

The demon laughed mercilessly as he fought.

"What is your fucking problem?" The guard screeched as he clutched his head and fell back.

"Just looking for a little fun." Dean hissed with a malicious smile that could have made babies cry.

In one swift motion, Dean pulled his arm back and sunk the knife deep into the man's chest, killing him instantly.

Blood pooled from his chest and seeped over Dean's hands as he twisted the knife back and forth in the man’s body.

Dean laughed loudly as he felt the warm, sticky, red blood ooze between his fingers and coat his fingers.

Killing had never felt this good before.

Finally, he pulled his blade from the man and turned to the door.

He could hear people parting and laughing inside, so he knew there was more fun to be had.

With a strong, powerful kick Dean made the steel door fly from its hinges. People inside the room screamed and flinched away from the busted door as it shattered into pieces.

Once he was inside, Dean could clearly see that he was now standing in an illegally run strip club. Most of the woman in here were wearing little, to no clothing at all, while men admired them and touched them possessively.

With a growl of noise Dean said, "It's clobberin' time bitches!" He smirked lightly and added, “I’ve always wanted to say that.”

Dean reached out and grabbed the nearest man and tore his arm from his socket. A scream of pain and terror fell from his mouth as blood coated the demons body and clothes.

Human were so strange and insignificant. Their lives meant little to him. It was so easy to kill them. The simplicity of it was almost ridiculous. He loved the ease of it and their warm blood all over his body. It was a truly wonderful feeling that fascinated Dean to no end.

Finally, he came to the very last person, a blonde woman who was completely naked, cowering in a corner all alone.

"P-p-please don't hurt me. You don't have to so this. Just let me go please." She begged him desperately.

"Oh sweetheart, that’s the thing. I know I don't have to do this but… I want to do this." Dean laughed. "I want to do this."

"You're a monster!" She roared terrifiedas she spit in his face.

Dean made a disgusted face as he reached up and wiped the spit off of himself.

The triumphant little smirk on the woman’s face was enough to make Dean see red again and feel his blood bubble and boil under his skin.

"You know what the funny thing is?" Dean started as he lifted his knife. "I already know I’m a monster." Dean flashed his eyes pitch black and the woman let out another scream of terror

He wanted this woman to suffer. Dean wanted this woman’s last few minutes of life as painful as possible.

With a wide sweeping motion Dean sliced the weapon across her chest, causing blood to well up across her skin.

She let out a blood curdling scream of pain as she clutched at her bared body.

Dean drew back his fist, still wielding the knife and punched her in the face. He felt the snap of her jaw as his powerful blow landed on her face.

The demon continued to play with his toy as she became more broken and less responsive. By the time Dean was done, he didn’t think there was a single bone that hadn’t been broken in her body at least once.

Somehow, she managed to pull her eyes upwards to look into Dean’s deep, soulless eyes and whisperer “J-just kill me now.”

“Gladly.” Dean said with an evil hiss of laugher following his words.

He tangled his fingers into the woman’s hair and pulled her head back, earning a low whimper of pain from her throat. Dean wanted to see the life leave her eyes as he ended her tiny insignificant life.

He lifted the knife and drew it across her neck in a single clean slice. The blood seeped through the webs of his finger and ran down his arm before dripping onto the floor to join the blood of two dozen other innocent people.

The demon stood up and admired his work. The room was a blood bath of death and pain. There was no one left alive anymore. Dean smiled to himself. This all felt so right. He couldn’t even remember why he had done all of this in the first place. Dean couldn’t remember the reason that he had been so mad and hurt earlier, the killings had erased all of that from his brain.

He tucked his weapons away again and wiped his hands onto his blood stained pants.

Suddenly, Dean felt something tugging at him. It seemed to be calling his name. The call was soft at first, but it grew continually stronger with each passing second.

“Dean…. Dean…. DEAN…. DEAN WINCHESTER….”

The sound of his name screamed in his head and he tried to cover his ears to block out the noise. This did absolutely nothing to silence the calls. The noise was coming from inside his head.

Before he knew it, he was being forced to teleport. It seemed like that was the only way to stop the assault he was being forced to endure.

The second he teleported to the source of the noise, it all stopped. It was dark outside and Dean was on his knees in an old abandoned parking lot.

From above him, Dean heard a shocked intake of breath and then utter silence.

Dean looked up slowly as he bared his sharp teeth.

Sam and Cas were staring down at Dean with looks of horror plastered on their faces.

“D-Dean?” Sam gasped into the silence. “Please tell me that this is your blood.”

The demon threw his head back and started to laugh. “Heya Sammy. Ya miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters Coming Soon!


	37. Bring Him Back

Dean stood up with an evil laugh as the fresh blood dripped off his body and fell to the ground, staining the concreate around him.

He bared his teeth and let a low growl rumble from his throat as he looked at the two people in front of him. The demon took a step towards them and tried to attack Cas and Sam but he was stopped suddenly as he hit an invisible wall.

Dean looked down and eyed the devils trap around him. One of their most useful traps had now become Dean’s worst nightmare. “What is this? An intervention?” Dean asked with sneer as he tried to sound snarky.

“I guess you could call it that.” Sam said bitterly as he looked at his brother.

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes at his brother. “You think you can fix this Sammy? I like it the way I am. I enjoy being a demon.”

“I highly doubt that.” Sam spat. “And I don’t give a fuck if you like it or not, I’m not letting you turn into something you hate. I want my brother back. For good this time.”

“I don’t need your help and I don’t need you.” Dean growled.

“Clearly…” Sam grumbled, “Look man, I miss you, Bobby misses you, and… and Cas misses you too.”

Dean finally risked looking at the angel standing beside his brother. Somehow, Dean had managed to avoid looking at Cas this entire conversation.

What Dean saw was more surprising anything. Castiel was a glowing ball of light that would have general been bright enough to blind a normal human being. Cas seemed more animalistic now, more wild and powerful than he had Dean had ever thought before.

Cas looked like a warrior.

Dean could now see the tips of black wing poking up from behind the angel’s back. Since he was a demon now, Dean didn’t need Castiel’s wings to manifest in order to see them.

“Well don’t you look different.” Dean said with a laugh that was trying to hide his shock.

Cas cocked his head to the side, his eyes were dark as he said, “I could say the same for you Dean.”

Dean smirked, “You like what you see angel?"

Cas glared at him in a stony silence, all signs of love gone. Somehow, that made it easier for Dean to pretend that they had never been lovers. Knowing that Cas loved him made it harder to keep his dark wall up. 

It seemed that Castiel's light was trying to shine bright enough to break that wall, but Dean wouldn't let it destroy him. He loved this new version of himself. Everything was easier. He cared less. It was perfect.

"Dean...." Cas breathed after a minute, "What have you done?"

"I’ve done everything I've ever wanted to.” Dean hissed with an evil smile at Cas. He glared at the angel sharply for a minute until Cas quickly dropped his gaze to the floor.

He was still staring the angel down as Sam shakily asked “Whose blood is that?”

“Not mine.” Dean purred as his head now snapped to Sam.

“Dean who did you hurt? Is the person still alive?” Sam asked, tried to get as much information out of Dean as he possibly could. Apparently Sam thought that there might be some chance of saving all those people.

“I can assure you that they aren’t living anymore.” Dean cackled, emphasizing the word ’they’ before throwing his head back in a triumphant laugh of joy.

“T-they? How many people did you- h-how many did you…. Kill?” Sam said as his voice quivered with uncertainty.

The demon shrugged casually, as if they were merely discussing the weather, instead of people’s lives.

“Dean!” Sam hissed with a silent warning in his voice. "How. Many."

“What Sammy? Are you gonna kill me? I’m no better than any of that demonic scum that we used to fight. Are you going to send me downstairs again?” Dean knew his brother didn’t have the strength to damn him to hell again. That was why he was taunting him; he knew Sam was too weak to do that to him.

“I will if I have to, but I’m going to get that demonic side of you out one way or another. If that means torturing you then so be it. I want my brother back, not a cold blooded killer.” Sam growled with anger.

Dean smirked and laughed as he said, “I get all tingly when you take control like that Sammy.”

“Dean, just shut up.” Sam snapped with a furious look at his big brother.

“Is that a threat Sammy? Are you gonna make me shut up?” Dean challenged.

“No, but I am.” Cas shot as the threw a mesh bag over the demon’s head and drew the strings tight. Sam had been the distraction, and because of it he hadn’t noticed Castiel creeping closer and closer to him every second.

Dean tried to move but he was held in place by something he couldn’t see. There must have been a devils trap painted onto the bag. He scrabbled at the bag, his fingers trying to claw through the material so he could see again, but to no avail.

As Dean struggled, he lost his balance and fell into the side of the devils trap. Seconds later he felt a warm body engulfing him. Dean was now struggling against the person too, because he knew who it was. He could feel the angel’s tan trench coat flapping all around his body as he tried to hold him in place.

Metal cuffs were slapped around his wrists as he tried to wrestle away.

“You think those are gonna hold me?” Dean spit through the bag. His eyes were a deep, dark, burning black color as he fought.

“I know they’re going to hold you.” Sam painted as he forced Dean’s other hand behind his back. “I had them specially made.”

The second that Dean’s hands were clasped together by the metal cuffs he tried to pull away. He gasped in pain as the metal dug into his hands. There was a sharp unpleasant burning sensation that came with the sting of metal being forced into his skin.

“I wouldn’t fight too hard Dean.” Sam warned. “Not only are they warded to hold a demon, I coated them with salt, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want that in your bloodstream.”

“Fuck you.” Dean growled as he heard the trap being broken and felt himself being dragged away.

Dean could tell the moment he passed over the broken trap, because there was a slight indication of power radiating from each line of the symbol. It wasn’t a painful sensation, like the pain now flaring up in his wrists, but it defiantly wasn’t a pleasant feeling either. It felt so much freer when he had been pulled completely free from the trap. It was like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, yet he was still trapped by other elements.

He tried to spread his boney wings and fly from Castiel’s arms, but something was still holding him in place.

“What the hell?” Dean grumbled in confused irritation.

“You’re not going anywhere Dean.” Cas said in a sharp whisper.

The sharpness in the angel’s voice was unlike anything that he had ever heard before. There was authority, passion, anger, and control riddled throughout his tone.

It took the demon all he had not to simply moan from the suggestive nature of Castiel’s comment and the huskiness of his voice.

“You know Cas this is kinda some kinky shit right here.” Dean purred. “Me in cuffs, a bag over my head. Not to mention that you are basically controlling my every move.”

“Dean, stop it.” Cas warned.

“Imagine what you could do to me Cas.” Dean taunted. “I would be at your mercy.”

Cas let out of huffed breath of annoyance and made no further comments.

“What if you cuffed me to a bed and fucked me from behind?” He was still trying to get a rise from the angel to no avail. He was quickly losing interest in this approach. He needed a new plan of attack.

Dean pursed his lips and said, “You can’t save me Cas.”

“I saved your angst ridden ass from hell’s grasp once before, and I’ll be damned if I don’t do it again.” Cas said flatly as he pushed Dean along.

Dean smirked; he was getting a reaction from Cas this time. “But see last time, I wanted to be saved, and you had a mission, but now… this is a whole different ball park. You have no mission Cas. God hasn’t told you to save me. Maybe I’m not supposed to be saved.”

“I don’t care if you think you’re supposed to be saved or not. It’s going to happen one way or another.” Cas growled. “And I actually do have a mission Dean. You’re my mission. You have always been my mission. Your happiness and safety has always been my biggest concern.”

“Awww. Are we talking about feelings now?” Dean sneered.

There was an irritated grumbling in the angel’s chest as Dean taunted him.

“You getting angry angel?” Dean cooed. “Are you sure you’re gonna want to deal with my shit for the rest of eternity?”

Cas didn’t reply and Dean smirked under the bag on his head. Though he couldn’t see the angel’s face, he still knew all of Castiel’s reactions. His face was more than likely stony and red from anger and irritation. It wouldn’t take Cas much longer to set him off. Dean just needed the right approach. It was much easier being mean to Cas when he couldn’t see him.

Just as he was about to open his mouth again, Dean heard Sam call to Castiel. “We’ll put him back here.”

“But-” Cas stuttered back finally showing some hesitation to something.

“Cas don’t argue, it’s for the best.” Sam insisted.

“C-Cas? What are you going to do?” Dean asked with a slight stutter. He was trying not to let worry flood into his voice.

Cas wouldn’t let anything happen to him would he? Just because he was a demon now didn’t mean that Cas was going to hurt him now did it? Maybe Dean was wrong though. Maybe Cas detested this new him and wanted nothing to do with him.

Dean shook his head slightly, brushing off the pressing feelings of humanity. He didn’t care what they did to him as long as he could get away from them in the end.

If Cas hated him now that would just make it easier to walk away. It would make it easier to slit the angel’s throat with his own blade when he had too. It would make it easier to feel his little brother’s blood ooze through his fingers when he had to kill him in order to get away. Dean wanted his freedom, but he knew it came with a price. It was a price that he was more than willing to play. He knew that Cas and Sam were going to hold him back and constantly keep him on lockdown until they found a cure. They needed to be out of the picture permanently.

One way or another Dean was sure that he was going to have to kill one or both of them.

Dean heard the opening of a door somewhere close by and felt Cas leading him to it slowly.

“Duck your head.” Cas ordered.

“No fuck you C-” Dean tried to protest, but Castiel’s hand reached up and pressed down on the back of his head and he was shoved into what seemed like the trunk of a car.

“What the hell! You’re putting me in a fucking trunk!” Dean exclaimed. “You can’t fucking do this!” Dean wailed. This was totally uncool. He couldn’t believe that they were putting him in the God Damn trunk.

A cellphone began to chime as Dean tried attempted to thrash around in the back of the car.

His eyes flashed black underneath the bag as he growled, “I’m going to rip your throats out! I am going to draw your deaths out so much longer for this. I will cherish each moment that your warm blood pools on the ground around me. I will bathe myself in the blood from your drained bodies to make every second worth it! You are going to burn for keeping me trapped like this!”

From over his cries, Dean heard Sam start to talk quietly to Cas in hushed tones. Dean immediately shut his mouth and tried to listen in.

“That was Gabriel. He said he’s found the perfect place. We’re going to take him there.” Sam said softly.

“But what about when we get him there?” What then?” Cas asked in a depressing tone.

“We’ll figure it all out Cas. It’s gonna be okay man.” Sam said as he tried to comfort the distressed angel.

“You’ll never fix this. No matter what you do, I’ll never be the same.” Dean called from the trunk with an evil laugh. “I’m probably better off this was after what I did. The old me would hate himself for what I did to all those people! Once you take this dark away from me, I’ll only be the broken shell of the man that I once was. Not even the strongest alcohol could take this kind of damage away!”

Dean heard his brother breathe angrily through his nose. The next thing Dean knew the trunk of the car was being slammed shut, making the whole car shutter violently.

He was now condemned to complete immobility and total darkness. Before, he had still been able to see some light filtering through the tiny holes in the cloth bag. Now there was nothing. The air in the trunk was quickly getting hot and sticky. Dean grumbled angrily to himself as he felt the engineer roar to life and start to rumble down the road.

He tried to roar loudly in anger. Maybe he could annoy them enough to make them pull over. Then, when they opened the trunk to silence him he could pounce on whoever came to shut him up. He could startle and over power whoever it was. Then he could snap their neck and either run away or take out whoever was still left sitting in the car.

He had to get away. Dean was desperate.

Sam and Cas were trying to take his new powers away! Dean didn’t want that!

He wrestled against his bonds and yelled curses and profanity at the top of his lungs. His throat was becoming horse the longer he yelled for them.

He growled furiously when he heard the car radio starting up to drown him out. “Don’t you fuckers do this to me!” Dean wailed.

They apparently weren’t going to pull over…

This shit sucked. Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn’t they just leave him well enough alone? There were billions of other demons out there, why didn’t they just go and chase them instead? Dean knew he was doing just fine! He didn’t need to be reeled back in. He didn’t want to be changed back. There are too many problems when you’re a human. A demonic soul made thing so much easier. Feelings for example, those had been nearly erased, along with his cares and his morals. Without those things dragging him down, life was so much more fun and way easy to enjoy.

Finally, Dean decided to give up on the shouting. Instead, he tried to work at the handcuffs instead. As he wiggled his hands behind his back the metal cut deep into his wrists. He felt the biting metal sting worse than before as blood began to drip from his arms.

Great, now he was lying in his own blood… How shameful. He was supposed to lie in the blood of others, not in his own blood…

To distract himself, Dean thought back to all those people he killed not even half an hour ago. He glorified in his mind the looks of their faces when he cornered them for their deaths. He relished in the flash of realization on their faces when they had finally figured out that they weren’t leaving this room alive. Their screams of pain rang beautifully in his ears as he had cut into their soft, warm flesh and broke their tiny, fragile bones, shattering most of them completely. A smirk of triumph filled him up with pride when they had begged for their lives, pleading that they had families to look after and care for. He shuttered and moaned in pleasure as he recalled in slow motion each death he had caused there. Watching the lights leave each victim’s eyes was unlike anything else. It gave him a sense of power that he had never felt flowing through him before. Killing was by far the best way to take out anger.

Finally, Dean felt the car pull to a stop. He wondered for about the thousandth time where Sam and Cas were taking him.

Obviously they didn’t want him to know where it was and if Gabriel was involved…. Dean knew he was screwed.

He heard the music cut off and Dean lay motionless as he felt the car doors open and close followed by the slow footfalls on the pavement.

Moments later, the trunk opened up and Dean was no longer in the dark, though it was considerably later in the day now. Dean decided to stay completely motionless in the trunk. He wasn’t going to give them any help with moving to this new location.

“Dean, hey.” Dean heard Sam snap in irritation as he received a slap to the face.

He jolted slightly but still stayed as still as he could.

“Cas, what’s wrong with him?” Sam asked with a bit of concern edging on the corner of his voice.

“He’s trying to make things harder for us…” Cas said stiffly as he sighed.

The car suddenly dipped down from a new weight pressing against it as Cas leaned against the bumper. Dean jumped in shock and surprise as he felt Castiel’s arms engulfed him and begin to lift him.

“Get the fuck off of me Cas!!” Dean snapped as he started to struggle.

As he fought, Dean felt little tendrils of power edging around his body and holding him tight.

“What the- Cas! What the hell are you doing to me?” Dean yelled as the tendrils wound themselves tighter and tighter around his limbs.

Dean quickly found himself being held completely immobile.

“This is what happens when you struggle Dean.” Cas said threateningly. “You either work with us, or I make you do what we want.”

Dean’s eyes burned black under the cloth bag as he realized that Castiel was using little strings of his grace to hold him still and lift him from the car.

“Are you trying to get kinky with me again Cas?” Dean taunted.

He felt the angel’s grace quiver in exasperation and irritation as Dean tried to anger him again.

From out of nowhere, a string of the angel’s grace slipped under the cloth bag and wound around his face to completely cover his mouth.

He tried to bite down on the angel’s grace but it felt like a shock of lightning ricocheted through his entire body when he did this. Since he was being held still by Castiel Dean was unable to squirm away from the pain that was coursing through his body as he twitched violently. His throat was stinging from a scream of pain that he couldn’t let free. This pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

“Dean, please don’t do that.” Cas said with sorrow filling his voice. “All you’re doing by biting my grace is hurting yourself. I don’t want to hurt you. I really don’t Dean.”

Dean was furious, he was completely powerless. He was supposed to be a strong, bad ass demon who couldn’t be taken down by anyone or anything, now look. Here he was was bound, gagged and completely unable to see his surroundings.

This fucking sucked.

“Sam, I’m going to need you to get Dean’s legs…” Cas murmured.

Dean tried to kick at his brother, but he failed to move his legs even an inch as Castiel’s grace tendrils tighter around his legs almost cutting off the blood flow to them entirely.

As they started to move forward Dean heard a metal door bang open violently. He wasn’t sure if it was Castiel who opened it or someone else nearby.

The air around him started to get colder as they passed a certain point. The light now became dimmer and the light seemed to be coming from an artificial source.

The room around him echoed loudly as a metal door clanged shut loudly. He chewed on the side of his cheek as he listened to the sound of several elaborate locks clicking solidly into place.

Dean was fucked.

“Hey Gabriel.” Sam said quietly as Dean heard someone else walking towards them.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the archangel before he heard Gabriel say, “Let’s get him over here.”

Dean began to hear the clanking of chains nearby. He tried to call out in protest but Castiel’s grace was still pulled tightly around his face.

After a moment, Dean felt a new pair of hands on him. These new hands worked at the cuffs around his wrists. He sighed with relief; he was finally going to get these fucking things off! Maybe this was his chance of escape.

The exact moment that this thought crossed Dean’s mind, Castiel tightened ever tendril of grace around his body. Dean felt like he was being squeezed to death.

“I know what you’re thinking Dean. Don’t even try it. It’s not going to work.” Cas growled tiredly.

He heard the metal cuffs fall to the floor with a sharp clang that made his ears ring in pain.

“Shit, Gabriel, thanks for that…” Sam said as Dean felt him flinch.

“Sorry bucco… they slipped. There’s a lot of blood.” Gabriel murmured apologetically.

“Yeah, he was struggling a lot. He wouldn’t listen.” Sam said coldly.

“W-what about all this other blood? It looks like he’s massacred an entire neighborhood.” Gabriel asked with concern. “Did you guys do this to him?”

“No, this is how he was when he summoned him.” Cas explained. “He won’t tell us what he did though…”

“Son of a bitch…” Gabriel said with a grumbled. “Dean what they hell have you done you fucking dumbass?”

Dean chuckled lightly against Castiel’s grace. He loved making them wonder about all the horrors he had performed.

“This blood is pretty fresh…” Cas said sadly. “Maybe it we had…. We should have found the summoning spell sooner…”

Dean heard the clinking of metal again as Gabriel tried to comfort his brother. “Cassie, look you know how deep Bobby had to go to find this. The point is that we found him okay? This isn’t your fault.”

New cuffs were being linked around his wrists now as Dean felt Castiel’s grace hum with sadness and shame. Dean laughed to himself now because he had just found a weakness. He knew exactly how he was going to hurt Cas. Since he couldn’t physically harm him at this point, he was just going to scar him mentally and emotionally.

When both cuffs had been clasped tightly around his wrists Dean was set down carefully so he was in a standing position.

Next, Dean felt little metal cuffs being placed around his ankles. Dean rolled his eyes, was all this really necessary?

After his feet were restrained the group must have thought that he was adequately restrained because he finally felt Castiel’s grace slowly receding from around his body.

The moment the last tendril of the angel’s power was gone Dean tried to move his arms. He growled angrily as he immediately found out that the chains were extremely short and made it impossible for him to put his arms down. The only slightly good thing about his chains was that each hand had its own cuff; his hands were no longer linked together. It still sucked though. He was literally stuck in a standing position with his feet chained to the floor. There was no possible way that he would be able to sit down unless he ripped his arms clean off, but then, what good would that be?

He felt someone tugging at the bag covering his head as he tried to become accustomed to his new position.

Dean shook his head slightly once the bag had been completely removed.

He looked around cautiously at his new surroundings and moaned internally.

Dean was stuck in a dank, dark metal room. The only light came from a small florescent bulb overhead and a similar light fixture near the door. There were heavy chains and padlocks stringing the door solidly closed. He himself was standing in the middle of the room, a pink spray painted demon trap surrounding him, ensuring that he wasn’t going anywhere.

His eyes next fell upon Gabriel, who was pouring a generous amount of salt around the circular room. On a nearby table there was more salt, some holy water, the demon knife and a few other items that didn’t look like they were going to be used for anything pleasant. This room was nothing short of a torture chamber. Dean hated it. This was the kinda room they trapped monsters in, not the type of room he was supposed to be trapped in.

"So, some Angel’s, a Demon, and a Hunter walk into a torture chamber.... Sounds like a hook to a bad joke don't it Sammy?" Dean hissed to his brother as his shone with evil.

“Shut up Dean….” Sam grumbled.

“Aww come on Sammy! I’m hilarious and you know it!” Dean exclaimed with a smirk. If he was stuck in here he might as well torment them with his sick humor.

Sam just rolled his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly.

“So uh… you really think all this is going to hold me?” Dean said as he let a demonic laugh rip from his throat.

“Yeah Dean, I do think it will hold you. You’re a demon. This is a demon proof room. You aren’t going anywhere until you’re better again.” Sam said as he gave Dean a cold hard look that could have killed.

“But I’m not a normal demon. Have you ever seen a demon turn like that? I’m stronger than those other demons.” Dean said as he chuckled lightly.

“You’re still a demon though…” Cas insisted.

“Yeah and a pretty ugly one too…” Gabriel teased.

“Fuck you I’m gorgeous.” Dean retorted in irritation. “So… anyways… uhh... what’s with the pink demon trap?”

“We wanted to bring out the homosexuality in your eyes.” Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes.

“Fuck off Gabriel.” Dean spit.

Sam sighed and said, “It was the only color they had left…”

Dean pursed his lips and smirked as he said, “I guess that was bound to happen to us eventually…”

“So, Dean-o you mind telling us who you massacred earlier?” Gabriel prodded as he tried to steer the conversation in a productive direction.

“Do you mind fucking off Gabriel? Or maybe go try fucking my brother or something? Back the hell off.” Dean said in irritation. A small smirk crossed Dean’s face as he watched Sam flushed a deep shade of scarlet.

“You know, that’s probably what I would be doing right now if you hadn’t turned into a fucking demon!” Gabriel screamed back as he tried to get in Dean’s face.

His true form was actually a lot taller than his meat suit so he was able to square up to him a lot better. Dean snickered as he watched the archangel’s golden wings quivered angrily behind him.

“Woah, woah, woah, let’s stop this now.” Sam said as he stepped between Gabriel and Dean’s body his face still a deep red color. He put both hands on the archangel and pushed him back slightly. “The only one to blame for this demon shit is Crowley, okay. Our mission is curing him, not pointing fingers. Got it?”

Gabriel dropped his head slightly in shame as he said, “Yeah, yeah… I know… Your brother is just a fucking douche sometimes…”

“Yeah, but he’s our douche and we have to get him back.” Sam said with a sad look in his eyes.

“You fuckers do realize that I am right here right?” Dean growled.

They both ignored his comment and turned to face him.

"We're going to fix you Dean." Cas muttered trying to stand tall.

Dean chuckled menacingly and said, “Cas. Angel, how many times to I have to tell you that I ain't broken. I like being a demon. It’s fun! I like the disease"

"This isn't you Dean! We are going to get the old you back!!" Cas yelled as he grew angry.

The angel's anger just fueled the demons delight so he pressed on. He loved all the anger he was able to force upon everyone. It was absolutely perfect. "Oh Angel this is all me. I'm the new Dean, version 2.0 if you will. The improved Dean. So you better get used to it!! There ain't no 'old Dean' anymore. He don't exist no more. He's dead. He died the moment I went back down to hell and I insured his death tonight. After what I did, to all those people, the old me couldn’t handle what I did."

"Stop it Dean. We are going to find a way to reverse this." Sam shot in fury.

"Oh baby bro there is not reversing this. This is permanent."

“Nothing is permanent!” Sam insisted.

“Whatever you say Sammy!” Dean goaded his brother lightly.

"Dean what happened to the family business? You know, saving people, hunting thing? OUR JOB!!" Sam shouted in his brother’s face.

Dean laughed loudly and said, "No Sam. Your job. Not mine. I QUIT.”

“You can’t quit Dean! We all need you!” Sam screeched. “You were the one who dragged me back into all of this!”

“Suck for you then. I’m done. Like I said, the old Dean is dead; much like you three will be once I get free. I’m going to make sure that you-“

Before Dean could finish his sentence he was hit was a powerful blast of energy. He had no idea where it came from, only that the world went black. He slumped down, the chains holding him tightly in place as he was knocked into unconsciousness.


	38. Lose the Black

It was a gradual thing...

Waking up.

Kinda like a slow motion film that came in and out focus.

He kept his eyes closed as his head spun in a daze.  
Dean could hear voices all around him fading in and out as hushed whispers filled the room around him. Sometimes the voices were there, sometimes they weren’t. At some points he thought he could hear the soft voice of Castiel whispering to him through the darkness that now surrounded him. He had seemed to forgotten where he was for a minute.

That is, until he became aware of the cuffs still clamped tightly around his wrists and ankles. They were the only things that were holding him in place. It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position in the entire world, but it defiantly wasn’t painful by demon standards.

When Dean finally became completely aware of his surroundings he found that Sam was the only one currently in the room. His brother was engrossed in a book so he didn’t notice the fact that Dean had woken.

Carefully, Dean tried to tug on the chains to see if any of them had come loose, but he was disappointed to find that they were the same as they had been when he got locked up the first place. He quickly gave up his attempt and looked up at Sam again.

He sighed quietly and hung his head in shame. He was tied like a fucking hog when he should be trying to rip his brother’s throat out.

“Any chance of you letting me go?” Dean called to Sam, making him jump.

“You’re finally up?” Sam asked as he marked his book and set it on a small wooden table that must have been moved into the room while he was out.

“How long was I out?” Dean asked as he looked around the dimly lit room.

“About twelve hours.” Sam replied as he stood and walked closer to Dean. “Cas hit ya pretty hard with his mojo.”

Dean rolled his eyes and growled lightly. “So are you letting me go?” He jiggled the chains around his hands for emphasis.

“Not until we fix this.” Sam insisted.

Dean hissed and fought harder. “What part of stop trying don’t you seem to be getting here?”

“See, I could let you go Dean, but I know that the old you would have wanted me to stop you.” Sam explained as he pursed his lips. “In fact, I think the old you would kick my ass for not just killing you right now. You never wanted to be this.”

“Then just kill me then.” Dean spit. “The old Dean is dead. So just stop this shit, you’re never getting me back!”

“Dean, if there was one thing that I learned from you over the years, it that I know you don’t give up on family. No matter how bad shit gets, you don’t give up on them.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean roared, “And look where that has gotten us Sam! You’ve died a couple times, Cas has died a handful of time, and God knows I have too! So why not let me go, or send me back down below? They seemed to like me a whole hell of a lot down there!”

“Because we look out for each other Dean!” Sam shouted back. “Our job is more than just hunting! We’re supposed to look after each other.”

“Okay, now you’re pissing me off. If I wasn’t bound in chains like some kinky fifty shades of grey shit I would be ripping out your throat and drinking your demon tainted blood.”

Sam’s face grew hard and his eyes narrowed marginally. Dean knew he was making Sam angry. It was kinda like an unspoken rule between them that the demon blood wasn’t really supposed to be mentioned anymore.

“Try to see it from my point of view Dean.” Sam’s anger was boiling just beneath the surface, painted so clearly for Dean to see. “You pulled me back when I went on that craze with the demon blood! That was because of you! You saved me Dean.”

Dean smirked and said, “You know, I should have let you die Sam. I should have never sold my soul for you. All it has brought me is pain! Maybe I should have let you gone crazy from that blood and let the God Damn world end!”

“But you didn’t, because you care about me Dean and I know, somewhere deep down you still do care. You couldn’t kill me. You don’t have it in you. The truth of it is you couldn’t live without me. Hell, you can’t live without Cas either. You need us.” Sam taunted.

“That’s rather bold of you. Do you wanna bet? Let me loose and we can prove this here and now. We can see just how right you are about this.” Dean said with his fingers curling in anger.

“You think I would let you lose after threatening to kill me? No. Not until you’re better.” Sam said as he shook his head.

“You could join me Sam. It would be me and you against the world like always.” Dean purred with venom in his voice. “I know you can smell my blood. The sweet, dark warm aroma must be seeping off of me from my open wounds. Just take a taste and let yourself go!”

Sam ignored Dean’s comment all together as he turned and walked over to the small table full of weapons.

“Are you considering my offer Sammy?” Dean hissed with an evil smirk.

“How many Dean?” Sam asked as his finger toyed with one of the knifes lying on the table.

“How many what?” Dean spit furiously.

“People Dean.” Sam said whirling around. “How many people did you kill?”

Dean smirked wickedly, bearing his teeth menacingly at Sam. “Are you still worried about that Sammy? You should be worried about yourself right now.”

“Tell me Dean!” Sam roared as he picked up the weapon and stormed over to him.

Dean just chuckled and said, “Are you gonna hurt me Sam? What happened to all that family crap you were spitting earlier?”

Sam’s shoulders squared and his chest puffed up as he breathed angrily. “Fine. You wanna be treated like a demon? I’ll treat you like a God Damn demon!”

Sam lifted the knife a pulled it harshly across Dean’s chest.

Fabric and skin tore as the thick metal sliced easily through both. A scream was ripped from Dean’s mouth as pain exploded to life on his body. He soon turned his scream into a loud menacing laugh.

“There you go Sammy! Let it all out!” Dean roared.

“Who did you kill?” Sam screamed back as he threw another slice into his brother’s soft flesh.

Dean just laughed through the pain as the knife tore into him over and over again. The pain was almost like the force that was grounding him down. He kinda liked the rush that he was getting from it.

“Is this all you got?” Dean hissed as his body was wracked with more laughter. “Alistair’s lullabies are worse than this!”

He felt the knife clip his face and he smirked as he felt his own warm wet blood flowing down his face.

In anger, Sam dropped the knife and tore off to go grab the container of salt. He grabbed a fist full of the white crystals and forced it into Dean’s mouth.

Dean coughed and spluttered as the tiny grains got into his open wounds and burned the inside of his mouth, trailing down his throat and catching in his lungs like fire.

The door to the metal chamber was suddenly flung opened with a loud clang, followed by surprised shouts from both Castiel and Gabriel.

“Sam stop it!” Cas roared as Gabriel ran to him.

Sam flailed and struggled against Gabriel as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back. He was forced to drop the salt container as he fought to attack Dean some more. Sam had to eventually be dragged from the room, because he refused to calm down.

Dean roared with laughter, his black eyes burning with pride and anger all at once. “Get it all out Sammy! Let your anger take over!”

Cas gave him a dark look before he said, “We’ll back.”

“I’ll be waiting here princess!” Dean cackled back with a smirk as Cas stormed out after Sam and Gabriel.

The demons smirk faded away as the door was slammed shut and the locks clicked into place magically. Dean’s body hummed with burning pain in the earthshattering silence that now filled the metallic space. He was alone again. He needed to work.

At all costs, Dean needed to make sure he wasn’t here when they came back for him.

~~~

“What the hell were you doing Sam?” Gabriel roared as he dragged the hunter into the tiny room that Gabriel had poofed into existence for them to temporarily reside in.

“If he wants to stay a demon so fucking badly, why don’t we just treat him how we would treat a normal demon?” Sam hissed, he was still fuming and on the verge of snapping again.

“Sam, calm down. Okay? I know this is a lot to deal with, but that won’t help us cure your brother.” Gabriel said as he tried to take a calmer approach.

“I know, but Gabe… I need him back. Cas does too. We need him to be okay again.” Sam said as his anger melted away into a slow depression.

He pulled his fingers miserably through his hair long hair as he glanced over at Cas who was standing silently near the door. Sam took note of just how broken and small the angel looked without his partner in crime. Cas too was falling apart slowly without Dean by his side.

“I know you guys do. We all need him back. Here, sit down for a second and calm down Sammich.” Gabriel said as he put his hand on the hunters shoulder and guided him to a wooden rickety chair. “We’ll fix this. I promise we will get your brother back.”

“How?” Sam asked, his voice cracking in sadness.

Gabriel’s heart nearly broke right there listening to the pain in his boyfriend’s voice. They needed to fix this.

“There’s one thing that might be possible…” Gabriel mumbled. “But I have no idea what the results would be, or if it would actually work.”

Both Cas and Sam immediately jumped to life.

“You have something that can cure him?” Cas gasped, a glitter of hope in his eyes.

“Yeah… well… maybe…” Gabriel mumbled as he pulled at the back of his neck in hesitation.

“Don’t keep us waiting! Spit it out Gabe!” Sam cried in desperation. He was willing to listen to any idea, no matter how stupid. They just needed Dean back. This demon thing was utter bullshit.

“Okay, so like I said, I have no idea if this will even remotely work, but I’ve heard rumors in my day…” Gabriel started as he looked towards the ground. “Demons are always looked at as the epitome darkness, evil, and tainted purity, right…”

“Yes, they are generally seen that way.” Castiel agreed as he listened intently to his brother’s words.

“So, Cassie, tell me. What is the purest thing that our father made on this earth?” Gabriel asked as he directed his attention towards his brother.

Castiel’s eyebrows scrunched together before he said, “The purest thing… you mean a small child?”

Gabriel shook his head. “Close but no, it’s a part of us Cas. It’s in us, part of our genetic code. The single most useful blessing we have received from our traitorous father.”

Cas tilted his head in confusion. It was clear that he did not understand what Gabriel could possibly be referring to.

“An- an angel’s grace?’ Sam asked slowly before anyone else could say anything.

“Bingo.” Gabriel said in surprise. “Angel grace.”

“What does that have to do with anything Gabriel?” Cas asked. “Demons are far different than angels.”

“Yes, but angels can get rid of demons right?” Gabriel said as he tried to nudge his brother in the right direction.

“We can’t expel the demon from his body. It would kill him and destroy what’s left of his soul. He’s not being possessed Gabriel. That’s all Dean. We just need to separate the good from the evil.” Castiel said as he tried to work things out in his mind.

“Cas, he’s not Danny Phantom. We can’t just split his human side and his demon side like that. It would destroy him beyond repair.” Gabriel exclaimed.

“Who?” Cas asked with a tilt of his head.

“He’s- never mind Cas.” Gabriel shook his head in defeat. “Look, the bottom line is that the darkness will only be chased away by the light.”

Now both Sam and Cas were looking at Gabriel like he was nuts. Neither of them understood what Gabriel was trying to tell them. They had tried to understand, but Gabriel continued to be airy and indirect about everything he was saying.

Gabriel sighed, “It’s like I’m dealing with a bunch of children! Sammich I thought you went to college or something! You should know this!”

Sam smirked softly but said nothing and waited for Gabriel to continue.

“Basically, the darkness in Dean can be cleansed by the light in Cas. I mean that’s probably why the others always told us that sun rises every day to chase the dark away. To keep the demons at bay.”

“Who told you guys that?” Sam asked Gabriel curiously.

“We learned that a long time ago in school.” Gabriel explained to Sam quickly.

“You guys went to school?” There was shock in Sam’s voice as he responded.

“Uh…Yeah… we didn’t go poof just appear one day fully grown with all the knowledge in the world Samsquatch. We had to be sent us to school to train and become warriors… They had to teach us the things that don’t come instinctively. They also checked to see if all of our siblings were stable enough to be warriors and protectors of earth.” Gabriel told Sam.

“W-what if they weren’t stable enough?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“They weren’t killed if that’s what you’re asking.” Gabriel said with a small smirk at his confused boyfriend. “The ones who didn’t make it were usually sent off to be like cherubs or cupids or something. The more gentle angels.”

“Oh…” Sam nodded his head as he tried to wrap his head around this new concept. He never realized that angel didn’t just magically exist the way they are in one day. In fact, he had never thought about that. Angel’s just seemed like an ever present force of nature to him now. Sam shook his head in confusion as he tried to steer the conversation back to saving Dean. “So, uh, how can the ‘light in Cas’ cure Dean?”

“His grace. He can use his grace to purify Dean’s soul.” Gabriel said.

“But Gabriel,” Cas objected. “We have no idea what that could do to Dean!”

“Would you prefer him being a demon the rest of eternity?” Gabriel questioned.

Cas looked away from Gabriel and whispered, “There must be another way.”

“Doubtful baby bro. No one has ever cured a demon before. Many have tried of course, but none of them had an angel on their side.” Gabriel said as he tried to sway Castiel.

“I can’t do anything if it has a possibility of hurting Dean. We’re supposed to be saving him, not damning him. If he dies we all know where he is going.”

Everyone was quiet. Castiel had made a painful silence fall over the group. They were in some deep shit and no one knew how to stop it. If Dean died, he was going back into Crowley’s hands for good or worse, purgatory. There would be no return from there.

With the snap of his fingers, Gabriel made a small TV in the corner of the room jump to life. He had simply intended to break the uncomfortable silence in the room.

Hopefully some cartoons or something would do the trick.

Instead of cartoons, the room was filled with a feminine voice who sounded extremely somber and serious.

They all glanced up at the television and froze instantly as the woman on the screen spoke.

_‘Officers are baffled by the bloodbath that they encountered today. An illegal nudity bar that was being run in what many people thought was an abandoned factory, was shut down today by an unknown assailant. The officers on scene are still unsure of what happened here or if there are any survivors who may have escaped. Based on the reports there are at least twenty men and women who have been found dead so far. Attention was brought to this crime by an anonymous caller who frequented this club. If anyone has any information about who might be behind this vicious attack please call the local tip line at the number being shown at the bottom of your screen.’_

Sam’s heart felt like ice. He seemed to be rooted to the spot. That couldn’t be what he thought it was.

“No… That couldn’t have been...” Sam said in a choked whisper. He couldn’t even get the words out right.

“Twenty people…” Gabriel breathed.

“STOP IT!” Cas cried loudly. Both Sam and Gabriel looked at him in surprise. His hands were over his ears and he looked like he was about to cry. “It might not have been him!”

“Cas… Who else could it have been?” Gabriel said as he walked over to his brother and carefully pulled his hands off his ears.

“There are a lot of twisted people in the world.” Cas said as his lower lips quivered slightly. The angel knew in his heart this this had been Dean, but he didn’t want to believe it was possible.

“Yeah, but baby bro. Think about it. Dean goes nuclear for three days and now there are twenty people dead and we find Dean covered in some unknown victim’s blood? Seems kinda too perfect to be a coincidence.” Gabriel tried to tell Castiel.

In a whirlwind of emotions Castiel’s face suddenly went blank. There was no fear or anger or sadness detected anywhere on his face. It had happened so fast that Sam and Gabriel were instantly concerned with the angel’s reaction. There was a silent anger and determination filling the room now. Cas was far from okay. It was scary and unnerving to say the least.

“Cas? You okay?” Sam asked as he took a step closer to the unstable angel.

Cas flat out ignored Sam’s question and asked, “Gabriel, how do I use my grace to cleanse Dean.”

“It’s uhh… similar to the way you saved him from hell.” Gabriel explained. “You would need to up your game a lot more this time though.”

“Couldn’t that kill Cas?” Sam asked in concern. He had remembered Cas telling him a long time ago that he was surprised pulling Dean from hell hadn’t burned out his grace completely.

Gabriel paused as he thought for a second. “I- I’m not sure…” Gabriel’s face contorted in concern as he began to realize a flaw in his plan. He couldn’t have his little brothers grace burning out on him.

Despite Sam’s overwhelming desire to save his brother, he knew that Cas couldn’t die. They would just have to find a different way if they had too. He wouldn’t let the angel sacrifice himself! Not to mention Dean would probably end up accidentally killing himself trying to bring the angel back. It was the tragic story of their lives.

They weren’t going to lose anyone else. Sam was determined that they were all going to make it through for once in their life. Slightly damaged was better than dead any day.

“We should come up with a different plan-” Sam began to say before Cas interrupted him.

“No. I’m going to do it.” There was a scary stony silence in the angel’s face. He seemed to be carved out of pure stone. Cas almost seemed borderline psychotic.

“But Cas you could-” Sam started.

“I don’t care.” The angel hissed. “Dean can’t be like this any longer.”

“Cas do you realize that Dean will go absolutely nuts if he realized you died because of him?” Gabriel shouted in exasperation. “If you fix him and die, he would rather us just kill him now then have you die trying to save him.”

“I can’t live with him like this. I can’t.” Cas said as fire shone in his eyes. “Let’s go this need to be done now.”

“Can’t we wait and see if there are any better options?” Sam asked hurriedly.

“No, this is the only way. If there were a thousand ways to cure a demon, then demons wouldn’t exist.” Cas insisted as he stepped towards the door.

“But that doesn’t mean there’s not at least one other way.” Gabriel retorted.

“We don’t have time to look do we? Think about it. Our window to save him is probably getting smaller and smaller by the second. If we’re lucky, he still has a bit of untainted soul left in him. It will be far easier to cleanse him if I have somewhere to start.” He had almost reached the door now.

“Cas, wait! Let’s talk about this some more!” Gabriel called as he and Sam tried to follow after him.

“We have talked about it and I’ve made my decision.” Cas rushed from the room and slammed the door shut behind him to slow Gabriel and Sam down as they began to chase him. He realized that he was going to have to do this alone. Sam and Gabriel would only try to stop him. Cas didn’t want to be stopped. He just wanted Dean back.

Cas lifted his hand and used his mojo to fling the door open wide. He rushed past the metal door as Sam and Gabriel got through the other door. Cas hurriedly slammed the door back in place as he made it through. Quickly, he placed half a dozen warding spells over the cold metal as Sam and Gabriel shouted and pounded desperately on the other side.

“Cas! Don’t do this!” Sam screamed as his fist slammed repeatedly into the door alongside Gabriel, whose mojo was useless against the wards Cas had put in place.

Cas ignored them and turned around slowly to glare at Dean, who had clearly been struggling against his restraints judging by the sweat glistening on his brow.

“I’m guessing you’re about to do something stupid as fuck.” Dean said with a slight pant from his struggles. He had failed to get free during his companions absence and he was utterly disappointed.

“You could call it mildly stupid…” Cas said flatly as he carefully removed his trench coat and set it on the chair that Sam had been sitting in earlier.

"Oh, well is it possible that you came in here for a little angel on demon sex?” Dean pressed with sweet taunting venom in his voice. His eyes were trailing over the sharp lines that made up his angel’s perfect body. “Should be interesting right?"

"It's not going to happen Dean." Cas said coldly as he turned to face Dean.

The demon’s eyes followed the angel as he began to walk around the room slowly like a predator ready to pounce on his weak unsuspecting prey.

"Why? Is it because you afraid to fuck a demon? It that it Cas?" Dean's eyes flashed black as he purred, "Are you worried about your purity angel?"

The pounding outside the room continued as Cas stepped closer to Dean.

"I'm far from afraid of you Dean, but the answer is still no." Cas snapped.

"Aww come on. Why not Cas? It would be fun!" Dean's voice was thick as honey as he spoke. He desperately wanted to seduce his angel. While the others had been gone, Dean had finally given in to the fact that even as a demon he still wanted Castiel to be his. He still loved Cas in a dark twisted sort of way. Dean figured that it must be because of that friggin’ mating bond that Castiel had told him about so long ago. "It’s not like I haven't already used my body to taint your body in the past!' Dean cooed.

"I don't care about that Dean. I don’t give a fuck about my purity or whatever the hell you’re going on about now.” Cas said in a cold hiss. “The way you are right now is not the Dean that I fell in love with. T _hat Dean is gone_ and until I get him back, there is nothing between us. _We are nothing until your better._ ” Cas said in a tone that seemed to feel like an icy cold whip across Dean’s face.

The demons black dead heart twisted painfully in his chest as Castiel’s words ran in the air. This was the very first thing that had rendered Dean momentarily since arriving here.

After a moment Dean finally said, "Y-you don't mean that Cas. You’re bluffing. You can’t resist the urges that I know are drawing me to you."

"Look me in the eye and tell me if I'm lying." Cas growled.

"I'm still me Cas. I've just gotten some... upgrades." Dean insisted. "I'm stronger now. Imagine what we could accomplish together. We could rule the world if we wanted to. Think about what we could do between the sheets together and-"

"Dean. Stop. _You're not the same. I don't like what you've become. You murdered twenty people in cold blood._ " Cas said as he interrupted Dean and got right into his face.

"C-Cas..." Dean trailed off quietly. Their close proximity was almost intoxicating for Dean. He longed for the angels touch again. It was so close yet so far, Cas was just out of his reach. His heart was aching in his chest and the only cure was standing just far enough away to cause what seemed to be a physical pain inside of him.

"I always said that I would never give up on you. That doesn’t change. I will not rest until you are human again. I want you back. I want my Dean back. Not this demonic shit you fallen into. _I want you back._ " Cas hissed dangerously before tore the sleeve from Dean’s left arm and clamped his hand down hard on the handprint that had been hidden below.

Dean had hoped that the angel’s touch would be soothing to him.

Fuck was he wrong.

All Dean could feel was pain and a white, hot blinding light. It seemed as if his world was collapsing in around him. This pain made Alistair’s torture seem like soft kitten licks.

Dean could feel his blood boiling and fire ripping through his veins. There was no pain great enough to describe what he was feeling now. Any mortal human being would die instantaneous from this burning fire inside of him.

Dean threw his head back and screamed louder than he thought possible as he felt that pain travel deep into his core. He felt the moment that the white hot pain touched his deadened soul. He thrashed and writhed, pulling hard at his metal chains as he worked to get free. This pain was intolerable and only continued to get worse. Dean would rather be ripped to shreds by hellhounds a thousand times and left to die, torn up and bloody than to endure this pain Cas was subjecting him too. He would rather be Alistair’s bitch for the rest of eternity than this. Hell, being thrown into the freaking sun would be better than this. Maybe the heat of the sun would be less intense than what he was feeling now.

“Cas! Stop! Please! Don’t d-do this!” Dean wailed as tears of pain streamed down his face. “Please Cas! Please! I’m begging you!”

His toes began to curl as the pain just got worse. Cas seemed to be radiating light from every inch of his body. It was like a blinding fire licking up his skin, completely out of control and trying to reduce him to ash. He was sure than at any moment he was going to burn up into a crisp and simply leave behind his smoking remains.

Dean’s screams began to rise louder and tear up his throat as he felt the burning heat curling around something cold deep inside of him. The intense heat began contracting tightly and squeezing him from the inside out. Cas was trying to destroy him from the inside out. He was trying to make his internal organs squish into mush.

The pain and heat seemed to go on for hours. Dean lost track of the time as he convulsed in agony. His entire world had turned red. All his memories were being clouded and pushed to the side. He was unable to come up with a single thing to distract him from the torment. Dean was forced to stay completely focused on the tendrils of dreadful pain coursing through every single inch of his being. He could feel the pain in the very molecules that made up his form.

It was by far the worst thing he had ever been subjected to endure in his entire life.

After some time, the pain intensified more than Dean could believe was possible. Surely this meant his death was coming soon. His entire body felt like it was being broken all at once as he was being squeezed through an open flame.

As his entire body strained away from the pain in every direction he felt Cas weaken slightly. Dean took this as his chance. He tried to tug his arm away from the angel and pull back with all his might. He dredged up his last remaining ounce of strength and pulled away.

Dean cried out with his wrecked broken voice and wailed miserably as Castiel pulled back just as hard. He was unable to free himself from the weakening angel, because he too had been weakened by this whole ordeal.

As Dean’s body burned up Castiel’s lips suddenly crashed into his.

Dean’s entire world turned white, black and red all at once. He screamed into the angel’s mouth as Cas forced as kiss from him. The pain was at its very peak now as Cas worked at his lips hungrily. It seemed as it the kiss had given the angel the final ounce of strength to finish the job.

The last thing Dean remembered before he blacked out was staring wildly into the angel’s brilliant blue eyes as they kissed like their very existence depended on this kiss.

As their connection broke Castiel pulled away from the kiss and fell to his knees in front of Dean. He was drained and utterly unable to stand.

“D-Dean…” Cas gasped breathlessly as he looked up at the motionless man above him.

Cas watched in awe as the demon morphed slowly. He watched Dean’s wings melting away and his horrible demonic face fading back to his own face. He only hoped it had worked. Had he cured Dean or killed him?

Cas became worried as Dean stayed utterly still in his restraints.

The angel immediately forced himself to stand on shaky unstable legs to grab the key to Dean’s chains. That position couldn’t be comfortable for a human. His fingers fumbled at the locks as he worked quickly to free his partner.

Once the chains fell lose Cas grabbed Dean’s limp body and fell back to the floor holding him close.

As he cradled the man weakly, Gabriel finally managed to bust through the last of his wards. Him and Sam came rushing into the room and find Dean and Cas both on the floor.

“Cas! What happened? What happened Cas?” Sam shrieked as he ran to their sides.

The angel ignored him. He only had eyes for the face of the man that he loved. Cas just needed him to open those eye so he could see the beautiful green orbs that were hidden by his closed eyes.

He just needed to open his eyes.

Cas stroked Dean’s hair as the man breathed shakily.

“Dean…” Cas gasped again as he moved his face down to Dean’s bloody face. He put his forehead against Dean’s burning skin and prayed for him to wake up.

After a moment, Dean twitched. He stirred slightly in Castiel’s arms making the angel’s heart leap in anticipation.

This was it. This was the moment to find out if he had really truly saved his righteous man.

Dean’s eyes fluttered open and stared deeply into Castiel’s hopeful face.

Cas could have cried when he saw that Dean’s eyes were miraculously the perfect green that he had always known. Not black. There were no signs of demonic anything left in that bloodied face.

Cas had done it. He had cured his soulmate.

Cas hurriedly pulled Dean’s face to his and him like a dog starving for water. There was relief and happiness filling his every muscle as Dean kissed him back and clutched at his hair loosely.

When the finally broke apart due to lack of air Dean croaked in a rough overused voice "Woah easy tiger.”

Cas beamed down at Dean with everything he had. Despite both of their weakened states, Cas never wanted to let Dean go. He never wanted anything to ever happen to either of them ever again.

“Are we cool now?” Dean said in a crackling whisper.

“We’re cool now.” Cas said with a small laugh as a single tear dripped down and landed on Dean’s shoulder.

“I love you angel.” Dean croaked in his wrecked voice.

“I will always love you Dean.” Cas breathed back weakly.

“Let’s get you guys somewhere that you can rest.” Gabriel said, as he bent down and touched both Castiel and Dean’s foreheads.

They both instantly appeared in a motel room, together on a soft fluffy bed that felt like the clouds of heaven itself.

Cas smiled at the reborn hunter now curled in his arms. Gabriel had cleaned them both of all the sweat and blood that had coated their bodies. He had even put them both in some soft fluffy pajamas.

Dean signed softly and pressed his face into Castiel’s side as he almost instantaneously drifted into sleep in his guardian’s arms.

Cas, with his almost completely drained grace, tried to stay away awake as long as he could. He had never been this weak in his entire life. Not even when Crowley had tortured him, but he still fought against sleep. He just wanted to watch Dean rest peacefully until the end of time, but he was finally forced to succumb to the pull of sleep as Gabriel and Sam joined them in the motel room.

They had made it through. Crowley was far from Castiel’s mind. They could deal with him later. They just needed to focus on recovery.

Crowley was still going to die, but right now, family was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters coming soon! :)


	39. Swan Song

When Cas awoke next he found the space beside him on the bed cold and empty.

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed in worry, the peace of waking up immediately gone as panic set in. "Dean? Where are you?"

"Woah! Hey, Cas! Calm down!" Dean exclaimed, his voice still destroyed from the night before as he appeared from what appeared to be a kitchen. "I'm right here angel!" 

The hunter rushed to the bed to sit beside Cas and comfort him. Dean clutched the angel and pulled him in for a warm tight embrace. When he finally loosened his grip around Castiel, Dean pulled his face back and leaned in to kiss him slowly. 

"Don't ever leave me again." Cas whimpered as he repeatedly placed soft gentle kisses upon Dean’s lips.

"Never again." Dean whispered back as he smiled lightly. "If we made it through that, we can make it through anything."

Cas could have cried he was so happy that Dean was okay again.

The angel finally pulled his face back and looked deep into the hunters face. His happiness was dampened slightly when he saw Dean’s pale skin and sallow cheeks. As Castiel’s eyes raked across the hunter’s body quickly, he found dark purple and brown bruises budding all across Dean’s freckled skin with deep dried gashes crisscrossing his body everywhere. These marks were the results of the torture they had done to him and injuries he received as he fought to get free. All of this exterior damaged worried Castiel, but nothing scared him more than when he looked into Dean’s deep green eyes and only saw deadened pain. Dean was hiding the broken pain well, but Cas could still see it glistening dully in the hunter’s face. Cas knew that what he was seeing wasn’t the type of pain that just goes away overnight. This was pain that would linger and follow Dean for years to come. This would torment Dean in the middle of the night and cause him to lose more sleep than he already did. Dean looked damaged both inside and out.

“Dean, how are you doing? Are you okay?” Cas asked trying not to sound as worried as he really was. His joy and excitement from a few moments ago had made him forget about how far from okay Dean really could be.

A smile lit up Dean’s face as he said, “Fuck yeah! I'm great! I’m not a demon anymore and I’m in the arms of the most amazing angel in the entire world.”

Cas smiled back at Dean, trying to conceal the fact that Dean was now worrying him even more. Though the hunter had smiled brightly at him, that smile hadn’t completely erased the horror hidden in his eyes. Dean was a master at lying, but Cas knew all of his tells.

The angel immediately thought back to something Demon Dean had said to them, ‘After what I did to all those people, the old me couldn’t handle what I did.’

Dean was far from okay. He had killed humans. People he had sworn his life to protect. He knew that even though he had been a demon, Dean would blame himself. Cas knew Dean was broken to a point that was almost beyond repair. Almost. Cas had fixed him before. Dean just needed a little support; he could be healed over time once again.

“Enough about me though, How are you doing Cas?” Dean asked changing the subject quickly as he trailed his fingers through the angel’s hair. “You used up a lot of your mojo on me.”

“I’m good. A little weak, but nothing I can’t recover from.” Cas admitted honestly. Maybe if he was honest with Dean, it would coax his partner to admit that he needed help.

Dean smiled and moved back in for another kiss. “You can get through anything Cas. You’re a fucking badass.”

As they kissed, their movements quickly became heated as Cas tried to deepen the kiss. His fingers trailed up under Dean’s shirt and began to pull him closer. Cas made Dean move onto his lap so the hunter was straddling him as he leaned forward and continued their kiss. Castiel's fingers tangled in the hunter’s hair as he tried to buck his hips upwards into Dean while keep their faces pressed together. One hand eventually released the hunter and tried to trail down to Dean’s jeans.

First step to trying to heal Dean: Use sex to calm him and show him how much he still loved him. Show Dean that he still meant everything to him.

As Castiel’s fingers fumbled with the button and fly Dean stopped him. Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise as Dean held his hands still, preventing him from going any further.

“Cas…” Dean breathed in a crackling voice. “Not right now, maybe later.”

Castiel’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Since when did Dean Winchester turn down sex? There must be something seriously with Dean. This wasn’t normal. Dean was usually itching to have sex at every possible moment. Now he was terrified.

“Dean are you sure that you’re alright?” Cas asked as he sat up, with Dean still on his lap.

“I’m fine angel. Just thinking.” Dean murmured. “And I swear I will make it up to you and give you the best sex of your entire life after.”

Cas hesitated scanning Dean’s face for any inclination of what he was talking about, but when he found nothing in those endlessly green eyes he slowly asked, “Dean… after what? What did you do?” 

“I knew you would try to stop me if I told you beforehand.” Dean said as he looked away from the angel. “But I was the only think that I thought would work.”

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed, “What did you do?”

Dean shifted his position to side off Castiel’s lap and onto the edge of the bed instead.

After a long drawn out moment of silence in the room, Dean looked up through his lashes and into the angel’s piercing blue eyes as he whispered, “I called Crowley.”

“You did what?” Cas hissed in fury as he nearly jumped off the bed in frustration. “Why?”

“I know how we can kill him. I’ve got the entire thing work out Cas. It will work this time!” Dean tried to explain as the angel freaked out.

“Is he coming here?” Cas spluttered, “Is it warded here? When did you-”

“Calm down, calm down.” Dean said he tried to sooth the worried angel. “Listen to me! We’re fine okay. I warded the place earlier. Then I called Crowley and told him I needed him to meet me in 24 hours. I said it was important. He still thinks I’m a demon. He suspects nothing.”

“What- When – Wait, how long have you been up?” Cas asked as he just began to notice the dark bags under his partners eyes and the sleep deprived look on his face. It seemed as if he hadn’t slept in four days. Which was probably true since he more than likely didn’t sleep when he had been a demon.

“Long enough to work out a plan.” Dean said, giving the angel an obscure response as he glanced at the clock on the side table beside the bed.

“Damn it Dean!" Cas swore. Dean must have awoken not long after falling asleep and worked the rest of the night to put up wards and contact Crowley. "You need to rest and take it easy for a few days! You just went through hell. Literally. Crowley can wait.” Cas protested, trying to get the exhausted hunter to look at him again.

“I’ve been through worse.” Dean said as he tried to brush off Castiel’s words and just sat staring motionlessly at the opposite wall.

“No you haven’t Dean. That's the problem.” Cas insisted. “You know that’s a lie. You were dead for three months forced to live through hell again, only to be brought back and turned into a demon two days later. Then over your three day demonic reign you killed twenty people and afterwards I subjected you to pain worse than death, pain worse than when I raised you from perdition just so you could become human again. So don't try to tell me that you're ‘fine’ or that ‘you've been through worse’. I know you Dean. You can't lie to me!”

There was a long silence that filled the room around them. Sometimes the hunter wondered why he even tried lying to Cas at all. Cas usually seemed to know what was the truth and what was a lie. The angel almost always knew when something was up.

Dean chewed on his lip lightly, still avoiding Castiel’s eye. He knew he had hit a nerve with Cas. Dean had expected a reaction like this when he had formulated his plans. Despite having a very pissed off angel boyfriend who could smite him in a heartbeat, Dean couldn’t focus on anything but Crowley. He couldn’t afford to think of anything else. Dean was so done with Crowley, focusing solely on the demons permanent ganking as if it were his only lifeline left in the middle of a fast moving flood. He could fix his ties with Cas later on. This was too important.

“So? I told you I’m fine and I am. Just drop it Cas.” Dean finally said after what felt like hours. “You know the reason all of that happened? Because of the fucking King of Hell douche bag Crowley. We should have killed his ass the first time we met him. He had caused us nothing but trouble.”

“I won’t drop it Dean. This is serious! Think about this, every time we chase after that bastard someone ends up hurt or dead one way or another, and it’s usually you, you dumbass.”

“Well, one of us has to be the dumbass I guess.” Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders.

The hunter started to stand up as he said, “I figured that this was the best way to get Crowley in our grasp. He doesn’t know that I’m back with you guys again. We can end this, but I need everyone’s help.”

“Dean-” Cas called after the hunter, but there was a gentle tap at the motel door that made both Cas and Dean looked up in surprise.

Dean moved back over to Cas and pulled out his favorite gun from the back of his pants. Cas pursed his lips lightly, Dean must have never gone to sleep, he wasn’t even in his pajamas anymore the angel noted. Those were tossed in a pile on the floor.

The motel door cracked open slightly, Dean’s gun trained at whoever might be walking in.

“Are you two decent?” Sam’s voice called wearily.

Dean chuckled and said, “Yeah Sammy, we’re wearing clothing. There’s only so much we’re willing to scar you and believe me, having you see me naked is no prize either. This body is only for Castiel’s eyes.”

“Oh, God Dean. I don’t care whose eyes are meant to see what. I just don’t wanna see you fucking your boyfriend again.” Sam said as he walked into the room, followed closely by Gabriel.

Dean smirked and said, “Shut the door would ya Gabriel.”

The door clicked back into place as Dean moved to sit next to Cas on the bed.

“How are you feeling Dean?” Sam asked as he grabbed one of the chairs at the motel table. He seemed weary to approach his brother.

“I’m great Sammy!” Dean said smiling. “I’m human again!”

Sam’s eyes flitted to Castiel’s face as he pursed his lips and grimaced. The youngest Winchester could see the disapproval and concern plastered across Castiel’s face. He knew what Dean was saying was a lie, and the expression on the angel’s face only confirmed his suspicion.

“Dean, look about yesterday-” Sam started as he tried to apologize for what he had done to his brother. He felt awful for what he had done.

“Sammy, don’t. Don’t apologize for any of that. I should be the one apologizing. I was being a douche. I wish I could take back everything I said to you guys. There are so many things that I wish I could take back.” Dean said in a gruff pained voice.

Cas didn’t fail to notice the guilt that flashed in Dean’s eyes when he said that. Something else must have happened that Dean hadn’t told them about.

“Here, let me fix that voice of yours and get rid of those nasty marks on your skin” Gabriel offered as he took a step closer to the hunter. “It sounds like you’ve been fucked to death.”

Dean smirked as Gabriel touched his fingers to Dean’s forehead. He instantly felt the itchy, painful scratchiness in his voice vanish, along with most of the stiffness in his muscles.

Cas immediately saw an improvement in Dean, but it was only a physical one. His cheeks were still sallow, his skin was still pale, and that terrible deadened look in his eyes still remained. Cas realized that he wouldn’t be able to do this alone.

“I think I have been fucked to death. By life…” Dean chuckled. “Thanks Gabriel.”

Gabriel snickered and asked, “So how’s the recovery going?”

“Dean is a fucking idiot.” Cas said before Dean could open his mouth to say a single word.

"It needs to be done Cas!" Dean shot back, with anger in his voice.

"What did you do?" Sam asked, trying to clear up the confusion.

"I booked up an appointment with the king of hell." Dean told his brother casually.

Sam closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as he tried to refrain from screaming at his recovering brother. In a deadly quiet hiss Sam asked, "Dean, why the fuck did you do that!"

"Oh stop your bitching Sam." Dean said brushing Sam off. "I want a bullet in his brain and I won't be able to relax until the deed is done!"

"We could have talked about it first!" Sam growled.

"What so you could tell me it was a shitty idea and coop me up here until you thought I was stable? Yeah, so not gonna happen." Dean shot back.

"Dean isn't there any way-" Sam started.

"I already have something in place. Now either you let me go meet up with Crowley tomorrow, or I don't show up and he figures that he's captured me and that I've been corrupted. So you can either let me leave or come with me. One way or another I'm fucking killing him." Dean said stubbornly as he cut off his brother.

“You’re doing this tomorrow?” Sam spit. “Fuck Dean, do you ever rest?”

“Not until I finished a job I don’t.” Dean said in a hard voice.

Sam sighed and shook his head in defeat. One Dean had his mind set on something, he was sure to follow through until he was tied down and restrained. Sam finally asked, "And there's no way to talk you out of this?"

"Nope." Dean answered crossing his arms slightly, as he popped his 'p'.

"Fine me and Gabriel will help you, but the second things go south we bail." Sam insisted. He knew that his brother would end up finding a way to sneak out if they attempted to stop him.

"I'll come too." Cas told his partner.

Dean was about to say something to Cas, but he forgot what it was when Cas added, "But you have to promise me to take a break for at least a little while after."

The hunter smiled softly as he said, "I swear on baby. I just need to do this Cas."

Cas pursed his lips and tried to smile at the stubborn hunter.

"Speaking of baby..." Dean murmured. "Gabe, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have no other option because Cas is low on his juice. I am trusting you to bring Baby back to me in one piece. I'll tell you where she's at if you bring her back here."

"Oh I'm so honored." Gabriel said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Not a scratch! Do ya hear me?" Dean warned as he quickly located some motel stationary and a pen.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. I’ll only make one pit stop to drag race your sweet ass ride down the Autobahn in Germany." Gabriel teased.

Dean's eyes turned fiery as he hissed, "Hell no! Absolutely not"

"Calm down, I was just joking." Gabriel grumbled as he rolled his eyes. "Don't get all worked up over nothing."

Slowly, Dean folded up the paper with the address and handed it over to the archangel.

Gabriel gave Dean a little sideways smirk as he unfolded the paper then, proceeded to vanish with a snap of his fingers.

"He better not leave a single feather on her.” Dean mumbled to no one in particular.

There was silence in the room as Dean stood between Cas and Sam. No one was really sure what to say to the ex-rouge hunter. Everything was just so off. Dean was firm set on killing Crowley to the point where he would risk his own health and the safety of everyone else to see the end of the demon King.

“Dean-” Sam began to murmur gently hoping to get through to him, but he was quickly interrupted by Dean.

“Well,” Dean clapped his hands together with a fake, broken smile on his face. “I guess we should go over the plan then.”

~~~

It was the day of the meeting twenty four hours had passed by almost too fast it seemed. Baby shone brightly in the morning light as she flew across asphalt while the soft sound pf Led Zeppelin hummed from the radio. Dean was all alone. He had told Cas, Sam, and Gabe that this part he needed to do alone. Crowley couldn’t know that he was here with anyone else. It would spoil the whole thing.

Dean ran over the plan in his head again jut to be sure that he was calculating everything right. He watched himself kill Crowley, he watched Crowley kill him, he watched Crowley kill Cas, Sam and Gabe. Dean was playing out this scene a hundred different ways, trying to think of every possible outcome.

He knew it was only a distraction for himself.

Dean was damaged. Broken beyond repair and he knew it too. His demon side had effectively killed the last part of Dean that wasn’t broken. He had obliterated last part of him that had been whole and unbroken. Killing all of those innocent bystanders had sealed the deal. Not to mention how he almost cheated on Cas. Those were both unforgivable. Dean knew that he didn’t deserve Sam and Cas in his life. He had failed them. And he knew that once he finally greeted death again, that he was just going back down below to the place of torment where he knew he belonged. Dean knew that there was no heaven for him. He wasn’t okay.

The truth is… Dean was barely holding it together.

It took all he had not to just keep on driving and leave his family behind. God know he didn’t want to, but he also didn’t want to look into their faces every day and see the disappointment and shame reflected back at him. He didn’t need it. All he ever did was hurt and destroy them. That was his curse, to destroy everything he ever loved.

They had no idea how bad he really was. Cas thought he was seeing it all, but the angel had only scratched the surface. No one wanted to be inside his mind. Especially right now.

Dean couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep, his body was running on empty, fueled only by adrenaline and fear of sleep itself. If he slept, he would dream, if he dreamed, it would be a nightmare. His body was going to show him his worst nightmare over and over.

It would show him standing in a room full of all the bloodied people he had killed, and right beside him, would be the lifeless bodies of Cas and Sam.

He wouldn’t be able to handle it. Dean didn’t want to imagine it.

Sometimes he wondered what the point was. It seemed like no one had a point anymore. Was he just destined to kill everyone he loved?

Dean knew that he had never hated himself more than he had now. In his past he had done a lot of shitty things, but never something so bad as this. He had never threatened to kill Sam and Cas before. Yes, sometimes they got really annoying and he wanted to kill them, but that was different. It was normal. The desire for blood that he had felt as a demon though, that wasn’t normal. He had wanted to taste the blood in their bodies. Dean had wanted to feel the warm red liquid oozing through his fingers and squelching under his boots.

Dean felt numb. Normally as Dean drove to a hunt or a fight there would adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Not today.

Today, he was killing the demon who caused all of this. The demon who stole Cas from him, then forced the angel to watch him die. The demon who changed him into the blood killing machine he had become as a demon. The demon who tore apart the last good part of him.

To be completely honest with himself… Dean was scared.

He was scared that this whole thing was going to go wrong. He was scared that Cas or Sam or even Gabriel would get hurt. He was scared that Crowley would end up getting away.

But most of all, Dean was afraid of himself.

He was scared that he would go dark side again. He was scared that the rush of killing or tormenting would change his eyes from green to black again.

Dean wasn’t just afraid, he was terrified.

He pulled off the main road and into the empty abandoned lot that he had visited yesterday when he formulated his plan. With just a single glance, Dean made sure that everything was still in order.

Dean moved to the back of the impala and opened her trunk. He quickly pulled free all the materials he would need to summon Crowley. He had informed the demon that he would call for him when they were to meet.

He quickly blended together all of the materials and quickly drew the required sigil for the spell.

Then he crouched to the ground as he pulled a book of matches from his jackets pocket and struck a single match to life. As he threw the small flame into the mix he mumbled a Latin spell under his breath to complete the process. "Ligandum eos pariter eos coram me."

Sparks shot from the mini alter as the hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood at attention.

He didn't need to turn his head to know that Crowley had arrived.

"Hello squirrel." Crowley cooed menacingly.

"Crowley." Dean said flatly as he slowly stood.

The hunter watched as Crowley's eyebrows arched in confusion. "Well don't you look... Different from last time I saw you."

"I suppose I do, don't I." Dean purred. It was taking all of his self-control to not just leap and Crowley and chop his head off. That wasn't the plan though. He had to stick to the plan. This was the only thing was going to work.

"How'd you do it? How did you cure yourself?" Crowley pressed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Dean laughed softly as he stepped closer to where Crowley was standing.

"You always have been a secretive one Dean." Crowley murmured. Then he laughed and said, "I bet you can still feel it though. That desire for blood and evil flooding through your veins. The need to kill."

Dean smiled coldly, "Oh I can guarantee there is someone I wanna kill. I'll give you a hint, he standing right in front of me."

"You may be acting tough now Dean, but there is no recovery for what you've done. You can try and lie to yourself, but I know how you think now. Hell gave me that little bit of insight into that god awful cranium of yours."

"You don't know me." Dean sneered.

"I know that in all years running hell, I've never found someone as fucked up as you. I've never found someone who hated themselves so much. You’re just barely holding back the dark as it threatens to take you over again. Whatever you did as a demon, I can see it. It’s completely destroyed you.”

"I'm about done with your shit Crowley. You've fucked us over one to many times.” Dean growled angrily. “We should probably get down to business right about now.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Crowley scoffed. “My head on a silver platter? Good luck catching me.”

Dean said nothing but smirked evilly, adding a slight cackle as he stared the demon down.

A loud crack of a gun rang through the air making them both jump.

Dean knew to expect this but it still startled him none the less. He turned slightly so he could bring Cas into his peripheral vision as he held a smoking pistol tightly in his grasp.

A glint of silver caught the hunter’s eye as his eyes began to follow the speeding bullet. It was like a blur of motion as it flew through the air. Sam and Gabriel quickly stepped beside Cas as their eyes trailed after the deadly metal, watching it move closer to Crowley, in an almost painful crawling motion.

They watched as the small round crashed into the side of Crowley’s head, making blood instantly pool from the entry wound it had left behind.

After impact there was a moment of complete and utter silence as they all waited. There seemed to be a giant breath of air that was being held in place as they all stood tense and at the ready.

The silence was broken by Crowley when he finally raised his eyebrows in amusement as he asked, "You really thought a bullet would kill me? I thought you boys were smarter than that." He moved his hand to the side of his head and pulled it down to look at the blood that now stained his finger. "All you managed to do was get my suit dirty."

Dean began to close the gap between them again as he growled, "Crowley, you underestimate us sometimes." He paused and smirked maliciously before adding, "See, I thought about killing you, but I figured that would be too nice a fate for you. You would probably just end up being brought back by your demonic buddies before long anyways."

Dean’s slow menacing manor was quickly becoming intimidating and almost scary. Becoming a demon and going through the pain of changing back really damaged Dean. He was clearly much different now than he had been before. He seemed more broke and lethal than he ever had before. Dean was like a loose cannon ready to blow, and Crowley knew it.

"You really can learn a lot in hell. You hear whispers. Instead, I figured that we should put you somewhere you should have been thousands of years ago. We wanted you to suffer. I wanted you to suffer more than any of them. I actually wanted to torture you to death. Make you feel every last bit of pain that you caused us, but like I said, hell can teach you a thing or two. I found something that is a thousand times better than death." Dean mused lightly. "See, I’m gonna put you somewhere no one will ever find you. Somewhere dark and cold, between here and hell."

"Dean, you know better than anyone a grave will do nothing to keep me in place." Crowley scoffed. Was that really the best they had? Maybe he had underestimated Dean’s intelligence level. Maybe hell had really fried his brain this time.

"Yeah well, I thought of that too. Thank God for Devils Traps right?" Dean said with a wicked smirk.

"Six feet under?” Crowley asked skeptically. “Those fade away over time and I'll back on my thrown before you know it." It was Crowley's turn to smirk. He thought he had won.

"Yeah, but the worst metal can do is rust." Dean taunted as his eyes glinted. 

Crowley could swear that he saw a glint of black in Dean’s eyes as he spoke. His shook his head, knowing that it had been a trick of the light, but there had defiantly been the ghost of a demon in those eyes that absolutely screamed danger.

"What do you mean...?” Crowley asked warily.

"You know, I heard that if you carve a devils trap into a bullet, it becomes a very effective way to keep demons place and keep them from smoking out or moving."

Crowley's heart stopped. They couldn’t have done-... they didn't did they? Crowley tried to step away from Dean, who was dangerously close now. He almost screamed in fear when he realized that he was unable to move. Upon closer inspection of the ground around him, Crowley saw that he also had devils trap that had been hidden lightly by a covering of dust. He couldn’t believe that he had initially missed that important detail.

“A devils trap too?” Crowley asked, scoffing to mask his fear.

“Well I had to be sure this would work didn’t I? This was my backup plan, but I guess I didn’t need it, because demons can moved around a little in devils traps. You on the other hand seem unable to move.” Dean said with a smirk.

‘NONONO this can’t be happening.’ Crowley screamed in his mind. He had been one step ahead of these dunderheads all this time. How could he have slipped up now? How had he not known that Dean was no longer a demon? He should have known that this entire thing was a trap. Dean would have never called for him to work together. How could this have happened?

“You little shit head.” Crowley hissed in anger.

“I take that as a complement.” Dean said as he cocked his eyebrows in amusement. “See I know you’re scared of me Crowley. You were right I am different now. I know what fear looks like in others. I watched that fear shine at me from twenty pairs of eyes as I slaughtered them, being sure to take my time with each one of them. I wanted them to feel as much pain as possible before meeting their inevitable deaths. I wanted to watch the life leave their eyes after they finished begging me for mercy.”

Crowley’s eyes went wide twenty people in three days? Dean had been a monster as a demon. “I must say that I’m impressive Dean. I didn’t think you would have the sac to do it.” He was trying to distract the hunter as he tried to think of an escape plan.

The side of Dean’s lip curled in amusement as he asked, “You know do know hunters do to people like you right Crowley?” He slowly pulled the demon knife free from its holster as began to carefully examine the Latin symbols that ran up its length. “Or, more specifically, what we’re going to do to you.”

Dean paused for emphasis as he stood behind Crowley and brought the demon knife up under neck as he whispered in his ear. “See, first we’re going to remove your hands and feet so you can’t get away from us the normal way. Then, Castiel’s gonna give your demon wings some special attention. It’s almost like an eye for an eye thing, except Cas’s wings still actually work. After, we’re gonna treat you to a little good old fashion torture, and God and I’m looking forward to that bit.” Dean purred with excitement as he listened to the demon’s breath hitch higher and higher with each word he spoke. “Afterwards, Gabriel is gonna find you a nice old coffin, bury it a good fifty feet underground, and completely in case you in cement. We’ll add some extra devils trap bullets just in case you think you’re gonna try anything, but I’m pretty sure you won’t be going anywhere for a very long time.”

“You’re bluffing.” Crowley hissed, trying to act less concerned than he actually was.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me I’m lying.” Dean said as he stepped back in front of Crowley and stared directly into the demon’s dark brown eyes.

Crowley felt a pit deep in his stomach as he saw the confirmation in Dean’s face. The king of hell quickly decided that he better enjoy this last ounce of sunlight shining down upon his skin, he was getting the feeling that he might never see it again.

~~~

Demonic screams filled the room as blood pooled on the floor around them.

Crowley was soaked in blood as salty tears of pain left red stained streaks down his cheeks.

Dean was somewhat surprised that the demon hadn't begged for mercy yet. Instead, Crowley kept hurling insults at him and taunting comments in Dean's direction trying to get a rise out of him.

Cas and Sam had taken a break just a few minutes earlier, warily leaving Dean alone with the demon. Dean had assured them he would be fine and that Crowley wasn’t going anywhere.

Since they had captured Crowley, Dean had just stood back and let Cas and Sam have their way with the King of Hell. He stayed out of the torturing part and just watched his brother, and his boyfriend get out all their anger.

Cas had already destroyed and shredded Crowley’s wings, hissing words about how someone so horrible shouldn’t get to experience the beauty of flight. Cas really didn’t want to rip apart Crowley’s wings, but then he remembered the pain that had hung about in his wings for weeks after Crowley had finished torturing him.

Sam too had his way with Crowley, making him feel pain for taking his brother away from them and hurting everyone that he cared about.

As the torment went on, they all knew that Dean was just itching to tear Crowley apart too, but it was also a known fact that Dean didn't want anyone he cared about seeing just how cruel and dark he could get with his torture methods. Some things that you learn in hell never leave you.

When Cas and Sam finally agreed to leave Dean alone for just a little bit, they weren't really worried about Crowley getting free and hurting Dean. They were more worried about Dean hurting himself by doing this. Who knew if torturing someone like this would send Dean spiraling back into the dark!

Gabriel had been told to stay behind with Dean, but as soon as Cas and Sam had vanished, Dean had sent the archangel from the room too.

As Crowley sat nearly motionless, strapped down and panting deeply, Dean stepped in to free another wave of fresh blood from the King of Hells skin as he swiped the demon blade down Crowley's bare and already bloodied chest.

Dean smirked as he looked down at Crowley's stubbly legs and his blood soaked suit pants. At the end of each pant leg there was nothing more than two bloodied stumps. His feet having been removed viciously by Dean once everyone had left the two of them alone. Crowley's lip was split leaving long sticky trails of blood and saliva running down his face as some of it dribbled off his chin and onto his bared chest. The demons face was bruised and battered, one eye swollen shut now and turning a sickening purple color with each passing minute.

"Dean you've completely lost yourself." Crowley hissed through his teeth as pain continually racked through his body.

"I know." Dean said back with an amused smile on his face, "You've got no one to thank but yourself for this one."

"No, now Dean you know that isn't true. You've been fucked up you sold your soul and took your first trip down stairs." Crowley taunted. “Actually, probably longer than that.”

Dean laughed flatly and hissed, "I never said I was fine to begin with Crowley, but you have defiantly opened up a whole new world of darkness within me that I never knew existed. I’ve already accepted that this feeling inside me will never go away. Ever. I was damned at birth to live a shit life.”

“You’re worthless Dean. You never amounted to anything. You’ve been fighting all your life and what do you have to show for it? A damaged brother? A broken angel? Your own burned and blackened soul? You could have been something. You could have been so much more.” Crowley screamed as he tried to make Dean’s thin, fragile mask of control slip away.

“Tell me something I don’t already know.” Dean growled in a voice that was almost too calm. The hunter was calm to the point where Crowley actually felt fear physically pang deep in his gut. “You don’t think I regret not fighting to get Sammy away from the life when he was little? You don’t think I hate myself every day for what I do to the ones I love? You don’t think I hate myself all the time for being so physically attached to the love of my life, knowing that all I do is drag him down this shit river of pain with me. Weighing him down with my guilt and my weakness, hating that I am selfish enough to do this to him because I can’t bear the thought of letting him go? You don’t think I hate myself for that! I’ll burn again for that. There no reversing what I’ve done. I’ve sacrificed so much. I’ve lost so much.”

“Sometimes I wonder how you even get up in the morning Dean. I’ve seen what you carry in that thick skull of your.” Crowley teased.

“I’ve got people to live for. They need me, and I need them more. It’s selfish I know, but I guess that’s just part of who I am.” Dean breathed through this strained tension that was beginning to thicken in the air around them.

Crowley shrieked in fear and surprise when Dean suddenly lunged forwards and brought the demon blade to the base of his left wrist.

“I promised you I would make you pay didn’t I?” Dean purred in delight as he lifted his arm and bright the knife back down with more force than necessary.

Crowley suddenly wailed in agony as he felt the red hot burning metal slice deeply into his skin and remove another part of him that had always been there. Over his screams he could hear the dull thud of his now lifeless hand falling onto the floor, warm and spilling more of his blood onto the cold hard floor.

His eyed were wide in horror as Dean moved the knife and to his right hand.

Another wide swing of Dean's arm and Crowley was screaming again. His feet and hands were now completely removed, and his wings had been damaged beyond repair. Crowley knew that he had now been rendered completely useless.

When his screams died down to mere whimpers Dean cocked his head and smirked evilly down at the demon. “You think you’ve had enough yet?” Dean taunted menacingly.

“I’m the King of Hell! Not a bloody girl! This is nothing.” Crowley scoffed, lying to Dean and to himself.

“I think differently judging by your screams. And you know as well as I do that you’re no Alistair. You’re not used to this kind of pain. You leave all this pain to your goon squad.” Dean leaned in closer to Crowley, getting directly in his face and digging the tip of the blade lightly into the skin on the demon’s chest. “You know… “Dean trailed the knife down Crowley’s body, in a way that could be sexual, but Dean made it anything but that. “I can always cut off the thing you sold your soul to get more of. Maybe losing your dick would make you less of a dick.”

Crowley’s eyes burned with hatred and anger as he looked up into Dean’s face. “Do it. I dare you.” Crowley hissed. He didn’t really want Dean to cut off his dick, but maybe if he acted like he didn’t care Dean would back off.

Crowley was wrong. He was way wrong.

Before Crowley knew what was happening, Dean was tugging at the bottoms of his pants, the blade clamped firmly in his mouth as he worked. He tried to squirm out of Dean’s grasp, but his efforts were in vain, he was bound too tightly in place to get away.

By some miracle on Crowley’s part Cas and Sam decided that this was a great time to return to Dean.

“Woah!” Sam exclaimed as he rushed over to Dean and pulled the knife from his mouth. “I think it’s time to take a break, okay?”

As Sam disarmed his brother as Cas came to Dean’s side and carefully pulled him away.

The angel twisted Dean around, so that he was looking directly at him instead of at the demon behind them. When Cas saw the look in Dean’s eyes he was utterly shocked. He had never seen his hunter look like this before. There was something feral and animalistic in those eyes. Though Cas was certain Dean wouldn’t try to hurt him, Cas was genuinely afraid of what he saw in his boyfriends eyes. This was so much different than the Dean he fell in love with. It wasn’t the demonic hatred that he had seen only a few days ago. This was something different, a new, hardened shell that Dean was using to protect himself. Yes, that other Dean was still there, the man he had once been, it was just horribly damaged, tucked away behind this defensive mask that the hunter was wearing. Cas was sure that he had never seen Dean like this. But then again Dean had never been this bad. He had never been this far from okay.

“Dean. Look at me.” Cas ordered as Dean’s eyes refused to meet his. He held Dean’s shoulders tightly trying to get him to respond to him.

As soon as Cas spoke Dean’s green eyes jumped and met the sparkling blue ones in front of him.

“Calm down Dean.” Cas said in a soothing whisper. “I love you so much Dean. Please just relax I’ve got you baby.”

As soon as the words left Castiel’s lips he saw the calm and peace wash over Dean. The frightening anger washed from Dean’s face as he almost let that dark mask slip entirely. Though Dean was hiding his pain and weakness with a new mask, it was still better than that monstrous one he had moments before. Cas would have to work on this new mask. Eventually, he was determined to break through and reach that very last mask to get his old hunter back once again. Dean wasn’t a lost cause in Castiel’s mind. He just needed a little love and compassion after all the torment he had undergone. Cas would fight forever to get Dean back to normal.

The angel drew the now shaky and bloody covered hunter into his arms as Gabriel entered the room and began to help Sam move Crowley.

Crowley shouted furiously as he was being moved and restrained further by Sam and Gabriel, “Where are you miserable sod headed wankers taking me?” 

“Oh you’ll love it where were going.” Sam grumbled as he and Gabriel literally had to carry Crowley from the room due to his loss of limbs.

“Where are they taking him?” Dean asked softly, his face pressed into the shoulder of Castiel’s trench coat as the angel soothed Dean by stroking his hair lightly.

“We’ve found were we’re going to leave him. Do you want to come with us Dean?” Cas murmured quietly, the vibrations of his voice rumbling calmingly through Dean’s body.

The hunter stood up with a quiet sigh before cupping the angel’s face with both of his hands and pressing their pale foreheads together. “Yeah, I want to come. We’re so close to ending this all. Then all I’m going to take a shower, and if I’m not mistaken I have two promises to keep.”

Castiel tiled his head slightly in confusion, his blue eyes squinting slightly in confusion. “What promises are those?”

“Don’t you remember Cas? First off, after we finish up with the douche of hell I have to hold off on the hunts for a while. Not forever of course but temporarily.” Dean started blinkingly slowly, treasuring every last curve and faded smile line on the angel’s perfect face.

As Dean’s eyes trailed across the light scruff on Castiel’s solid cheekbones the angel called Dean’s sparkling green eyes back upwards by saying, “What’s the second promise you have to keep?”

Dean’s lip curved upwards at the corners and breathed, “I believe that I promised a certain angel the best sex of his entire life.”

Castiel’s face heated up and fire pooled quietly in his pants as he watched Dean’s soft pink tongue trail across those perfect beautiful lips of his.

“Well, once this is all over we’ll see to you keeping that promise of yours.” Cas purred as he pulled one hand from Dean’s shoulder and curled it behind Dean’s head.

Cas tightened his grip in Dean’s hair as he pulled the hunter in for a soft, caring, lingering kiss. Within that few seconds, Cas could feel unspoken apologies in Dean’s lips. Every last inch of Dean’s being seeped with unspoken cries for forgiveness and the promise of unending love.

As the kiss broke apart, Dean whispered, “Now, we’ve got a demon to gank. I wanna get to that second promise as soon as I can.” 

Together, the two of them clasped hands firmly and walked out of the torture chamber to follow Cas and Gabriel as the roar of the Impala’s engine was fired up outside.

~~~

The screams for help had thankfully been silenced half an hour ago, thanks to Gabriel simply snapping his fingers.

As Dean leaned into Castiel’s side in the back seat of the Impala, he asked for about the hundredth time in since they started driving, “Sammy, are we almost there yet?”

“Dean,” Sam sighed in exasperation pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand as he said, “Yes, we are. Five more minutes okay?”

“Great, cause I’m so ready to get rid of this asshole for good.” Dean mumbled as he pressed himself deeper into Castiel’s side.

In the front seat, Gabriel chuckled as he scooted closer to nestle into the Sam’s side as he drove. They had all figured that it was safer for everyone if Dean didn’t drive. He was tired, and irritable, it was better for them if he just relaxed a little bit.

Dean could help but laugh to himself in wonder as he thought about their situation. The four of them were all cuddled up with their boyfriends as they flew down the road with the king of hell locked in their trunk. How had their lives turned out like this? What happened to when the worst thing they had to fight was just a fucking Wendigo or a couple vengeful spirits? Simple salt and burns had turned into a thing of the past. Everything had changed because of the apocalypse. Because of them…

At this point, Dean really didn’t care anymore. He knew after this everything was going to get so much easier. No Crowley to fuck with them, demonic activity lowered to a confused, jumbled crawl without its king. Life at the moment had never seemed better, all things considered. 

Dean was still fucked up, Cas was still drained, Sam and Gabriel were barely staying awake, but still things were getting better.

Sam finally pulled off onto a dirt road and stopped the Impala by an impossibly deep, dark hole that had already been dug up.

Gabriel had poofed here earlier and used his mojo to clear up a hole to throw Crowley down into. The reason they had all driven back up this this spot instead of just poofing there was to save the tired archangel’s strength. They didn’t want to have two angels that maxed out their mojo in case something happened.

They all climbed from the now silent Impala and walked around to the trunk, where Crowley was being held securely.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as Dean took the keys from his brother and unlocked the trunk. As they pulled the black metal covering upwards they silently prayed that Crowley hadn’t found some way to escape.

Dean let out a relived sigh of gratefulness as Crowley became visible in the soft light of the setting sun. He was bound and gagged, eyes darting around wildly as he tried to find and escape route, but there was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

“Check and mate Crowley.” Dean said with a dark smirk down into the demon’s face.

Sam and Gabriel both moved in as they quickly struggled to pick the king of hell up from the back of the Impala.

“Damn it Crowley.” Dean swore as he looked back into the spot where the demon had been laying.

Everyone looked at Dean in confusion as he continued to speak, “You got blood everywhere! Do you know how fucking hard it is to get blood out of baby?”

Gabriel must have removed the invisible gag around Crowley’s mouth because his voice was dripping with long tendrils of sarcasm as he said, “I’m so sorry for ruining your upholstery Dean. I hope my blood leave a permanent stain in your car. She better rust from the inside out because of me. I am the one without hands and feet after all.”

“Yeah and I almost cut off you dick too. I still can if you think that’s necessary.” Dean threatened. He really disliked Crowley’s statement and hoped to God that demon blood wouldn’t make baby rust. Dean swore to himself that if she was ruined because of Crowley, he would bring the king of hell back just to end him again.

Sam and Gabriel decided that they had moved Crowley close enough to the hole in the ground so they promptly dropped him beside it.

Crowley crashed to the ground letting out a painful gasp followed by, “Whatever happened to common curtesy boys?”

“You lost that when you captured Cas and tortured him.” Dean said darkly as he glared down at the helpless king of hell.

“You ready for the final step now Dean-o?” Gabriel asked with a bitter smirk.

Dean snorted and said, “Let’s get this sick fuck out of here.”

Gabriel lifted his hand and snapped his finger once dramatically, making a large brown box appear beside the whole.

“What is that?” Crowley asked with fear in his voice.

“What, are you afraid of a simple coffin Crowley?” Sam cooed with a small smile that was almost as twisted as Dean’s been earlier.

“I’m not afraid of them; we’re just not particularly fond of one another.” Crowley hissed as he tried to squirm away from everyone.

However, before Crowley could wiggle so much as an inch away Gabriel snapped his fingers again and caused the demon to lift from the dirt and hover over the now open coffin.

“Put me down you undersized knobheaded slag.” Crowley screamed as the walls of the coffin began to press against his sides.

Instead of the graceful decent he had been taken, Crowley suddenly fell from the air and landed gracelessly into the coffin with a solid sounding thud.

Gabriel’s face was a mix of shock, amusement, and smugness. Speaking to no one in particular, Gabriel said, “I believe I was just called a tiny, dick headed slut by a fucking British demon who literally sold his soul for more power below the belt.”

Sam snorted and mumbled, “You’re anything but tiny Gabriel.”

“Aw- Fuck Sam!” Dean moaned. “I don’t wanna hear anything about Gabriel’s dick!”

Sam smirked in triumph as he finally managed to make Dean feel how he always had to feel when he walked in on Cas and Dean fucking each other.

“I should have known you would like to be slipped the snake too Sam.” Crowley purred with venom sliding off his words like a toxic chain.

“Okay, I think that is enough input from the peanut gallery.” Gabriel said as he flicked his wrist and shut the lid to the coffin with a firm and solid thunking sound as chains coated in salt and soaked in holy water were wound tightly around Crowley’s new dungeon.

From inside of the coffin Dean could hear Crowley wailing in protest as he finally began to beg for mercy. "I'm begging you! Anything but this!"

“I guess someone hates permanent dirt naps more than we originally though.” Gabriel mused as he lifted the coffin and lowered it into the deep hole.

Crowley’s voice became much quieter as he was moved further down into the ground. With another snap of his magical fingers, Gabriel made cement start to literally pour from midair.

“Finally.” Dean breathed in relief when Gabriel covered the finally bit of fast drying cement with thick fresh dirt. “We were cracking so many fucking dick jokes I never thought we’d get rid of the real dick.”

Everyone smirked softly as they looked down at the fresh patch of dirt in front of them. Underneath all that dirt and cement rested a darkened coffin, holding the King of Hell captive for the rest of eternity. He was bound to his vessel with a devils trap bullet rattling in his mind until the very end of time. There was no one left to save him and no one else in the world who knew his final resting place. There was a strange sense of closure to this whole nearly yearlong ordeal as they watched the fresh spouting of grass pushing up from the dirt. Yet it still felt like something was missing to Dean. It felt like he was missing something…

Dean moved slightly closer to Castiel and captured his warm hand in his own as the grass began to match the same height and color as the grass everywhere else. To say the least Gabriel was doing a great job effectively hiding the spot where Crowley was buried alive.

Once it seemed like the grass matched everything else they all turned and walked back towards the Impala without a second glance, leaving Crowley and all his wrong doing behind to be forgotten forever.

As Dean and Cas slid into the backseat, Sam and Gabriel slid into the front.

The Impala roared to life as Cas snuggled into Dean’s warm side.

As they began to rumble down the road Dean leaned down and whispered, “Baby, I am so glad this nightmare is over, and I can’t wait to get you alone tonight.”

Castiel hummed his approval as he slid his hand down Dean’s thigh and moved upwards to kiss him. The kiss seemed to deepen suddenly as the air heated up around them and the thrill of their victory hummed through the air.

“Woah! Hey, can we avoid car sex while others are here?” Sam exclaimed in shock as he looked up into the rearview mirror.

Dean smirked and forced himself to break away from his kiss. “Hey, give us some slack Sammy!”

“Just save it for the bedroom please. We’ll be back in half an hour, and then we’re gonna all head up to Bobby’s for a couple of days.” Sam said with a dramatic rolling of his eyes.

“I have a promise to keep though!” Dean insisted.

“IT CAN WAIT DEAN…” Sam exclaimed glaring at his brother in the backseat.

“Bitch.” Dean said with a smirk.

“Jerk.” Sam snapped back as he increased his speed slightly.

Beside him, Cas shifted uncomfortably, causing the hunter to look down at the angel in concern.

“You okay Cas?” Dean whispered quietly to the angel.

Cas made a displeased noise in his throat as he grumbled, “I believe our make-out session got me just a little bit too aroused…”

Dean had to bite back a moan as he glanced down at the prominent bulge in the angel’s pants. Immediately he felt himself getting hard in his own pants at the very thought of Castiel being the same way.

“Dean, I won’t be able to make it half an hour like this.” Cas insisted, pawing at Dean’s chest lightly.

Goosebumps fluttered across Dean’s skin as Castiel’s long delicate fingers clutched him. To be honest, with the way Castiel was acting, Dean didn’t think he could last that long either.

“Gabriel, uh- is there any way you could use you mojo- to uh… help us out here.”

The archangel turned around and saw two flushed men in the backseat, who were tangled in one another, while sweat beaded on their foreheads.

“You two can’t last half an hour?” Gabriel questioned in amusement.

The response that Gabriel received was from Castiel, who let out a long low whine of desire, while pressing even closer into Dean’s side.

“Okay, okay, Jesus Cas! Just don’t get too loud you two. Me and Sammy will be back soon.” Gabriel grumbled as he raised his hand.

“Wait, Gabe don’t waste more of your mojo.” Sam insisted as he captured the archangel’s hand desperately.

“Eh, this is a small thing, I’m only transporting two people.” Gabriel glanced back at them once more and added, “Besides, I think if we keep them here much longer, the back seat is going to turn into a scene out of a porno.”

“Ugh- Dean, damn it, you two are impossible.” Sam complained as he let go of Gabriel’s hands. “Fuck, Gabe, just get them out of here.”

With a snap of his fingers, and a smirk on his lips, Gabriel made the two hot and bothered men vanished from the back of the Impala and return to the motel for some long overdue fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters Coming Soon! :)


	40. Slow Recovery and a Gentle Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So after this chapter there will be one final chapter. It feels so strange saying this, but I'm almost done with this fic! I can't believe it! This fanfic was my first large scale work that became popular. This one has helped me fabricate the way for all of my other works. I can't even begin to thank you all enough for all the wonderful support and kind comments you have left me! Thank you so much guys! I don't want it to be over yet! But... all good stories have to come to an end sometime right? Well, enough of the sad stuff, there still one more update to look forward too, I'll leave my sappy chick flick moments for the last chapter. (Ps. Sorry for the errors that are in this chapter I know there there, but It takes a long time to find them all...)

They landed in their motel room with a bumpier drop than they expected. Gabriel apparently wasn’t so hot with his landing skills.

“Ow, fuck.” Dean swore as he over balanced himself and stumbled backwards into the table behind him.

Castiel somehow managed to remain on his feet, but only barely as he too landed unstably.

“Are you alright Dean?” Cas asked in concern as he quickly recovered and rushed over to help Dean up.

“Y-yeah I think I’m good. Nothing’s broken so I think I’m fine.” Dean said as a smirk slowly built on his face. He reached up gratefully to grasp Castiel’s hand as it was extended in his direction. “Zapping places is one hell of a way to get rid of a boner though…” Dean chuckled he looked down at his pants.

Cas laughed and said, “Yeah, I guess that’s one way, but I know a way we can fix that little problem.” He tried to wink at the end for emphasis.

Dean snorted in amusement and stood slowly, brushing his pants off, as he looked up at the angel in front of him with love in his eyes.

“We sure are a fucked up pair aren’t we…” Dean mumbled, with the hint of a smirk still trying to play at the corner of his lips.

“We’re a little damaged, but we complete one another.” Cas said with a sad smile before adding, “I love you Dean.”

There was a small silence between them before Dean whispered back, “I love you too Cas.” In a slightly choked whisper. Dean bit his lip and suddenly looked down at the floor beside his feet. He was pointedly trying to avoid looking back up at Cas.

“Dean what’s wrong?” Cas asked with concern. Now that Crowley was gone for real this time, it was time to spend every waking moment trying to heal Dean and restore him to the joyous man he had once known.

Cas knew that Dean’s tough bravado was just an act. That fact was becoming more and more evident now as Dean’s body seemed to cringe a little, trying to recoil from some unseen pain.

“I-I have something I need to tell you.” Dean mumbled as his lip began to quiver slightly.

“Dean? What is it?” Cas asked warily as he stepped closer to Dean, wanting desperately to give him a hug and squeeze all the sadness from his body.

Cas froze slightly when Dean turned away, signaling that he didn’t want Cas to touch him. Dean was starting to worry him again. Maybe he was much worse than Cas previously guessed.

“I-when I was a demon… there… there was this girl…” Dean whispered in a broken voice.

Castiel’s heart seemed to stop as Dean’s words rang in his head. This couldn’t be going where he thought it was going. Castiel’s knees felt weak as he waited for Dean to continue. ‘Please don’t let this be happening.’

“I-I met her at this bar. I was kinda drunk and… I guess I was just looking for a fuck and go.” Dean paused again.

Cas saw his whole world fading around him. ‘This couldn’t be happening.’ He thought he might collapse and turn into a puddle of mush right then and there.

“I-we- we ended up going back to her place and I-I kissed her a lot. We nearly- but I couldn’t… I saw your face in my head. I couldn’t hurt you like that. Even then… so I left… Then I-I… I killed all of those people…” Dean voice was a whisper so quiet that Cas had to strain his ears to hear Dean at all.

Cas didn’t know which he would have preferred; Dean killing all those people or sleeping with someone else. Cas knew both things would have equally damaged the hunter. Dean would have hated himself for being unfaithful, but now he just hated himself for being a murder. There really was no way to win this battle.

“I-I just couldn’t Cas. I was so angry. I wanted to see you, yet I wanted to-” Dean broke off and looked up at Cas with tears in his eyes as he breathed, “I wanted to kiss you, but I also wanted to k-kill you. Then at the same time I just didn’t give a single fuck about anything.” There was desperation in Dean’s voice as he came close to the verge of tears. Dean Winchester had finally hit the barrier that made everything else just crash down around him.

Cas walked to Dean and pulled the broken hunter into his arms. Dean was finally letting himself be pulled into Castiel’s tight embrace. He didn’t have the energy resist anymore.

“I-I couldn’t have lived with myself if I- if I hurt you or Sam. I’ve already killed so many people and I can’t ever forgive myself for that.” Dean choked into Castiel’s shoulder.

He hadn’t meant to reveal so much to Cas, but once he began to talk it was like the flood gates had opened up, and his story just came spilling forward.

“I-I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore.” Dean began, burying his face deeper into Castiel’s shoulder.

However, he was immediately silenced as Cas pulled back and made Dean look up into those piercing blue eyes. “Don’t you ever say that Dean. I will always love you, no matter what you do. We are bonded to one another.” Cas knew this was true. Even if Dean had slept with that woman Cas still would want the hunter. There was no way that Dean could get rid of him that easily, or get rid of him ever for that matter.

“But I’m a monster Cas.” Dean sniffled, trying to pull himself back together. “I break everything I touch.”

“You’re not a monster Dean, you’ve just strayed from the path, but that’s what I’m here for. I’m going to make everything okay. We keep each other from wandering too far away.” Cas said as he pulled Dean’s head back into his chest and holding him there.

“Do you still want me to keep that promise I made you?” Dean asked as his hand trailed down to the angel’s ass, as he listened to the angel’s strong heartbeat pounding in his chest.

“Always. Being with you intimately is one of the best things in life. Actually, anything with you there beside me makes everything okay in the world.”

“Jesus Cas. What did I do to deserve someone like you?” Dean murmured as he looked up again and placed a small kiss on the angel’s lips.

“You’ve done everything to deserve me Dean. You deserve so much in life and I seek to give you everything. I want you to be happy. You’ve earned that. You should have always had happiness in your life, but fate tried to get in the way.” Cas said as kissed Dean’s lips carefully.

Dean scoffed and said, “I highly doubt I deserve what I have, but I’ll take what I can get.”

Cas didn’t bother trying to argue with Dean. It would get him nowhere, but hey, who said recovery took place over night. One day Dean would see that life could be so much more. Cas would wait patiently for this day to come. Hell, he would wait until the end of time if he had too.

Cas slowly reached into Dean’s pocked and pulled out the hunters phone.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked as looked at Cas in amusement.

“Putting on some music for us.” Cas said with a smirk. “I gotta at least try to set the mood off right don’t I?”

Dean chuckled and watched as Castiel quickly opened up the hunter’s music list and hit the shuffle button. They would just have to see what was going to come on.

Cas tossed the phone gently aside as a soft guitar came strumming through the speakers.

Dean took in a small breath as he closed his eyes and smiled softly.

“I love this song.” Dean murmured softly as Cas grasped lightly at the hem of the hunter’s blood stain shirt. Cas lifted the wrecked material up over Dean’s head, and tossed it carelessly to the side as Dean was finally freed from the stiffened fabric.

Deep thickened words fell from Dean’s phone and hummed its melody throughout the room.

‘I’m in love with an angel, heaven forbid’ Cas could already see why Dean liked this song as words began to flow into the room.

‘Made me a believer with the touch of her skin’

Dean hummed quietly along with the music as Cas lovingly put his hand on Dean’s chest, finger trailing up the warm tanned skin as he was walked backwards towards the bed. They were both a little sweaty, a little tired, and covered head to toe in dirt and demon blood, but neither of them seemed to care at this point. They were together and that was all that mattered in this moment.

‘I’d go to hell and back with you  
Stay lost in what we found.’

The hunter’s knees hit the back of the bed and he fell backwards with a small bounce against the fluffy mattress. Castiel immediately lost himself in those gorgeous green eyes as he leaned over Dean and climbed on top of him, pulling off his own tan trench coat as he went.

Dean’s hands shot up immediately as his fingers came to aid him in pulling off the constraining trench coat leaving, Cas to climb higher up his body.

‘Worlds apart we were the same  
Until we hit the ground’

Cas arched his body down over the hunter’s as Dean began to tug desperately at Castiel’s tie, loosening the blue material enough to pull it over the angels head.

As the tie vanished over the side of the bed, the buttons of Castiel’s semi-white button up were suddenly in Dean’s fingers. While Dean fumbled with the stubborn buttons Cas started hungrily kissing the exposed skin of Dean’s glorious neck.

‘Maybe I’m crazy, maybe I’m weak’

Dean moaned softly as Cas kissed him. The noise felt like an utterly perfect sound to Castiel’s holy ears. It was undoubtedly the purest music to have ever fallen upon the earth in Castiel’s opinion.

Castiel’s shirt was soon tugged away and quickly joined their other articles of clothing in a mess on the floor. Their pants were the next thing to go. Cas kissed his way all the way from Dean’s neck down his stomach and to the very top of Dean’s pants. Using his teeth alone, Castiel kissed his way onto the fabric and bit the material right beside the button on the hunter’s pants.

‘Maybe I’m blinded by what I see’

Dean looked like he had no idea what the hell to do with his arms as he watched Cas look up at him though those ridiculously long eyelashes.

“C-Cas…” Dean moaned with lust dripping from his voice as he watched Cas tug the button open and move to the zipper.

Castiel smirked as his hands explored their way across the hunter’s skin. While using his mouth to removed Dean’s pants, he felt the bulge under Dean’s pants press against his face. Another gasping moan exploded from Dean’s throat as Castiel decided to move his lips across Dean’s still clothed cock.

“P-please Cas!” Dean begged as he bucked his hips slightly and reached down and tangled his fingers into Castiel’s hair.

In a fluid motion, Castiel lifted his arms and tugged both Dean’s pants and his underwear down to his ankles.

Dean did the rest for him by kicking his feet to completely remove his pants.

‘You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me  
'Cause I could never set you free’

Dean pulled Cas back up to his own lips as he started to fumbled with Castiel’s pants. He wanted them both naked now.

Their lips grazed across each other lightly; soft and spit slicked skin brushed across each other as panting moans fell between them.

Castiel’s fingers brushed down Dean’s shoulder, tickling his skin as the hunter fumbled at his partner’s pants.

When they both finally were freed their confining clothes Cas reached up and tangled his fingers into Dean’s hands. Their fingers curled together as they clutched at each other like they were never letting go. Neither man wanted to let the other fall away ever again. Being together meant safety and happiness and honestly... that was all they ever needed.

Cas smiled down at Dean as he looked back up at the angel with broken pain in his eyes. No matter how happy Dean seemed right now, there was still hurt held in those emerald green eyes. Cas was determined to give Dean the night of his life by making him forget about everything that had gone wrong. This night was only about making Dean feel as good as possible. Cas needed to remind Dean just how much he was loved and show him that he wasn’t a monster. He had just been handed a bad hand of cards. Anyone could be fixed with just a little care and compassion.

‘So fly on your own  
It’s time I let you go  
Go’

Dean’s fingers curled tighter into Castiel’s, pulling him closer as Cas began to slowly grind his hips against Dean’s hips.

The hunter’s eyes were flushed with lust and longing as he looked up at Cas. Pouring his heart out into every motion, Cas filled the hunter with pleasure and good feelings as he tried to watch the pain and anger leave Dean’s eyes bit by bit.

Dean’s hips rocked back upwards against Cas as he tried to get as much fiction between them as possible. The hunter could see that Castiel was trying to heal him. Dean knew that he too had a duty to heal Cas. He had hurt, lied to, and broken the angel’s spirit over and over again, abandoning Cas when the angel had needed him most. Dean swore that one day he would make it up to Cas and show him how much he truly loved and appreciated his one true savior.

A sigh of utmost pleasure fell from Castiel’s lips as their cocks brushed together and rubbed along each other softy.

After a minute of this, Cas slowly pulled away from Dean and slid down the hunters body, gradually stopping the friction between them. Dean immediately objected the lack of motion with a low moan of disappointment.

Cas grinned wickedly as he pulled his fingers free from Dean’s hands and trailed them down his stomach. Dean couldn’t help but smile and laugh just a little as Castiel’s fingers pulled down past his bellybutton and tickled the skin ever so slightly.

As Dean laughed, a bigger smile pulled at the corner of Castiel’s lips, encouraging Dean’s happiness as he pleasured the hunter with his fingers.

‘Walls are built to keep us safe  
Until they’re crashing down’

Castiel dipped his head down and started kissing up along the inside of Dean’s thighs. He carefully moved his hands up and spread the hunter’s legs just a little further apart so he could reach the more sensitive skin on his legs and the space just below the base of his cock.

With a smile still on his lips Castiel slowly dragged his tongue up the length of Dean’s erect member.

A hum of pleasure fell long and low from the hunter’s mouth as Castiel’s warm wet tongue moved to swirl around the head, teasing the slit ever so slightly.

With a surprised gasp of pleasure, Dean’s hands leaped into Castiel’s hair as the angel’s mouth suddenly enveloped Castiel’s length.

Dean was lost in the warmth that was pulling at him, losing himself in the feeling of Castiel’s lips sliding up and down his length, tongue swirling around slowly, hitting his most sensitive pleasure spots along his dick.

‘Worlds apart we were the same  
Until you hit the ground’

Dean’s world seemed to be blurring out, music still thrumming in the air as his vision turned faded to a bright spot hovering in front of his face as Castiel bobbed his head up and down. With each pass Cas was taking Dean’s long his long member deeper and deeper. ‘Thank God angels don’t have gag reflexes.’ Dean thought to himself in a moment where his brain wasn’t completely clouded by pleasure.

Soon, Castiel was enveloping Dean down to the base with each pass, making the hunter scream loudly each time he bobbed his head. The people around them probably hated them but Dean didn’t care.

Dean could feel Castiel’s tongue everywhere, the warmth was almost too much to handle as he felt the angel’s throat swallow around him. “F-Fuckk! C-Cas!!” Dean wailed as he pulled the angel’s hair even tighter.

Cas was quickly making him forget about all the wrong in the world. He was making him forget about all the pain he had cause, all the suffering he had endorsed and all the lives he had broken up.

Cas was making him forget it all with that glorious mouth of his.

Dean felt like he was going to explode as Castiel reach up and begin to fondle his balls with skill and love. Cas was amazing. There was no doubt about it. Dean knew that Cas cared about him more than anything in the entire world. The angel probably cared about him more than he cared about his own life. Dean owed Cas so much.

‘Maybe I’m crazy, maybe I’m weak’

Before the hunter knew it he was pulling the angel’s hair hard enough to cause a normal person pain as he felt the heat boiling up in his gut. Dean’s toes began to curl and his fingers started to go numb. He knew he was close to climaxing.

“C-Casss I- I’m-” Dean had no time to finish his warning before Castiel took him down to the hilt again and slid his tongue across his overly sensitive slit.

In a blinding flash of white before Dean’s eyes the hunter screamed Castiel’s name and spilled his hot sticky seed down the angel’s throat. Every thought was instantly pushed from his mind as almost unbearable pleasure flooded though his body. Could too much pleasure kill you cause Dean was pretty sure that he had just died and gone to heaven because of Castiel’s glorious lips.

Cas kept his mouth on Dean’s length as he swallowed the hunter’s entire release and milked him completely through his orgasm. He trailed his fingers across Dean skin as he squirmed on the bed breathing heavily. Cas smiled down at the sweat soaked man who had changed his world forever and made him the angel he was today.

‘Maybe I’m blinded by what I see’

When Dean could actually see distinct color and shapes other than white blurs again, he pulled the angel back up to his mouth.

“God Cas I love you so much.” Dean gasped as he longed to feel the angel’s sweet lips on his again. He pulled at the back of Castiel’s head, pressing their lips together hungrily, lapping at the salty spit slicked lips that tasted strongly of his release. Castiel’s fingers pulled at Dean’s hair as the hunter’s hand moved to his back, nails dragging across his skin.

Castiel’s was far from done making Dean feel better. There was so much more that he wanted to do to Dean. His member was still full and hard as he started to ground his hips into Dean softening member.

Dean let out a choked gasp as their lips broke apart, while Castiel slip his mouth down to Dean’s neck and sucked a hickey over his pressure point.

Dean whined in approval as Castiel’s teeth grazed down his neck, leaving noticeable bite marks scattered across his skin.

Before Dean knew it, he was completely hard again and begging Cas for more.

“C-Cas…” Dean moaned like the angel’s name was his only lifeline. “I need you- I need you inside me.”

Cas responded with a strong promising kiss as he graciously supplied Dean’s wish. “Anything for you Dean.” Cas whispered against the hunters flushed skin.

A fresh bottle of lube appeared in Castiel’s hand as he snapped open the lid with a resounding -snap-

‘You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me  
'Cause I could never set you free’

Dean shuttered in anticipation as he watched Castiel slick up his fingers and move his hand down to explore the areas below Dean’s waist again.

He moaned into Castiel’s mouth as his lips were consumed again by the angel. Dean pushed back into Castiel’s fingers as he felt pressure against the puckered skin below his dick.

His gasp of discomfort was swallowed by Castiel’s warm lips as he felt the angel press a single finger inside of him. Cas tried to distract Dean from the discomfort by biting at his lip softly then moving down and licking at his hardened nipples.

Dean threw his head back, making his pleasure known to the world as his body was racked with stimulation everywhere he could possibly imagine. The pleasure being caused by the angel’s lips way out passed the slight discomfort that he was feeling below. It seemed like perfect balance of pain and pleasure that Dean was trying to grasp hold of.

As the angel’s mouth explored his body and prepped him for what was next, Dean felt a little tendril of something warm, gentle and… glowing brush across his erect member which was slick with precome.

‘So fly on your own  
It’s time I let you go’

“Wh-what the hell was that?” Dean asked wildly, trying not to roll his eyes back in his head as the memory of that feeling shuttered through his entire body.

Then, there it was again, that same strange unseen feeling brushing across his dick, yet it clearly wasn’t Castiel’s hands because his fingers were busy elsewhere.

“C-Cas? Is that- ah! Are you using your grace?” Dean gasped as his hips stuttered upwards, desperately calling that warm glowing feeling back to him.

Castiel looked up at Dean with a wide smirk as the tendril of grace wound its way complexly around the hunter’s excited member.

Dean’s head fell backwards against the pillow as the angel’s grace stroked along his member. Castiel’s grace seemed to simply hum with happiness, spilling it out into the room as it continued to pleasure him. Thought the angel’s grace Dean could feel Castiel’s emotions. He could see the love and devotion that Castiel was trying to pour into him. That feeling filled him up and lifted him higher than he had ever been in his entire life.

In awe, Dean pulled Castiel’s face back down his. If Cas could show him just how much he would do for him, Dean could at least try to return the favor. Though he couldn’t share his feeling the same way an angel could, Dean was determined to show it with his actions alone.

“C-cas….” Dean finally managed to breath. “I-I think I’m ready…” He pulled at the angel shoulders again, silently telling him not to go far. Dean still wanted to kiss every inch of Cas that he could reach.

Cas carefully removed his fingers from Dean’s body, making the hunter moan just a little bit in disappointment, only to leave him shuttering in anticipation as he heard the snap of the lube bottle lid once again.

‘So fly on your own  
It’s time I let you go  
Go’

As the last notes of the song ended Castiel slicked up his own hardened length and placed the tip at Dean’s waiting entrance. He could feel Castiel’s slippery member pressing lightly against him, begging to be inside of Dean.

Dean’s moan of pleasure as filled the room with happiness as Castiel thrust his hips slowly into Dean. His body happily accepted the intrusion, pulling Cas in further like it had been made just for Cas. With Cas inside of him, Dean felt complete. He felt filled and completely content. Dean wished he could hold the angel here forever. Castiel made Dean whole again.

The hunter’s hands lifted and pulled Castiel’s face down to his. Dean’s lust blown eyes gazed adoringly into the angel’s face as he tangled his fingers into that soft dark raven colored hair.

Dean’s eyes squeezed shut while Cas kissed him hungrily and moved his hands under the hunters head to cradle him in his arms. Cas was moving slowly trying to make any sudden movement that could hurt his beloved hunter. Dean didn’t need any more pain in his life.

When Cas finally bottomed out Dean let out a whine of encouragement as he gasped, “M-move Cas.”

Carefully, the angel pulled his hips back ever so slightly as pushed back inside the extreme heat of the hunter’s body.

Dean nearly screamed in pleasure while a new song finally jumped to life in the room. Castiel’s head hung low and his eyes pressed shut as he too was overwhelmed by wonderful sensations and feelings that he once never thought existed until Dean showed him the way.

‘When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet’

As the seconds passed by between the two Dean’s hands wiggled out of Castiel’s hair and began to trail down the angel’s perfect firm body, prompting him to pick up the pace. His hand rubbed up and down Castiel’s back, making the angel moved even faster, thrusting harder into Dean’s almost unbearable heat. Castiel grasped Dean hard, breathing heavily in each other’s arms as their hips moved wildly and the music washed over them.

‘Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?’

Cas moaned into the hunter’s mouth as Dean’s hands moved to grip and squeeze at his ass. Dean nails were digging into Castiel’s skin as a string of profanity from the hunter’s lips.

The angel nestled his head against Dean’s cheek muttering his own profound string of colorful enochian vocabulary. Cas pulled back from Dean’s face in concern when he found that his cheek was coming away with something wasn’t just sweat.

‘And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23’

“D-Dean?” Cas whispered with worry in his voice. His hips stuttered in confusion as he watched big fat tears roll down Dean’s face and stain his cheeks. “Am I hurting you?”

“Don’t stop moving.” Dean gasped as he thrust himself back into Castiel’s motion causing the angel to bit his lip and scream in pleasure as he forced himself to hold back the urge to spill his load right then.

Dean’s hands moved up and clasped together behind the angel’s back, clutching him closer than Cas could have ever imagined possible.

‘And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand’

“Dean, if I’m not hurting you than what’s wrong?” Cas asked in desperation as they both continued to move together as one. There were tears still running freely down Dean’s face, staining the pillow underneath him as they continued to move as one entity.

Cas could count on one hand how many times he had seen Dean cry. When Dean cried, something was seriously hurting him, maybe not physically, but mentally.

Dean’s clutched Castiel tightly forcing himself to look into those pure blue eyes. He wanted to look away but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Castiel’s eyes seemed to be putting him into a trace that he couldn’t break away from. “How could you love someone like me? I’m a monster.” Dean whispered as sorrow continued to flood from his eyes.

Cas looked deeply into the hunter’s eyes, letting his grace pool down across Dean’s body as he tried to show the man his love without words. Dean needed to truly see Castiel’s grace and his soul to understand the kind of love he contained in his tiny, human sized vessel. Tears began to bud at the corner of Castiel’s eye as he tried to search for the words that would make Dean realized this was real. That would make Dean see that he was his one true soul mate. “H- How could I not love you Dean?”

‘Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am’

“I’ve hurt so many Cas. I’ve hurt innocent people, I’ve hurt Sammy, and w-worst of all I‘ve hurt you!” Dean said through desperate gasps for air. His lips parted just as Castiel began flooding his mind with memories. Cas was showing him images of all the good he had done, all the innocent people that he had saved, of how far that him and Sam had made it. Finally, Cas showed him memories of the two of them alone, together, happy.

In his mind’s eye Dean started to see things that weren’t real. Castiel was simply showing him a string of fake images. He knew they weren’t real because these things had never happened before.

Dean held his breath as he found himself watching Sam and Gabriel getting married under an altar filled with flowers and lollypops (The lollypops had probably been Gabriel’s idea). He saw all of them, Sam, Gabriel, Bobby Cas and him, all eating meals at Bobby’s, laughing and joking over Christmas diner. Then he could see the two of them alone in a big beautiful house, no more hunting, no more fighting everyone seemed to finally be at peace. He saw papers strew across the table as he and Cas signed them. The memory shifted again and he was smiling, standing beside his angel in an adoption agency. A pink bundle of cloth was placed in his hands as he looked down at his beautiful new daughter. He cradled her carefully, scared that he would break the tiny girl as she yawned sleepily in his arms and looked up at him with striking blue eyes. Again the image shifted and he was now watching a tiny blonde headed toddler rushing happily across their backyard, her curls bouncing as she went while the two of them stood hand in hand on their porch watching her play.

More tears were streaming down Dean’s face now. Except these were tears of love and appreciation for the angel above him. Dean knew that what Cas showed him hadn’t been the future, but the life he hoped them to live together. That was the future that Cas wanted to live with him. He wanted to raise a family with Dean, away from the life so everyone could finally be happy. So the Winchesters could finally get their happy ending. All at once Dean realized that Cas wasn’t going anywhere and he shouldn’t ever fear losing him or worry that the angel would suddenly not love and care about him anymore.

“Nothing you could ever do would make me love you any less Dean.” Cas hummed as the images faded from Dean’s mind.

He hadn’t been sure what he was going to show Dean at first, but he knew it felt right when he pressed each image into Dean’s head. Cas had found the way to show Dean how much he cared. He had finally broke through the first wall. Cas had crumbled the brick wall of resistance and could now focus on the road to recovery. Finally, Cas had made Dean see how much he truly loved him.

As Dean’s face melted deep into bliss and his eyes seemed to grow distant Cas knew that he was getting close to release. He too was close as he felt the fire in his stomach flood into his chest and as his pulse began to quicken.

‘So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms’

Dean forced himself to look away from the angel’s beautiful piercing blue eyes. They were becoming too much for him. Love and understanding just seemed to seep from the angel’s skin as it pressed its way into his body. Cas was basically giving all of himself up to Dean.

‘Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart’

Cas peppered the hunter’s beautiful skin with a barrage of kisses before whispering, “I have always loved you and I always will love you Dean.”

‘I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are’

Dean threw his head back, a scream ripping from his throat as Cas shifted and suddenly struck his prostate with a powerful thrust.

The hunter was thrown head first into his second orgasm of the night while Cas came inside him moments later as Dean clenched around him.

Dean’s hands scrabbled wildly at Castiel’s back as he coated their chests with hot warm spirts of cum. He could feel a warmth filling him up from the inside as Cas pressed his face into Dean’s shoulder, biting lightly as they both rocked through their powerful orgasms.

‘When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name’

Around them, music still played as Castiel collapsed onto Dean’s sticky chest.

“I love you too angel.” Dean whispered, the tears seeping down his cheeks again. “More than you know. I want to spend the rest of forever by your side.

‘When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same’

A single glistening tear ran down the angel’s cheek and dripped off onto Dean’s chest. Dean knew he would never really understand why God, had decided to grant him, broken, stuck up, douchey, and occasionally cold hearted Dean with an angel who was so caring and loving.

How he had managed to find the one angel who could put him back together when nothing else could, Dean knew he would probably never know? Instead, he just accepted it, why question something that didn’t need to be questioned. He had Cas, Bobby and his brother. At the moment, that was all Dean ever needed.

Cas slowly pulled out of Dean and rolled over so they could lay side by side. Each of them turned onto their sides so they could stare adoringly at the one they given their heart and devoted their souls to.

‘'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory’

Cas reached up and trailed his hand across Dean’s shoulder, brushing purposely across that glorious hand print on his arm that signified their first encounter. Dean smiled and shivered as he felt a hint of heat where Castiel pressed against the mark.

“It feels like so long ago since the day I first pulled you from damnation, but I will never stop fighting for you Dean.”

‘I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan’

Dean buried his face into Castiel’s chest and whispered, “I will never understand how I got so lucky but I will always be thankful for you and everything you’ve done for me so far. I only wish I could pay you back somehow.

“You already do.” Cas whispered into Dean’s light blondish brown hair.

‘Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand’

Cas looked deep into Dean’s infinite green eyes and whispered, “You think you have one more round in you?”

Dean beamed and chuckled at Cas as he replied with a warm, loving kiss before saying, “With you angel, I can go on forever.”

With that, Castiel sat up, crawled back onto the hunter’s body, and extended his massive black wings over them.

Dean sucked into a sharp breath of air, like he always did when he saw Castiel’s wings at their full glory. He knew that so matter how many times he saw those massive black appendages he would always be wonderstruck by their glory.

‘But, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars’

Cas scattered Dean with more kisses of passion, his feather and finger running across Dean’s skin as the angel worked him up for another round. Dean’s watched Castiel’s wings wide eyed, hypnotized by their beauty as he reached up and curled his fingers though those wonderful wings.

Cas moved into a proper sitting position, and sat on top of Dean’s firm chest.

With a smirk on his golden face Dean watched as Cas began to grind his ass onto Dean’ already hardening member.

When they were both panting from the stimulation, Cas grasped the bottle of lube one last time and slicked up Dean’s waiting cock.

They had both learned that Castiel needed no prep before penetration, because he didn’t feel pain the same way that humans did.

Dean’s body arched back and his eyes rolled up into his head as Castiel sunk down around him, warmth enveloping him like he had already died and gone to heaven.

“Fuck… Cas…” Dean groaned as Cas began to rock hips again. “You feel so perfect.”

‘Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are’

Cas panted lightly and beamed down at the hunter cursing beneath his body.

This round didn’t take long for them at all. They were both tired and happy and felt good all over. Dean reached up and curled his fingers tightly into Castiel’s wings as his face scrunched up as a sigh of ecstasy fell from his lips.

“I-I’m close Cas.” Dean panted before long.

Cas picked up his pace and rocked faster on top of Dean, trying to pull at any remaining self-loathing and pain that might still be holding on to Dean’s body. Cas knew it would return eventually, but for now, he wanted that to stay away as long as possible by using pleasure to counteract the hatred.

‘So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms’

“CASSSS!” Dean finally wailed as he pulled the angel back down to his body and clutched him tightly. He could feel Dean’s member twitching inside of him as a warmth filled him up inside. That was enough to send Castiel spinning over the edge too.

“Fuck! DEANNN!! Cas screamed alongside Dean as he spread his release across the hunter’s glowing chest.

As Castiel’s wings flowed down to rest upon them both Dean sighed in content, a soft smile playing upon his lips. Dean dragged the angel to his side as he kissed him lightly on the lips.

Cas smiled as Dean settled and curled into his side. He loved watching Dean drift off into sleep. As his eyes fluttered softly closed Dean whispered, “I love you so much Cas. Thank you.”

Tired and almost boneless himself from the stimulation Cas placed a single soft kiss onto his blond sandy head.

‘Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart’

The song still played slowly in the air around them.

Cas let out a happy sigh when he realized that there would be no nightmares tonight. Only happiness and joy filled Dean’s thoughts much to both of their relief.

Using some of his slowly recovering angel grace, Castiel quickly cleaned the two of them up, and snuggled closer to Dean underneath the blankets.

Castiel let his dark wings and strong arms fall over Dean’s side, protecting him from harm’s way if it dared to enter and try to disturb them.

‘I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are’

He looked down into the sleeping, peaceful face of his partner and couldn’t help but think about how fragile and tiny he looked. Cas could crush Dean in a heartbeat, Dean was only human after all, but instead hurting him, Cas had sworn his life to protect this one single man for all of eternity.

He was damaged yes, and there were somethings he could never fix, but Cas was sure that one day Dean would be okay again.

Healing took time.

Everyone knew that.

Cas could wait a million years if he needed to.

Waiting for Dean was nothing to complain about.

In fact, Cas wanted to wait on Dean forever.

Nothing could break the bond of love that was held between these two utterly pure and beautiful souls.

Absolutely nothing.

Not death, nor hate, nor fate nor even the pull of heaven and hell could separate them.

Dean and Cas were the perfect match made in heaven millions of years ago. They had been written in the stars by only the mightiest.

‘Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are’

As the song came to an end, Castiel’s eyes slipped closed too, lips pressed against Dean’s head as he fell into a deep slumber beside his partner.

Tomorrow, they would both be ready to face the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this Chapter:  
> #1- Angel by Theory of a Dead Man  
> #2- Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran


	41. Forever in Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so finally after practically a year of writing I have finally reached the end of this fic! This fic has literally taken over my life. XD There are so many people I want to thank for supporting me and bringing me this far, but I can't even begin to mention everyone! I just can't even begin to tell you all how much I love you guys!! I wish I could just come and personally give all of you a giant hug!! .   
> I know I went through some rough patches and some difficult spots where my chapters weren't so great or I took a long time to update, but I'm finally here! I finally reached the end. Can I just say I really don't want this to end? My life is going to feel kind of empty without this fanfic. I've come so accustomed to how I've built the characters in this story. TBH I knew how this fic was going to end ever since I published the third chapter. I had no idea how I was going to get to this ending I had no idea that Dean would become a demon, I had no idea that I would bring in Gabriel, I had no idea what was going to happen to Crowley, I had no idea that it was going to become this popular. I didn't know it was going to turn into what it did, but one way or another I always knew it would end here. The final chapter was always going to play out in a manner similar to this.   
> I can't believe that this fic was supposed to be a short little hundred word one-shot. So I need to give @marissaraerandall on Instagram very special thanks. She was the one who cause this to be what it is today. She asked if was going to make it a second part, at the time I wasn't planning on it, but she asked if I could so I started writing more so I did. First it was going to be five chapters, then ten, then twenty, then thirty, and then I finally gave up and said, well... fuck it... I'm not going to put a limit on it anymore! So now here I am with a grant total of 41 chapters! I don't really know how it got this far! I'm amazed at the love and support everyone has given me. I am beyond grateful and I don't know how to thank you guys enough! You guys are the reason that I stayed inspired and kept on writing this story. I listened to your ideas and suggestions and took them to heart. I gave you twists and turns, broke your hearts and sewed them back together. I just want everyone to know I love all of you! Thank you so much! You guys are the best!  
> I can't believe it's over..... I guess this just opens up time to write the other dozens of big fanfic ideas that I have spinning around in my head... But still... this fic is my baby!  
> I have enjoyed reading each and every last comment you guys have left me and all the encouragement that I received over the course if this fic. If you haven't already I would seriously love it if you checked out my other works! It would really mean a lot to me! Thank you so much guys ILY all! <3  
> And I apologize for the length of this note... soooo I guess just...  
> Carry on my wayward readers  
> They'll be peace when you are done  
> Lay you weary heads to rest  
> Doncha cry no more

~Two Days Later~

The Impala rumbled across the gravel road and soared under the rusted old sign that seemed like home to the boys.

Dean couldn’t help but smile as he rounded the corner and saw the numerous rows of old stripped and rusted cars sitting motionless in the expansive lot of Singer’s Salvage Yard deep in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

“What is this? An automotive graveyard?” Gabriel asked as he watched the cars glinting in the afternoon light.

“Don’t you even start to insult this place Gabriel.” Dean threatened the archangel as he looked into his rearview mirror. “This place was like a home to us.” Dean had kind of forgotten that the only time Gabriel had seen Bobby’s house was when he had used mojo to pick him up and drop him off.

Much to Dean’s utter surprise Gabriel actually listened to him and didn’t say another word against Bobby’s salvage yard. Glancing back into the mirror Dean suddenly realized that the only reason that Gabriel had stayed quiet was because he was currently hungrily kissing Sam’s lips and pulling at his hair.

Dean just rolled his eyes as he parked the Impala near the garage as usual. As he pulled the keys from the ignition he opened the door and climbed out of the nice air conditioned car and into the warm air of a beautiful summer day.

Cas too climbed from the car and squinted up at the sky, watching as a group of birds soared through the air above them. Dean glanced back at the car and saw that Sam and Gabriel were both still kissing in the backseat of the Impala. Their little make out session seemed to be getting a little heated, which made Dean smirk. They always chose the worst times to do shit like that, they could have their fun later.

Dean walked to the rear door and clapped his hands against the roof of baby twice before pulling the door open, looking in and calling, “Hey, you’ll have time for your teenage love story later on, but right now we’ve got someone waiting on us.”

Sam and Gabriel grumbled unhappily in the backseat as they untangled from each other and climbed out of the Impala to brush themselves off.

“You’re such a cock block Dean.” Gabriel complained as Castiel walked to Dean’s side.

“And you have shit timing to try and fuck my brother.” The hunter said as he smirked and tucked his keys into his pocket.

Gabriel just shot Dean a dark look as he reached out to grasp Castiel’s extended hand.

Through the warm heated air they all walked up to Bobby’s front door, which swung open before anyone could even knock.

“Hey boys.” Bobby said gruffly as a wide smile filled his bearded face.

“Hey Bobby.” Dean said as he let go of Castiel’s hand and pulled the old hunter into a tight hug. Bobby’s hands clapped Dean firmly on the back, as he squeezed him tightly. Bobby didn’t seem like he wanted to let Dean go, he must have really missed him a lot.

When Bobby finally let Dean go, Sam walked up and gave the man a hug of his own.

“Damn it’s good to see you boys again.” Bobby said in relief as he stepped aside to let them all come inside.

“It’s good to see you to Bobby.” Dean said as he walked inside followed closely by Cas.

Bobby smiled appreciatively at Castiel as he walked by, clapping the angel supportively on the angel’s shoulder.

Everyone inhaled a deep breath of air as they were met with a face full of amazing smells. “What are you cooking Bobby?” Sam asked as he closed his eyes and lost himself in the aromas.

“It’s duck!” Bobby said with a grin. “I shot it and cooked it myself. I figured I might as well give you boys a treat after all you’ve been though.”

Four pairs of eyes flashed towards Dean in concern at the word kill, but the hunter didn’t seem to notice as he closed his own eyes and sniffed the air happily.

“I didn’t know you could actually cook Bobby!” Dean said with a cocky smile playing on his lips.

“What do you think I do Dean? Live under a damn rock?” Bobby asked with a gruff rumble of laughter. “I actually have learned to cook a few things in my day.”

“It smells great Bobby.” Sam said as he smiled at the old hunter beside him.

“Thanks Sam. And Dean, by the way I even made ya a pie. Apple, just the way you like it.” Bobby said as he looked back towards Dean.

Dean’s eyes practically rolled back into his head as he moaned, “Fuck Bobby you’re amazing.”

Bobby grinned widely at the look on Dean’s face. The very mention of pie was enough to make Dean go crazy with happiness. “Well what are we all standing around here for? I told ya I have food!” Bobby exclaimed as he shooed everyone into the old hunter’s tiny dining room area.

Dean and Sam’s eyes widened in shock as the saw the beautiful array of food that was set out on the table before them. Bobby had easily made enough food to feed and entire army of soldiers. It wasn’t often when they saw so much food at once, especially not an array of food that was cooked for them specifically.

Their mouths watered as they looked down upon a perfectly roasted and golden brown duck sitting in the center of the table, surrounded by bowls filled to the brim with mashed potatoes, corn, salads, and a variety of other food that almost seemed to glisten in the dim light of the room. The darkened wood table looked like something people only saw in the movies. It was almost too beautiful to eat. Almost. Their growling stomachs called to them, begging them to dig in.

“Jesus Bobby, you didn’t hold back with this did you?” Dean said as he tried to absorb everything with his eyes alone.

“Well I knew I was going to have to feed you idjits didn’t I?” Bobby said as he pulled out a chair and sat down. “You boys eat like a pack of starving racehorses.”

They were all laughing and smiling as they sat down in the old rickety wooden chairs circled around the table. Bobby was at the head of the table while Sam and Dean sat on either side of him. They were of course followed by their boyfriends as they all settled down to eat. Everything just felt right. For once, everyone finally felt at home. It was a nice change to their chaotic lives.

“So, how are you boys doing?” Bobby asked, as he looked around at everyone around the table while people reached hungrily to fill their plates to maximum capacity. Even Cas and Gabriel were helping themselves to spread. No one could resist the urge to get a taste of everything possible.

Dean smirked as he piled his plate high with mashed potatoes, remembering the day when he had taken Cas on a shopping spree and given him a taste for human food. He was happy that Cas was still just as eager as always to adapt to human lifestyles. Dean loved being able to show his ageless angel new experiences and teaching him all the wonders of human emotions. 

“We’re doing a lot better.” Sam said with a smile as he scooped a ridiculous amount of salad onto his plate.

Dean smirked slightly at Sam, because he had way too much leafy green stuff on his plate in Dean’s opinion. Judging by the skeptical look on Gabriel’s face Dean could tell he was thinking the same thing.

“Things are really calming down now.” Sam said with a small glance at Dean. Dean knew exactly what his brother was referring too. This whole demon topic still had everyone on edge.

Dean could feel a strained tension in the air now. He had felt it ever since the moment first waked into Bobby’s house. Now That feeling was even stronger.

When he really thought back over the past few days, he realized that everyone was treating him different. It was really starting to piss Dean off. It was the worst when he was around Sam. His brother was treating it like the word ‘Demon’ was dangerous to mention in case it made Dean lose his shit again. Yes, being a demon was still a touchy a subject with Dean, seeing that he had only been cured less than a week ago, but he had Cas there to keep him whole and not slip back into that dark pit inside of him. He could talk about it at least.

Cas was really the only one who would openly discuss the demon ordeal with Dean. He thought it would be helpful if Dean got everything off his chest. Every else just avoided the subject or left pretty quickly if their conversations slipped off in that general direction.

Dean kinda shook his head slightly as he sighed and asked, “What about you? How are you doing Bobby?” He looked over at the old hunter before shoveling food a fork full of food into his mouth and added, “This whole thing must have put a lot of stress on you.”

Bobby waved his hand dismissively and smirked softly as he said, “I’m used to you idjits doing something stupid enough to give me an aneurism every other day.”

Dean rolled his eyes smiling back slightly as he said, “Well hopefully I won’t be giving you another aneurism for a long time. I’ve taken a step back from the business for a little while and Sammy is only going to go on hunts if it’s really necessary.”

Bobby’s face lit up in excitement, his eyes radiating with happiness as he asked, “You’re throwing in the towel?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know… maybe not forever, but at least until I feel ready to jump back in.”

There it was again, as Dean finished talking that strained silence reared its ugly head again as they neared the topic him being a demon. Dean was already sick of the tension so as he took a bite of his potatoes before waggling his fork at them and saying, “You know, I’m not gonna flip out and go all Norman Bates of your asses if we mention the fact that I was a demon.”

The room seemed to still as the word demon rolled off of Dean’s lips. Castiel was really the only who didn’t reacted strangely to what Dean had just said. The angel had been able to sense that this had been bother Dean for a while now.

As the silence stretched on Dean took another bite of food and added, “I’m just tired of everyone avoiding it and watching what they say around me. I’m not a lit fuse.”

Castiel finally came to Dean’s aid and said, “He really is stable enough to discuss it and honestly I think discussing the matter would be really beneficial for him.”

“Well… uh… okay Dean…” Sam said as he cleared his throat and tried to relieve some of the tension. “H-how are you feeling Dean?”

Dean looked at Sam, who had a worried look on his face as he waited for Dean’s response. He knew that his brother had been wanting to asked him that for a while now. Answering honestly Dean said, “I actually think I’m okay. Defiantly not great, but I think better than I’ve been in a long time.”

Sam smiled; the stress lines fading from his face just a little bit. He was finally hearing things that were leading in a positive direction. It finally seemed like things were going uphill for them again.

“Have you felt any… like urges?” Gabriel asked curiously as he was smacked hard in the arm only moments later by Sam.

“Really Gabe? Really?” Sam snapped. Gabriel just shrugged as Sam shot daggers at him with his eyes.

Dean shook his head, “It’s fine. I haven’t really felt any need to kill or anything. I mean, I already miss hunting, but it’s kinda nice to take a break for a little while. It like the Christmas Breaks we never had as kids.”

There was silence before Bobby asked, “How long were you wacked out again?”

Dean shrugged and looked towards Cas. “I kinda lost track of the time.”

“Three days.” Cas looked at Dean for a second before looking up and Bobby and saying, “He was a demon for three days.”

“Sam told me it was one hell of a ride for everyone.” Bobby said he slowly chewed a mouthful of the well roasted duck.

“Yeah.” Dean said gruffly, “But thank God I’ve got family who would walk through fire to save each other.”

Sam smiled up at Dean as he felt Cas reach out and squeeze his leg lightly.

With a small laugh Dean added, “I wonder how the douche of hell likes his new kingdom.”

“Did you boys really trap his ass in an underground coffin?” Bobby asked as he too started to laugh.

“Hell yeah we did!” Dean exclaimed excitedly. “Gabriel whipped us up a coffin and everything!”

“Now how the hell did you boys even come up with something like that?” Bobby asked as he looked between Sam and Dean.

Sam tilted his head a little and looked up at Dean, “It was all his idea.”

Bobby looked toward Dean as he grimly explained, “You learn a lot of things downstairs when you take the highway to hell and get your ass roasted for a few decades.”

There was silence in the room for a minute, broken only by the clinking of silverware on plates. Dean silently cursed himself again for making everyone feel uncomfortable around him. This was defiantly going to take some getting used to for him.

In an attempt to restart the conversation Dean said, “But hey, the point is it worked and everyone is alive!”

Everyone murmured in agreement as the air slowly cleared up once again and normal conversations resumed.

"You boys never cease to amaze me." Bobby said as he shook his head.

"We wouldn't be the Winchesters if we didn't." Dean replied with a laugh. “Kicking ass and taking names that how we do it!”

"You're also some of the stupidest sons of bitches too." The old hunter added with a small chuckle.

Both Sam and Dean smirked at Bobby but didn't deny what he had said. They had made some really stupid decisions in the past but it always seemed to work out okay for them in the end.

"I'm just happy this shit is all over." Sam said looking towards his brother.

"Yeah maybe the two of us can settle down too. You know, have our own little “Christmas Break” like our brothers over there." Gabriel said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Pshh... nahh with our luck.” Sam scoffed rolling his eyes at Gabriel before adding. “We'll never be done! After all, someone still has to watch for when the world decides to go to shit again."

“Yeah, before long we’ll all be back in the business.” Dean teased. “It’s kinda hard to escape the life!”

A small sad smiled played across Castiel's lips as he listened to the three bicker with one another. He knew Sam and Dean were right despite their joking tones. The Winchester's were probably never going to get a break for very long. They could always try, but how long would the peace last this time? A week? A month? A year? Ten years? There was no real way to tell anymore.

There would always be something let out there to hunt. That had been part of the life for far too long. Either their past would come a knocking eventually or they would get restless and seek it out themselves.

The blue eyed angel glanced sadly over at his one true love and saw that there was a far off look in his eyes. He had suddenly seemed to be more distant in the conversation. It didn’t seem like was even hearing what anyone was saying and Cas became concerned so he tried to look into the hunters thoughts. He was shocked to find that Dean had suddenly put up a wall against him. Dean almost never put up that wall. Had something trigger inside of him again? Was he really as okay as Dean had let them to believe or had he just been lying to them again?

~~~

Dean’s fork was held loosely in his hand, letting it hover over his plate slightly; the food all but forgotten. He was just sitting there completely motionless with that faraway look in his eye.

Images were flashing through Dean’s brain. Talking about returning to the life had woken that small slippery snake of darkness inside of him. It reared its ugly head and cried hungrily for death and pain. This darkness wanted to pull him back under the waves again. There was a piece of his soul that was still blackened and cold even after being healed by Castiel. That darkness was still there, threatening to take over and consume his soul with darkness once again. That part of him could never be healed, not even by the most powerful creature in the entire universe. Dean was sure that he could probably never hunt again without risking the darkness winning again. Hunting Crowley had been a risk in itself. As he had tortured the King of Hell in that room he almost lost himself again, but he had been saved in the nick of time.

Since he’s been cured, Dean felt that snake roar up and scream for his attention a few times, but Dean had found a way to quiet the beast. Thinking of Castiel and his perfect smiling face instantly made the fire subside inside him. The evil snake whispering in his ear hissed and fled away from the bright shine of the angel’s glorious blue eyes.

He found that the very best cure for the voice of death and destruction were those scenes that Castiel had played for him in his head. Dean remembered that there could be so much more for them and that pain wasn’t the only option for them. They could be happy together, something that neither of them had been in a very long time. Maybe ever.

As he let his mind flow through the memories and quieted the demon once again, an idea that he had been toying with popped back into his mind. This very same idea had been calling to him for months, way before he had become a demon, way before he had died, and way before Castiel had been taken hostage by Crowley. Something he had considered even before Sam had found out about their relationship. Back when things had been so much simpler. Dean had been thinking of this almost since the start. Maybe it was finally time to act upon this idea.

~~~

As the other’s talked Castiel subtly leaned towards Dean and whispered softly "Dean? You okay?" There was a clear note of concern is his voice.

Much to Castiel’s disappointment, his question had not gone unnoticed.

Gabriel had stopped talking midsentence to look over at Cas and Dean, which quickly drew everyone else’s attention.

“Dean?” Sam asked wearily as he slipped hand into his jacket pocket and lightly curled his fingers curled around the demon knife he had hidden in there.

Then, slowly, almost as if in a daze, Dean pulled himself back into the room. It was like he had been pulled through a thick veil, the faraway distant look slowly faded from his eye as he looked back at everyone staring at him. They were all ready and alert in case he decided to make one wrong move.

A small tired smile tugged at the corner of Dean’s lips as he said, “You look worried fellas.”

“Dean what just happened there? You seemed just a little wacked out there for a second.” Bobby asked, sounding unsure of himself.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Dean said as he quickly glanced towards Cas and quickly looked away.

The angel tilted his head in confusion; he still was unable to hear Dean’s thoughts. He was still blocked something behind that wall. Something he didn’t want Cas to know about.

“Are you going to go nuclear on us?” Gabriel asked, which earned him rather nasty looks from Sam, Bobby and Cas.

“Do we need to stop talking about this…. Stuff?” Sam asked in concern, his fingers never leaving the demon knife in his pocket.

He felt the demon inside of him hiss just a little bit at the thought of leaving the demon and hunting talk behind, but Dean just pushed that aside again as he said, “Nah, you guys are fine. I was just thinking.”

Sam’s face clearly showed that he was unsure of himself. He seemed like he didn’t really want to believe what Dean was saying.

“Are you sure you’re alright son?” Bobby asked. “You look a little off.”

Dean grinned as he made his decision. He knew this would be for the best. ‘What better time than now’ Dean asked himself before saying, “I swear I’m fine. More than fine actually.”

Dean stuck his hand into the pocket of his leather jacket, making everyone around him tense up. “Relax.” Dean scolded them as he found what he was looking for in his deep jacket pocket.

No one let down there defensive positions much to Dean’s dismay.

“Whatever.” Dean said as he shrugged and rolled his eyes, closing his hand around the small object and pulling his hand free.

Dean’s chair scraped loudly as he pushed it back and stood up. Everyone was watching him scared for what would happen next. Dean shook his head in defeat but quickly decided that it would just be best to just ignore them all together while he did this. At this moment only one other person in the room mattered to him.

Then, as his face flushed a deep shade of scarlet Dean took a deep breath and kneeled down on one knee in front of Castiel.

His heart was pounding, breath coming in shakily, and butterflies knotting up in his stomach as Dean lifted his green eyes to gaze into the wide, endlessly blue pair standing above him. In his hands he slowly held up a pure black velvet box. As his fingers shook Dean slowly pulled opened the lid of the little box to reveal an absolutely beautiful, yet simple glittering silver ring.

Dean could feel Sam, Bobby and Gabriel’s eyes staring at him now with looks of awe on their faces. All the doubt and fear washed from their bodies.

Dean took a deep breath and looked deep into his angel’s face as he began the speech that he had been planning out in his head for so long. "Castiel in all my days out on the road I have never met another soul who I loved as much as you. I never want to have to live another day without you by my side. You are my one and only angel. You are the one who can patch my ass up every time I fuck shit up. I love you now always until the very end of time itself. Every time I look at you, your love and kindness just radiates off of you and never fails to amaze me. I don't know how the hell I was lucky enough to get you but now I want to officially make you mine for the rest of our lives. I want to end this hunting bullshit for good and move on with our lives. I want to end it for good. I can’t go back to that Cas. Not after what you showed me. It will never be the same. I want beautiful memory you put into my head to one day become a reality. I want to live the rest of my life by you side. I never thought that one day I would find someone I loved enough to give my whole heart to and go down on one knee for, but I know this is the right choice. You are worth that to me. You are worth everything to me. My only regret is not asking for your hand sooner. I kick myself in the ass for that every day, but I guess late is better than never right? It you Cas, it’s always been you. So, I am asking you, Castiel Novak, Angel of the Lord from the very bottom of my heart... if you will do me the utmost honor of accepting my hand in marriage and making me the happiest man?" Dean never broke eye contact with Castiel as he gazed up into those soft blue eyes. Love was radiating from every part of the hunter's kneeling form as his heart pounded from everything he had just confessed to.

The angel reached down and softly caressed Dean’s face beaming down at the hunter as he said "Dean... you know we don't need to get married to show how much I will always love you. Don’t you remember that I once told you that I didn’t understand why humans feel the need for marriage to claim their partner. I already have made you mine for the rest of eternity.”

The hunter’s eyebrows furrowed together as he said "God damn it Cas! Don’t make this difficult! I know that!” Dean sighed as his shoulders started to shake. Laughter fell from Dean’s lips as he shook his head looking down at the floor and rolling his eye as he said, “Just- Jesus man you ruined the moment..... I spent so long thinking up that damn speech too! Just take the fucking ring!"

The angel was smiling even wider now. Dean’s laughter was becoming infectious, as Bobby, Sam and Gabriel’s laughs also started filling the room.

Castiel chuckled as he looked down at Dean. He lightly cupped Dean’s face and tilted his head back up so he could stare forever into those forest green orbs of life and love. There was so much feeling and emotion held within those eyes, so many human emotions that Castiel had yet to learn. He smiled down at Dean as he finally gave the man the answer he had been looking for. "Dean, of course I will marry you. I can’t think of braver, purer, or more caring man that I would rather spend the rest of eternity with."

Dean beamed at Cas, greatly appreciating that Cas was now playing along. He lifted his hand to place it over Castiel’s, and then he gently moved his hand so he could see his angel’s long soft fingers. Cas watched, his breath held with in his lungs, waiting silently as Dean reached into the box and plucked the little silver ring from the center. Cas shivered slightly as Dean’s warm fingers slipped across his skin and slid the cold metal ring onto his hand. He was amazed by how accurate the ring size actually was. This new weight on his finger seemed to make Cas complete, it was like finding a missing puzzle piece that he never knew was missing in the first place. This was promise, a commitment from Dean that made Cas the happiest living angel on both heaven and earth,

When Dean released Castiel’s hand, the angel lifted the ring to look at its beauty. Cas suddenly realized that it looked almost identical to the ring that Dean always wore. The only difference between Dean’s plain double banded ring and Castiel’s was the fact that there were a pair of black wings that had been engraved into the surface of the ring.

Castiel finally let out his breath in a slow calming pattern as he said, "Wow... T-his….This is beautiful Dean!"

“Do you like it?” Dean asked hopefully, I had it made special for you. On the inside I even have the words ‘My Beloved Angel’ written on it.”

“I love it Dean…” Cas breathed as he looked up into Dean’s eyes as he stood. He couldn’t believe that Dean had done this for him. Maybe his opinion on weddings had been wrong. How could he not want to be married to Dean?

Dean smiled excitedly and gentle lifted his hand to caress the side of Castiel’s soft face. Those big beautiful blue eyes followed Dean’s deep green ones as the hunter leaned in closer to his face. Dean kissed Castiel hard, tasting the angel’s perfect lips, bonding their promise of forever before pulling back and saying, "Good... like I said, I've been planning this for a while."

Cas smiled and trailed his hand down Dean’s arm, passing gently over that handprint that had been burned there so many years ago. Dean smiled and shivered at the touch as he sat back down in his own chair. The mark on his arm now felt more alive than ever, much to Dean’s surprise. Even though the handprint was covered with fabric, Castiel’s finger still felt like fire against his skin.

“So Dean.” Sam said breaking the peace with a smirk on his face. “Now that you two are getting hitched does that make God like, our father-in-law?”

Dean sat there in silence looking at Sam with a look of horror and bewilderment on his face as his mouth hung slightly agape.

Sam couldn’t help but laugh loudly at the face that Dean was making. It was pure gold. He only wished he had a camera so he could make the memory last.

“Sammy, I’m surprised at you!” Dean finally stuttered, “I expect that kinda shit from Gabriel, not you. He must be wearing off on you!”

Everyone was laughing now as Gabriel said, “What can I say, I’m contagious.”

“You’re a parasite is what you are.” Dean teased the archangel as he chucked a grape in his general direction.

“Oh Dean-o you don’t wanna start a food fight with me! You will lose Winchester!” Gabriel threatened as he caught the grape perfectly in his mouth.

As the archangel chewed the juicy fruit Cas looked to Dean and warned, “He’s not lying Dean. Don’t start this here.”

Dean looked quickly at Cas before arched his eyebrows and saying, “Is that a challenge Gabriel?”

“I swear if you damn idjits start smashing each other’s faces with food I’m kicking you all out on your asses!” Bobby threatened them with a stern look on his face. “I didn’t raise you boys to be savages! Now eat your damn food!”

Everyone was laughing and having a good time, the food fight officially called off as the peace resumed. Nobody wanted a pissed off Bobby on their hands.

As the apple pie was served, Castiel’s hand fell to rest upon Dean’s leg comfortingly. Dean looked over at the angel with love in his eyes. He gently place his own hand over top of Castiel’s as he smiled brightly at the angel, thanking God or whoever was watching down on them that all this was over. Dean knew that there was nowhere in the entire world that he would rather be than right here.

He was with his family and his soon to be husband. Somehow, Dean knew that for now that’s all he would ever need.

The image of tiny children running around played in his head as he hoped to one day expand his little broken family. Things seemed to finally be okay. The stars must have aligned just right in order for them to even have a chance at seeing this escape from the life.

Dean finally knew things were going to be okay from here on out.

They had to be okay.

No… they would be okay.

They always made it out okay in the end, right?


End file.
